Youthful Times
by KaylsDaughterofHades
Summary: Sally Jackson was just a regular sixteen year old with a major crush on Poseidon Olympia, one of the hottest seniors in school. Ever since she met him, she has been absolutely crazy about him. The fates must have plans for them because at a party, Sally does something that will give her a choice that she may come to regret later in the future. Sally/Poseidon - Mortal AU. Prequel.
1. Prologue

Youthful Times

 _Prologue_

...:: _Sally POV_ ::...

A small fraction of light shined through the curtains that were hanging poorly from their mounts. Upon instinct, I raised my hand and used it to block out the sunlight that has annoyingly awoken me from my serene slumber filled with pleasant dreams of happiness.

I didn't want to wake up but I forced my eye open to survey my surrounding. Instantly I was met with brown. I frowned as I lifted my hand, gingerly moving my curly brown strands out of view and tucked it behind my ear as I rolled onto my back and weakly sat up.

I winced as I sat up, an unfamiliar pain pressing down on me between my legs. My head feels as though it is being assaulted by a hammer. A cool breeze brushed against my body, instantly making me shiver as I instinctively wrap my arms around my body only to find that my skin is entirely bare. I look down and realise that I am completely naked.

 _Holy shit!_

I instinctively pick up the thin sheet that was covering me and realise why I am sore between my legs because I noticed the red stain on the light blue sheets. I close my eyes and try to recall what exactly happened last night but my memory is so fuzzy. I feel a shift next to me and I instinctively know that someone is lying next to me.

I look up and survey my surrounding, taking in all of the posters and books on the shelves and then my eyes landed on the large cabinet of trophies and medals and instantly, my eyes widened when I saw the large certificate in a large frame, the name written in bold and clear for all eyes to see.

 _ **POSEIDON OLYMPIA**_

To say my eyes widened marginally is an understatement, heck the were the size of silly cartoon characters get when they get scared. this cant be happening, this seriously cant be happening. It can't be real, it just can't.

I finally decide that it is time to see if it is true, did I really lose my virginity to my crush, the captain of the swim team, and high school senior (getting ready to graduate by the way), Poseidon Olympia.

I turn my head and feel my cheeks heating up as I stare at the handsome face of the person who owns this room. His strong chiselled jaw, his perfect plump rosy lips, his dishevelled, wild black hair that hide his crisp beautiful sea green eyes that made my heart flutter. I couldn't help myself as I reached out and brushed my finger gingerly against his sun kissed tanned cheek, enjoying the pleasant feel of his perfect cheek bone.

His skin was so smooth, it was baby soft and I loved it. I just decided to enjoy the moment as I lay back down and stared at his perfect face, just waiting for his eyes to flutter open. I so badly wanted to run my hand through his hair but I didn't want to wake him up.

That's when the questions hit.

What would he say? Was last night an accident or was it intentional?

What did this mean for him? Was it nothing more than a one night stand, no, no, no. Poseidon Olympia is one of the most loyal people in the entire school. It's like his fatal flaw is his loyalty to everyone, if he does something like this, it means something is serious.

I didn't want to stay and find out so I carefully climbed out and searched around for my clothes, finding them strewn out all over the place. As I got dressed, I caught myself looking in the mirror and noticed all the distinct bruises on my skin. Wait, not bruises, hickeys I think is what they are called. I moved my long brown curls out from behind and split it so that it hung on both sides of my face, successfully covering all of the hickeys I was given.

Putting on my clothes which consisted of a long skirt and a simple white blouse along with my undergarments, I picked up my shoes and bag and tip toed out of the room, sneaking down the stairs and I carefully found my round to the back door, and I back tracked my way home, wandering what I was going to do when I go to school on Monday.

Heck, would Poseidon even remember what transpired between us last night. I don't remember but I know it happened because I am no longer an innocent virgin girl. I honestly wish I could have stayed to talk to Poseidon but I don't think I could face the inevitable rejection that I would be faced with when he woke up.

It would have broken my frail heart to be rejected by him after I gave him a piece of my soul, a piece of me that I wished that I still had but at the same time I didn't regret it for a second. Hopefully, I can remember how last night happened so that maybe I can find peace when I have to face him again but little did I know that what happened last night would change my life forever.

* * *

 **A/N:-** _Hey guys, I have been playing around with this idea for a while, and I thought I would make a prequel for it before I start publishing the other one. Tell me what you guys think, to see if I should continue this or not, cause if not, then I will post the main one. So please, review and give me your opinion this._

 _I have always wanted to do a Percy/Sally/Poseidon family fic, so this is the build up for it. Again, let me know what you think, so I can see if this is worth continuing or not._


	2. Chapter 1

Youthful Times

 **A/N: Time to answer some reviews:**

 ** _dragonborn360:_** _Thank you for being my first reviewer, thank you for the support, here is the second chapter._

 _ **SpideryPenguin:** Thanks for the awesome support, I have a feeling that it might be good too._

 _ **lonelyPizza:** You got your wish, I am going to continue with this. I hope you like this chapter._

 _ **Guest:** Thank you, i am glad that you think it a cool idea. Hope you like this chapter._

 _ **xThe Prophecy of Sevenx:** Thank you for your comment, I hope you enjoy this chapter._

 _ **ilovebooks:** Thank you for reviewing, and you were correct. The next chapter is Poseidon, so I hope you like this chapter._

 _Chapter One_

...:: _Poseidon POV_ ::...

To say that I had a headache when I woke up this morning is the biggest load of horse feed in the world. I woke up to my brain being assaulted by F5 tornadoes with a side violent nausea. I fought the urge to run straight to the bathroom as I rolled onto my back, staring up at the ceiling of my room.

"Gods of Olympus I hate hangovers." I cursed as I lifted my hand and massaged my throbbing temple.

I groaned as I sat up, still rubbing my temple as a large yawn escaped my lips. I involuntarily shivered as a cold breeze blew into my room. I instantly wrapped my arms around my chest, finding myself frowning as I felt my bare skin underneath my fingers.

I looked down and noticed that I had no shirt on, I mean usually I fall asleep without a shirt but if I had passed out last night from all the drinking, would I still be in my clothes. My eyes widened to the size of saucers when a thought occurred to me and hesitantly I lifted up the blanket that covered my legs and paled.

Sweet mother of Rhea!

I turned paler than my older brother Hades and that says something because he looks like a sunlight deprived vampire. I mean, the guys hates the son. I lift the blanket again just to be sure, and then I notice a stain just next to me. It's small, kind of red.

Trust me, when I say that I turned even paler, I ain't lying because I had practically turned whiter than snow. Something happened in here and I can barely remembered exactly what happened. I looked next to me and noticed that the blankets on that side of the bed had been moved recently.

I pressed my hand against the mattress, it was still warm, someone had definitely been lying there not to long ago. It's strange, I remembered this funny feeling whilst I was sleeping, I felt this warmth against my cheek, like someone had been caressing my cheek, it was so soft and delicate but also hesitant.

It was a pleasant feeling, I could still feel the fresh and wonderful warmth against my skin, and instantly, I found myself remembering fractions of the events that happened last night.

* * *

 _I was standing outside, watching with annoyance as people danced and partied in my back yard. Heart thumping rhythmic music thumping in the background as people drank, laughed, gossiped and danced, having a good time._

 _The party had only just begun, and everyone was having fun. I sighed and walked into the house with my beer in hand and I smiled, muttering hey to everyone who acknowledged my presence. I sat down on the stairs, where there were few people and watched as people entered my house._

 _Two girls walked in, and instantly, I recognized the one. She looked at me and I instantly felt my heart start to race. He piercing blue eyes gazed into mine as she nervously tucked a strand of her curly brown hair behind her ear._

" _Hi Poseidon." She answered nervously as she started playing with the hem of her light blue summer dress._

" _Hey Sally." I answered, waving calmly. Sally Jackson, I met her years ago in junior school, she was knew and I remember showing her around school, she had certainly grown into quite a young and attractive girl, but I had a lot more respect for girls than a lot of the other guys in our school did._

 _I stood up and walked down the stairs to Sally and smiled at her. "I am surprised to see you here."_

" _I was dragged here against my will." Sally scoffed, crossing her arms she looked around. "Cool party you got going though I will admit."_

" _Thanks." I replied, sipping my beer as I looked at Sally who seemed to be slightly uncomfortable. "Can I offer you a drink?"_

" _Yes please, might as well try and enjoy myself while I am here." She answered as I offered her my elbow, which she gladly took and I led her further into the house._

* * *

From then on, I could see as everything fell into place. We hung out the entire time, laughing and smiling at each other, talking, drinking and then at one point, we ended up in my room in an attempt to get away from the party, and I just couldn't stop myself as I leaned in and kissed her and then one thing led to another and here I am, sitting in my bed alone, completely gobsmacked.

"Shit!" I cursed as ran my fingers through my hair, pulling on it like I was going to rip it out which I was tempted to do right now. I can't believe that I slept with Sally Jackson, for one thing, she is younger than me by just over a year, I turn eighteen and she is turning seventeen, secondly, I have a girlfriend, thirdly, I gave away my virginity to Sally.

Yeah, you heard me. I was still a virgin until last night. My loyalty is what has allowed me to keep it for so long, even when girls were throwing themselves onto me like I was the last pair of designer shoes on the planet.

I didn't know how I was going to tell Amphitrite that I slept with another girl before her, and that it was Sally Jackson of all people. I don't know what it was about Sally but Amphitrite has never ever liked Sally, and I have never know why. I had known Sally for years, at one point, she and I were friends but then when I left for high school, I completely changed and by the time she came, I barely remembered my friendship with her.

Gods, I can only imagine how she felt when I barely ever acknowledged her presence and that is what stung the most right now. I had forced myself on her last night, no wonder she had left before I woke up, she obviously thought I was going to say it was a big mistake (which it was) and that she was not to say a word about any of this, but I know she wouldn't.

She is too good to use it a leverage or bait against me, but I still had to talk to her, and maybe we could sort some things out, maybe even pick up the broken pieces of what used to be our friendship and fix it because in all honesty, losing Sally as a friend all those years ago, now seemed like the biggest mistake of my life.

I hadn't thought of her all these years, and only to see her last night, sparked something in. I don't know what it was, but after what happened last night, I knew that things were definitely going to be different now, but I didn't know by how much. But I had a second chance to fix things and I wasn't going to let this opportunity fly by.

I now had a chance to repair past mistakes, and I was damn well going to fix this, all of it.

* * *

 **A/N:-** _So, as you can probably tell, from the fact that I posted this chapter that I have decided to keep it going, and I am to finish this one before I publish the actual one. I have no idea how long this will be, probably about twenty chapters possibly, maybe more, maybe less, I don't know but otherwise, I am going to be continuing this. I hope you guys liked this chapter, I will post the next chapter soon. See you guys next time and please, review, favourite, follow and tell you friends about it._

 _I like hearing from you guys and I love you all._

 _Dont forget to review and feel free to check out my other story, **Lies of the Wandering Soul** and please, if you haven't already seen it yet, please check out **Freedom** by **AshleyDaughterofApollo** , I am currently co-authoring this fic with her. We appreciate any and all the support we can get, so please check and review for all of them if you like them._

 _Thanks guys._


	3. Chapter 2

Youthful Times

 **A/N: Time to answer some reviews:**

 _ **xThe Prophecy of Sevenx:**_ _I am glad that you are enjoying this. I hope you like this next chapter._

 _ **Lilireyna:**_ _Thank you, I hope you enjoy this next chapter._

 _ **awolfnamedThaliaJackson:**_ _Thank you, I hope that this next chapter is awesome too._

 _ **sezaren:**_ _I am glad, I had been playing with this idea for a while, so I thought that I would be a little different and try this, and thank you. I didn't even notice that there weren't any mistakes, considering that I have no beta for this as of yet._

 _ **SpideryPenguin:**_ _Your wish is my command, another chapter, for an awesome reviewer. Thanks for the support._

 _ **iluvbooks:**_ _Oh my gosh, u r like one of my fav authors. I luv both of ure fics, especially "_ _ **What's Wrong With Me?**_ _" and I so psyched that you luv my story. And your review really made my day and keep saying it, I luv the support. I hate spelling her name too so I automatically copied it and every time I use it, I just past it because I am a little lazy, ha ha ha. I am planning to update as often as possible, if I am lucky, every week (specifically Sunday) or at least after ten days so thanks for the support. Hope you like this drama filled chapter._

 _ **AshleyDaughterofApollo:**_ _I feel so honored that you like it, and I hope you like this next chapter._

 _ **delena all:**_ _Thank you, I hope you like this next chapter._

 _Chapter Two_

...:: _Sally POV_ ::...

The rest of the weekend flew by quicker than I wanted it to but it didn't help blaming Kronos, the God of Time for speeding up time so that it seemed to move quicker than a speeding bullet.

One way or another, I was going to have to face this problem head on, whether I wanted to or not. But that was the thing, I didn't want to face the reality of this very situation at all.

I could just picture how the conversation was going to go if I bumped into Poseidon today. _"Hey Sally. I am sorry about what happened, it was the biggest mistake of my life. It never should have happened, so as long as you say nothing, I won't say anything either because it never happened. Got it?"_

Yeah, that would be a fun one sided conversation. I would probably follow what he said, but the truth is I couldn't say it never happened because it did, and the honest truth is that I didn't want to forget it because, I hate but don't hate to admit this, but what happened on Friday night was the best thing that to have ever happened to me.

It was a liberating experience for me; it made me see the world in a whole new light. By the time I got home on Saturday morning, I really wasn't phased by the fact that I had lost my virginity. I honestly felt rejuvenated and honestly, the world seemed more content on my journey back home.

I am honestly never going to forget that night, (which I finally remember and boy was it something) because a person only ever gets to experience that kind of connection once in a life time, where you give a piece of yourself to someone and it was an incredible feeling that I found myself unable to rid myself of, mainly because it was the guy I was insanely crazy about.

So I decided that I needed to hike up my skirt and face reality head on. As much as I detested the idea of having to face Poseidon and the inevitable conversation between us, I managed to pull myself out of bed when my alarm rang and get ready for the long day ahead of me, and I was ready to face it with a smile on my face.

I got changed into a pair of casual white three quarter pants and a sapphire toned, sleeveless, button-up blouse that I tucked behind my pants and it stayed securely in place by the plain, thin black belt that I had picked out for today. I looked in the mirror, playing with my hair, debating if I wanted to wear my hair up or down.

I chose to let my brown curls hang loose, picking up my brush and gingerly brushing out the knots in my hair in an attempt to rid myself of the unruly bed head that I had woken up with this morning. I picked up my favorite necklace, a simple string necklace with a half cut heart shaped pendant with a capital 'P' engraved onto its silvery smooth surface.

If you were wondering, the 'P' is for Poseidon. When we first met and were still friends, he made me this string necklace and gave me the pendant, as a promise to say that we would always be friends. Poseidon has a similar one too, except his had an 'S' which of course was for my name (although I highly doubt that he still had it).

He gave it to me right before he left for high school and when I arrived, he acted as if he didn't know me. That broke me badly, and yet, I still fell for him. I sighed as I picked out my favorite pair of matching sapphire blue flats and put them on, happy with the way I looked, I started organizing my stuff when I heard my name being called.

"Sally, honey. Breakfast's ready. Come get it while it's hot!" My mom's melodic voice yelled as I walked out my room, and down the stairs to the kitchen where I was graced by the normal everyday scene that I saw every morning when I got up for school.

My dad sat at the head of the dining table, his crisp baby blue eyes going from left to right as he examined the morning paper, obviously already heading to the sport section. _Typical dad_. He ran his slightly tanned hand through his sandy blonde hair before reaching out and picking up his cup of coffee.

"Morning Princess." He greeted cheerfully as he went back to examining the paper.

"Hi daddy," I replied as headed towards the kitchen where my mom was busy cooking. "Hello mom." I greeted as she smiled, her brown eyes finding mine as she reached out and greeted me with a warm hug before pulling away and tucking a strand of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear and grabbed a plate of pancakes, handing it to me.

"You had better hurry. You don't want to miss you uncle. He gets here in ten, and if you aren't in the car within five minutes after he arrives, you get left behind." She informed me, which she did every day.

"I know." I called back as I sat in my usual seat at the table and dug into my stack of pancakes, pouring only a little bit of maple syrup on top of them before I started eating. My mom and dad, joined me soon after and I smiled as we ate, laughing occasionally at my father's constant complaining about that irritating boss of his or the jokes my mother heard at her usual book meetings.

Just as I finished my pancakes, the door bell rang and I shot from my seat and answered the door, greeting my Uncle Rich with a friendly pleasant smile. "Morning kiddo. You ready to go." My uncle asked as he entered the house, heading straight to the kitchen where he poured himself his morning fix of coffee.

He is my dad's older brother (by five years), and he absolutely adores me. He works in an accounting firm, and my dad works at a law firm. Anyway, Uncle Rich has dark brown hair like me, and his eyes are the closest to mine, and a lot of people think that he is really my dad, but sadly he isn't.

"Morning Jim. Morning Laura." He greeted with a friendly smile as he sipped his coffee, looking at his watch, "Kiddo, you got three minutes so you had better move it." I nodded and rushed upstairs, grabbing the rest of my books that I loaded into my bag and I rushed down the stair, meeting my uncle at the door, right on time. "Let's go or else we will be late."

"Okay," I rushed to the kitchen and quickly kissed my mom's cheek and gave my dad a big hug before I shot outside and chucked my bag onto the back seat of my Uncle's Ford Mustang gt 2005 . It was blue with white racing strips that made it look so cool. I have to admit, it is an awesome car. My uncle has told me that when the girls see him in this car, they practically drool all over it.

Yeah right. The day I see it is when Mrs Dobbs, my maths teacher makes kissy faces with a pig.

I grinned at my uncle before climbing into the passenger seat, remembering to put on my seat belt and we were off. "Thanks again for taking me to school. I hope it's not a hassle for you Uncle Rich."

"It's no problem kiddo. I love giving you a lift, gives me a chance to spend to my favorite niece." I grin as I listen to my uncle animatedly talk about his weekend and how he sat at home, bored out of his mind. His words, not mine. As we pulled into the school yard, I leaned over and hugged my uncle before hoping out and picking up my bag and waving good bye to him as he drove off.

I turned and stared down my enemy. Goode High School, the Tartarus of human society in my opinion because this place is my living nightmare, mainly because of one person, and she currently had her fangs hooked into none other than Poseidon Olympia.

Speaking of the devil...

Right next to where I was standing, a bright red, flashy sports car pulled up and out came the ultimate queen bee of Goode High.

Amphitrite Titan was the definition of pure evil. I don't know how an innocent, kind hearted person like Poseidon let himself be roped into the crutches of the devil. Amphitrite was beautiful I will admit but she only cared about her beauty and degrading others and Poseidon took no notice.

Her piercing, intimidating brown eyes which were almost as dark as mocha bore into mine as she tried to intimidate me but she wasn't going to manipulate me. She flicked her long black hair over her shoulder and strutted away like she was a supermodel on runway in her golden, bejeweled stilettos with a black skirt so short and tight, and a tight, spaghetti strapped crop-top so revealing that it made her look like a strumpet, (which in my opinion, she was).

I frowned and headed into the hallways of my school, and went straight for my locker and I nearly had a heart attack when I saw the figure that I was dreading seeing today, casually leaning against my locker like it was an everyday thing.

I felt my heart jump when I saw him there, looking so devilishly hot, in a pair of ripped denim jeans with a short sleeved, checkered blue and white pattern button up shirt with his untamed black hair, a determined look on his face.

He was waiting for me.

The moment that thought crossed my mind, he looked up and his drop dead gorgeous sea green eyes met mine and he pushed off of the locker and made his way towards me. I started to panic but thankfully the bell rang and the halls were flooded with people.

I lost him in all of the commotion and managed to get to my class without him noticing where I had gone. Thankfully I had managed to go most of the day without bumping into him but sadly, my luck had finally run out.

I was walking towards my locker, having homeroom now but sadly, I didn't realize that I wasn't the only one with homeroom. I arrived by my locker to find that Poseidon was there, ready and waiting for me. "Sally, I know you have been avoiding me all day but we seriously need to talk about what happened." He said as he stood in front of me, his bag hanging off of his one shoulder which just made him look so hot. I did my best to ignore him as I grabbed my necessary books.

"I already know what you are going to say Poseidon. You don't need to threaten me to not tell anyone about what transpired between us that night. I wouldn't want to damage your reputation." I announced coldly as I slammed my locker shut and started stalking off but I felt someone a hand wraps itself around my wrist, instantly making me stop.

I turned round and faced Poseidon; his dark green eyes bore into mine. I noticed that when our eyes met, a fiery determination ignited in his eyes that made my heart drum against my chest.

"Poseidon, let me go." I demanded in a dangerously calm, yet seriously polite tone that even had me lost for words. For the record, let this show that I am mentally murdering myself because I promised myself that I would talk to him today, and here I am trying to run away once again.

"No."

I stared at him dumbfounded. "Excuse me, but did you just say say?" I gazed at him incredulously, not sure if I was impressed or annoyed at his boldness.

"Exactly what I said Sally. No, I will not release you until you agree to stop acting like so childishly and so full of pride and prejudice so that we can have a civilized, adult conversation so that we can discuss the events that transpired between you and I like mature adults and not temperamental teenagers." Poseidon answered, and I found myself amazed by the formal tone he used with me.

I will admit, that I was highly offended by his words, even if they were as true as day. I huffed in annoyance, and swallowed my pride, and got rid of my stupidly childish idiosyncrasies as I looked at Poseidon with respect and admiration.

"Very well Poseidon. We can talk. In all honesty, I was avoiding having this conversation but I know that I couldn't avoid you forever, no matter how much I hoped and prayed." Poseidon snickered. "Yeah, we can talk but not in the hallway, you never know who could be watching and listening to us."

"Alright." He answered, finally releasing my hand from his vice grip and sighed. "Where shall we talk then?"

"We can go to the library, more specifically, the back room. Mrs Hanson lets me use it so I would be disturbed or bothered by anyone." I answered, and turned on my heel, heading towards the library, leaving Poseidon to enjoy his befuddlement of my statement. "Come on Poseidon, times a ticking."

I hear him cursing as his running footsteps drum against the ground as he appears next to me, panting, trying to catch his breath. "Can I ask exactly how you managed to convince that old bat to let you in there." He asked with bated breath, "I have been trying for years. She lets no-one back there so how did you manage that."

"For one, I didn't have to ask, she let me because I was nice to her, and offered to help her in the library and I have been doing it every day since I came to this school." He raised an eyebrow. "Because I helped her, she grew to like me and lets me use the room because I help her."

"I never knew that that kitty hoarder could like anyone or anything except her cats?" Poseidon muttered to himself and I couldn't help but snicker, considering I could hear what he said.

"Besides the fact that she likes me, I also don't refer to her as kitty hoarder, old bat and what other nicknames you and your friends developed for her." I retorted, "See, being nice can actually help."

"I can be nice and helpful." He protested, and that's when I lost it. I burst out laughing, shaking my head at Poseidon's antics.

"And I was being childish."

"Hey!"

The second I turned and saw the dumbfounded look on his face, I couldn't help but burst out giggling. He looked so cute when he was confused.

GAH! Bad Sally, don't think about him like that. You are supposed to hate him for what he did to you, not praise him. stop thinking about his cute face, with those perfectly beautiful hope filled green eyes with his perfectly composed lips that felt so wonderful agai-

"Sally." Poseidon interrupted me from my thoughts and I turned to him and noticed the worried expression on his face. "Sally, are you alright?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"You went silent on me. I got worried." I frowned and looked away. Yeah right, like you could ever care about me. You haven't been bothered to do that since the day I arrived here. So why would you start caring now.

"I am fine Poseidon. Your pretty little head isn't obligated to worry about. It's not like you have done that years so why start now when I will always be a big nobody, especially whenever I am around you." I answered coldly, not able to stop myself from voicing my thoughts.

What the Tartarus! Why did I just say that?

"Sally. I-"

"Don't Poseidon." I spat, interrupting him. "Our friendship died the day you left. By the time I got here, you barely acknowledged me so in turn I tried to let go, which I almost had, so don't start trying to associate with me now because it is already too late to fix, so don't because the second it is fixed, and people find out, your popularity will matter more to you than some friendship you had with the stupid girl you slept with."

Gods of Olympus, why can't I keep my mouth shut.

"Sally, you know that I am not like that. You know that my personal loyalty is like my fatal flaw." He attempted to defend himself but I already had a retort.

I stopped and turned to him, forgetting the tears that were forming in my eyes, " Personal loyalty? If personal loyalty was you fatal flaw, then where was it all those years ago when I arrived at this school. That day I approached you and said "hey," you scoffed and walked off like I was some piece of trash you threw away." That shut him right up, I was too angry to stop now. I had waited nearly five years to say this to him, so I was damn well going to say it.

"I-"

"See. You don't even know what to say. That proves how right I am." I growled, wiping away the flowing tears. "Poseidon, you were my best friend, and do you know that the toughest part of letting that friendship go was realizing that you already did."

"But people change Sally. I changed, so couldn't you accept that!" He yelled angrily. He opened his mouth to continue but I wasn't going to let him say anything more.

"I did accept it, but what I couldn't accept was the fact that the memories didn't. It's hard to forget someone who gave you so much to remember!" His face fell, and the tears started pouring. "I honestly wish that everything didn't remind me of you because it makes it harder than it should have been because you were my best friend and you let me go."

I saw the pained expression on his face and I broke down, I turned away from, hugging my chest. I couldn't look at him right now.

"you want to know something. I lost myself trying to hold onto you but now I realize that it was for nothing because you should never lose them self while trying to hold onto someone who doesn't care about losing you. Sadly, you didn't care about losing me and it has taken me so long to realize that." That was the final blow to my heart, even if it was directed at him.

His silence was so painful; I didn't know what to do.

"In reality, change sucks. Going from being someone important to not being important sucks. Watching you already forget about me really sucked. Being forgotten hurts more when it was your best who forgot about you." And with that I wiped my tears and slowly start walking away, not daring to look back, not caring if he followed me or not, but it was done now. "I won't say anything about what happened between us, but I won't forget." I called out as I walked away.

And with that, I headed to my destination, still hugging my chest, only left to my thoughts, loneliness already accepting me as it's friend once again as well as my best friend, sorrow. You want to know something personal, it's easy to talk about love, to write about it, but it's never easy to fall out of it.

You heard me right, I love him, and being abandoned by him hurt. I was going to try my best to get over him, even if it broke me. If Poseidon wants me in his life again, then he is going to have to put some form of effort into showing it but at this stage, I want nothing more to do with him ever again. He broke me once, he won't do it again.

* * *

 **A/N:-** _Well there you guys go, a nice long chapter riddled with a whole lotta drama. he he he, I am super psyched by the response I have gotten already, it's absolutely awesome. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter, the next one will probably be Poseidon's not a hundred percent sure yet, cause I like writing Sally, but it will probably be Poseidon._

 _Also, there were no descriptions for Sally's parents and uncle, so I made them up, i hope you guys liked them and don't worry, there will be more to come soon._ _So guys, don't forget to drop a review and favorite, follow, and spread the word about my story if you love it. The more the merrier. So see you guys soon, I will be updating this next Sunday (hopefully), so be expecting a new chapter every Sunday. And don't worry, I won't get writer's block cause I already have the entire thing mapped out. Anyway, thanks go to everyone who reviewed, got to run, see you next week Sunday._

 _Anyway, see you when I next update._


	4. Chapter 3

Youthful Times

 **A/N: Time to answer some reviews:**

 _ **xThe Prophecy of Sevenx:**_ _Thank you, I am really glad that you liked that chapter, hope you like this one just as much._

 _ **iluvbooks:**_ _First thing I have to say is WOW. I have to agree with a lot with what you said and I hope this one will suffice for now. Fluff will definitely grow over time but for now, i hope that after this chapter, you will see how their relationship is going to build and then what will happen next. I am sorry that I made you wait all this time, I hope this chapter makes up for it. I am glad you picked up on my portrayal of Sally's personal feelings. I hope that you will enjoy Poseidon's perspective on this matter cause it is about to get interesting. And also you give me a long review, of course I am gonna give you a long shout out too and of course it's Poseidon chapter. Hope you like it._

 _ **sezaren:**_ _ha ha ha, I love your enthusiasm, and I did correct that small correction which I fixed, so thanks and I can't answer the final part, not yet anyway._

 _ **SpideryPenguin:**_ _your wish is my command oh wonderful reviewer. Thank you for reviewing, I am glad that you love my story. Hope you don't ever stop._

 _ **PJORULES:**_ _I enjoy your enthusiasm, I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one, so please enjoy this one._

 _ **FluffinessAddict:**_ _I am glad that you enjoy this story. I don't mind, I promise that the updates will always be regular. Don't stop being excited, I love it, so I hope you like this chapter and the who rest of the story._

 _ **Lilireyna:**_ _Thanks, I hope this chapter is just as good._

 _Chapter Three_

...:: _Poseidon POV_ ::...

She was walking away.

I watched with a heavy heart as she slowly walked away from me, with hunched shoulders that shook as she silently cried. Her head hanging low as she hugged her chest tightly, as if she were trying to prevent her heart from exploding out of her chest.

As I watched her walk away, I found my heart dying. Is that weird, no it isn't? Because she spoke the truth and it was a severely harsh reality for me. I never knew how much I had truly hurt her, and now after what had happened, the truth had finally come out, and it was like a knife to the heart.

Everything she said was true, I was just kidding myself. My personal loyalty had failed me that day, I had abandoned her, and I had severely hurt her. I lost my best friend because of my own stupidity.

I had noticed that she was wearing the very necklace that I gave the day we parted ways, I remembered that day because it was one of the saddest days of my life. It was obviously the last day that my best friend was my best friend. I don't know what possessed me to do that to her, and now, I know that I am going to regret it for the rest of my life.

In all my life, since I had known Sally, I had never seen her look so fragile and broken, and quite frankly, I hated it. I had to fix this, no matter what it took. I had already made one mistake, and now I have a chance to fix it (even if I should have done years ago) I had this one chance to correct my past mistake.

I shook my head and ran after Sally, I knew exactly where she was going, and with a new found determination, I rounded the corner and saw her standing in front of the library doors, obviously contemplating on whether or not she should go inside.

"Sally wait!" I call out, and she instantly turns round and looks at me as I run towards her, the closer I get, the easier it is to see her puffy red eyes, brimmed with tears. I slow down as I reach her, the closer I get, the more my eyes become foggy. I instantly knew that tears were forming in my eyes.

"What do you want Poseidon? I thought that this was over and done with."

"It's not until I correct the stupid mistake I made. I still want to talk Sally but not just about what happened that night, but I also want to fix our friendship." I huffed as I reached out and grabbed her hands, she seemed hesitant but she allowed me to take her hands in mine. "Please Sally. One chance is all I am asking for. If I have to get on my knees and grovel and beg, I will."

She cracked a weak smile, making me smile slightly.

"I haven't forgotten the wonderful friendship we had Sally, I know it seems like I have but I haven't forgotten. I know I abandoned you and basically tossed you aside, and you will never know how sorry I am, but I never forgot." I undid my top two buttons, revealing my necklace, the very one she gave me the day I left. "I always kept it with me, and I always wanted to fix things, but I let myself get diverted by everyone around me."

"You got that right." She said coldly. Yes it stung, but it was so very true and she had a right to say it.

"I know Sally, and you will never know how sorry I really am."

She sighed and looked at the ground. "Look Poseidon, I know what happened on Friday at that party was a mistake. We were both drunk and it wasn't supposed to happen. I wont ever mention it to anyone. I will forget it, I promise."

"Well I don't want to forget it." She looked up at me, her eyes were wider than the size of dinner plates, which in retrospect would have been very funny if not for the severity of the current topic of discussion. "I know it happened accidentally, I didn't intend for it to happen but in all honesty, who better to give my virginity to than my best friend."

Her jaw was on the ground as she gaped at me. "You were still a virgin."

I nod, "Until Friday night that is." I chuckle and a blush forms across her face, whilst a blush also forms on my cheeks. "I know you were one too Sally, I am not dumb or blind. Hades is going to be mocking me about this for the rest of my life and so is Zeus when he finds out." Sally couldn't force down the sweet melodic giggle that escaped from her lips and I ended up laughing to but instantly stopped when I heard a snort.

I look at Sally who is covering her mouth with her hand, a shocked expression on her face. "I cannot believe that I just did that. I haven't snorted like that in years."

I smirk, "Glad to know that I can still make you do that." She frowns and punches me in the shoulder but I can see the smile forming on her face. "So Sally, what do you say? Can we repair our friendship?"

She looks at me thoughtfully for a moment, before she smiles and nods. "Fine, but you only have one chance Poseidon Olympia, you screw up and hurt me again and you will never see me again." She raised her hand, forming it into a fist as she extended out her pinkie. I smile and do the same, locking out fingers together as we always did when we were younger.

"Deal Sally Jackson. Now I believe that you have a back room to show me so let's go." She rolled her eyes as I push open the door for her and she enters, me following right behind her as she heads to the librarians desk.

"Morning Mrs Hanson." She greeted casually, a smile on her face as the pale faced, wrinkly woman stood up from her chair with a scowl on her face. She picked up her glasses and put them on, making her fading, pale hazel eyes look like bug eyes as she pulled the pencil that rested on her ear and stuck it between her teeth.

She squinted her eyes as she bit the end of her pencil as she surveyed Sally. A creepy old lady smile formed on her face. "My goodness. So sorry I didn't recognize you Sally. It's been so busy, I hardly recognize all of the familiar faces like yours." She blew a strand of her curly grey hair out of her face.

"It's alright Mrs Hanson."

"Sally, I told you. Call me Judith or Judy for short." Mrs Hanson lectured playfully and Sally smiled and nodded in understanding. "So, what can I do for you Sally dear?"

"I was wondering if I could have the key to the back room. Me and Poseidon need to work on a project and I was wondering if we could do it in the sanctity of the back room." Mrs Hanson turned her head and watched me with a cautious gaze before she smiled and nodded, handing Sally a key with a pink key ring.

"Go right ahead deary. Just remember to lock up when you are done." Sally walked up to me and grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the back of the library.

"Thank you Mrs Hanson," said teacher glared, "Sorry, I meant Judy. Thank you Judy." The old lady smiled as Sally lead me towards the back and I couldn't help but get a little bit excited. No one and I mean no one is ever let into the back room, many say that it is just a back room used for storage by that old bat but no one knows what is really in there.

That is until Sally Jackson of course.

We arrived at the door and Sally inserted the key, looking around to make sure that no-one followed us before she pushed the door open and shoved me in and closed the door behind her. I gasped when I saw the room; it was not what I expected it to be. There was a large love seat, brand new by the looks of it, with a computer and printer in the one corner with a desk and there was a fridge and microwave.

"Sweet mother of Tartarus, this place is incredible." I walked around, noticing that everything looked brand new, the paint on the walls smelled fresh, probably a few days old. It looked absolutely incredible, and let's not forget about the brand new television that was mounted on a stand with a decoder, and a DVD Player.

"I am glad. I worked very hard on this, did the painting myself, finished it not too long ago." I turned to Sally and stared at her completely gobsmacked. Did she just say that she did everything herself?

"When did you start?"

"End of last term, finished it round about the beginning of school which was a few days ago, so Friday actually." At the mention of Friday, I blushed and so did she. I seriously needed to change the topic now because this was seriously getting very very awkward.

"Well I must say that this place looks awesome. Seriously Sal, like seriously, this place is so awesome that anyone would kill for time in here." She smiles at me and heads over to the fridge, grabbing something out of it and chucks at me. She chuckles when I attempt to catch it, which I did, even if she did catch me off guard but even I have to admit that my reaction was hilarious.

I looked like a howler monkey playing hot potato, looking like I had seen a ghost.

Sally smiled at me, and I returned it mainly because I liked to see Sally smile. She had such a beautiful smile. I look down at what Sally threw me and I realize that it is a soda, and I smile as I pop it open and take a long swig of the drink, whilst Sally respectively took a tentatively small sip of her soda and when she catches me staring at her, she blushes and I smirk and burst out laughing at her embarrassed reaction.

She scowls before marching over to me and punching me in the shoulder, but I can see the unwanted smile trying to appear on her face. I continue laughing and she growls at me, "Gods of Olympus. Poseidon Olympia, you are a supreme pain in my backside," as she heads towards the one love seat and sits down, placing her soda down and plopping her feet on the table in front of her.

I roll my eyes and head towards her, placing my soda down first before I sit down next to her and take her hand in mine. I smile softly at her and she smiles back at me, "You know you love me anyway." I laughed and her blush grew as she looked away, muttering something that I didn't quite hear as she looked away and pulled her hand away from mine.

I frown and nudge her with my elbow before I start prodding her in her side rhythmically with my fingers to which she tries to swat my hands away and then I stop, sitting in silence as I pout, wondering what I should do now to try and get her attention. That's when a thought occurred to me.

 _Is she still as ticklish as she was when we were younger?_

I get my answer the instant I launch my hands to her sides again and I started tickling her sides to which I was presented with one of the most amazing sounds in the world. Sally, to my delight, bursts out laughing. I knew that she was still the most ticklish person in the world as she twisted beneath me whilst I relentlessly tortured her with my hands.

"I give Poseidon," She begged between her laughs, "Stop it, I give Poseidon, I give." She laughed out, tears pooling in her eyes as her laughs started becoming silent so I finally stopped tickling her and I sat up whilst she lay on the seat, trying to catch her breath as she wiped her eyes. "Man I missed hanging out with you so much."

"I missed it too." I confessed honestly as Sally looked at me with a worried expression. She sat up, and placed her hand on my leg, as if she were urging me to talk because there was something that I really needed to say.

"Talk to me Poseidon."

I sigh and wring my hands together before I speak, "I really missed hanging out with you, I mean I like hanging out with Amphitrite but she never likes to talk, interact playfully like we did all the time, all she wants to do is make out, make out and make out constantly." I said sadly, knowing that I wasn't going to stop once I started. 'It was good at first, I didn't mind, and now, I don't know anymore."

"Poseidon, look at me." Sally whispered and I found myself looking into her eyes. "Poseidon, are you still happy with her." I opened my mouth to answer but she raised her hand so I closed my mouth to let her continue. "I have know you for years, I see you almost every day Poseidon. I see how miserable you are every day and don't try spew out a bunch of fibs to me because I am not blind Poseidon Olympia."

"Sally, we are perfectly fine. Our relationship is great."

LIE!

A complete lie is what that was. In truth, I tried to say it as convincingly as possible but by the look on Sally's face, told me that she didn't believe me at all.

"Poseidon Olympia, did I not just say to not lie to me. I know you aren't alright because I can see it in your eyes so stop trying to lie to me. I know that your love life is none of my business but I was and am still your best friend, so please just talk to me Poseidon." She pressed, her hard gaze unrelenting. "I am here for you to talk to me, so please just talk to me Poseidon." She pleaded and when her gaze softened to the point where I could see the worry and concern in her eyes.

"I don't feel it anymore." I finally admitted after some time had passed. The flood gates were now open, "We never talk. We don't go anywhere together anymore because whenever we makes plans, she dumps me last minute or doesn't even bother showing up. Somewhere deep inside me, I think that she is cheating on me but I am too afraid to find out in case it is true and I get hurt badly."

"She doesn't make you happy anymore does she?"

"Looking back on our entire relationship, she never once made me happy. I guess I just like the fact that I was in a relationship. The more I look back at our time together, the more I realize that we have no good or fantastic memories together." I sigh and look away. "I am not happy, I never was, I have been fucking miserable since day one."

I didn't realize that I had tears forming in my eyes until Sally cupped my cheek and forced me to look at her before cupping my face in both her hands, wiping away the tears that were falling from my eyes. Her gaze was so tender and soft, it made me feel like I could tell her anything, and ask her anything.

"Please tell me what to do Sally. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Poseidon, listen to me." She whispered calmly, making sure that I still looked at her. "I can't tell you what to do but I will tell you this. Do what you think is right, not for Amphitrite, not for anyone else but for your sake. Do what makes you happy, alright." I nod in understanding, it takes me some time to process exactly what she said but then I finally understand.

The only thing that would make me happy is if I ended things now before it was too late. I had to break up with Amphitrite or else I would just be miserable. Sally had given me the answer without even knowing it.

I couldn't help myself as I reached out and hugged Sally, her hands around my torso as she hugged me. "Thank you Sally. That is exactly what I needed to hear." I suddenly realized exactly how big of an impact having a friend like Sally was because in all honesty, she was always there for me when I needed someone. She was the biggest part of my life and I regretted letting her slip away from me, but that won't happen ever again.

I pulled away and smiled at Sally who was grinning at me. She opened her mouth to say something when the bell rang, signalling that it was the end of homeroom period, and it was now time to go home. "I guess we had better go before Mrs Hanson starts to think we are doing something else in here."

Hearing that made both of us blush brighter than a cherry tomato. We both burst out laughing as we picked up our bags and quickly finished our sodas before heading out the room, and walked through, Sally handing the key back to Mrs Hanson as we headed out to the lot, smiling and talking.

When we arrived outside, an idea struck me. "Hey Sally, do you need a ride to school tomorrow. If you want I could pick you up and bring you to school. I mean, it's a suggestion, and I wouldn't mind bring..."

"Thank you for offering Poseidon," She interrupted my rant casually, a smile on her face, "Although, my uncle is the one who brings me to school but I don't think that he would mind. I actually think that he would appreciate a little extra sleeping time in the mornings so yeah. I would like that very much." I smile and hug her. "Be there to pick me up by seven thirty, we don't want to be late for school. Got it." She raised her hand to do a fist bump that we always did, and I smiled as I bumped her fist with mine.

"I got it." She smiled and I noticed a man leaning against a blue mustang, I am not that into cars so I don't know what model it is, and he waved at Sally who waved back. "Guess you got to run don't you?"

She smiled sadly, looking a little disappointed, "Yeah, but we can talk later." She promised and suddenly her eyes lit up she pulled out her phone from her bag and switched it on, handing it to me. "Put your number in so we can text and talk more." I nod and type my number, saving it under friends, and handing it back to her and I take out mine. I hand it to her and she types in her number quickly before handing it back to me. "Well I got to go, I will talk to you soon Poseidon." I smile and hug her quickly, but pull away quickly because she seemed rather uncomfortable when I hugged her.

"Thanks for everything Sally. I will talk to you soon." She nods and heads to her Uncles car but not before she turns round and faces me.

"Remember what I said Poseidon. If you need anything, I am there for you." She called out before she climbed in the car with her uncle and as they drove off, I waved goodbye and mouthed a quick thank you before I went and found my own car, which was a Mercedes Benz 2005 e500, and climbed in and pulled out my phone. I searched through my contacts and found the number I was looking for, quickly typing a message.

 _P: Amphitrite, it's me. I was wondering if you wanted to meet at our usual, say in half an hour. We need to talk._

I waited for a minute before she replied.

 _ **A: No problem babe. See you then. I promise I will be there this time. See you then.**_

I sighed and flipped my phone shut and started the engine of my car, before I reversed out of the school parking lot and headed towards the usual coffee place that Amphitrite and I met on occasion when she didn't ditch me, with a new found determination. I was going to end this now, and start afresh and it started with ending things between Amphitrite and I.

 **Well, that was a lot contained into one chapter, tonnes of admissions and realizations, wouldn't you agree. So please guys, tell me what you think. I enjoy reading your reviews, so I hope you guys liked this chapter; don't forget to drop a review, a favorite a follow, whatever you desire. All support is appreciated. And if I make a mistake, please don't over criticize me because this story is un-betad, so if you spot a mistake, let me know so I can correct it.**

 **Well I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, I know that I had a ton of fun writing this, cause it is time to start getting this story moving along, cause I have big plans. I was suddenly hit with so many more ideas since i published the previous chapter, mainly because I never actually expected to continue this and now that I have, I am getting so into it right now. I am really enjoying so I can't wait to see you guys next week with my next update.**

 **I got to run now, can't wait to see you guys next week.**

 **Bye! *Waves good bye***

 **See you guys next Sunday.**


	5. Chapter 4

Youthful Times

 **A/N: Time to answer some reviews:**

 _ **sezaren:**_ _Thank you, it really means so much to me that you noticed all the minor details. And happy belated birthday. I hope you like this action packed chapter just as much as the other one. Hope you like your belated birthday present._

 _ **Lilireyna:**_ _thank you, hope this chapter is just as good._

 _ **FluffinessAddict:**_ _Surprise, didn't expect a chapter this early. I decided that I am in a very good mood and I decided to update a little earlier._

 _ **PJORULES:**_ _hope you like this one too. Worked very hard on it._

 _ **Iluvboooks:**_ _I just realized that ure name had an extra 'o' in books. My bad, anyway. SURPRISE GIRLFRIEND! A SUPER EARLIER CHAPTER. *he he he* u r awesome, and I am really glad that you liked the last chapter so much. I hope that this chapter is just as good, my longest so far (excluding the A/N and the replying reviews section). I don't mind a little criticism and I love the praise, so I hope that you like my surprise super early chapter._ _*cheering right now*. I hope that you enjoy this early chapter, cause I was in such a good mood that I decided to update early. Hope you like this chapter._

 _ **xThe Prophecy of Sevenx:**_ _Surprise, an early chapter because you and all my other reviewers are just so sweet and amazing. Hope you like this one just as much too._

 _ **SecretlyAddictedtoPJO:**_ _wow, thank you for reviewing each chapter. That is so awesome. Thank you for the amazing compliments, hope you like this chapter too._

 _ **Bookloverforevah18:**_ _I hope you like this chapter. I can't reveal much of what is going to happen further on, you will just have to wait and see._

 _Chapter Four_

...:: _Sally_ POV::...

I grinned like a mad hatter as I climbed into my uncle's car, staring at my phone screen with a smile as I looked at Poseidon's number that was now added to my contacts. Never in a million years did I ever expect to have his number, even if we were just friends, this was a start forward into rebuilding our previously broken friendship.

"So kiddo, you gonna tell me who that dude was that you hugged and obviously swapped numbers with or do I have to bribe ya to tell me." I looked up at uncle Rich and blushed when he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You remember the guys I used to be friends with before I went to high school." I replied immediately.

"That Olympia boy. What's his name, Prince, Prometheus...?" He thought for a moment before his face lit up."Poseidon, that his name. Poseidon Olympia right." I nod, clapping for my uncle. Took him long enough to remember, considering I used to talk about Poseidon everyday back in junior school. "So what about him?"

"That's who I was talking to. After all these years, we are friends again. We talked about a lot of things and have reconnected after all this time." My uncle smiled at me.

"That's great kiddo. I remember how upset you were that you weren't friends anymore. I am so happy for you Sal." I grin. I knew that my uncle would understand. I could talk to him about almost everything (except my girl problems if you know what I mean.) He's been there for me for years. "So kiddo, other than that, how was school."

"Awesome." I cheered as I went into detail of how I enjoyed my classes today. By the time I was done, we had just arrived at my house.

"Alright kiddo got to run. I will see you tomorrow." Suddenly a thought occurred to me.

"Uncle Rich, I should have started with this first but Poseidon offered to take me to school and bring me home. I hope that you don't mind. He offered and thought that it would be easier for you, you know, so you aren't late for work." I announced guiltily, not daring to meet his eyes.

"Oh, that isn't a problem. I will still be stopping by every morning so I will get to see you and I can't complain. I will tell your parents tomorrow for you so you don't get in trouble." I grin and reach over and hug my uncle, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"You're the best Uncle Rich. I love you." I replied gratefully as I climbed out the car, grabbing my bag and getting ready to close the door.

"Love you too kiddo. See you tomorrow." I nod and close the door, running up the pathway to my house and I stop before I open the door and wave goodbye to my uncle as he drives away. I sigh and open my door and head inside, finding myself excited for tomorrow. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

...:: _Poseidon_ POV::...

The Next Day

5.30 AM

That's the time I wake up every day. I know. Crazy right but I have too. I am a swimmer after all so I have to maintain a certain level of fitness, which means, regular swimming every morning. The water was so refreshing and it helped me wake up. Although, today when I got up, I found myself kind of exhilarated.

When I swam, I found myself going faster than I normally did, which allowed me to do more in the hour I had to train. I climbed out the water, much to my annoyance because I loved being in water and headed straight to my room and into a shower. The water was so warm and wonderful, I know, but I love water. Sue me.

With a quick wash of my hair, I stepped out the shower and went straight into drying my hair whilst my hair hung loosely around my waist. I got dressed in lightning speed, putting on a casual pair of khaki pants and a Hawaiian themed button up, decorated with images of palm trees in the beach sand and I put on a regular pair of leather flip flops. When I was ready, I looked at the clock and saw that it 6.45.

I still had time to get breakfast and get my things together for school before I had to leave to get Sally. I rushed down the stairs and went to the kitchen where my mom was up and about. She smiled at me and handed me a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice as I sat down at the table. "Poseidon, don't forget that you are taking Demeter to school today because my car is still getting fixed and Hades out right refused."

Demeter was my younger sister, she was Sally's age actually, and this girl had an absolute obsession with cereal. I don't know what it is but the girl is a health freak, she takes it to extremes but I don't mind my sister. She had blonde hair that she always had down that sometimes hid her crisp brown eyes. She liked pale colors or more specifically green and the colors of cereals and mean like wheat, barley, oats, you get my drift. I have no clue what the girl will study when she goes to college.

Then there are my brothers. Hades, he's my second oldest brother, by only two years, so he is twenty, and he is still in college but he still lives with mum, Demeter and I. He can be one scary guy, so you don't want to get on his bad side. He looks a lot like dad did, he had black hair which he grew out a little bit longer than most guys would and he has deep brown eyes that looked black. He is studying to be a big top business man, like dad was.

Then there is my older brother Zeus, he is quite a year older than Hades and he is in flight school, studying to be a pilot. He has always wanted to be one and in retrospect, he was nuts about planes, kind of how I am nuts about the sea. He has black hair, and is currently growing out a beard that makes him look a little like a younger version of Father Christmas and he has electric blue eyes.

He is supposed to be visiting in a few months, and I am not all that excited to see him. He always teases me when he is at home and it is always real awkward because there was a huge blow out a few months ago between him and Hades. I don't know what happened and I certainly don't want to find out. Then there is my older sister Hestia. She is twenty-seven and is currently beginning her first year of work as a social worker for abused and mistreated children, working to re-home children that come from terrible homes.

Hestia has always had a soft spot for children, and she really has a heart of gold. She is single, not really looking for a husband yet; work is her main priority for now. She has long, beautiful and luscious dark brown hair with a hazel eyes color that is darker than any I have seen in a long time. She too will be visiting at the same time Zeus does but otherwise, I love my sister, like a lot.

So that is really all of us. My mother is named Rhea, now she is an amazing woman. You see, I get my green eyes from her, and hers are just filled with so much love and mirth and compassion. She loves all five of us, and has raised us all. My father died when I was six, so I was little young to understand, but it took Demeter longer to understand because she was younger.

I never really knew my dad, but Hestia always tells me that I should be lucky I didn't because he was a horrible human being. Now I don't know if that's true or not but it wasn't easy growing up without a dad but I always had my mom and that is all that mattered, so I do anything and everything to help out my mom because of what she has been through to raise me and my brothers and sisters.

"I haven't forgotten mom besides I don't mind that much. I am going to be picking up Sally anyway so I don't mind taking Demi with us."

"Don't call me Demi, Poseidon. I am not a baby!" My sister yelled as she walked into the room, dressed in wheat toned blouse and green trousers. I smirked as I stood up and went to the cupboard to get Demeter her favorite oats cereal. I grabbed a bowl and spoon and placed them in front of her. "Thanks brother."

"Pleasure." I reply as I grab a piece of toast out of the toaster, slathering it with blueberry jam. "So, you mentioned a Sally. As in Sally Jackson, the girl you used to hang out with all the time when you were younger." I nod at my mom as I grab the lettuce and pass it to mom so she can finish making Demeter's lunch. "What will your girlfriend say when she finds out about you taking Sally to school, and associating with her."

"Oh, I never told you. Amphitrite and I broke up yesterday." I said casually as I ate another mouthful of toast and jam. "Demeter, be ready in five. We have to leave soon." I announce as I finish the last of my toast and look at the clock. I left the kitchen, pretending not to notice the shocked, yet happy expression on my mom's and the childish grin plastered Demeter's face as I rush up the stairs to my room.

I grab all of my books I need for today, popping them into my bag like I did everyday and then I noticed the picture on my bedside table. It was a picture of Amphitrite and I, like on our six month anniversary. I sigh as I pick it up, frowning at the fake smile on my face.

"Are you gonna get rid of that or should I, Poseidon?" My mother asked from behind me. I turned to my mother who is smiling sympathetically at me. "I could see you were unhappy. I am glad in a way that you ended things between the two of you. She wasn't the right one for you."

"I know mom. If you could get rid of the photos for me I would greatly appreciate that." She smiles and walks in, embracing me and I her. "Alright, I have to run. I don't want to be tardy when I pick up Sally." I announce as I pull away.

"I am proud of you my boy." I smile as I grab my bag and dash down the stairs, picking up my kit bag that I left by the stairs last night, ready for today's training at school. "Demeter let's go, we don't want to be late and have to go to detention for tardiness." I yelled as I grabbed my keys off the hook and headed into our garage.

I opened the boot and put my bags in, leaving it open for Demeter as she came charging into the garage practically throwing bag into the boot and climbing into the passenger's side. I closed the boot and climbed into the driver's side. "Thanks so much for taking me Poseidon. I honestly didn't want to stress mom out."

"I know Demeter. I want o make things as easy for her as possible and besides, I don't mind taking you. At least it won't make things as awkward between Sally and I." My sister grinned as the garage opened and I started the car, and reversed out and headed towards Sally's house.

"Poseidon? Am I allowed to ask why you and Amphitrite broke up? I mean, you were together for so long and I was just wondering why after so long, you decided to end things." I took a chance and looked over at Demeter and looked right into her curious eyes before I looked forward, with my eyes trained on the road.

"I was never happy with her. I didn't realize it until now but every day, since I have been with her, I had for so long felt suffocated and constricted by the relationship and by her that it made me miserable. Took a very wise and kind hearted person to make me realize that." Demeter seemed to get what I meant.

"Sally? Am I correct?" I nod, not taking my eyes off the road but I didn't fail to notice the smile forming on my sister's face. "Remind me to tell her thanks. I got so bored of seeing you so miserable all the time. You were driving mom insane. You know that she couldn't contain her smile for even a second after you said you ended things with Amphitrite." I smile.

"That's mom for ya. She never keeps her opinions to herself does she." Demeter snickers and I can't help but let out a laugh. Before I knew it, I had pulled into the driveway of Sally's house, anxious all of a sudden. I pulled out my phone and searched for Sally's number, typing a quick message to let her know that I had just arrived.

No all I had to do was wait.

...:: _Sally_ POV::...

 **P: Hey Sally. I am outside. Have my sister Demeter with me, ready to go when you are.**

The second that text arrived I started rushing around, gathering all of the things I needed for today. Uncle Rich had been by already and explained that he was busy and wouldn't be able to take me to school and I may have fibbed a little when I said that a friend offered to take me and bring me home for as long as I needed and they said fine.

Hey, a girls got to do what a girls got to do.

I had my bag ready in an instant and I made sure that I had my phone and I headed to the kitchen. "Alright guys, I will see you later." I smiled as I hugged my mother and she placed a kiss on my cheek and I went over to my dad and embraced him. "Love you guys." I shouted as I headed to the door.

I stopped quickly in front of the mirror and looked over myself. You want to know why. As soon as people see me with Poseidon, tons of questions will be asked. I mean come on. I am rocking up onto the school grounds with Poseidon Olympia, captain of the swim team. I didn't want to make him look bad.

I fluffed out my hair that I decided to keep down today and smiled as I looked at myself in the mirror. The pale green sundress that I was wearing today really suited my skin tone, and I especially liked the loose short sleeves of my dress. With a pair of black flats, my outfit was complete, and with my necklace resting proudly around my neck I walked out the house and headed towards Poseidon's car.

I was about to climb into the back, because I noticed that Poseidon was with someone else when the door opened, revealing a very familiar figure. "Sally Jackson. I know you. We are in the gardening club together." The more I looked over this girl, the more familiar she got. Them it clicked.

"Demeter. Now I remember you. We were partners at the last flora convention, giving demonstrations on how to expertly shape bushes into fabulous figures and shapes." She grinned, stepping away from the passenger door.

"Well come on. Get it girl, we don't want to be late for school." I was about to argue but she opened the door and climbed into the back before I could say anything. I huffed in annoyance. _Damn these Olympia's are so alike._ I climbed into the car and close my door and off we go.

"Thank you again for doing this Poseidon. I really appreciate it and so does my uncle." I said gratefully as I looked at Poseidon.

"It's no problem Sally. I didn't mind at all."

"Hey Sally, did you know that Poseidon broke up with Amphitrite yesterday." I turned and looked at Demeter with a confused expression. I don't know if I was more confused or baffled by that statement. I looked at Poseidon for answers.

"Yeah it's true. I broke up with her yesterday afternoon." He admitted somewhat guiltily. "I took your advice and did what I knew would be the easiest thing for me. I broke up with her, and to say she took it very well is a complete and utter lie. She was beyond angry, accusing me of being a cheater when she finally came clean and told me that she had been cheating on me with some guy from the football team and the basketball team and the baseball and even with someone in the debate team."

I am pretty sure that I was catching flies right now because my mouth was so wide open that my jaw had dropped into my lap. "Are you serious? Did she say how long she had been cheating on you for?"

"Since about just after our six month anniversary. Longest would be with one of my teammates on the swim team. Thought that the ass was my friend. She had been cheating on me with Delphin Chapman for almost a year, actually gave her virginity to him for Zeus's sake." That name sounded familiar.

"You mean Delphin a.k.a the Dolphin." Poseidon nods and he smiles sadly as his eyes remain glued to the road. "Gods Poseidon! I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault. Like you told me yesterday, my loyalty is what drove me to believe her Lies. I am just glad that I know the truth now and I can finally start being me again and actually enjoy my life before I head off to college and all that jazz." I literally think I felt my heart pop out of my chest. I couldn't stop the smile that formed on my face.

"Good for you Poseidon." I congratulated him, and I could see the smile forming on his face. Maybe, just maybe we had a chance at being friends again. Might take a little longer than we might want it to but this is a good start.

Before the conversation could go any further, we arrived at school Poseidon drove through the lot and parked in his designated parking and he switched the car off. Before I could say anything, Poseidon was out the car and he was opening my door for me. He offered me his hand and I took it and climbed out the car, giving him a smile as he closed my door and opened Demeter's door.

I did my best to ignore the stares I was receiving from people but when Poseidon placed his hand on my shoulder I ignored the stares. Poseidon opened the boot of his car and grabbed my bag and handed it to me and Demeter hers before he grabbed his and closed the truck, locking the car.

Demeter was on my left and Poseidon on my right as we walked into the school hallway and many people were staring at me. I seriously felt so awkward right now but when Demeter nudged my shoulder I turned to her. "You should totally come sit with me and friends today. Poseidon, won't you join us."

"Sure. I don't see a problem with that." I looked at the two, unsure of what to do and then I hesitantly nodded my head and Demeter smiled. "Come on Sally, we have Algebra together so let's go." Demeter beamed as she grabbed my arm and dragged me away from Poseidon who was shaking his head, saving good bye to me even though I was being dragged away.

Hours later...

Gods, it was finally lunch. I was seriously hungry right now. Demeter had already found me and it was rather awkward for me. I never had anyone so interested in my before but it felt quite nice. I mean Demeter and I hit it off, which I will admit I was rather surprised about but she was absolutely awesome.

We walked into the packed cafeteria heading straight to the lunch line. Guess what today was, it was Taco Tuesday. I know so cliche but what can I say. I love my tacos. As we shifted along the line, I grabbed a plate with two regular tacos filled with chicken, lettuce, onion, mayonnaise and a little cheese and some hot sauce with a soda and a chocolate pudding cup for dessert. I was about to reach for my wallet so I could pay for my lunch when Poseidon stepped forward and paid for my meal, along with his and Demeter's.

I stared at him incredulously and he shrugged at me, grabbing his tray and following Demeter. I quickly followed as we weaved our way through the multiple crowded tables to one that had three people. Two guys and one girl.

"Hey guys," Demeter greeted enthusiastically as we arrived at the table. "I take it you remember my brother Poseidon guys," they nodded and their eyes landed on me.

"Who's that?" The shaggy and rugged, midnight black haired teen with lively yet intense brown eyes inquired as he looked at me with curious eyes, no longer focusing on the textbook that was on the table.

"This is Sally Jackson. She and I have algebra together and we are both apart of the gardening club. She is mine and Poseidon's friend and she is sitting with us." Demeter declared as she sat down on the bench and I sat down next to her, Poseidon sitting next to me.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce us," The same dark haired teen inquired, before taking a bite of his beef taco.

"My bad." Demeter apologized, a blush forming across her cheeks. "Mr. Oh-So-Curious over there is Randolph Chase. He enjoys studying biology, chemistry, that sort of stuff. He is kind of a buff, loves reading about all that jazz and he has an unhealthy addiction with snakes too. He is Poseidon's age and will be graduating this year."

"Nice to meet you." He spoke up, reaching out to shake my hand which I shook and offered him a warm smile.

"The other one is Paul Blofis. He wants to be an English professor or something I don't know." I looked at the other teen there. He had black hair with, a warm smile on his face He had beautiful baby blue eyes that had my heart skipping a beat.

"How do you do Sally? Lovely to meet such a fine specimen of beauty such as yourself." I blushed as I shook his hand, trying to hide my face to no avail.

"Paul don't be such a flirt will you?" The girl with luscious blonde curls and deep brown eyes growled from next to him as she elbowed him in the side. "Don't mind this smooth talker; he is just being a douche. I'm Alison Chase and the science geek would be my brother."

"Oldest brother I might add." Randolph added.

"Second oldest." Alison corrected. "We have an older brother named Frederick who is three years older than you Ran." She mocked, and Randolph frowned.

"I told you not to call me that Al." Randolph whined, and Alison narrowed her eyes.

"Well played brother. Well played." She said calmly, picking up her (what I thought to be) vegetarian taco and took a bite out of it.

"So, Alison loves her sports, she is a track runner and she is a dancer, all kinds and is currently in a relationship with this guy named Gabe Ugliano and Randolph is single, so is Paul over there." Demeter finished for me. "Well, now you have met everyone, so why don't you tell us a little bit more about you."

I opened my mouth to answer her question when I felt something wet fall all over my head. I gasped as I stood up from my chair, realizing that I was drenched. I turned round and noticed behind me was the sea witch herself, Amphitrite. "What the hell?" She was smirking at me as she held up the extra large glass in her hand.

"Amphitrite, what is the big idea?" Poseidon demanded as he stood up.

"You seriously dump me for this bitch." I am glaring at her. Oh, she did not just do that. I half listen and ignored her ramble because I was fuming right now. I wanted payback and I was going to make a statement. She can't push me around anymore, not now, not ever.

I turned round to my table and picked up my pudding up, and carefully opened the cup and looked at the cream, smooth goodness. "Forgive me pudding." I whispered woefully as I looked at Amphitrite and smirked.

"Seriously Poseidon, you are just groveling over…" She was cut off by me reaching out and grabbing her before I pulled her forward by her red designer crop top and I poured the pudding down into her shirt. She shrieked at me, but I wasn't finished. I picked up Poseidon's cup and I poured it into my hand before I smothered the pudding over her chest. I smirked as I crossed my arms, licking my one finger.

"Mmmm, you know something Amphitrite. Payback can be a bitch but revenge is sweet." Oh the irony, I smile at her. "He dumped you because you are a conceited, self centered cow who made his life miserable. You are nothing but an ex and you always will be and you don't dictate who Poseidon dates so why don't you run off and go clean yourself off." She growled at me. 'Oh, you have a little something in your hair by the way."

"What?" She growled.

"This." I smirked as I reached out and ran my sticky, pudding covered hand through her head. She screamed so loud, it sounded like she was being tortured in the fields of punishment. I just stood there smiling, feeling satisfied at my handy work.

"Oh this is far from over Sally Jackson." She growled as she strutted out the room with her lackeys right behind her. I sighed as I sat down and picked up my serviette and wiped the pudding off my hand, and Demeter handed me a few more and I wiped my face, to dry off the water that was on my face. Thank god there wasn't soda in there.

"Sorry about your pudding cup. I will pay for another everyday for the rest of the week." I apologized as I dried my chest, finally no longer feeling like a soaking wet mess, well not as much. I mean my clothes are still a little wet but not that much.

"Sally Jackson, you are really one of a kind." Poseidon noted, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence that had enveloped us as I smiled at him and finally took a much needed bite of my taco.

"Sally Jackson can kick ass." Randolph noted and Alison smiled. "We like her." Paul nodded in agreement.

"Thank the gods someone finally put that bitch in her place. Man, she always drove me insane when you brought her over, always calling me a brat, and freak." I smile, completely agreeing with Demeter. "So Sally, now that that is over, tell us about you. We have already seen your ass kicking side, so tell us more about you."

I guess I just made some new friends and an even bigger enemy of Amphitrite but honestly, I could care less what she does because she isn't going to ruin what I have right now. Not now, not ever.

* * *

 **Ha ha ha, didn't see that coming did yah. I really loved writing a bad ass Sally, time she showed that she wasn't some scared little lamb. I changed the order of which Poseidon's family was born because I have big plans for it, and also, I had the great idea of involving Frederick Chase's other family members, and since the fast approach of** _ **The Sword of Summer**_ **by Rick Riordan, is coming quickly, and there were no real descriptions (and no name for Magnus's mother) I made them up too and came up with my own (although for Randolph (Magnus's uncle) it only had mentioned that he had grey(used to be black) hair so once again, I made up my own).**

 **For the record, I never expected to have this many reviews after just four chapters. This is absolutely awesome. Well, I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did, I will see you next time with the next update with more drama and more excitement too.**


	6. Chapter 5

Youthful Times

 _ **A/N: Time to answer some reviews:**_

 _ **PJORULES:**_ _Yep, I did update early. I hope you like this chapter too. Gonna be some drama today, hope you like this chapter._

 _ **FluffinessAddict:**_ _Ha ha ha, i guess that it was my luck. I hope that enjoy this chapter too._

 _ **SecretlyAddictedtoPJO:**_ _I am glad u appreciated my shout out. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much because it's gonna be interesting._

 _ **xThe Prophecy of Sevenx:**_ _ha ha ha, I am glad my surprise update was such a great surprise. I was in a very good mood cause I had had a fantastic day, so I posted early. Hope u enjoy this chapter._

 _ **Lilireyna:**_ _Thank you, hope this one is just as good._

 _ **iluvboooks:**_ _I am just being a great author who has attracted an amazing reviewer and author such as yourself. I MEAN I AM GOING INSANE BECAUSE U ARE REVIEWING MY STORY. MY STORY OF ALL STORIES! I AM GOING INSANE HERE. Ha ha ha. I am glad that u liked the Bad Ass/Take No Shit Sally, and I too am excited, I mean I have this whole thing already planned out and I didn't even think I would be continuing this and look where I am now. Some of your questions will be answered in this chapter, not going to say which one, u r just gonna have to read and find out. Thank you for the support, and thanks for the blue cookie. I give you a bunny as a thank you present._

 **(\\_/)** **  
** **(='.'=)** **  
** **(")_(")** _Gods, I love this bunny. He he he._

 ** _bookloverforevah18:_** _I don't mind the language. I do it too. I am glad that you like my fic. Hope you like this chapter just as much too._

 ** _CodeNameWiseGirl:_** _Gosh darn, thank you for reviewing. I am so glad that u find my fic good, I can't believe that u love it. I hoped you would. And see, u barely had to wait a day for my next update. And this chapter definitely will definitely be something. Hope u like it and that it just as amazing as the other chapters according to you._

 _Chapter Five_

...:: _Sally POV_ ::...

It was Friday and Poseidon had swimming practice and he had invited me to practice, mainly because if I was there, then I would make damn sure that he didn't kill Delphin, who had missed the first four days of practice. He was back today and Poseidon needed to make sure he didn't beat the Hades out of his ex-friend.

As Poseidon and I walked towards the swimming pool, I couldn't help but look over this past week I had sat with Demeter and her friends and I very much enjoyed it. Randolph was a very cool character, I enjoyed listening to him ramble on about chemical binds and equations because I truth I found it very fascinating.

Talking to Alison was slightly awkward at first but then we really connected, mainly during gym class where I quite happily helped her dominate in dodge ball. We were so epic, the last two on our team remaining and we cleaned the floor with the other team. We had quite a lot in common and she was pretty cool. Got to tell me a little bit about her older brother Frederick and her family a little more and we really have already become such great friends.

Now Paul. Boy was this guy a character. He was smooth, charismatic, flirtatious and unbelievably colloquial and well mannered for a smooth talker. He showered me with compliments and one day, he even gave me a rose said that even the beauty of the rose he had picked for me couldn't compare to my beauty. He was rather sweet though I will admit, and I found that he had a good heart so he was absolutely amazing and it was easy to talk to him.

Demeter, man that girl is just as obsessed with plants as I am. It was such a cool thing because we had a good time talking and laughing and we were going to be doing a presentation for our club on Wednesday next week which I was really excited about. I found that Demeter was just a lively character that always somehow, someway managed to put a smile on my face every time I encountered the sea witch herself.

Amphitrite was gunning for me, damn that girl can hold a grudge but I honestly don't know why she has it out for me. I never told Poseidon to break up with her so what has possessed her to go after me. I have never done anything to her but she has always hated me and I have never known why but I let it go, mainly for Poseidon's same.

We had been getting along very very well thus far and it was so great to have my best friend back. He was always there being overprotective whenever Amphitrite appeared out of nowhere to tell her off because they were done. It quite frankly was bothered by it because I rather much enjoyed being treated like a damsel in distress sometimes.

But today was a completely different story. Today I was Poseidon's guard, mainly there with him to make sure that he didn't beat the living daylights out of Delphin today. Poseidon hadn't taken Amphitrite's betrayal well, he almost completely lost his temper every time she came near him or me and trust me, his temper can get so bad that it gets seriously scary.

Poseidon showed me into the pool area and guided me over to the main stands where I took a seat with him. the pool area was still empty which meant that we were early, not that I minded.

"Sally, can I ask you something?" Poseidon asked and I looked at him, feeling slightly concerned.

"Sure. What is it you want to ask me?" I answered, trying not to sound too worried because I knew how he could get.

"You know how you always say that I can talk to you about anything so I need to ask you your opinion. Do you think I did the right thing by breaking up with Amphitrite?" I think my jaw just dropped to the floor. My stare instantly became hard.

"Poseidon-"

"No Sally. Just hear me out. Ever since I broke up with her, she has been making your life a living hell. You did nothing to deserve the punishment, she is taking her anger towards me on you and I won't have that." I could not believe my ears.

"So you are telling me that you would get back together with that bitch just to make her stop coming at me." I scoffed. "You must be stupid or something Poseidon because she was making my life hell long before you broke up with her. You were too blind to see it all." I seriously felt sick to my stomach. I can't believe that Poseidon is even considering getting back together with Amphi-bitch as Alison refers to her as.

"Are you serious, Sally? You are still holding that against me. I admitted my mistakes and yet you are still holding that against me. Why are you being so hard on me when I am trying to fix things between us."

"If you haven't failed to notice Olympia, I never got over it." I shouted as I stood up and walked down the bleachers towards the pool. I was stopped when Poseidon grabbed my arm, forcing me to look at him. "Poseidon, I suggest you let go of me before I do something I will regret."

"No, we are not finished. You are being irrational and unfair towards me. Why don't you stop being a bitch and actually give me a chance to make things right." He growled, narrowing his eyes at me. I glared defiantly at him and I wrenched my hand from him and started walking away when he said something that destroyed my soul, it completely broke every piece of fragile little heart and soul.

"I should have known that you were nothing but a popularity craving whore." I froze in place, unable to stop myself from turning around and swinging my hand in a powerful arch as it collided with his cheek, the resounding clap was music to my ears. He turned to me and clutched his reddening cheek, looking at me with a shocked expression.

The tears pooled in my eyes, "How dare you say that about me when all I have done is care about you and your interests Poseidon Olympia. If I am such a whore then why did I still hold my virginity for all of this time huh? If I am such a whore, why do I care about dressing appropriately so I don't like your girlfriend who is in fact as sleazy slut?" I spat.

"Please, you practically threw yourself on me at that party which proves exactly who you are." He spat viciously.

"I was drunk, so were you. If I am such a whore, then why have I cared and worried about you since before seventh fucking grade, even when you didn't give a fucking damn about me, I still fucking cared about you even though you thew me away like a piece of trash!" I yelled, finally deciding I had had enough. My statement left him dumbfounded, he stared at me with wide eyes as the tears fell from my eyes. "I care so fucking much about you and all you ever did was leave me in the dust."

"Sally, I-"

"Don't Poseidon." I whispered brokenly, my hands trembling violently as I reached up and pulled my necklace off from around my neck and grabbed his hand and placed the necklace in his hand. "I am done. I can't handle this anymore Poseidon. I thought we might have had a chance at being more than friends but I couldn't be farther from the truth."

"Sally please. Don't do this. I wasn't thinking straight, I didn't mean-"

"You didn't mean it. If you didn't then why did you say it." I cried, my emotions completely overwhelming me as the tears finally started falling down, from both my eyes and Poseidon's eyes. "It's too late Poseidon. The damage is done, this was the final blow for my heart. I have given up on the possibility of us being best friends again and I see now that our friendship has been a lost cause since forever, so I won't bother you or your sister ever again."

With out letting him say anything, I turned on my heel and shouldered my bag comfortably and walked away, each step I took was a step he didn't take in an attempt to follow me. He just let me walk away.

When I entered into hallway, my heart died. The pain was so overwhelming that I just turned and ran to the only place I knew I could be alone but it looked like today was just gonna be one of those bad days because standing in the middle of the hall way was Amphitrite and following right behind her were her two lackies.

Khione was a cold heartless ice Queen that rivaled the sea which herself, the two were the most horrible out of the two. Her black hair was tied in a loose ponytail, her brown eyes glaring at me With pure and utter hatred. The other lackie Periboia, now she was horrible as well but not as bad as those two, at least she had some emotion as she watched Amphitrite torture so many in those school. With her brown hair hanging loosely behind her head and her blue eyes didn't look at me which told me that she was riddled with guilt.

Amphitrite stalked forward, a vindictive and victorious smirk on her face. "Awe, look at poor little Sally. She's all alone after Poseidon abandoned her just like last time." I hugged my chest, daring not meet her gaze because I didn't want to be weak but I was. "I told you sweetie, I am always right. Didn't I say that Poseidon would abandon her just like I made him do all those years ago."

Khione nodded smugly. "Oh man, yes. The first time was just as good to watch as this time." Smirking as she laughed. Periboia laughed too but it seems forced but that didn't matter to me.

"Poseidon has let you go once again and left you heart broken once again Sally. I told you that he would jump at the chance to be with me so in turn he there you away just like he did all those years ago. He will always be a gullible fool." I was about to lash out when someone interrupted me.

"Actually Amphitrite, I do learn a thing or two from the past and I think you are very wrong when you say that I have left her again." A familiar voice growled, and I raised me head and met Poseidon's sea green eyes, shining with sorrow and a fiery determination. "I know she may hate me now but I will never leave Sally so you might as well get it through that make-up filled brain of yours that I will never be yours ever again."

Poseidon walked forward and wrapped his around my shoulders. "Please Poseidon, you know she is a whore, you said it yourself."

"I may have said it but I never meant to. If anyone is a whore it is you. Look at yourself in the mirror and compare yourself to Sally then tell me who the whore is because Sally most certainly isn't one." I could hear the honesty in his voice. Did he really mean what he was saying or was I being punked here. "If I ever catch you anywhere near her ever again I will ruin you. You are done hurting her, this a warning Amphitrite. Try anything and I will wreck your life the way you wrecked mine."

Damn, I could hear the ferocity in his statement. He was a hundred percent serious. He was practically seething. I could no longer feel my tears pouring from my eyes, but I could feel the smile forming on my face. This was my best friend coming to defend me like he had promised to do all those years ago but he was making up for it now.

"Come in Sally, let's go." Poseidon said calmly turning me away from the shell shocked trio and guided me away, gripping my shoulder reassuringly, keeping me pressed comfortably in his side. I had to admit that I very much enjoyed it.

"Poseidon, thank you for coming back." I whispered as I looked up at him. He smiled and leaned down, planting a kiss on my head like he always did when we were younger.

"I will always come back. I broke that promise once, I don't intend to break it ever again. You mean the world to me Sally and I don't want to lose you." He answered, his voice soft and filled with so much kindness that I wanted to cry from joy. "I am sorry for what I said Sally, I never meant it. You know that." I nod. "Good, now I believe that you and I are supposed to go to NY swimming practice aren't we."

I giggle and nod as I pull away and take his hand in mine without even realizing it. It just feels so right, like our hands were made for each other. Woah girl, heel. One step at a time, maybe once we rebuild our friendship we might have a shot at being more than friends. I was happy right now being his best friend again.

It's amazing how quickly i went from hating him to thinking about a possible relationship ship with him. He just had that effect on me, and I don't know what it is about him, but I feel as though I will always be able to forgive him because unlike most of the idiots in this school, I know the real him and maybe, just maybe there is a chance for us to be something more.

"Thanks Poseidon." I whisper as I lean over and kiss his cheek, my lips lingering for a little longer before I pull away and run forward, letting go of his hand and smiling. "Last ones there is a sea slug for life." I called out playfully as I started running. I heard Poseidon curse behind me, causing me to laugh.

"I am gonna get you Sally." He called out as he started chasing me, laughter erupting from his lips as we raced. I felt so alive, so exhilarated, so care free. I know that considering what happened moments ago, I couldn't care less about Amphitrite and her tramp followers as well as the fight with Poseidon. The past didn't matter to me anymore, only the present and the oncoming future did.

 **Sorry this is late, I am not really happy with this chapter, I wasn't able to work on it as much because I had a severe anxiety attack which lead to a severe panic attack and I was placed in hospital. In all honesty, I wasn't going to update today. I was gonna leave an A/N because I thought that I should give myself some time to get better and get used to me anti anxiety meds and my anti depressants (which I was on but I was getting taken off them but now they have been doubled so that is a massive setback for me but I decided that I couldn't let u guys down. Sorry it's not the best work but I hope it was alright. Sorry about the language but it got pretty heated there for a moment.**

 **See u next Sunday or earlier. U never know.**

 **;)**

 **Bye for now guys.**


	7. Chapter 6

Youthful Times

 _ **A/T: Time to answer a lot of reviews:**_

 _ **SecretlyAddictedtoPJO:**_ _Thank you for the support. It is greatly appreciated it. Hope you like this chapter._

 _ **FluffinessAddict:**_ _I hope you like this chapter because this is just some laid back fluff._

 _ **HispanicThug:**_ _Thank you so much for taking a look at my story. All the support I receive is great and I am glad you like the idea and find it unique. I am very good thank you._

 _ **PJORULES:**_ _Hope you like this chapter. I hope you enjoy it._

 _ **xThe Prophecy of Sevenx:**_ _Thank you, I am doing better. I couldn't let you and my supporters down. Hope you like this one._

 _ **sezaren:**_ _ha ha ha, I know I used a lot of language and considering that I hadn't finished this before Sunday, it was a little rushed so I am glad that there aren't any mistakes, hope u like this update as well._

 _ **iluvboooks:**_ _Don't worry girl, I am really okay. I am dealing with it, and getting used to my meds so you have nothing to worry about. Gods, you are making me cry you know, your comments are just so encouraging and caring and it just made me feel so much better. Thank you for my rose. I am really glad you liked how I wrote this chapter, even if I don't think it's one of my best, I am glad that you think it is and right now, it is one of my most popular chapters by far. Hope you like this chapter because you are gonna like the fluffiness. And seriously, two reviews for one chapter. Thank you so much dude._

 _ **Lilireyna:**_ _Thank you. Hope you like this one._

 _ **CodeNameWiseGirl:**_ _Thank you so much. It's a pleasure, I hope that you like this update just as much._

 _ **RANDOMNESS:**_ _Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. Thank you for your kind words, I hope that you enjoy this next chapter._

 _ **HOLYWHATTHEHADES:**_ _I LOVE YOU ENTHUSIASM, HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE TOO._

 _ **Bookloverforevah18:**_ _Yeah, I am okay thank you. Hope you like this next chapter._

 _ **Guest:**_ _ha ha ha, you are just gonna have to wait and see. Hope you like this chapter._

 _ **ChasersEpic:** Thanks for the support, I am doing better thank you. Here is your update, hope you like it._

 ** _livinlaughin:_** _Thank you so much for the support. Of course I am able to update, I would never let you guys down_

 ** _LEGOPJO:_** _Thank you, hope this chapter is just as cute as the previous one._

 _Chapter Six_

...:: _Poseidon POV_ ::...

Oh how much I loved it when the weekend came, but sadly unlike other members of my family, I however followed my usual routine and started my training, only over the weekend I did two extra hours because everyone else would be sleeping in.

The water left a pleasant feeling against my skin, kind of reminded me of that pleasant, happy feeling I got whenever I heard Sally laugh or saw her smile. That was something I had missed a lot. When we were younger, she always visited me when I trained early in the morning; sometimes she was at the pool waiting for me when I woke up.

Scared me shitless sometimes, I never got used to her coming that early.

I had been swimming for about an hour and a half when I decided to take a break. I pulled myself out of the water and sat on the edge, my feet still in the water as I grabbed my towel and started drying my hands before I reached for my phone, noticing that I had a message from someone.

The timestamp said it was sent at 6.03 am. Who would be up at this time? I opened the message and found myself smiling.

 _ **SallyJ: Morning early riser. Figured you were probably doing your three hour training today, you should be on your break when you read this so I was wondering if I could come over so we could hang. I haven't seen your mom in forever and I made my famous chocolate chip cookies. ;) ;) ;). Call me P.**_

I couldn't help but smile at this one memory I had of Sally and I. It was my last year in junior school and I was once again up like the early bird I am and I was ready to train…

* * *

 _I grabbed my towel that hung haphazardly on my door and slung it over my shoulder, ignoring the cold breeze that blew against my skin. With nothing but a Speedo on, I tiptoed down the stairs, hoping that I didn't make too much noise. The last thing I wanted to do was wake up anyone, especially my brothers._

 _Those two had the foulest tempers and would practically tear into anyone who disturbed their rest. I headed to the kitchen and carefully inserted the key into the keyhole and turned it slowly; smiling when I heard the soft click and I turned the handle and pulled the door open. I walked out, closing the door behind me and I headed towards the pool._

 _I laid my towel down on the floor a good distance away from the pool's edge so it wouldn't get wet and I got into my starting position, counting down in my hand as I prepared to dive into the water._

 _Ready. Set._

" _GO!" a voice rung out loud and clear and I involuntarily screamed turning on my heel and falling backwards into the freezing cold water with a heavy splash. Water completely surrounded me, bubbles fizzing out towards the surface as I swam up for breath, breaking through the surface._

 _I was instantly graced with laughing and I looked around and to my amusement, Sally was standing right where I was, dressed in a white pair of shorts and blue blouse, with nurses shoes on, covering her mouth, trying to force down her laughs._

" _Oh man Poseidon. You should have seen your face. It was priceless." She gasped out as she wiped the tears away from the corners of her eyes. I frowned at her as she continued to laugh. I moved my fringe out of my eyes and swam to the edge, glaring playfully up at her when an evil idea sparked in my mind._

" _Sally, I have to ask you something." I whispered as I signaled her to bring her head closer to me so she hunched over, tucking a lose strand of hair from her ponytail behind her ear. "Do you have your phone in your pockets right now?"_

 _She frowned and shook her head. "No, it's in my bag over there. Why do you ask?" She asked dumbly and I smirked._

" _Because of this." I answered as I reached out, locking my hands onto her wrists and pulling forward and down and she screamed as she fell forward and did a roll into the water, water splashing everywhere as I laughed, feeling better now._

 _When she broke through the surface she looked at me and glared. "Poseidon Olympia, you are so gonna get it right now!" She shouted as she started splashing me with water but I fought back. We were both laughing like maniacs when someone interrupted our fun._

" _Poseidon!" A voice bellowed, and both sally and I turned and looked at the open window where Hades hung out, glaring at us. "If you don't shut up right now I will come and murder the both of you. People are still trying to sleep." Hades growled._

" _Oh Hades, for the love of the gods, do us all a favor and shut up. It's too early to be threatening anyone." Zeus shouted from inside the house. "Some of us were asleep until you decided to wake us up!"_

" _Oh put a sock in it both of you. No one cares!" A feminine voice yelled and I turned to sally, smiling. I knew that voice anywhere and it belonged to Demeter._

" _Everyone quiet down!" A deep womanly voice bellowed and my eyes widened. That was my mother. "You can all put ear muffs in because I was already awake to let Sally in so leave the two of them alone and all go back to sleep or else I won't be making waffles for any of you except Sally."_

 _Sally smirked victoriously as faint grumbling rumbled through the house before nothing but silence was left. I looked at Sally who smiled innocently at me before turning around and swimming to the edge and climbing out. "Well come on sea snail, times a wasting and you have got to start swimming." I roll my eyes before I turn in the water and start training, smiling at my best friend every time I popped out of the water._

* * *

That morning, Hades was out for my blood, and it was because I was having so much fun with Sally and in all honesty, I didn't care if I woke up. I never had much fun cause I was always serious about my training and that day was a break for me. That very day, she and my mother baked the very cookies that she is talking about in the message she sent me and I promise you, they are the best things you will ever eat in your life time. A mixture of family and friends, love flowing through every bite I took of those cookies.

I dialed her number, smiling as she answered in just two rings. _"Hey Poseidon. You got my message."_

"Sure did. I would love it if you came over. Could definitely use some help with training again. Just like old times." I could just picture the smile on her face.

" _Awesome Poseidon. I will see you in a few."_ And with that, our conversation was over. I hopped back into the water and started my laps again. I didn't know how much time had passed but before I knew it, ten minutes had passed and on my lap back, every time I popped out of the water, I saw white shoes in front of me.

As I touched the wall, I looked up and saw Sally standing there in all her glory, smiling down at me with, dressed exactly in the same clothes she was wearing in my memory, except her hair was down and she had her necklace on, in her hands she held a large cookie tin.

"Morning Poseidon. Might want to hurry up and finish training cause the second I walked into your house, your family tried to hound me for my cookies, including your brothers." I frowned. "Oh, your brothers are here. They both decided to pay your mom a visit and they were almost tearing into each other when I walked in."

"Alright, I can finish my training later cause I do not want to miss out on your cookies. I haven't had them in years." I complained as I ushered Sally away from the edge as I dove under the water, my hands holding onto the edge of the pool and pushed myself off of the bottom of the pool and out the water, climbing out skillfully before running my hand through my hair.

I couldn't help but notice Sally blushing as she looked at me, but I smiled and walked towards where I left my towel and picked it up and dried my face before I wrapped the towel around my waist and turning to Sally who was smiling and biting her bottom lip. I walked forward and grabbed a chocolate chip cookie out of the tin and took a savoring bite out of it before I scoffed it down, grinning like a fool as I swallowed it.

I reached out for another when Sally swatted my hand away right before I was about to grasp the cookie. I pouted as I tried to get another cookie but she swatted my hand away again. "No Poseidon, you should have savored that one cause I have to give them to everyone too." She announced as she started walking towards my house when I ran forward and snatched the tin away from her.

I laughed evilly as I turned to Sally, caressing the cookie tin like a wide eyed maniac. "My cookies." I laughed as I ran into the house, I could hear Sally calling out to me as I picked another and stuffed one into my mouth and I stopped as I ran into the kitchen which was a big mistake.

Zeus, Hades, Demeter and my mom were all in there and my siblings' eyes widened as they zoomed in on the cookie tin in my arms. "Is that a cookie stuffed in your mouth." Zeus whispered as they all stood up, their mouths open, they were all practically drooling. I glared at them hugging the cookies close to me as I swallowed the cookie in my mouth.

"Mine." I said as I growled and they charged at me. I yelled, barely managing to dodge them and as I ran into the kitchen, specifically to the other side of the counter which separated me from them. What do you guys expect, if you tried Sally's cookies that she made you would be a crazed fool over them too. One second the cookies were in my arms, the next second they were gone.

I looked and saw that Sally had taken them from me and had handed one to my mom and two to each of my siblings. She picked one up and waved it in front of my face and I tried to snatch it but she ran, and I chased after he but I had to hold my towel around my waist as I followed her up the stairs and into my room.

She was on my bed so I reached out and grabbed her legs and pulled them out from under her and she laughed as she fell down onto the bed and I leapt on top of her and grabbed the cookie and smiled victoriously as I ate the whole thing.

I looked down at Sally who was blushing as I sat up and pulled her to sit up but I was so much onto the edge that I fell off and pulled her with me. We landed with a heavy thud and I propped myself up on my elbows and that's when I felt something soft pressed against my lips.

I stared into Sally's beautiful blue eyes as she stared wide eyed into mine and I realized what was happening. The warm feeling against my lips was Sally's. I am kissing my best friend. My eyes widened, holy shit I am kissing my best friend!

My brain kicked back into gear and I pulled my lips away from hers and instantly found myself blushing heavily, and Sally was too. I was speechless and so was Sally.

What the hell just happened?

Sally came to her senses first and she sighed as she climbed off of me and stood up, dusting herself off and straightening her blouse.

"You should get dressed. I am pretty sure that you mother wouldn't want you dressed in your Speedo and a towel all day." She stuttered throughout the entire sentence before she walked out the room, closing the door behind her and I just sat on the floor looking like a love struck idiot or something.

"I just kissed my best friend." I whispered in disbelief but the thing was, I kind of enjoyed it. It really felt nice. It was unlike anything compared to the time I kissed Amphitrite. Holy shit this cannot be happening, I cannot have feeling for my best friend. Is this even possible.

No, no, no, no, this can't happen.

Shit, this is seriously going to screw up our friendship, I seriously hope that I haven't ruined our friendship once again. I couldn't handle it if I ruined it again. Only time would tell if I had destroyed it or not.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ha ha ha, surprise. Tons of fluff and funny antics. He he he, I can't wait for the next chapter now. Things are gonna get interesting. Thank you so much everyone for all the wonderful supportive comments. I will have you know that I am doing much better thank you, the medication does drain me at time but I am slowly adjusting to the dose. I am taking it one step at a time and I with all of your kind caring comments I am getting through this transition easier. It won't affect my updating day, not now not ever cause I will not disappoint you guys._

 _It's in my nature to give it my all, even if I am sick but I am taking care of myself so if it ever gets too much and I can't update, I will let you know that second. I love you guys and you are all amazing people. I would like to congratulate_ _ **CodeNameWiseGirl**_ _on being the 50_ _th_ _reviewer for Youthful Times you win a special prize, you get to ask any question about any event in Youthful Times, use it wisely. Next one is the 75_ _th_ _reviewer, looking forward to whom it may be. like seriously though, 16 reviews for the previous chapter. It's insane. I can't wait to read your reviews. Can we see if we can match 16 reviews for this chapter and I might just update early. ;)_

 _Anyway, the next chapter will have some much needed excitement, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, I will see you all next week, or earlier if I can manage. You never know what I might do. Love you all, thank you again for all the support. See you soon._

 _Bye for now *waves good bye*_


	8. Chapter 7

Youthful Times

 _ **A/N: Time to answer a lot of reviews:**_

 _ **SecretlyAddictedtoPJO:**_ _Yes that just happened. Hope you like this one as well._

 _ **RANDOMNESS:**_ _Well, here is your answer. Hope you like this early chapter._

 _ **FluffinessAddict:**_ _ha ha ha, well your wish is my command. An early update for you all._

 _ **xThe Prophecy of Sevenx:**_ _Ha ha ha, I am sorry you fell off your seat, hope it doesn't happen with this one._

 _ **iluvboooks:**_ _Gosh you are making me blush. :$ :$ :$, he he he, congrats on being the 75_ _th_ _reviewer, good luck trying to be the hundredth reviewer. Gods I am so glad you loved that chapter, I knew you would love that. I am pretty sure that this chapter will leave you hating me a little because here comes the drama. This is gonna be a doozy of a chapter. Love u and thanks for the support dude. And thanks for reviewing twice._

 _ **Guest:**_ _Thank you, I hope you like this chapter too._

 _ **Animanga-smile14:**_ _Thank you for reviewing. Their relationship will start soon but not right now. Sorry but there has to be some drama first. He he he, thanks for the support._

 _ **PJORULES:**_ _I hope you like this chapter, and not just because it's early._

 _ **HOLYWHATTHEHADES:**_ _Surprise, early update. Hope you like it._

 _ **ChasersEpic:**_ _Your wait is over my good friend._

 _ **livinlaughin:**_ _Thank you, hope this one is just as enjoyable as the last._

 _ **LEGOPJO:**_ _Thank you, hope you like this too cause it is gonna be good._

 _ **sezaren:**_ _Ha ha ha, I laughed when I wrote that part too. Sorry, here is some cookies for you. (::) (::) (::). Hope you like this chapter too._

 _ **bookloverforevah18:**_ _Thank you for the wonderful comments. Hope you like this one too and please don't hate me for this chapter._

 _ **SpideryPenguin:**_ _Gosh thank you so much, hope you like this chapter too._

 _Chapter Seven_

...:: _Sally_ POV::...

The second I left his room, an uncontrollable blush formed across my face. I was completely gob smacked by what had just happened.

Sweet Gods I just kissed Poseidon Olympia, we he actually kissed me but still, we kissed and that was the main point. It was still so awkward between him and I after we gave our virginity to each other and after the fight we had, things were still so tense between us and right now, but I just couldn't stop thinking about the kiss.

I couldn't stop thinking about the way his perfectly shaped lips pressed ever so gently against mine, the way his beautiful green eyes stared into mine, the lingering saltiness of his lips that tasted oh so wonderful. My senses were overwhelmed as I remembered the warmth of his bare skin against my hands whilst his heart thumped under my palm, the way I was seated on me left a wonderful electrical feeling…

Argh, stop it Sally. Bad Sally, you are supposed to be friends, not thinking about his hot body and wonderful lips. I stopped just before the stairs and I breathed in, taking in a deep breath to calm my blush before heading down the stairs and into the kitchen where everyone.

Demeter instantly looked up at me and her eyes widened, before I could say anything she beat me to it. "Sally Jackson, why are you blushing brighter than a baboon's butt!" She called out and I would have laughed but I was too busy blushing brighter than I was after Poseidon kissed me.

"No reason." I squeaked as I walked up to her and gave her a hug. "I am sorry but this visit is only short because I have to head home. My parents need me back." I apologized as I walked up to Rhea and embraced her in a warm hug.

"Well then I am going to have to phone your parents and insist that you stay with us for breakfast because I haven't seen you in so long." I frowned, Rhea had always been a very determined person and when she set her mind to something there was absolutely no stopping her.

"Alright but let me message them and let them know I am staying." I announced calmly as I headed outside to the pool and picked up my bag and pulled out my phone, prepared to message my dad but it was the message that was on my screen that stopped me.

I had a "C _all me back,"_ from Paul. I couldn't help but let my own curiosity get the better of me as I quickly dialled his phone number. He answered almost instantly.

" _Good morning fair maiden, thou hath returned my urgent message in timely fashion. This greatly pleases I."_ I couldn't help but smile at Paul. He loved his literature and I found it cute when he tried to be all Shakespearean, it was definitely something very amusing.

"Hello Paul." I answered simply as I released a giggle.

" _Oh how sweet the melody that hath escaped from thou perfect lip and melted mine own heart with joyous glee."_ I actually blushed at that statement. " _Fair Sally, thou art a fair and beautiful being with a heart as pure as gold."_

"Paul, stop making me blush." I muttered as he laughed and I found it aesthetically pleasing. "You wanted me to call you back good sir. It must be of great importance for a good sir to contact me at tis hour." I replied, deciding to humour him.

" _A question of great importance."_ He replied. I was really curious now and waited as a long pause flowed through the line before he spoke. _"Sally, I would be honoured if you would allow me to take you out on a date?"_ Now I was the one who was frozen and silent. Paul just asked me out on a date.

SWEET GODS I JUST GOT ASKED OUT ON A DATE!

What am I supposed to do. Paul is sweet, playful and kind hearted and he likes me but I like Poseidon but after what happened we may never have a chance to be something more than friends and Poseidon doesn't see me that way. I know in my heart I want something more than a friendship with Poseidon but I believe it is time for me to move on.

" _It's alright if you say no Sally. I just thought that I would ask you because I really like-"_

"Yes." I interrupted and Paul went silent. "Yes Paul, I accept your offer of taking me on a date."

" _Really?"_ He asked unsure that he heard me correctly.

"Yes. I would love to go on a date with you. When shall we go on said date?" I asked nervously, not really sure how to do this cause I had never go out on a date before, let alone had a guy ask me out.

" _If you are free, how about we go to dinner tonight. I know of this amazing diner we could go to. My dad could drive us there."_ I smiled, blushing brightly as my palms started to sweat.

"Sounds perfect. What time should I be expecting you to pick me up?" I inquired feeling less nervous than I did before but the nervous butterflies were currently assaulting my stomach.

" _We will be there by six and I will drop you off at say nine-thirty latest."_ I smiled at that. It was half an hour before my curfew so that was perfect.

"Perfect. I will text you my address and I will see you at six." I answered excitedly.

" _Perfect. I will see you then Sally."_ I smiled as I slowly brought my phone away from my ear and hit the end call button. I don't know how long I stood there for just processing what had just happened right there but Rhea had called me saying breakfast was ready.

I sighed as I walked back inside, trying not to blush as I took my seat in between Poseidon and Demeter. "Hey Sally," Poseidon greeted with a warm smile on his face yet his cheeks seemed to be darkening when our gazes met. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I was on the phone with Paul. It looks like I have a date tonight." I announced and Poseidon's eyes darkened as he looked away, a weird aura radiating off of him but I was forced to ignore it because Demeter started bombarding me with questions.

"Sally, we have to go right after this and get you ready." Demeter promised and I mentally groaned. I hated dressing up and being forced to wear make-up and that. "Poseidon don't you think its great that Sally has a date?" Demeter asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's great." I couldn't tell if that was genuine or sarcastic so I ignored it as I dug into the plate of food that Rhea had placed in front of me, absolutely adoring the crunchy bacon that she had made. It was heaven.

Hours later...

I was in my room right now, groaning as applied make-up to my face. "Oh Sally stop being a baby. It's not even that much, I swear." Demeter promised as something cool brushed over my lips repeatedly before I sighed.

"Can I look yet cause I swear if I don't like it I will rip my face off, scrub it clean and sew it back on if I have too to get it all off." I threatened and some pressure was applied to my cheeks.

"Trust me Sally, Paul will be falling over himself when he sees you." Demeter said convincingly. "There, all done, you can open your eyes and go see how you look." I rolled my eyes as I opened them and stood up, walking to the front of my mirror and when I saw myself I gasped.

I looked incredible.

Demeter had kindly supplied me with a beautiful royal blue, knee length summer dress that looked regal and formal at the same time with its laced shoulders, and it had no sleeves. I was wearing my favourite pair of royal blue flats and I had a long sleeved mini jacket made of soft warm wool.

My make-up, well I could barely tell that I was any make-up, all I could see was just a little blush and some lip gloss that made my lips shine only slightly. My hair was in a single high ponytail, a blue hair band tying it back. I looked beautiful.

"Told you that you would look absolutely incredible." Demeter found herself smirking. "Come on, let's go and see what Poseidon thinks shall we." Demeter queried as she rushed out the room and I could hear her announcing something and then I heard my name so I walked out my room and I descended down the stairs.

I met Poseidon's gaze, his green eyes sparkled with amazement and intrigue as he looked at me, his eyes filled with so much more emotions the more I descended down the stairs.

"Wow Sally, you look beautiful." My mom cooed. I mentally groaned, it's not like I was going to prom or something. I am just going out on my first date like ever.

"Indeed my dear." My dad said as he walked forward and embraced. I walked forward and stood in front of Poseidon whose mouth was on the floor. I found myself blushing furiously.

"Sally, you look so beautiful." I smile and mouthed a thank you as the doorbell rang. My father went to open the door and stood there for a few minutes before he came in and called me and I waved good bye to everyone, noticing the saddened gaze I got from Poseidon as I walked to the door where Paul stood dressed in pair of tuxedo pants, a white shirt and a blazer that was open with a pair of sneakers on.

"Sally wow, you look more beautiful than the fairest rose in the planet." I smiled as he offers me his elbow and I wrap my hand around his elbow as he guides me to my chariot being his father's car.

"Be careful and remember to be back before ten." My dad called out as I waved good bye and went off on my first date.

...:: _Demeter POV_ ::...

 **(Didn't see that coming did yah)**

The drive home so far had been silent and Poseidon had been grumpy since Sally left with Paul and quite frankly, I was worried about my brother. I had never seen him this depressed and angry before.

"Poseidon something is bothering you. Please, I beg you, tell me what's wrong?" I begged, finally unable to take this uncomfortable silence any longer.

"I am fine Demeter. You should worry about yourself and not me. I am not a child." He growled, gripping the steering wheel tightly to the point where his knuckles were turning white.

"Then stop acting like a four year old throwing a temper tantrum. You have been like this since Sally said she was going on a date with Paul. What is your problem with her going out with him?" I spat, losing myself and what Poseidon said stunned me.

"Because it's supposed to be me sweeping her off of her feet, not him." He spat as he pulled off the road to look at me and I didn't see anger in his eyes, I saw jealousy and hurt in his eyes. "Demeter, last week Saturday at the party, Sally and I ended up sleeping together."

My eyes widened as I stared at him in disbelief.

"I should regret it but I don't. Since that night, every time I am around Sally I feel invincible, like nothing can hurt me." He whispered, "To me, I don't see her as just a best friend anymore since we slept together and today when I was chasing her and I caught her, we accidently kissed and I felt something I should have when I kissed Amphitrite."

"Are you serious. Are you saying what I think you are saying brother?" I asked, unable to comprehend what he was saying.

"I am developing feeling for her Demeter. They are getting stronger. When I saw her tonight, all dressed up, she looked like a queen among mortals, an ethereal light that has captured my heart." I thought I was going to die because that is one of the most romantic things I have ever heard him say. "Demeter, I am jealous of Paul because he is stealing her from me."

"Poseidon, why didn't you say anything sooner? You could have told her tonight and maybe she would not have gone with him!" I exclaimed, unsure of what to make of this.

"Because she's my best friend. She will never think the same way of me, not after all the hurt I have caused her. I lost my chance already Demeter, she deserves so much better than I ever gave her."

He said sorrowfully as he looked in front of him, I could see the tears pouring from his eyes as he tried to blink them away and keep his emotions in check.

"I am sorry Poseidon. I really am. If I had of known-"

"It's not your fault Demeter. It's my own. I just hope Paul makes her happy because I couldn't stand it to see her get hurt again." He sighed as he pulled back onto the road home, drying his tears.

"Maybe someday in the future Poseidon you might get a chance to be the one to make her happy." I said confidently but even I didn't know what the future held for my brother cause he had been burned badly by Amphitrite and now losing Sally to Paul must have been a harsh blow to his heart.

"Maybe." He whispered, clearly sounding broken. I was completely torn, my brother is miserable and Sally is happy. Do I tell Sally what my brother told me or wait and let him tell her himself cause if he doesn't tell her soon, then he is going to be broken for a long time because he is keeping it inside.

What do I do?

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Hey guys, happy belated birthday to Percy Jackson. If you guys haven't already seen, I posted a one fic on his birthday called_ _ **Once In a Lifetime**_ _, if you haven't already read it, then please do cause in a few days I will be posting another one shot that will be Annabeth's perspective of Once in a Lifetime. And then I will also be publishing a brand new one shot too. Sorry that this isn't the longest chapter in the world because I kind of wrote this today cause I felt you guys deserved it for being so damn awesome._

 _Besides that, I am doing well, we reached sixteen reviews and are currently sitting at 84. Congrats to_ _ **iluvboooks**_ _for being the 75_ _th_ _reviewer of Youthful Times. Congrats. I am super excited because if we get another sixteen, with this chapter, we hit one hundred and if we hit it, then the person who is the hundredth reviewer gets not one but three free questions and a super secret sneak peak of my new one shot._

 _How does that sound._

 _Awesome right, anyway, come on guys, review review review and get us to one hundred and there may be a surprise install for everyone and not just the hundredth reviewer. Love you guys and good luck, may the fastest reviewer win and don't forget to fav and follow and help me achieve my goal of making this the most popular Sally/Poseidon fic EVER!_

 _See you soon guys_

 _ ***waves good bye***_


	9. Chapter 8

Youthful Times

 _ **LEGOPJO:**_ _Thank you so much, I bet you will like this chapter way more for many many reasons. Read and find out._

 _ **HOLYWHATTHEHADES:**_ _HA HA HA, I hope you like this one way more._

 _ **RANDOMNESS:**_ _because I have plans and in this chapter you will see exactly what it concerns._

 _ **livinlaughin:**_ _don't cry because you'll be laughing and PROBABLY again._

 _ **PJORULES:**_ _I know, here is the next one._

 _ **ChasersEpic:**_ _well I hope you like this one._

 _ **FluffinessAddict:**_ _beware, that is all I can say._

 _ **SecretlyAddictedtoPJO:**_ _ha ha ha, well hope you like this one. Your review gave me a great idea by the way._

 _ **xThe Prophecy of Sevenx:**_ _well look no further, Sunday is here and so is my update._

 _ **GuardianGirl24:**_ _thank you so much for reviewing hope this one is brilliant._

 _ **iluvboooks:**_ _no no no, don't cry, please don't let your heart break. She only accepted it for reasons you will find out in this chapter because I can guarantee you that when you read this chapter you fill be dancing and squealing like a fangirl. There is no need for murder (gods I am trying not give anything away before you read the chapter "Gods this is so hard") just read the chapter and you will find out exactly why I say that. Ha ha ha, don't die yet "although when you read this one I think you just might, I can picture the report now" (Ha ha ha, not gonna tell you, just read the chapter.) trust me, I know exactly what I am gonna do to your fangirling heart today and I am going to love ever second of it. (he he he) I know your reaction to the chapter so happy reading._

 _ **CodeNameWiseGirl:**_ _thank you, I hope you love this chapter because I know I do. He he he._

 _ **bookloverforevah18:**_ _ha ha ha, thank you so much. You are correct, this is a Sally/Poseidon fic so without further ado, I give you the part you have been waiting for my dear reviewer._

 _Chapter Eight_

...:: _Sally POV_ ::...

I wish that I could say that my date with Paul went wonderfully but truthfully it hadn't gone very well but it was still enjoyable and amusing at the same time.

When we arrived at the diner, we got seated and had to wait over an hour to be served our food and each time we tried to strike up a conversation, both Paul and I ended up stuttering and going mute every time we complimented each other.

Some of the conversation was enjoyable but at times it was very awkward because this was something new for the both of us. We had burgers and milkshakes and when the trainee waitress on skates was serving me my milkshake she ended up falling with my drink landing all over me.

Paul ended up laughing and so did I and he helped me clean it all off which I found very sweet and we had fun and ended up sharing his double chocolate milkshake as we watched the trainee get scolded, she even offered to pay for dry cleaning.

As we ate, my burger tasted funny, I don't know, usually I like my burger patty to be medium-rare when it is cooked but it didn't look right but I ate it anyway cause I didn't want to be impolite.

When we finished our meal, Paul took me to this roller skating rink next door to the diner, it was fun at first and then it went down from there. I didn't know jack about roller skating and I kept falling onto my butt. Paul was sweet and always helped me up and when he was showing me how to do the doubles 360 spin without hands interlaced, it made me dizzy and sick to my stomach.

I yakked all over the floor and myself. I knew then that I would never order another burger medium rare ever again. I had never been more embarrassed in my life but that wasn't the last time I was sick.

The second Paul dropped me off, I headed straight for my mother's rose bushes and threw up until there was nothing left in my empty stomach. She scolded me but when she pressed her hand against my forehead, she was rather worried and said I looked as pale as a ghost.

She made me bath and get straight into my pyjamas and get in bed. That was five days ago. Yeah, it's already Thursday and I was no better. I must have had a severe stomach bug because I couldn't keep anything down and I always felt weak and tired.

I lay in bed, on my back as I stared up at my ceiling, bored out of my mind. I liked being at home but being cooped up in this room for so long was driving me insane. I swear if I have to stay in here for any longer I will go mentally insane.

A knock on the door was my saving grace.

"Come in." I called out as I sat up, leaning against my head board for support. The door opened revealing a smiling Rhea. Her long flowing black hair hung loosely behind her thin frame, her green eyes sparkling with happiness as she entered my room carrying a wooden tray. "Hi Sally dear. Your mom and Demeter and Poseidon all told me you were sick so I thought I would come and visit."

"Thank you for coming, I have been bored out of my mind." I replied as she placed the tray stand on my bed and I gazed curiously at the stuff on the tray. "What's this?"

"It's a family recipe. It's my mother's creamy chicken soup with fresh baked focaccia bread and herbal tea with nectar which is actually honey but my mother always called it nectar." Rhea explained as she sat down on the edge of my bed. "She made this all time for me when I was sick and I give it to all my kids, except Demeter prefers my mother's leek soup."

"Thank you so much Rhea. I really hope that I can hold this down because it smells incredible." My stomach grumbled in agreement. I had to admit that my mouth was watering. Rhea was a fabulous cook and I absolutely loved her. She was always like a second mom to me. I picked up the bread and broke off a piece, dipping it in the soup and putting it in my mouth.

I moaned. Yeah, I moaned. That's how good it is. It is like a flavour orgasm in my mouth, it was so good. Rhea giggled at me as I blushed sheepishly and continued eating. I was so hungry. I cleaned the entire thing and the herbal tea was delicious.

"Feeling a little better?" I nod, smiling at Rhea. "That's good; you look like you are getting some of your colour back which is good." She reached out and placed her hand on my forehead. "You don't feel as bad as your mother described, maybe a little cool but nothing more."

"She tends to over exaggerate a lot." I muttered as I polished off the rest of my tea.

"By the way, Demeter and Poseidon kindly got all your homework and assignments, the teachers said take your time and bring it in sometime within the next three weeks." I smiled, my teachers weren't so bad except for Mrs. Dobbs, and she hated me.

"How long are you staying for?" I asked curiously.

"Your mother had asked me to come and look after you till your uncle Rich arrives. So I will be here till three. Why do you ask?" she asked politely.

"Because I want to talk to you about Poseidon. I was worried about him when Paul and I left and I haven't spoke to him since Saturday. Is he okay?" I asked and I immediately noticed the saddened look in her eyes. "Please Rhea. I know something is bothering him, what is it?"

"I am not supposed to say anything but I too am worried about him and I would do anything for my children so I am going to tell you because it concerns you." Rhea began and I instantly got worried. "But I need to ask you something first. Did something happen between you and my son because Demeter wouldn't give me any details as to what is going on but she said it had something to do with you. What is it?"

I knew I couldn't hide this from Rhea, no matter how much I wanted to. "Rhea, please do not think ill of Poseidon but he and I slept together the night of the party." She didn't react. "After that night, we started becoming friends again and when I visited on Saturday, when Poseidon chased me, we fell off the bed and we ended up kissing. It was an accident."

"You have feelings for my son don't you?" She asked even though she probably already knew the answer to that question.

"I do and I have since we were in junior school. When I came to high school, things changed, he had changed and he hurt me badly but I don't resent him for that anymore or what happened that night or the kiss but being with him seems like a hopeless dream because he would never feel the same about me." I whispered that so softly even I could barely hear myself as the tears formed in my eyes.

"Oh Sally, please don't cry." Rhea begged as she moved the tray and placed it on the floor before embracing me. "My dear there is still a chance."

"But how can there be? He will only ever see me as a friend." I muttered sadly as I clung to her.

"Since Saturday he hasn't been the same. Whenever we mention your name, he just walks away looking like a lost puppy." Rhea whispered. "Demeter told me what he told her on the way home from your house on Saturday. Do you know what he said about you?"

"What?"

"He said and I quote, 'I am developing feeling for her Demeter. They are getting stronger. When I saw her tonight, all dressed up, she looked like a queen among mortals, an ethereal light that has captured my heart.' He proceeded to tell her that he was jealous because Paul was stealing you from him." She whispered as I pulled away and stared at her in disbelief.

"He has feelings for me?" I asked in pure shock. A single nod confirmed it.

"He does Sally. He is head over heels for you my dear and he looks so lost I almost find it adorable." I giggled and so did Rhea. "Promise me you won't hurt him like Amphitrite did if you do decide to start something more with my son."

"I will, I promise." I answered calmly as she smiled and hugged me.

"You should sleep. You need all your strength then." I nodded as I shuffled back into a comfortable position and I snuggled into my pillow.

"Can you sing something for me?" I asked as I looked at Rhea who ran her hand through my hair.

"Sure." She looked thoughtful for a moment before she started singing the all too familiar lullaby she sung to Demeter when ever I spent the night at Poseidon's house. "Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur, happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr." She sang but I had already fallen asleep by sleepy.

* * *

The next day...

I felt alive this morning. If you hadn't guessed yet, I was feeling ten times better than I was yesterday so I decided I was going to school today. My mother begrudgingly agreed with my father and I as I got ready.

In a simple pair of white shorts and a spaghetti strap top with a blue zip up hoodie (which was open by the way) and a pair of tennis shoes. I had my necklace as always and I grabbed the last of my things.

When I headed downstairs I expected to see my uncle with my parents eating breakfast but instead I found Poseidon and Demeter in my kitchen, drinking a glass of orange juice each. The second Demeter caught sight of me, she scrambled out of her seat and embraced me, nearly suffocating.

"Hades Underpants I never thought I would see you again." She cheered as I groaned. I didn't not need to hear the first part. It was a very rude and embarrassing joke in the Olympia household that I would rather not talk about because I am now scarred for life but I will humour you.

When Poseidon was younger, his mom had picked him and his sister up but had to go back to work and I had gone with them and when we arrived at the house and when we went inside, Poseidon called out for his younger brother's name at the same time I said Underpants because guess what. There was a pair of bright pink girl's underwear on the floor and other clothes everywhere.

We followed the clothes, and arrived in the kitchen to find Zeus with his girlfriend Beryl Grace and they were doing exactly what Poseidon and I did at the party on the kitchen counter. That is the story of the first time I ever saw male genitals. I still cringed at the memory. Anyway, little hyper Demeter always and forever said 'Hades Underpants,' every time she got surprised or got a freight or when she was relieved.

"Don't worry Demeter, I am fine. I missed you too." I answered when she finally let me breathe. I looked at Poseidon who was standing awkwardly to the side with his hands in his pockets, his eyes glued to the ground. I walked forward and stood in from of him. he still didn't look at me.

I breathed in and decided to be brave and I reached out and I wrapped my hand around his wrist and pulled his hand out of his pocket before I laced my fingers with his, only then did he look up. His green eyes were saddened and filled with surprise and worry at the same time.

I smiled at him as I leaned up and pressed a kiss against his cheek. "Come and help me get my things." I asked politely as I lead him away from the lounge and up the stairs to my room, making sure I closed the door behind me. I had released Poseidon's hand only to be hugged tightly by Poseidon as if I were his only living life line.

"I was so worried about you Sally. I tried to come and visit but it was always so late and I could never get free so when your mother texted me saying you needed a ride to school I jumped at the chance because I missed you like crazy." He rambled, taking in a very deep breath as I gripped him tighter.

"Poseidon, it's okay. I am fine. I missed you like crazy too, Poseidon." I whispered as I pulled away and stared into his beautiful sea green eyes that were filled with so much emotion that I couldn't tell what he was conveying. I found myself staring into his eyes again and before I could say anything, Poseidon's lips descended on mine.

Bolts of lightning hit every single one of my nerve endings as Poseidon kissed me, his arm locked securely around my waist, holding me against him as he kissed me with a fiery passion that had my legs turn to jelly but thankfully Poseidon was holding me up because if not, I would have fallen to the floor.

My mushy filled brain registered what was going on and went into over drive as my hands reached up and gripped his hair and kissed him back with just as much passion as he was. Poseidon seemed surprised by my reaction but that didn't halter our kiss. The second he kissed me was the greatest moment of my life.

I don't know how long we stayed that way for but we both eventually came up for air and Poseidon leaned his forehead against mine, his eyes filled with so much happiness, gone was the dullness and back was the sparkle that had first made me fall for him and boy have I fallen for him hard.

"Sally Jackson, I don't know what is happening but all I know is if I see you with another guy my heart shatters and I become a fucking mess. I like you Sally and I just had to kiss you and show u I like you because I can't be just friends anymore." He said with a breathless voice and I couldn't stop the tears from forming in my eyes.

"Poseidon-"

"Sally, you are amazing, kind hearted, brilliant, smart, funny and you are my best friend but I can't be just friends anymore, I wont. I will do whatever it takes to get you back from Paul-"

I grew a large bout of confidence because I grabbed the open collar of his Hawaiian themed shirt and crashed my lips against his which effectively shut him up cause he melted like butter on a stack of flapjacks into my kiss. When I pulled away I knew I was blushing because my cheeks were hot and he too was blushing.

"You talk too much Poseidon Olympia. I want to be more than friends too. I have had feelings for you since I was eleven years old and I don't want to forget them. I thought I could forget them with Paul but I just can't forget you Kelp-For-Brains. If you are willing to try a relationship then so am I." I whispered as a smile unlike any other appeared on his face.

"I want to give it a try Sally." I smile as I peck his lips.

"Alright, but please don't go all jealous if Paul asks me out on a second date today because I will say no because when I set my mind to something Olympia, I never break it." I assured him as he slowly but surely released his grip around me. I walked over to my bed and grabbed my bag and my phone and walked up to Poseidon and took his hand in mine. "Come on Sea Slug, we don't want to be late."

Poseidon smiled, gripping my hand as we walked out my room and down the stairs where Demeter was waiting for us and she obviously noticed our interlaced hands cause her eyes went wide. All I did was mouth a 'Tell you later,' before I let go of Poseidon's hand and went to hug my parents.

"I am not happy about this Sally," my mother muttered worriedly. "I still think we should keep you are home for a while longer."

"I cant miss school forever mom. I am feeling better so I should go. If I am sick, I will go straight to the nurse. I promise." That seemed to make her feel more relaxed. I went and hugged my dad. I smiled as we headed to the out the house to Poseidon's car.

I couldn't stop smiling as I climbed into Poseidon's car, Demeter grinning from ear to ear and Poseidon looked more relaxed than ever. "Alright, I can't take it anymore. Are you two a thing now?"

I could help but grin at Poseidon's smirk.

"When she declines Paul's offer of a possible second date or a redo first date, we will be." I smiled as I rolled my eyes at Poseidon and grabbed his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as we continued to school. No matter how many times I hoped and prayed, I never thought the day I would be able to hold his hand like would ever come. Where he felt something for me and where he was the one that kissed me first.

It was a dream come true.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _He he he, surprise everyone. Early Update, he he he. I am so clever. Didn't see that coming did yah? You all thought that i would be doing Sally and Paul for a while but none of you saw through my plan. Trust me, things are gonna get interesting. ;) ;) ;). Oh this is getting good, this is going to be getting very interesting and trust me, there will be a tonne of fluff. Guess what my surprise for you guys is yet._

 _Well I am gonna tell you._

 _From now on, on every Thursday and Sunday I will be updating so two update a week. Awesome right. So remember, every Thursday and Sunday will be update days but if I am not going to be able to update I will let you know immediately. Today is a sad day for me cause it is my dead grandfather's birthday and I miss him like crazy. He helped me a lot through my depression and losing him was a hard hit._

 _Anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter because I most certainly had fun writing this. Next chapter will be Poseidon POV, I promise and trust me things are gonna get interesting. See you guys on Thursday, don't forget. Two updates a week dudes. And also, if anyone knows where I got that rhyme from, they will be getting a cool prize from. The race to be reviewer number 125, 150, 175, and 200 have begun. Let's see how many we can get today._

 _Luv you all, see u on thursday._


	10. Chapter 9

Youthful Times

 ** _Time to answer some more reviews:_**

 _ **Sweet Cats:** Thank you so much, hope this one is cute too._

 ** _SecretlyAddictedtoPJO:_** _Hope you like this chapter then._

 ** _xThe Prophecy of Sevenx:_** _Thanks, i hope you like this chapter just as much my friend._

 _ **GuardianGirl24:** Correct, i just had to add it. Hope you like this one to._

 ** _sezeran:_** _It's no worries, i know the feeling. gosh thank you so much for your kinds words, and that is our little secret (you know which one) and gosh thank you again. I love reading and replying your reviews so because you weren't able to do that, you can have not 1, not 2, but 3 cookies. (::) (::) (::), and thank you, i gladly accept your kisses. ha ha ha_

 ** _iluvboooks:_** _ha ha ha, i am going to enjoy killing you with fluff today and NO you cannot kill Paul and don't you dare go all evil and devious on me because then the story will be less fun without Paul. (he he he, i have big plans for him so i cant have you ruin them now can i) so you are gonna just have to wait. I am giving you fangirl payback for what you did to my poor heart my friend. The fangirl in me made you go mental and speak jibberish because of the poor of da FLUFF and boy do i have something fun for you in this one. read and find out and prepare for some cliche amusement and fun and cuteness. he he he, *dancing like a giddy teenager*_

 ** _FluffinessAddict:_** _Thank you for coming back down to earth so u can read my next chapter. Hope you enjoy it cause I like this chapter too._

 _ **LEGOPJO:** i like confident Sally too, hope you like this chapter._

 _ **ChasersEpic:** It's alright, I dont mind. thank you, hope you like this chapter._

 _ **livinlaughin:** Thank you so much. Hope this chapter is just as brilliant._

 _ **PJORULES:** Thank you, thank you, thank you._

 _ **RANDOMNESS:** Thank you so much, hope this one is excellent._

 _ **HOLYWHATTHEHADES:** Don't die on me yet. Please wait until the end of the story to die._

 _ **Divergent Daughter of Poseidon:** Thank you firstly for taking an interest in my story, and i absolutely love the Big Bang Theory. I laugh my head off when I watch it, have a cookie for your correct guess (::)_

 _ **defendrix:** Awesome, thank you so much, hope u like this chapter._

 _ **sun star:** thank you and i hope u like this next update._

 _ **NickyLovesLife:** correct, hope u like this chapter._

 _ **Percabethlover:** ha ha ha, thank you or the support. I hope you like this chapter as well._

 _ **Percy's sister:** ha ha ha, i love your enthusiasm and i hope you like this update too._

 _ **That was a lot but thanks everyone for the awesome reviews, hope you like this chapter guys.**_

 _Chapter Nine_

...:: _Poseidon POV_ ::...

I think I died and went to Elysium because this honestly can't be real, can it. Ever since that night I saw Sally getting ready to go on that date with _Paul_ , my feelings for my best friend were confirmed. I honestly couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful for that night, and how much my heart hurt knowing that she was going on a date with someone else.

I was quite broken when she didn't message me on Sunday but that was the day I decided that I had to tell her about my feelings but then she didn't come on Monday and then Tuesday I practically went mental along with Demeter.

I called Sally's phone, she never answered, so I practically begged my mother to phone Sally's mom and ask where Sally was cause I was so busy with practice that I couldn't go and see her and then when I got home that night and heard about Sally being sick, I got so worried.

But if there was one thing that made my day was when she told me that Sally's date was a major bust. I was so relieved and grateful because it meant that I might have a chance with her which I would take any day even if she did get severely sick because of that date. I couldn't contain myself in that room when I looked into her eyes and I jsut had to do it.

When our lips touched, I felt this feeling I should have gotten when I dated Amphitrite but with Sally, it seemed to flow so easily. Whenever I am around her, everything just seems so much more perfect than before and I can be who I really am around her which makes my life so much easier.

It was already lunch time and I was more than thrilled for Lunch today, mainly because I couldn't wait for Sally to turn down Paul because then I could officially ask her out on our first date. Yes, I am so smitten with her that I can't contain my romantic side.

I am going to make this the best first date she will have ever had in her entire life, and it will be better than going to a diner or a fancy restaurant. Sally isn't one of those people who like fancy dinners and expensive gifts (onto that I won't be doing that but only on special occasions). She is the kind of person that enjoys the simple things in life and that is what I plan to do.

To do something simple but romantic beyond compare. She only deserved the best and she is going to get it.

I strode into the cafeteria and instantly popped into the lunch line, grabbing a butterscotch pudding cup with a container of green salad, an apple and a lasagne, paying the lunch lady and heading right over to my new table.

Demeter was there, talking with Alison and Randolph but there was no sign of Sally or Paul. Maybe she was telling him off and then I could publically ask her out. I really, really, really can't wait to do it because I plan on taking her out tomorrow afternoon.

Sitting at the lunch table, Demeter smiled.

"So, Demeter has just told us something very interesting." Randolph asked , wiggling his eye brows playfully as I smile, shaking my head at my sister. "I feel sorry for Paul cause he is seriously smitten with Sally but I have seen how she looks at you ever since you and Sally first sat with us. She really likes you a lot Poseidon."

I smile at myself, "I know and I am most certainly going to treat her with the uttermost respect she deserves cause she really is an incredible person that I don't ever want to lose."

"Beautifully said, Poseidon." Alison spoke up, grinning from ear to ear. "Ten o'clock, Paul is on his way with Sally bringing up the rear." She whispered to me and I smiled. "This should be very interesting to watch."

I remained the way I was seated, just eating my meal as Paul claimed his seat by Alison and Randolph whilst Sally parked off between Demeter and I with a chocolate pudding cup and a bowl of fruit salad. Sally had a thing about her fruit which is one thing I liked about her.

"Hey Sally, good to see you again." Alison said excitedly, smiling at Sally who returned it.

"So good to see you Sally. My most sincerest apologize for getting you sick and ruining our outing even if it some parts of it were enjoyable." Paul apologized so sincerely that it made me want to gage. The guy was so oblivious right now, I actually had to force down rolling my eyes.

"It's alright. You didn't know that my burger would have made me sick or that the rest of the night made me think I was cursed or something." Sally muttered and I tried my best not to snicker because in truth, it was the funniest thing that I had heard her say in a long time.

"I would like to make it up to you so maybe we could go on a redo first date sometime." Paul asked confidently, looking at Sally with a bright smile, but sadly he didn't know that that date was their first and only one for like ever.

Sally smiled sadly at Paul, placing her knife and fork down. "Look Paul, it may have been a little bit fun on some occasions and I enjoyed it even though it was a total disaster," Paul smiled hopefully, "but I can't Paul. I am sorry but there is someone else I am hoping would like to take me out so I am sorry but I will very much have to decline."

Even I would have been devastated if Sally told me that, even though she had put it so gently so that he wouldn't be too disappointed, I could imagine just how he felt after hearing that.

"It's alright Sally. I understand, the heart wants what the heart wants, and sadly, my heart has been denied it's desire." I could see the shock on Sally's face as Paul stood up and turned away before walking away, Sally tried to call out to him but the shock had gotten to her.

"I didn't mean to hurt his feelings." Sally apologized to the group, now picking at her fruit salad guiltily. I instantly reached out and took her hand in mine, running my thumb gently over the surface of her hand.

"You did what you had to do Sally. You let him down to nicely in my opinion." I scoffed and Sally rolled her eyes but you could see the bright smile finding its way onto her face. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to my cheek and I smiled bashfully, making her laugh at me.

"You are so adorable when you are all bashful. I remember I used to tease you about it all the time, it was so much fun." I literally died at that comment as everyone on the tables started snickering but I decided to make her a little bashful myself.

"Well you want to make me bashful, then I can make you blush like there is no tomorrow." I said confidently as I stood up and pulled Sally's chair, with her still seated in it and I ran to the window and plucked a rose off the rose bush and ran back in, doing an epic power slide, stopping right in front of her and held out the beautiful rich red rose I had picked for her.

"Poseidon what are you doing?" Sally whispered as everyone watched with curious gazes but I didn't care, because right now, it was just me and Sally, like it should have always been.

"Sally Jackson, will you do the extreme honour of going out on our first date with me tomorrow afternoon." I announced as I looked into Sally's eyes, her cheeks brightening the longer our gazes were locked together.

The smile on her face was like a stab to the heart, want to know why. It was because it was the happiest and most beautiful smile I had ever seen grace Sally Jackson's beautiful face. It was sheer perfect and lit up the whole room as her eyes twinkled with excitement as she took the rose and sniffed it.

If her smile could grow any brighter, I would be dying right now because it just made her look so beautiful that it had my heart racing. She said the one word that I wanted to hear, a simple word that made me the happiest guy on the face of the planet and made my heart do the most amusing happy dance on the planet.

"Yes."

I leapt to my feet and encircled my arms around her waist and swung her round, the two of us laughing without a care in the world. When I placed her feet on the ground and I pressed a firm kiss against her lips that made my hairs stand on end as Sally's lips fit perfectly against mine and I hold her tightly against me.

When I pull away, we are both left breathless and I just couldn't stop staring at her beautiful face that was completely encased by her bright smile. I completely ignored Amphitrite as she huffed in annoyance before strutted out of here like a child but honestly, I didn't care anymore, I was too happy to focus on her. I have someone else now

* * *

The next day...

"Mother please help me pick what to wear!" I shouted. If you haven't guess it, I am a little (a lot) nervous about my date with Sally because I really wanted this date to be perfect and I still couldn't believe she said yes. Excuse me while I get back to my dilemma. "MOM!"

"Gods of Olympus Poseidon Olympia I am coming." My mom shouted as she arrived at my room and I grabbed my choice of clothes for my date I had chose. "Alright Poseidon, I get you are nervous about the date with Sally, but you have nothing to fear."

"But everything has to be perfect mom." I shouted as I sat on my bed, not caring if I was just in a pair of boxers and long unevem socks and the fact that I looked like a sleep deprived idiot who is so nervous about today that I didn't catch a wink of sleep last night. Heck, I couldn't even train properly this morning cause I am so damn nervous about this date.

"Poseidon Olympia, you know that Sally isn't a perfectionist. Do you know what she would say if she saw you like this." My mother replied, sitting on the bed next to me, and I sat up to look at her. "She would say that she doesn't care if everything is perfect, as long as you are there with her, then that's perfect enough for her."

She hit the nail on the head there. She was so right about what she had just said. "Thanks mom, I still need advice on what to wear."

"Well you should wear your short sleeved blue button down shirt, your newest pair of jeans and sneakers and the black blazer I got you last month. Leave it unbuttoned and leave your top two shirt buttons undone." I smiled at my mother. "Now get dressed so I can help you fix your hair. I know exactly how Sally likes it so hurry up."

I smiled. Gods of Olympus I love my mom so much.

* * *

An hour later...

I nervously looked down at my watch, I was ten minutes early before one so that was good. In my left hand I help a bouquet of water lilies, remembering that they were her favourite, and I even did a special thing for her. I know she loves blue so I bought them yesterday and put them in a vase with blue dye so the white lilies turned blue.

 _Thank you Demeter._

I reached out and knocked on the door three times before I stood there waiting, my nerves were on edge, my heart was racing, sweat formed on my brow as the door opened, revealing the familiar sandy blonde haired father of my date and best friend, his crisp blue eyes filled with intrigue and fascination.

"Hello Mr. Jackson." I greeted politely, usually I always greeted him by his first name but considering I was taking his daughter out (after I hurt her badly I might add). He was in a casual pair of pants and a buttoned up shirt, his eyes watching me closely from behind his square framed reading glasses.

"It's good to see you Poseidon." He acknowledged as Sally's mom appeared next to him.

"Poseidon, it's wonderful to see you. Might I say you look dashing." I unintentionally blushed at her kind comment. "Oh aren't you just so bashful deary. I will call Sally down for you, please come on in."

She disappeared and I was left in awkward silence with Sally's dad again.

"Make sure that she doesn't get sick like she did with Paul and treat her well Olympia." He said threateningly that I actually cringed. He may seem calm but he is rather protective of Sally which is something I respect and admire about him and have for years.

"I will sir. I promise." I said sincerely, hoping he didn't hear the nervousness that flowed throughout my statement. He smiled at me.

"You can call my by my name Poseidon. Saying sir to me makes me sound old." He complained as he walked inside and I followed him in before closing the door behind me. I arrived in the lounge to find Demeter seated on the couch, nodding approvingly as she scanned me over.

Her smile grew and when I turned round, what I saw reminded me of the night I saw Sally striding down the stairs for her date with Paul, except this time she stood at the top of the stairs waiting for me.

She looked so beautiful that I thought I was in Elysium. Nothing in the world could compare to the beautiful standing on the stairs, waiting for me. She was in a long dress that reached a few centimetres below her knees that was flared out and hanging loosely around her legs, let's not forget that it was royal blue.

It had short sleeves that hung loosely on her shoulders with a gold belt wrapped around her waist with a semicircle neckline with her hair curled out and tied in a high ponytail with her bangs straight and hanging on both sides of her head with a pair of golden sandals on her feet.

Remember that statement where I said she was a queen among the gods, this perfectly showed it because she looked like a goddess. She looked so naturally beautiful because she was wearing no make-up, and truth be told, she didn't need it because she was beautiful the way she was. She is a queen and I would be her king.

"Hi." She whispered to me, her voice dancing through my mind, singing like a choir of angels, her soft smile brightening as she walked down each step towards me and I instantly held out the lilies to her and she took them, placing a kiss on my cheek, muttering a "thank you" to me.

"You look incredible." I whispered as she handed the lilies to her mom. I offered her my elbow which she gladly took and I smiled as she waved good bye to her family and my sister as I lead her out of the house, towards the best date of her and my life.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** hope you like this chapter guys, i am glad to have all of your guys support. Hope you guys are having a good time. Been so busy, hope you guys enjoyed this, I reckon by the next chapter we will know who is reviewer number 150 who will receive a very special surprise from me so good luck to whoever reviewer number 150, and I will see you all on Sunday. See you soon my peeps._


	11. Chapter 10

Youthful Times

 ** _A/N: Time to answer some reviews:_**

 _ **sezeran:**_ _My pleasure. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much because this has a tonne of fluff and again, i love you too and your reviews. HERE ARE YOUR COOKIES CAUSE YOU ARE AWESOME! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::). HOPE YOU LOVE THE COOKIES LIKE I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!_

 _ **SecretlyAddictedtoPJO:**_ _Well sunday has arrived and so has my next chapter. Hope you enjoy it and don't die whilst reading this chapter._

 _ **Percy's Sister:**_ _Thank you, hope this chapter is good to._

 _ **sun star:**_ _ha ha ha, i know i enjoyed writing a nervous Poseidon. Hope you like this chapter too._

 _ **defendrix:**_ _thank you, hope you like that this chapter too._

 _ **NickyLovesLife:**_ _ha ha ha, i hope u enjoy this chapter._

 _ **Percabethlover:**_ _thank you, hope u like this._

 _ **HOLYWHATTHEHADES:**_ _ha ha ha, i hope this chapter keeps u alive._

 ** _ChasersEpic:_** _thank you._

 _ **RANDOMNESS:**_ _well sunday is here and so is my update._

 _ **PJORULES:**_ _well here is the next chapter. hope you like it._

 _ **FluffinessAddict:**_ _Ha ha ha, well this is a fluff filled bomb that will make you go mental, I promise you that._

 _ **livinlaughin:**_ _thank you so much. Here is the next chapter._

 _ **LEGOPJO: here it is then my friend.**_

 _ **iluvboooks:**_ _Ha ha ha, double update, so glad you reviewed again. Your reviews make my day. I am so glad that you enjoyed my last update as the saying goes, "Revenge is Sweet," and i said you cannot kill Paul because i have very very very big plans him so you cannot kill him. I know that you would be very very very PERFECT, note, PERFECT FOR THE JOB BUT I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO KILL HIM BECAUSE I HAVE PLANS FOR HIM. NOT ALL LOVE STORIES ARE SIMPLE YOU KNOW AND I HAVE A LOT RUNNING ON THIS. But anyway, i am going to enjoy getting revenge on you because prepare yourself for fluff unlike anything you have ever encountered before._

 _ **KindaWishIAmGinny:**_ _Thank you for reviewing my story. I am grateful for your support. Here is my next chapter. Hope you enjoy it._

 _bookloverforevah18: Thank you so much girl. I hope you like this chapter just as much because it answers your question._

 _ **xThe Prophecy of Sevenx:**_ _well the wait is finally over. Hope you like this one cause it is a doozy._

 _ **Divergent Daughter of Poseidon:**_ _thank you so much, i hope you this this one just as much._

 _ **(Thank again for all your wonderful feedback. Hope you all enjoy the chapter.)**_

 _Chapter Ten_

...:: _Sally POV_ ::...

Gosh when I saw Poseidon standing down there, wearing those clothes, I literally felt my insides turn to slush when I saw the way his jeans hugged his cute butt, yes, Poseidon Olympia has a cute behind. I couldn't stop my heart from fluttering in happiness when Poseidon turned round and looked up at me.

Gods those eyes, those big beautiful eyes had the butterflies. Fuck, the butterflies vanished instantly because there was a god damn rock punk concert going in on in my stomach the second I met his eyes and saw the bright sparkle in them. Gods of Olympus the nerves started.

Was I pretty enough to be going out with him? Did I look alright to him, because I mean after all, this is Poseidon fucking Olympia, captain of the swim team with the most gorgeous swimmers body in the damn world and I would know, considering I saw every inch of his body.

Cue the blush.

I felt the concert grow when he handed me the water lilies and the fact that they were dyed blue made my heart do the quick step because I found that so cute. If there was one thing I liked, it was when someone put effort in, and boy did Poseidon put effort. He complimented me and led me by his elbow to his car, smiling at me.

"Let me get the door for you my fair maiden." Poseidon said respectfully as he slipped away from me, and opened the passenger door for me and offered me his hand and helped me in the car, reminding me to put my seatbelt on as he climbed in. "Are you ready and strapped?"

"Indeed. Let's go." I say in an excited tone, I am really really really excited right now because this is really really really happening. Yeah, I tend to get over excited very easily but I don't care because this is actually happening. I am actually going out on a date with Poseidon Olympia. "So, what have you planned for us today Poseidon?" I inquired curiously, cause now I was dying to know where we were going.

"I am afraid you are gonna have to wait and see because it is a special surprise." He answered and I frowned but the second he winked at me, my cheeks grew hot again. Gods of Olympus the effect he has on me is insane.

I couldn't help but watch the world fly by as we drove through the city of Manhatten, enjoying watching the busy city. I had never really been through the city before but I found it to be thrilling and exciting as I saw all of the different kinds of people that marched up and down the walkways, or listening to the loud honking of taxis that made the city come more alive.

Before I knew it, I could see a large wall of greenery, trees and green grass that looked as bright as Poseidon's eyes. I instantly knew where we were. Poseidon remembered that I had always wanted to come to Central Park, and this is where he was taking me for our date. Gods can he get any better.

Poseidon easily found a parking and hopped out the driver's seat and came to my side and opened my door for me, helping me out like the incredible gentleman he was and he closed my door for me. He disappeared for a moment before he appeared with a blanket in hand and a picnic basket.

"Poseidon Olympia, you remembered that my dream first date would be a picnic at central park?" I asked in disbelief because I said that years ago. How could he have remembered after all this time?

"I never forgot. I thought what better way to make up for that horrible first date with Paul than to take you on the dream date you have always wanted." I couldn't help myself as I leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek, which surprised him because he was blushing like crazy. "Shall we?" I couldn't help but giggle at his stutter as he offered me his elbow once again.

"Indeed we shall." I whispered as I linked our arms and he led me into the park. Gods this is how I always dreamed this park would be. So full of life, majestic green trees that towered over us, creating the perfect shade, and even walking through the archway of trees along the cobblestone path was a most extraordinary sight. I honestly didn't mind the walk, because it was too beautiful not to enjoy especially the Poet's walk because it was too incredible for words.

We finally arrived t the open field where families were happily situated, flying kites, laughing and playing with each other and treasured pets and Poseidon found a wonderful tree for us to sit under that had the perfect amount of shade and sun for us to sit under and have our picnic. Poseidon took the traditional red and white checkered blanket and lay it neatly on the soft grass and the two of us sat down on the ground, the two of us leaning against the tree trunk.

Poseidon smiled brightly as he opened the picnic basket and pulled out a bottle of non-alcoholic champagne and two slim champagne glasses and placed them down on the floor neatly and pulled out a few containers of treats that he had packed and made for the two of us. "May i interest you in a drink?" Poseidon asked curiously as he popped the cork on champagne and poured a glass, offering it to me and I happily took.

"Thank you very much." I said politely taking a tentative sip of the fruity non alcoholic fizz, finding it quite delightful. Poseidon poured a glass for himself and held it out.

"A toast to us." He said softly, his voice husky and deep making my spine turn to jelly.

"I will drink to that." The two of us chimed our glasses together before we both sipped our drink. "So what have you brought for us to eat today?" I found myself giddy with excitement as I waited to see what Poseidon had brought for our picnic today.

"I brought some homemade quiche that I made with my mom last night, some fresh grapes, some strawberries dipped in chocolate, and we can't forget the cookies too. I just had to bake some for you to return the favour of you bringing some for me last week." I couldn't help but grin as Poseidon handed me a plate with a piece of quiche and a fork to which I was quite pleased.

"Do my eyes deceive me or did you really bake these goodies before me?" Poseidon smiled sheepishly at me and I couldn't help but giggle like a love struck teenager as I tasted the ham and cheese quiche to which i moaned in delight because it was too incredible for words. "Gods of Olympus Poseidon Olympia can cook!" I cheered as I took another bite, unable to stop eating it.

"Well I am glad. I wanted this date to be perfect." Poseidon said nervously to which i stopped eating and placed my plate down, taking Poseidon's hand in mine and smiling at him.

"Poseidon, being on this date with you is perfection enough. I don't need the fancy things, being here with you is good enough for me." His eyes were filled with so much happiness as he gripped my hand, smiling softly at me.

"I know, but i know you like effort which is why i brought us here and learned how to use an oven for the first time because I wanted to, not because I was obligated but because I wanted you to feel special and I wanted you to have a first date done properly, not the hack-job Paul put you through." I giggled and Poseidon's smile widened. "You deserve the best and I feel grateful you decided to give me a chance, and not just for because you still wanted me as a best friend."

"Poseidon..."

"Let me finish." He said softly and yet it was firm so I closed my lips and listened. "I never thought you would be able to forgive me so easily Sally and I am grateful for it so I wanted to get you something special." Poseidon dug in the picnic basket and pulled out a long velvet blue box and he handed it to me. "I saw this the other day in the mall and I was reminded of you so I just had to get it for you."

I hesitantly opened the box and gasped when I looked inside and saw a silver heart shaped locket with a _'P+S'_ etched on the front. I carefully picked the locket out and held it into my hands before I carefully opened it and gazed at the photograph sized picture of Poseidon and I on my eleventh birthday, the two of our faces covered in blue icing, wearing silly party hats with giant grins on our faces. This was my favourite picture, how did he get it?

"I was going through all of our old albums and I found the picture so I had it miniaturised and fitted into the locket. I figured that you would like it so I just had to get it for you." I covered my mouth, trying to contain my emotions right now as the tears pooled in my eyes. This gesture had really affected me because it was so thoughtful and I really appreciated it. "No Sally, why are you crying?" Poseidon asked with concern but I could hear the guilt flowing in his voice.

"Poseidon..."

"I have done something wrong haven't I?" He spoke regretfully as he reached out and cupped my cheek in his hands, smashing each pesky tear that streamed down my face with his thumb. "Please Sally, tell me what I have done wrong so I can fix it." I shook my head, a happy smile appearing on my face.

"Poseidon Olympia, you wear your heart on your sleeve you know that. You have done nothing wrong." I whispered, the smile never leaving my face.

"Then why are you crying Sally?" He urged, wanting to know, as if he blamed himself for making me cry.

"I am not crying because I am sad. I am crying because you have made this all the more special with this gift you have given me. It is so thoughtful and sweet that it brought tears to my eyes. You have done nothing wrong but make me feel adored and beautiful." I whispered as I reached up and placed my hand on top of the one he has against my cheek.

"Sally you are beautiful. Amphitrite has nothing on you, not even the goddess Aphrodite can compare to your beauty. Her heart is nowhere near as pure as you Sally because you are shear perfection and nothing can surpass your beauty." I couldn't help but lean forward and press my lips against his, letting all the passion I had into that single brief kiss.

"Thank you Poseidon." I whispered as I pulled away, staring deeply into his amazingly deep green eyes that sparkled like twilight in the night sky. "Will you help me put it on?" I asked as I closed the locket in my hand, Poseidon nodding brightly at me as he took the locket and I turned round, lifting my hair away from my neck as he wrapped his arms around my neck and laid the locket against my skin, securing it around my neck.

He kissed my neck and I smiled as his arms moved away from around me. I turned round and noticed that Poseidon was holding a chocolate covered strawberry so I opened my mouth and let him feed it to me, laughing at how cute I found this.

An hour later I was still sitting where we were, except Poseidon was laying down with his head on my lap as I fed him some grapes from above like her were a king and I was his queen.

"Excuse me but would you two like a couple of photos taken?" A voice asked and I looked up and saw a woman with salt and pepper hair, a pair of rectangular glasses resting on the bridge of her nose, dressed in a pair of jeans and a white tee shirt with blotches of colourful pain splashed on it.

In her hand she held an old timey cameras that looked like it printed photo's instantly which was so cool. "Sure, how much per photo?" Poseidon inquired.

"Oh no, its free of charge. I just figured that such a cute young couple like you would love some photos taken cause, don't take this as being stalkerish but when I arrived at the park, I couldn't help but watch the way the two of you interacted. I just had to come and ask." She said nervously which I found quite fond.

"Sure, we would love some photos taken." I answered, as l started playfully feeding Poseidon. For about half an hour, the lady stayed and took photographs of us interacting and in the midst of the shoot, Poseidon removed his shoes and I took off mine and the two of us ran towards a band that was playing a short distance away from us and we started dancing. I couldn't believe that this could get any better but in the midst of the dance, Poseidon leaned down and kissed me, and it was one that had me raise my leg like a star crushing teenager.

The level of passion in his kiss was so incredible, I didn't want this day but sadly all good things must come to an end. Poseidon and I collected out photos from the woman who smiled at us, and took one more of us for her to keep, saying that we were now her inspirational muses before she trotted off with glee.

Honestly, this date was so incredible and now Poseidon and I had arrived at my house. He opened my door for me again and walked me up to the deck of my house but we both lingered outside as the crickets chirped with delight as we stood in the light that shined through the windows.

"I had a wonderful time Poseidon." I said, breaking the silence. "Thank you for such a wonderful day. I look forward to the next, if there is one."

"Well there most certainly will be because Sally Jackson, I know it's been the first date but you and I have known each other for years but would you like to be my girlfriend?" If he wasn't there, I would have been screaming to the sky with adoration and delight and doing a silly happy dance to show the joy I was feeling.

I gave him my answer by standing on my tippy toes and pressed my lips to his before moving to his ear and whispering a yes before I backed away from him but not before her wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me flush against him, his lips pressed against mine in a final good night kiss.

I didn't want it to end but sadly we both had to breath, curse you breath needing lungs, and we pulled away from each other. "Good night Sally. I will see you soon and I cant wait to call you my girlfriend at school on Monday."

"Me too boyfriend. Me too." I whispered as I twisted the door knob, pushing the door open but I still lingered outside as Poseidon walked towards his car and as he climbed in, he gave me a final wave as he drove off and I waved back as I entered my home. I leaned against the door, sighing in content as I couldn't rid myself of the gigantic smile on my face, not that I ever wanted it to leave.

"Sally sweets, how was your date with Poseidon?" My mom asked as she appeared at the end of the hallway, grinning as bright as me when she saw my flushed face and bright smile.

"It was the best date of my life." And with that I followed my mom to the kitchen and told her and my father all about one of the greatest times I have ever had, showing them the photos I had taken because this was only the beginning and it held the everlasting memory of how perfect life could be.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Hey everyone, I am back with another Youthful update and I have to say that this is one of my favourites so far that I have written. I hope you all loved it as much as I did and for all the wonderful reviews I received, you all deserves some cookies so you can all have fluff made virtual cookies cause I am so happy right now. Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review, and I will see you all next week people._

 _Bye for now my friends._


	12. Chapter 11

Youthful Times

 ** _A/N: Time to answer some reviews:_**

 _ **sezaren:**_ _ha ha ha, it's okay, I don't mind. Thank you, it was one of my favourite chapters to write. I am only just about to turn seventeen so I am not comfortable with writing or publishing a lemon. I plan to post my first M rated one-shot and multific on my eighteenth birthday next year (7_ _th_ _October to be exact). I am willing to try Perlia to test my skills but PERCABETH is my OTP. Ha ha ha, I wish I could marry you but I am already taken my friend but I stilllove you and your awesome reviews. HAVE A COOKIE MY FRIEND (::)_

 _ **SecretlyAddictedtoPJO:**_ _I know, I had to try and not die when I was wriing this because it was so much fun. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

 _ **FluffinessAddict:**_ _Ha ha ha, thank you so much for the wonderful support. Things are going to be very interesting. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

 _ **Percy's Sister:**_ _Thank you, I am glad you enjoyed it. Hope you like this one._

 _ **sun star:**_ _Thank you so much. Hope this one is just as good._

 _ **ChasersEpic:**_ _ha ha ha, I love making them look so cute. Hope you like this chapter as well._

 _ **RANDOMNESS:**_ _Thank you so much for your review. Hope you like this one too._

 _ **LEGOPJO:**_ _thank you, hope this one is good._

 _ **defendrix:**_ _thank you._

 _ **NickyLovesLife:**_ _Gosh thank you, hope this is good too._

 _ **Percabethlover:**_ _my favourite too. Hope this one is good too._

 _ **PJORULES:**_ _ha ha he, here is my next chapter. Hope you like it too._

 _ **livinlaughin:**_ _ha ha ha, thank you so very very very much. Hope this one is good._

 _ **HOLYWHATTHEHADES:**_ _Thank you, hope this one has that effect on you too._

 _ **xThe Prophecy of Sevenx:**_ _it's alright, I don't mind waiting cause your review is awesome. Here is Thursday and I hope you like this one too._

 _ **Justanothermuggle89:**_ _Thank you for taking time to read my story. Have three virtual blue cookies from me to you as a big thank you gift from me to you for reviewing my story. (::) (::) (::)_

 _ **iluvboooks:**_ _I LOVE YOU TOO CUTIE PIE!_

 _ha ha ha ha ha, girlfriend you started a war you will never win. You have seen what I am capable of, you said that I couldn't break your shield by HA HA HA, I DID. *I am doing an insane happy dance right now cause I proved you wrong*. He he he, I am so proud that I certain have a powerful affect on you. I pride myself in doing so because you are one of my favourite authors and I have to compete in a fluff war with you. OMG I AM SO NERVOUS BUT I WILL BE VICTORIOUS BECAUSE I HAVE PLANS FOR JUST MORE THAN FLUFFFFFFFFFFF! THANK YOU FOR LOVING MY STORY I AM SO DAMN GRATEFUL YOU REVIEWED MY STORY. AND DUDE, IF I WANTED YOU TO KILL PAUL I WOULD HAVE ASKED YOU BECAUSE AFTER THIS CHAPTER YOU WILL WANT TO KILL SOMEONE OTHER THAN HIM SO BADLY, I GUARANTEE IT. He he he he he, I am so evil. You will want to kill me after this chapter. Thanks for reviewing so many times crazy girl, have some cookies (::) (::) (::)._

 _ **bookloverforevah18:**_ _it's cool you liked it. Things are gonna get very interesting right now._

 _Chapter Eleven_

...:: _Sally POV_ ::...

Three weeks.

Twenty-one days was exactly how long I had been dating my best friend and now my boyfriend Poseidon Olympia, and those were some of the best days of my life. We had gone on countless dates and all of them were successful every time.

The day we walked into school on Monday, everyone noticed how we were holding hands and I couldn't care less what they thought because I was happy that I was with Poseidon because my dreams seemed to be coming true at last. I didn't care about what Amphitrite or the fact that I always got glares from her and her cronies.

It was Friday and we were all in the lunch room and I was eating my usual chicken and mayo sandwich but something about it tasted seriously weird. It tasted off so I put it back down on my plate and drank some of my soda and smiled as I listened to Alison talking animatedly to Poseidon about stamina training but I really wasn't feeling alright. My stomach felt seriously ill right now, and I honestly didn't know why.

This has happened occasionally over the three weeks but it wasn't really anything serious but today it felt like something was crawling up my throat and it was worse than a tickle. My throat felt hoarse and scratchy and I felt like I was gonna throw up right now.

"Guys, I am not feeling alright. I am gonna head to the nurse's office and see if they have anything that could help me feel better." I announced and everyone looked at me worriedly. "Don't worry guys. I am sure that it is nothing, I will be back shortly."

"Sure you don't want any of us to come with you?" Poseidon asked, his voice filled with concern and worry, and I smiled at him, squeezing his hand in a reassuring manor.

"I will be alright." I assured him as I leaned over and pressed a kiss on his cheek and he smiled at me as he lifted my hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss on my knuckles, and I smiled back. "See you shortly." I announced calmly as I stood up and exited the cafeteria, heading straight in the direction of the nurse's office but I stopped the second my stomach groaned unhappily.

That crawling sensation intensified and I covered my mouth with my hand and ran right for the bathroom, I slammed the door open and headed for an empty cubical and I threw up like there was no tomorrow. When I stopped being sick, I wasn't sick for ten seconds before it just started again.

Gods it was awful. I lost everything that was in my stomach and honestly, the smell was so awful that it made me want to throw up even more. I was lucky my hair was in a ponytail or else that just would have been so awful.

I could literally feel the emptiness in my stomach as I sat on the cool tiles, just letting the cool tiles sooth my back as I leaned against the wall. I reached up and pulled a couple of pieces of toilet paper off the roll and wiped any remains of my vomit that was on my face, cringing as the smell wafted my senses.

Gods what is wrong with me. Do I have a permanent stomach bug or something because it isn't going away and I don't know why? Losing everything that was in my stomach made me feel extremely dizzy, like seriously, why the fuck does my head hurt so much? I reached up and closed the lid on the loo and pulled down the lever, flushing the toilet and pulling myself up to sit on the seat.

I heard the door open and close but I ignored it as I stood up and walked over to the sink, turning the water on and splashing some water against my face, letting the cool water sooth my flushed and hot face.

I leaned against my elbows, running my hand through my hair as I felt a head ache coming on and it just seemed to be a seriously painful one. My eyes opened widened when I heard someone cough and I turn around and see Amphitrite standing right behind me with her arms crossed.

"What do you want Amphitrite?" I asked, not really in the mood for her right now.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Poseidon Olympia. He is mine and you know that very well so tell me why you are with my boyfriend." She spat, but her glare really didn't faze me.

"I am sorry your royal highness but sadly you are very mistaken. Poseidon Olympia is my boyfriend now so you can go run to your next boy toy with you tail between your legs and forget about the kind sweet hearted man you claimed to be your but in truth he never was. If he was, you would have cared about him." I replied, completely unfazed by the bitch.

"Sally..."

"Sorry Amphitrite but you have a lot to learn about him. his is my boyfriend and he cares about me, not you anymore because you are a lying vindictive bitch who goes around. No wonder he broke up with you." I scoffed, not caring if she was glaring at me. "No one would want to be with a slut like you."

With that I stomped off out the bathroom and headed straight back to the cafeteria, completely ignoring the dive that stomped after me like a spoilt brat. "Sally Jackson you know nothing about me and you are gonna pay for that." The next thing I knew, something hit the back of my head and everything went black.

When I came to, I was in an unfamiliar room, a woman was seated next to my side, but I couldn't see who she was. "Where am I?" I asked as I raised my hand and placed it against my head, rubbing my temple gingerly to try and sooth my pounding head ache.

"The nurses office. I found you outside my door so I brought you in. I assumed that you passed out cause you looked deathly pale my dear." My hazy vision was starting to clear up. The lady next to me had blonde hair and a bright smile with her crisp blue eyes watching me curiously. "I am Janice Solace, can you tell me what happened my dear?"

"I don't remember what happened after I blacked out, all I remember before that was being dizzy and I had just come out of the bathroom from throwing up so badly." I complained as I sat up and looked around, realising I was laying in one of the beds in the nurses office.

"I have a series of questions I have to ask you so you have to think for some of them but others are just basic information." I nod as she grabbed her pain from behind her ear and clicked it and wrote on the board before looking up at me. "Your name is Sally Jackson, correct?"

"Yes."

"You are sixteen years of age?" She scribbled down on the clipboard.

"Yes."

"Okay this is a very personal one." She announced, her cheeks slightly flushed. "When was the last time you had sexual intercourse?"

My cheeks heated up very quickly as I looked at my lap. "My, um, first and only time was on a Friday night, five weeks ago." I mentally worked out, blushing even brighter when I thought about that night that Poseidon and I had sex. It had me going redder than a rhubarb.

"Alright. Um, when was your last monthly cycle?" I stared at her slightly confused. "Sorry, when was the last time you had your period?"

I had to think about this. I was very meticulous when it came to keeping track of my period but in all honesty, I can't remember when I had my last period. "I was supposed to get about three weeks ago but it never came so I think it's late."

Her eyes were wide as she stood up and headed to a cupboard and opened it, pulling out something I didn't recognise. "Deary, can you come with me to the loo very quickly. I need you to do something for me." I nodded uncertainly as I climbed off of the bed and followed her to the private bathroom in the nurse's office.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked nervously.

"I need you to please pee on this for me. It's just a precaution but could you do that for me." This conversation got very awkward but I did watch she said and took the funny stick thing she handed on me.

I do not want to go into detail on how awkward peeing on that thing was but I did what she asked and when I was done I passed it to her and flushed the loo, fixing my shorts.

"Can I ask what that stick thing is for?" I asked curiously as I sat down on the bed where she was sitting, and she looked anxious as she watched the clock tick away so I sat in silence. In three minutes she picked up the stick and held it next to a box that I didn't notice that she had and I tilted my head to read the writing.

 _Pregnancy Test_

My eyes widened as I read those words. "Miss, is that what I think it is?" I asked as I felt the tears pooling in my eyes. How could I not have know what that was? All the signs were so clear and staring me right in the face.

The constant puking, the dizzy spells, the constant weird cravings, my extremely late period it was so obvious. The nurse stood up and sat next to me and I looked at the stick and my heart dropped when I saw the little pink plus sign that stood clear.

"My dear, the reason you are sick is because you are pregnant."

 _Oh God!_

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _DUH DUH DUH! Ha ha ha, I am so evil. Did any of you see that coming. Ha ha ha, I am so evil right now. No one saw through my master plan did they. Just when you thought fun, love and happiness for Sally and Poseidon, BAM, I pull that out on yah._

 _*does and evil excited happy dance*_

 _Sorry it's short but I kind of wanted it to be so I hope that you guys enjoyed my evil surprise. Let me know what you think and if you expected it or not. This was my plan all along and sadly for you guys, you have to wait until Sunday to find out what happens next. Evil grin._

 _Bye for now guys._


	13. Chapter 12

Youthful Times

 _ **A/N: Time to answer some more review:**_

 _ **bookloverforevah18:**_ _you got that right my friend. I did hint it, so thanks for that and reviewing and thank you for the cookies. Have some from me as a thank you. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)_

 _ **SecretlyAddictedtoPJO:**_ _Ha ha ha, this chapter should answer your question, hope you enjoy it._

 _ **sezaren:**_ _well I was born from a teen pregrancy. My mom only just turned sixteen when she found out she was pregnant with me. So in a way it relates with my mom's story. Sorry I didn't update soon, the A/N at the bottom explains why. Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter._

 _Almost forgot your cookies. Here they are and thank you for being patient whilst you wait for this update. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)._

 _ **LEGOPJO:**_ _Thanks my friend._

 _ **NickyLovesLife:**_ _I know. I like making her evil. This should tell you what is going to happen next._

 _ **HOLYWHATTHEHADES:**_ _you got that right my friend. Enjoy this chapter my friend._

 _ **sun star:**_ _thank you so much, hope u like this one._

 _ **Percy's sister:**_ _ha ha ha, thank you._

 _ **defendrix:**_ _thank you and it was my plan to make it unexpected._

 _ **Cooljoanna14:**_ _Thank you for the idea but don't worry, I have a plan. Thank you for reviewing my story, have a virtual blue cookie or three as a thank you. (::) (::) (::)_

 _ **Percabethlover:**_ _ha ha ha, thank you very much. Hope u like this one._

 _ **livinlaughin:**_ _thank you. I must be good if I left you speechless._

 _ **FluffinessAddict:**_ _ha ha ha, I love reading your reviews. Thank you, hope you enjoy this chapter._

 _ **ChasersEpic:**_ _Sorry I missed Sunday, hope this chapter makes up for it._

 _ **RANDOMNESS:**_ _ha ha ha, thank you. Enjoy._

 _ **PJORULES:**_ _well sadly I cannot tell you anything so you are gonna have to wait and see. Enjoy this chapter too my friend._

 _ **Guest:**_ _Congratulations for knowing my friend. I am glad that you enjoyed this. Have a cookie (::). Thank you for reviewing my story, have three cookies (::) (::) (::). Enjoy this chapter._

 _ **xThe Prophecy of Sevenx:**_ _here it is. Sorry for the wait._

 _ **iluvboooks:**_ _GOSH THANK YOU FOR GETTING ME TO 200 REVIEWS. YOU ARE AWESOME MY FRIEND. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH._ _Ha ha ha, I have skills and I have my ways of making you tick my friend. GODS I WANT TO WRITE IN CAPS TOO TO THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS! Sally is sixteen turning seventeen by the, just to let you know. I will happily ask you to kill anyone who needs killing like Luke in my new one-shot Best Friends which you should read if u haven't read it already. Ha ha ha ha ha, u r the one who deserves the cookies so have some cookies (::) (::) (::) (::) (::). See you in the next update and again thanks for the reviews._

 _ **(*N.B – This chapter had the most reviews out of all the chapters. 22. Thanks guys*)**_

 _Chapter Twelve_

…::Sally POV::…

 _Pregnant._

I was pregnant, no, this can't be happening, this can't.

"But miss, I can't be pregnant. I just can't." This honestly can't be real. There can't be another human being growing inside of me. I couldn't help but place my hands against my belly, unable to believe that there was a baby growing within me. "It must be a false positive. Please, let me try a few more." I begged, pleading with her.

She sighed, nodding but by the look in her eyes gave me a sense of dread, as if somewhere deep inside me, I knew that the test wasn't a false positive but I had to be sure because if this was real, I had a big decision to make.

I took another two tests to be sure and they both came back the same as the first. Positive. I was really pregnant. It was really true. The realisation hit me like a lightning bolt and I completely lost all feeling in my legs as I fell against the wall, my heart racing up a storm inside me.

The nurse came up to me and took my hand, gently coaxing me off the wall and towards the bed when she helped me sit down on the bed, giving me a glass of water and helped me drink it.

My hand was shaking so much that Nurse Janice had to help me drink the water so I wouldn't spill any on myself. "Nurse Janice, what am I going to do?" I begged, my eyes filling with tears as she wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a comforting hug as she held onto me, whispering soothing words to me as I started sobbing into her chest.

"It's alright dear. It's okay. You need to calm down my girl. It's all going to be okay." She whispered in a motherly tone, running her hand gingerly through my hair, rubbing circles against my back just letting the silence be filled by my quietening sobs.

"What am I going to do?"

She pulled away, cupping my face in her hands, rubbing away my tears that fell as she looked at me. "The first thing you are going to do is make a choice Sally. You have three options for this baby. Either you can go to the doctor and get the baby aborted, or your go through your pregnancy and put up you baby for adoption or you keep it."

"But how I am going to decide? I am just a sixteen year old girl. I am afraid; I don't know what to do." I sobbed, the tears falling some more. "I am still just a little girl, this choice doesn't just involve me anymore."

"Sally, listen to me." I nodded. "Have you ever thought about having a child one day when you are married with a happy life?" I nod slowly.

"Yes, that's what I want for the future but what does that have to do with anything?"

"It's exactly what I dreamed of too Sally when I was your age. Nineteen years ago, I was in your very position. I wasn't as young as you but I was still young. I had just started university and I slept with my boyfriend and ended up pregnant." I hadn't even noticed that my tears had stopped as I listened to her. "I had no job, and I lived in a crowded apartment where I could barely afford rent. I was just as afraid as you are right now?"

"What did you do then?"

"I told my boyfriend and he ended up giving me an ultimatum. Either he goes or the baby goes. Back then I was naïve and in love so I agreed to terminate the baby." Her eyes were filled with so much sadness that it left my heart broken. "When I was sitting at the hospital, ready to give up this child but then I felt this little flutter inside me. My baby moved and it was the most incredible feeling I had ever felt."

"What was it like?" I asked curiously, feeling slightly silly for asking but I wanted to know.

"It felt like the butterflies I got whenever my boyfriend kissed me. It was the most amazing and live changing thing I had ever felt. It was like my baby was telling me they loved me." Her eyes were filled with so much joy that it actually brought this incredible warmth that flowed from my heart into each and every one of my veins. "When that happened, I realised I couldn't kill this innocent soul inside me."

"So you kept the baby?"

"I did." She whispered. "I told my boyfriend and true to his word, he left and when he did, it broke my heart but I did what I had to. I told my parents and agreed to keep the baby until term and then put it up for adoption." She looked up at the wall and smiled. "I can never forget his beautiful little cry that signalled his arrival into the world and I was all gung hoe for giving him up but the second I held my little William, I couldn't let him go."

"What are you trying to tell me?" I was confused. I thought she was supposed to be giving me advice, not telling me her life story. "I don't understand what you are trying to tell me?"

"Sally, if you choose to get the abortion, will you be able to do it. Your are a kind, caring, loving girl with a heart of gold. Would you be able to go through with giving up the very thing that carries not only your DNA but a piece of your soul. Do you believe that you are strong enough to kill the innocent human being growing in here." Her hands were pressed against me stomach, one on each side to emphasize her point. "I thought I was but in my heart I always knew I couldn't do it."

I remained silent.

"Sally, when I sat there waiting to kill my child, I saw a girl, younger than I and maybe younger than you come out of there in tears. She had aborted her baby and since then she regretted it. I talked to her everyday for three years and she was always filled with regret and in the end, she took her own life because she couldn't live with herself anymore because she killed her baby."

That was scary. Can the pain of getting an abortion really affect someone so badly.

"Sally, would you be able to get an abortion or not. You have to decide no before it is too late to choose." Janice whispered.

I didn't know. I honestly didn't know if I would be able to do it. It made me look back on the pregnancy talk we had a while back where teen mom's came in to talk to us and explained about abortion. One of the mom's said she had never been happier when she decided to keep her child and that holding her baby in her arms gave her great and never ending happiness but the road to raising a child at her age was hard.

It was a battle but the joy she got from her baby everyday made it worth it. Janice removed her hands away from my stomach and I placed them where her hands were, unable to stop the smile that slowly formed on my face as I thought about the child within me. Inside me there was a human being growing within me and honestly, apart from all that vomiting and strange cravings and the dizzy spells, the feeling of having created a new human being that would one day walk along this earth was an incredible feeling.

There was a piece of me and Poseidon united into one and formed a new soul that had nestled itself in my womb to grow and be loved by me if it came into this world which I now knew it would. I wasn't a killer, it wasn't the baby's fault it was created, it was Poseidon and my own because we obviously didn't use proper protection. We were the guilty party, not the baby.

"No, I don't think I would be able to get an abortion because to have to live with that kind of guilt is not something I can live with. I would much rather suffer through a pregnancy and either give up the baby for adoption or keep the baby." I answered firmly. That was my choice and I know I will have to live with it but I knew deep down that that is what I wanted.

"The road will be a rough one. Are you sure it's what you want?"

I didn't even have to think twice about it. A single nod confirmed my answer as Nurse Janice smiled at me and took my hands in hers.

"Then I will help you through it. You will have to decide when to tell your parents and the father about the baby but in three weeks time, you need to go and get an ultrasound to check-up on the baby's progress."

"Won't the doctor notify my parents after the scan?" I asked worriedly, Janice gripping my hands tighter as the fear really set in. I was really going through with this pregnancy and I was afraid of telling my family and Poseidon.

"I can take you to my husband. Apollo Solace, he will help you out." She whispered in an assuring tone that helped me calm down a little bit. "He owns a private practice not far from here and he works with my son Will who is currently studying medicine. He want to be a fetal surgeon because he adores children and he loved learning about it so he will be present as well to train and assist with him."

"What ever happened to Will's father?" I asked curiously, because it had be bugging me ever since she told me her story.

"The day I gave birth he came back and now I am married to him and raising my son with me and helping him with his studies." I smile happily, she must have been so happy when he came back. "Sally, this will stay with me, I promise I will tell no one. This is off the record but you must come and see me after school every Friday so I can help you out as best as possible."

"Thank you so much Nurse Janice. Thank you. I am not going to be able to do this without you so I really appreciate it." She smiled at me and embraced me, and I smiled into her hair, finally feeling like I wasn't going to be alone in this cause I didn't know when I was going to find the strength to tell Poseidon and my family about this because don't get me wrong, I am happy in a way about this baby but it frightens me that I am going to have to grow up rather quickly if I chose to keep my child.

"No problem Sally. Now go, your friends must be worried about you." I nod as I hop off the bed, heading back into the world with a new revelation set before me. I wasn't ready to tell Poseidon, at least not yet anyway but in due time, I will be ready.

It's really frightening to realise that I am carrying a new life within me but at the same time, it really is something I never would have expected but in a way, I felt I would come to regret my choice to not get an abortion but at the same time, I knew that this child may just change my life for the greater good.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Alright, don't kill me. This is the first time I have been late with an update. I know, I am currently hiding behind a rock so you don't kill me. I had major problems with my internet so I sincerely apologize for my late up update. I had actually planned to update early but the internet screwed me over._

 _Anyway, I am sorry, I will be updating Thursday, I promise because I will hunt down for an internet source if I have to update this. Thanks for everyone who helped me reach 200 reviews, that's just awesome you guys, thank you._

 _Another sixty reviews and this will officially be the top Sally/Poseidon fic on the entire sight. WOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO! Hope you guys like this chapter, don't forget to review guys. Love you all, see you on Thursday and don't forget to check out my brand new one-shot, Best Friend which is a PERCABETH. Thanks guys, hope you like it. See you soon guys._


	14. Chapter 13

Youthful Times

 _ **SecretlyAddictedtoPJO:**_ _hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am glad that I made you happy, hope this one is just as enjoyable._

 _ **JohnnyNoFriends:**_ _Thanks for reviewing, hope you like this chapter too._

 _ **Livinlaughin:**_ _Thanks, I loved writing her. Hope you like it._

 _ **PJORULES:**_ _that makes me happy to hear you say that. Hope you like this chapter._

 _ **ChasersEpic:**_ _My pleasure, hope you like the next one._

 _ **HOLYWHATTHEHADES:**_ _THANKS!_

 _ **GuardianGirl24:**_ _Thank you, hope you like this chapter. Enjoy my friend._

 _ **Bookloverforevah18L:**_ _As am I, hope you like this one as well cause I had fun writing it._

 _ **sezaren:**_ _ha ha ha, I love you my friend. Always be safe, it goes to show. Pregnancy can happen when you least expect it. How could I not agree with you cause those colour cookies are the best. Here is some for you . (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)_

 _ **xThe Prophecy of Sevenx:**_ _thank you. I am glad that I have your support. Luv u too and I appreciate the support._

 _ **FluffinessAddict:**_ _Well my friend, the fluff and cuteness has arrived._

 _ **LEGOPJO:**_ _I know, hope you like this one._

 _ **Percy's sister:**_ _Thursday is here and here is my update. Enjoy._

 _ **sun star:**_ _I wish I could tell you but you are gonna have to wait and see._

 _ **RANDOMNESS:**_ _YEP IT DID. ENJOY!_

 _ **Percabethlover:**_ _well here is more._

 _ **NickyLovesLife:**_ _love you and thank you. Enjoy._

 _ **defendrix:**_ _thanks here is the next chapter._

 _ **iluvboooks:**_ _its alright girl. I don't mind waiting. It really doesn't bother me cause I really really really appreciate all of the support and it is always appreciated and I love you so much girl. Thank you for all of the compliments and I wish I could tell you what's gonna happen but sadly I cant. Hope you enjoy this mini fluff chapter. See you on Sunday my friend._

 _ **(*Thanks for the reviews. I have been noticing a lack of Poseidon so here is some Poseidon POV. Enjoy*)**_

 _Chapter Thirteen_

…:: _Poseidon POV_ ::…

Today was going to be awesome for various reasons because if you haven't guessed it yet. It has been exactly one month since sally and I first went out on our date and our anniversary had to be on one of the most romantic days of the year.

 **VALENTINE'S DAY**

But sadly, I couldn't take Sally on a romantic Valentines dinner because sadly Sally was sick at home which pretty much sucked but that didn't mean I was going to not celebrate our anniversary with her. I got my mom's recipe for grandma's creamy chicken soup and focaccia bread and I had gone and bought the ingredients because believe it or not, I was going to make it for Sally and look after her whilst her parents went out for a romantic dinner.

Sally didn't know I was coming yet, the silly girl thought that she was being left at home alone to take care of herself. I couldn't help but smile as I drove to her house, happily listening to the Valentines special edition on the radio. Currently playing on the radio was Best Friend by Jason Chen and I found it rather enjoyable considering I could relate, well apart from the love part.

I had never really thought much about what it would be like to be in love with some. At one point in time I had considered the possibility that I may have loved Amphitrite but that was all just a lie really cause if I did, then I would still be with her. She never made me feel the way I feel when I am with, around or even think about Sally.

I just get this incredible feeling that somewhat leaves me breathless every time and I never want to lose her. Any guy would be lucky to have this amazing wonderful person that has the most incredible heart and soul, Hades, I am that lucky guy because she is with me and she treats me right.

I drop my running thoughts as I arrive in front of Sally's house, parking in my usual parking before I switch off the engine and climb out my car, taking my shopping bags out of the car and locking my car behind me as I make my way up the porch. As I arrive there, the door opens, revealing Sally's parents.

"Thank you for coming to look after her for me Poseidon. We really appreciate it." Her mother spoke soothingly, I couldn't help but notice how my I saw of Sally in her. Her kindness and beautiful heart definitely came from her mother and her fiery, strong confident side came from her father he gave me a single curt nod.

"She is currently sleeping in her room, we will be back by midnight." I quickly check my watch and see that it is only six so I have an entire six hours with my Sally, gods I enjoy saying that so much.

"Enjoy your evening." I answered as they headed to their car and drove off. I quietly closed the door behind me, locking it before I headed to the kitchen and deposited my bags on the counter. I quickly but quietly walked up the stairs to Sally's room and carefully opened her door, peaking in and smiling at the quietly sleeping form of the most beautiful girl in the room.

Gods she looked so peaceful when she slept, her quiet breathing, somehow I was able to hear it as I tip toed in, careful to not disturb her as I pulled her blanket up a little to cover her properly so she wasn't cold and I couldn't resist leaving a kiss on her forehead. Thankfully she didn't stir, all she did was sigh contently, a smile on her sleep induced face as I left the room, closing the door behind me as I headed back to the kitchen.

I got to prepping my ingredients and I certainly had a lot of fun making the dough for the focaccia bread, neatly laying on the fresh thin slices of tomato, then some onion and finally I layered on the mozzarella cheese before popping it into the oven to bake for 25 to thirty minutes and I jumped onto the chicken soup.

I had already cooked my chicken pieces and not I pulled out my grand-mother's secret ingredients for her soup. I peeled and grated a fresh root of ginger straight into my pot of cream and I popped a few leaves of fresh peppermint to season the cream before I added the other various seasonings, following the recipe to a tee before I strained out all of the leaves and ginger, left with a delicious creamy broth to which I added my chicken and mushrooms.

Whilst that simmered, I got to brewing the herbal tea, adding a touch of peppermint for flavor before I left it to sit for the moment and flavor the tea before I pulled the focaccia bread out of the oven and it was absolutely perfect. My mom would be proud. I laid it on a wooden cutting board with a knife ready, taking it to the lounge and placing it on the table where I set up a nice vase with a bouquet of red roses and set up two bowls and a plate for the focaccia bread with all the utensils.

You could call it an improvised Valentine's dinner for two.

I headed back to the kitchen and checked soup, sampling a taste of it, my taste buds danced as flavor erupted in my mouth. Gods I even surprised myself cause I didn't think that it would come out this good. I put the lid on the pot and placed it on a heat proof mat before placing it on the table next to the bread with my ladle ready.

Time to go and wake up my girlfriend. I tip toed up the stairs once again, carefully entering her room once again only this time I carefully sat down on her bed, caressing her cheek with my thumbs in an attempt to stir her awake to which she did start to stir. She sighed, leaning into my hand before her eyes opened, remaining half lidded.

"Hi." I whispered calmly, a smile on her face as she sighed.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered, still half tired as she sat up, rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes, a cute yawn escaping her lips.

"I am here to take care of you now come on sleepy head, I have made some food for you so if you don't get up I will be forced to carry you." I smirked as Sally smiled at me, and I shook my head and hooked my arm under her legs and the other wrapping around her lower back, her arms automatically going around my neck as I lifted her up bridal style, bringing her blanket with her and I carried her down the stairs to the lounge and set her down on the couch.

"What did you make me?" She asked curiously.

"I made my grandmother's creamy chicken soup and homemade focaccia bread along with my mom's herbal tea." I told her as I helped her get comfortable, ladling a bowl of soup for Sally, neatly placing come focaccia bread on the plate for her and placing it on a tray for her to which she happily started eating. I went to the kitchen and poured her a fresh cup of the herbal tea and brought it for Sally.

She happily accepted it and I sat down next to her, taking off my blazer and settling down in the couch next to Sally who snuggled into my side, pulling the blanket over my legs as I turned on the television. If Demeter saw us now, she would say that we looked like one of those cliché married couples to which I would have nodded cause it was true.

We did look like one of those picturesque couples.

Maybe that might happen for us someday. Woe boy, stop right there. Am I seriously saying what I think I am saying? Do I really want that for Sally and I? Could I possibly be falling in love with my best friend? Wow, it's only been one month since we started going out but it had been a month and a half since the two of had been intimate but in all honestly that day had changed me for the better.

I was happy for the first time in my life and I couldn't be any happier. I couldn't help twirling my finger with one of Sally's locks wrapped around my finger or listening to her sigh contently as she leaned into my embrace or how peaceful she looked as she lay fast asleep with her head in my lap.

In that moment I knew I was falling madly in love with her, there was no denying it, not that I would want to anyway because it was a wonderful feeling and I just absolutely loved it. I fell asleep with Sally's head in my lap, a pillow under her head and a content and happy smile on my face that I don't think would ever leave my face.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** First off, sorry that this is a short chapter but i have a decent excuse. __Okay, I feel like such a nitty witty idiot. I know this is late and I have the funniest reason as too why it's a little late. When I started writing, I had actually started writing the next chapter and I had finished it so that is when I realized, HOLY HADES THIS IS THE WRONG CHAPTER! So I had to write the correct chapter on top of this one and I am absolutely tired right now._

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter cause I had fun writing it even if I was as tired as Hades! Don't forget to leave a review cause I can't wait to see what you guys though of this. Again, sorry for the late update, hope it was alright. See you on Sunday cause I will be updating early because the chapter is already done._

 _See you on Sunday._


	15. Chapter 14

Youthful Times

 _ **A/N: Time to answer some reviews:**_

 _ **SecretlyAddictedtoPJO:** Well Sunday has come early my friend. Enjoy this chapter._

 ** _iluvbooks:_** _W_ _ell my friend, you have certainly hit the nail on the head when it comes to what I was going for. I don't know how you were able to figure out exactly what i was going for but i commend you on depicting those feeling that I was trying to convey. Here is a rainbow coloured cookie for all the support u have given me. (::) (::) (::) (::) (Okay so more than one but who cares) U are absolutely awesome my friend, i can't wait for u to read this next chapter cause i seriously worked hard on it. enjoy my friend and i love u very much and reading ure reviews as well._

 _ **bookloverforevah18:** Thank you, i most certainly had fun writing it. Hope you enjoy this nice long chapter._

 _ **Cooljoanna14:** Thank you and i hope you like this chapter._

 _ **sezaren:** ha ha ha, i know the feeling. i spent hours on this chapter, not just writing but researching it as well. I hope you enjoy it cause it took me an absolutely long time to do it and i am proud of this chapter so i hope you enjoy it. oH AND I NEARLY FORGOT (again) ABOUT YOUR RAINBOW COOKIES SO HAVE YOUR COOKIESSSSSS! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)_

 _ **FluffinessAddict:** I am so glad u felt that way because it was how i wanted it to be seen._

 _ **defendrix:** Well Sunday has come early so i hope you enjoy this chapter._

 _ **HOLYWHATTHEHADES:** Well the wait is finally over. Here is an early update._

 _ **JohnnyNoFriends:** well here is a new chapter for you, hope that you enjoy it._

 _ **RANDOMNESS:** Thank you for the awesome review, hope u enjoy this early chapter. U rock, please enjoy._

 _ **Percy's sister:** Thank you my friend, hope you enjoy this one too._

 _ **LEGOPJO:** correct u r my friend. already written chapter does mean an early update, hope you love it too._

 _ **sun star:** gosh, u r making me brush. hope this chapter is as good as the last._

 _ **NickyLovesLife:** Sadly i cant tell u what is going to happen next so i hope you enjoy this one so far._

 _ **livinlaughin:** Well as u can see, sunday came relatively early. Hope you enjoy._

 _ **ChasersEpic:** thank you, hope this chapter is as epic as the last._

 _ **Percabethlover:** well as u can see, the wait is finally over._

 _ **xThe Prophecy of Sevenx:** well sunday has come early so this should be a nice big surprise for you. Hope u enjoy it and thanks for all the support._

 _ **PJORULES:** The wait is over. Hope you like it._

 _ **Guest:** thank you, i am glad that u r enjoying it so far, here is more._

 _ **(*Thanks for the reviews guys. Enjoy this chapter.*)**_

 _Chapter Fourteen_

…:: _Sally POV_ ::…

Over the next two weeks since my wonderful anniversary with Poseidon, it had gotten pretty hard to keep my secret, cause I was seriously struggling to hide the morning sickness because it was getting seriously bad and I didn't know how long I could hide it from my friends and parents cause they are starting to notice.

I was so thankful that it was Friday today and that Nurse Janice was finally gonna be able to take me to see her husband. It was nerve racking and thrilling at the same time cause I was actually going to get to see this tiny human being growing inside me.

Poseidon had offered to take me home today but I told him that I was going to be helping Mrs. Hanson in the library today, specifically re-shelving and reorganizing some of them which wasn't a total lie cause I did have to do that, I kind lied and told him it would take me a few hours when it reality I knew it would only take an hour roughly.

If there is one thing I hated doing it was lying to those I cared about, especially to Poseidon but can you blame me. I don't know what I would do if I told him I was pregnant and he said that I had to get rid of the baby like Janice's boyfriend did, it would break my heart and if he left me because of the baby, that would seriously damage me beyond repair so you can understand why I am afraid.

I nervously twiddled my thumbs as Nurse Janice and I waited for her husband to come and collect the two of us with her son Will and the most unexpected thing happened. I didn't know what to think of her husband or how much money they had but to say my jaw dropped when I saw what her husband pulled up in is a severely big understatement.

Before me was a sleek, bright and shinning cherry red Maserati that had the doors opening upwards and then when this Greek god stepped out of the car with a pair of shades, a dazzling and somewhat blindingly white smile, dressed in a regular form fitting white shirt and black trousers I think I actually started drooling.

The dude looked so fucking hot I wanted to pounce him like a jungle cat and dig my claws into those beautiful biceps of his and kiss those perfectly sculpted lips that must have been created by celestial beings and I wanted to stare into those perfect blue eyes for hours on end and run my hands through that perfect field of gold locks that rested on top of his... Bad Sally. Stop thinking like that!

 _GAH STUPID TEENAGE HORMONES! Or is it my pregnancy hormones. Gods please just kill me now!_

Gods I must have looked like an idiot cause standing next to the Greek God was a younger version of him with an equally bright smile and crisp baby blue eyes like his father snickering like he was about to burst out laughing. "Sorry, every girl who sees him and the car they go insane and your expression is priceless." I am instantly flushed as I start twiddling my thumbs again, finding my lap more interesting.

"William Giuseppe Solace, do not tease the poor girl." Nurse Janice spoke sternly and I looked up and saw that Will looked like he was about to die of embarrassment. I couldn't hold in my giggle.

"Mom, you promised that you wouldn't use my full name in front of people. It's embarrassing when people find out that that is my name." Will complained childishly with a pout on his face. The pouty face he had made me giggle uncontrollably as Will's father slapped his back.

Honestly, Nurse Janice's husband looked very young; like he was supposed to be in his first year of college or something, not a man with a nineteen year old son and a PhD in his name and boy would I not blame all of the other women he has encountered because damn his is hot.

"I take it that you are Sally Jackson?" The tall blonde man asked as he approached me, to which I instantly stood up and nodded vigorously. His voice sounded like a choir of angels, so smooth and husky that it left Goosebumps on my skin. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Apollo Solace. My wife explained the situation to me so I saw we get this show on the road."

I nod, not wanting him to stop talking as he opened the passenger door and pulled the seat forward, allowing me to climb in and I got comfortable as Will climbed in next to me and I finally got the chance to take a better look at him now that I wasn't fixated on his gorgeous father.

He definitely had his father's facial structure but I could definitely see Nurse Janice in him cause he his hair was a little more rouged like and it had this cool, rebel uneven hair cut that made him look very good for his age. "Sorry I mocked you, it's just every time some sees him they think he is like a Greek God or something."

My jaw literally dropped, it's like he read my mind or something because that is exactly what I thought he looked like. "That's exactly what I thought of him. How did you know that? Can you read minds or something?"

Will looked like he was about to die from internally laughing himself silly cause he was struggling to not burst out laughing, probably because he doesn't want his mother on his case again so he was desperately trying to keep it to himself. "Every one of my girlfriends has told me he looks like a Greek God so I usually assume that that is what all women who see him think."

"Wow."

"So Sally, have you thought about the baby in there." Will asked curiously as he placed a hand on my stomach. I stiffened when he placed his hand on my stomach and he must have noticed. "Sorry, it's a force of habit, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I have always wanted to be a fetal surgeon so I apologize if I have made you severely uncomfortable."

He sounded very genuine so I couldn't really blame him or anything. I might as well explain myself to him. "I apologize for being uncomfortable, it's still very fresh with me and I still find it severely nerve racking. I am only sixteen and I am pregnant and I am severely scared right now." I couldn't contain the tears that formed in my eyes. "I guess I am still hoping that I am not even though I know I am and I am really frightened."

Before I knew it, Will had his arms wrapped around me, rubbing soothing circles against my back. I found it to be uncomfortable at first but I relaxed as he hugged me, slowly calming me down. "I know it can be scary. Pregnancy is a scary thing for most because a lot of the time it happens accidently and when a person least expects it and no matter how many times a person gets pregnant it will always be scary."

I just remained silent and listened to him.

"Teen pregnancy is a difficult thing, I have seen so many come, twice as terrified as you and they have somehow pulled through because in the end, it will be worth it. When you here the first cry of your baby coming into the world and see the life you created, it will all be worth it in the end." I sighed contently as I pulled away, wiping away any traces of my tears and looked Will dead in the eye.

"Thank you Will. That is just what I needed to hear." He smiled at me and I was grateful because that was really what I needed to hear.

"Good, now I guess we have an ultrasound scheduled for you because we have arrived at my dad's practice." Will announced as the door opened and Will stepped out and I followed him. I have to say that Apollo's practice was absolutely incredible and as we walked through the building it was just so beautiful because it had a modern Greek feel to it.

I am not crazy am I?

We entered this room that had an examining bed to which Will helped me on and Nurse Janice helped me lift up my shirt, exposing my currently flat stomach as Doctor Solace put on his gloves and his lab coat. He really did look like a professional doctor and a damn good one at that. "So how exactly does this ultrasound scan work?" I asked curiously as Apollo prepared the machine.

"First of all there are two ways the scan can be done. One is by using a small hand scanner and the other is a transvaginal ultrasound." Apollo started. "Most doctors tend to use what we call the vaginal probe-" I blushed furiously, the thought of something coming in really freaked me out, "-but I am going to use the handheld scanner because I can imagine how uncomfortable that thought must have been for you considering my wife told me that you have only been intimate once."

"Yes. Obviously it was my first time so yes the thought really frightens me and makes me uncomfortable because I was a little drunk when it happened." I admitted, feeling that my hands were more interesting and all Apollo did was smile at me.

"So for this type of scan I require you to drink quite a bit of water so, this will be awkward as well, so that you have a full bladder." I was seriously confused. "In order to see the fetus, we need to raise your uterus and the easiest way to do that is for you to have a full bladder."

"If it means not having that probe to be used then I will do whatever you want." I answered and Apollo smiled at me, and passed me two 500ml bottles of water which I both glugged down and instantly I could already feel the heavy weight on my bladder.

"You ready?" I nod, answering his question. "First of all, my wife is going to be applying what we call a conductive gel on your bare stomach, and I will be using this small hand held scanner on top of the gel."

"The reason we place the gel on your stomach is so that the gel allows sound waves to be passed through your uterus and the sound waves bounce off the uterus wall, thus creating an image on this screen." Will continued, placing his hand on the projector screen on the off to the side. "There is no need to worry, because neither you nor the baby will get hurt with this scan."

I nodded, and lay back down as Nurse Janice appeared with a dish of this weird looking gel. "Can I ask why you wanted me to get a scan at eight weeks out of curiosity?" I smiled at Janice as she smiled.

"Most women have their scan at eight weeks because this is the main time to check the progress of the baby because at this stage, this is the time where the embryo is officially classified as a fetus now. The baby's limbs and organs are all fully developed by this stage so it is the best time to see the baby." I nod as I instantly feel the cold gel being applied onto my stomach, it felt like ice melting against my skin so I gasped the second it touched my skin.

"Sorry, I should have told you it was going to be a little cold." I smiled at Nurse Janice as she continues to apply the gel, and when she was done, she turned on the monitor and Doctor Apollo placed the handheld scanner against my stomach, shifting it around and then on the screen, this large black space with a little blob in the middle of it.

I swear my heart started racing even faster as I realized that that is my baby. That is my baby. Will smiled brightly as he pressed a button on the monitor and it seemed to zoom in and that little blob turned into this image of a little body. I could feel the tears in my eyes, that was my baby.

Apollo reached up, and pointed at the screen, "As you can see on the screen, the baby's body is actually starting to look like a human. You can see little legs and arms-" He spoke as he pointed at each of the little limbs, "-and as you can see that the head is actually a little bit bigger than the overall body size and then you can see the outer wall of the nutrients sac surrounding the little baby and that little piece coming off the fetus is the umbilical cord that connects the two of you."

I couldn't stop the tears as they began to fall, I couldn't believe how real this was. There really is a small human being growing inside me and that is both a part of me and Poseidon.

"It's incredible, isn't it."

"Why is the baby moving like that?" I asked curiously as I watched what I thought to be it's little chest moving around.

"That's the baby's heart beat." Apollo answered with a smile. "What to hear something incredible." I nod, wondering what could be more incredible than seeing my baby move and grow inside of me. Apollo reached up and pressed a few buttons before something earth shattering lit up the silent room.

This fast, rapid, sort of sucking sound entered the room and I instantly knew what that was. That was my baby's heart beat. It was incredible and it just brought an un-thought of smile on my face like it belonged there. "The Doppler has created a mimicked action of your baby's heart beat. Do you want me to print you out some pictures?" I nod, because I am going to need it so I can make sure that this is very much real.

Apollo worked for a few minutes before Nurse Janice took a cloth and wiped away the gel before she helped me off of the bed and took me straight to the bathroom which is where I really needed to go right now.

By the time I was done, Apollo had my pictures ready and sealed protectively in the envelop and he handed me a beautiful looking diary. "This is a little present from us for you. It is for you to store your pictures and write thoughts daily. I have put a schedule in it for you for all of your up and coming scans that you will need to have."

"And I supplied you with a list of two Chinese based natural remedies to help with the nausea as well as recommendations for aromatherapy scents that will help with your nausea." Nurse Janice announced and Will handed me a small container.

"And this is Emetrol. It should help with the nausea and is safe to use during pregnancy and then this is some Zantac-" he handed me another small container, "-and it helps with nausea when your tummy acts up." I smiled and thanked him.

"Thank you so much for helping me out. All of you, I greatly appreciate it." Nurse Janice smiled and hugged me. "Well I guess I should get home." Apollo nods and locks up his office and we head to his car and I am feeling seriously content. This is really incredible, I am really carrying new life that I would bring into this world but that really scared me as well.

I knew I would have to tell Poseidon soon as well as my parents but I just don't know when I am going to tell them.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Alright, first off, a nice long chappie to make up for the recent short ones. hope you guys like it considering i had this written days ago but O_ _h My Gods the research I had to do on this chapter was just insane. Everything used here was researched and I looked on countless sights to get the right information for this chapter. The part about the probe was awkward for me to write but it had to be done. I hope that you have all enjoyed this chapter cause in truth, I did enjoy writing this chapter._

 _Hormonal Sally was amusing to write, considering the fact of Apollo driving his Maserati. Ha ha ha, that was just so much fun to write, I hope you all enjoyed that as much as I did. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. See you next time guys. Don't forget to review my friends. Love you all guys._

 _OH AND WITH THIS CHAPTER WE WILL BE AT 260 REVIEWS. THANKS TO ALL OF THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE NOT ONLY FAVOURITED AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY BUT ME AS WELL, I SAY, HELP ME GET PAST 260 REVIEWS AND MAKE THIS THE TOP SALLY/POSEIDON FIC ON THE ENTIRE FANFICTION SIGHT. EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS AFTER THE 260TH REVIEW WILL HELP ME GET HIGHER AND HIGHER WHICH I APPRECIATE AND ALSO, IF WE GET PAST 260, I WILL BE UPDATING EARLY SO COME ON GUYS, REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE. EVERYONE GETS A COOKIE AND AN AWESOME PRIZE SO COME ON GUYS, REVIEW REVIEW, REVIEW!_


	16. Chapter 15

Youthful Times

 ** _SPPRandCHB Forever:_** _thank you so much for all the wonderful comments, sadly I wish I could answer your questions but I am grateful for the awesome support you gave me. Have a cookie (::) for being an awesome supporter, hope u like this chap._

 ** _sezaren:_** _not everyone cries but I wanted to portray Sally's overwhelming emotions because she really is pregnant and that is funny. My uncle fainted when he found out he was going to be a dad. I know about the probe, it typically called a wand and I really found that weird. Okay okay okay, I have your cookies (::) (::) (::)_

 ** _CodeNameWiseGirl:_** _gosh girl, thank you for the awesome review. I know, I love Maserati's and I just had to portray Apollo as himself cause that is who is and he is awesome. Have a cookie (::)_

 ** _bookloverforevah18:_** _Thanks and don't worry, Poseidon will find out soon, but sadly I can't tell you when._

 ** _00-WisE-GirL-00:_** _Thank you my friend. Thanks for all of the awesome support, have a virtual cookie (::) and I love the name._

 ** _Ninja Lordess:_** _Thank you, I did a ton of research to get it right so that means a lot to me that you say I did it perfectly. Ha a cookie for being awesome (::)_

 ** _SecretlyAddictedtoPJO:_** _Thank you so much for the support, hope that you enjoy this chapter my friend and sadly you are gonna have to wait and see. Enjoy this chapter._

 ** _FluffinessAddict:_** _Thank you so much, hope you enjoy this chapter too._

 ** _JohnnyNoFriends:_** _thank you for the awesome support, hope you like this next chapter._

 ** _xThe Prophecy of Sevenx:_** _Don't die my friend cause it is coming soon but u have to wait and see. CONGRATS ON BEING REVIEWER 250 MY FRIEND!_

 ** _HOLYWHATTHEHADES:_** _THANK YOU AND HERE IS MORE MY FRIEND._

 ** _sun star:_** _thanks and here is your early update._

 ** _Percy's sister:_** _ha ha ha, me too and you will see why._

 ** _Guest:_** _Thank you so much and here is more._

 ** _NickyLovesLife:_** _ha ha ha brill, I love that. Here is my next chapter, please enjoy._

 ** _RANDOMNESS:_** _WELL THE WAIT IS OVER!_

 ** _Percabethlover:_** _gosh golly, thank you much. Enjoy this chapter._

 ** _livinlaughin:_** _thank you so much, hope you like this chapter._

 ** _LEGOPJO:_** _Thank you thank you thank you. Hope you like this one my friend._

 ** _ChasersEpic:_** _if anyone is epic it's you. Thanks for the support and I hope this one is just as good._

 ** _PJORULES:_** _Hope you like this chapter my friend. Enjoy._

 ** _defendrix:_** _thank you my friend and I am absolutely thrilled about it too. Hope u like this chappy._

 ** _iluvboooks:_** _thank you so much my friend, I am still very honoured to have you as a faithful reviewer and your reviews always make me smile. We are both the same when it comes to each other's reviews cause yours always make me smile brighter than Apollo. Indeed the war is still on and I honestly loved writing Apollo, I just had to have him there and it was so much fun writing that chapter. Well u r gonna have to wait and see and I hope you like this chapter and please don't kill me, I beg you. You will see why I am asking this so please please please don't kill me when you read the end of this chapter. ***Hides behind a rock and watching u cautiously*** still love you. See u later._

 ** _(*wow, that took a long time to do but I will always do it cause I love you all. Hope you enjoy this chapter.*)_**

 _Chapter Fifteen_

...:: _Sally POV_ ::..

It had been two weeks since the ultrasound and I had really been doing a lot better than I was before. The stuff that Apollo, Nurse Janice and Will had given me had really been helpful. I even knew why I magically got better every time I ate Rhea's delicious creamy chicken soup and drank her mother's special tea. There was ginger in the soup and peppermint in the tea.

According to the notes that Nurse Janice gave me in my diary, these two ingredients were a great help when it came to the morning sickness and the pills were a great help as well. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared about being pregnant cause don't get me wrong. I am happy but I am seriously shit scared right now because it wasn't going to be easy to raise my child.

I had recently started thinking about what gender I wanted. I couldn't decide if I wanted a son or a daughter. It was very hard to choose, I mean I know I have some time to go before I will be able to find out the gender but I had seriously started thinking about what my child might be like.

I could picture this innocent little girl with beautiful short black curls, running playfully away from me as I chased her around the park, pushing her on the swing, helping her get ready for her first date and then I found myself imagining watching Poseidon with her, laughing and playing with his baby girl as she laughed and danced. She looked beautiful every time I imagined her.

And then I found myself looking at my little boy, a little miniature version of Poseidon with his shaggy black hair and lively sparkling green eyes as he sat on his father's shoulders, giggling like a maniac as me and Poseidon double teamed and tickled him until he was a writhing, giggling, and panting mess with puffy red cheeks and a lop sided smile that made my heart flutter.

The future was an unforeseen place right now, cause that might not happen because I still have not told Poseidon about the baby ready and my parents either. Every time I worked up the nerve to tell my parents the second they smiled at me I shut down because I couldn't disappoint them because they were always so proud of me and always seeming to be happy all the time.

I couldn't disappoint them.

Trying to tell Poseidon was worse because he was always bubbly and excited to see me, I don't think I could handle seeing a look of shock and horror on his face and I wouldn't handle him walking away. It would just destroy me.

Today Poseidon had a swim meet away and uncle Rich was busy today so I was resorted to asking Will Solace if he could take me home, well technically I asked Nurse Janice but she is needed at the local hospital so she gave me Will's number and I phoned him and he was more than happy to come and pick me up.

There was no one around so I took the time to bring out my secret diary, using the key that hung around my neck to unlock it. It was a safety measure so that no one could snoop in my business. (Demeter and Amphitrite) trust me, as much as I love Demeter she re really is a nosy parker and I do not like her going through my stuff so I would rather be safe than sorry.

I sighed as I took one more look around and carefully opened up to the page where I stuck my ultrasound pictures so that every time I opened up this notebook I saw my baby. I did to make sure that this was actually real because in truth, I believed it but I just liked seeing my baby every time. I never got tired of saying my baby because it just solidified the fact that I am really having a baby.

I ran my finger over the ultrasound image, finding myself imagining what it would be like to hold this little baby in my arms, seeing his or her beautiful green eyes. I know but I just have this feeling as though my baby will have Poseidon's eyes because his eyes are just so perfect that I cant imagine not being able to see him in my child because Poseidon is so amazing, caring and compassionate and I absolutely and irrevocably in love with him.

That's when my eyes widen.

Am I in love with Poseidon. No no no, that can't be right. How can I be in love with him when it's only been a short while. I am such an idiot. I have had feelings for him single long before, at the time I just didn't know that what I was feeling was love. I am in love with Poseidon and I found my smile growing the more I thought about my feelings for him and I knew that they were true.

I was in love with him. I was really in love with him. I think this event needs to go into my diary so reluctantly I flip through my book to the current date of today.

Friday 13th of March 2015

I dig in my bag, pulling out my pencil case and taking out my pen and writing in my journal entry. It wasn't just to keep track of my pregnancy progress bur for my personal thoughts, what I felt, the events of today and this was an important factor.

 _Dear Journal_

 _Boy do I have some exciting news to tell you today. I guess that you could say that today I have learned something about love because I just realised that I am in love with my best friend and boyfriend Poseidon Olympia._

 _I guess that I have loved him since I first started feeling something towards him, at the time I just didn't know it was love and with him leaving my, I guess I always still felt the same way but I buried it and now I am actually dating him which I still can't believe is real._

 _I just hope that when I tell him about the baby (if I am ever able to do it) that he will stick by me because I don't think I will be able to do this on my own, I need him to help me with the baby and I just hope that he will stay when I tell him cause I have no idea how he will take it._

I still had more I wanted to write but I heard the distinct sound of the familiar Maserati I have become accustomed with since my first scan so I place my journal on the bench I was seated on, not bothering to close it properly as I stood up and walked forward and met the Maserati as it stopped in front of me. The door opened revealing Will as he smiled at me.

"I honestly thought that your father never let you drive his precious Maserati as your mother placed it?" I asked curiously crossing my arms as I did a double take on the scene. Apollo was very proud of his car and really didn't like anyone else driving it, including his own wife.

"I managed to convince him to let me drive it today, no biggie." Will answered with a shrug, his devilishly appealing rough cut blonde hair hanging around his face. He was dressed rather casually today is a pair of board shorts and a white buttoned up short sleeved shirt with the two buttons undone and a pair of sun glasses in his hair, hands neatly tucked in his pockets.

He looked hot but he looked nowhere as good as Poseidon did in that kind of laid back style. "No biggie? Managed to convince him? You asked for the keys to his precious Maserati and told him that you wanted to go to the beach to pick up chicks, so you needed your dad's chick magnet to do it and he gave you a clap on the back and told you "Go get em tiger," didn't he?" I said knowingly and Will's smirk grew as he looked at me.

"You know when you do that it kinda freaks me out a little." I giggle, rolling my eyes. "But it is kind of true. My mother wants to set me up with one of her book club friend's daughters and the girl, I have met her and she is the most annoying creature on the planet and she said unless I get a girlfriend in the next week until your next ultrasound then she will be setting me up with her."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "William Giuseppe Solace, I thought that you were looking for a committed relationship, not some fling where a chick just likes you because of the car."

"Alright you got me there Sally but I have my reasons. This girl I like and she is going to the beach today with her friends and I want to impress her so that's why I asked for the Maserati. It's not because I want to be a chick magnet, it's because I need it as a confidence booster. You know that I ain't the most confident person like my father." Will admitted, and I just found his insecurity cute.

"Will, just be yourself. You are a wonderful, sweet, kind hearted, attentive, smart individual who would make a wonderful boyfriend. Any girl would be lucky to have you as their boyfriend." I told him confidently because it was true. Anyone would be lucky to have him as a partner. "And wanna know a little secret?"

"Please indulge me." Will asked curiously, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Girls like a guy who is a little insecure about himself and love it when the guys show their emotions and treat the girl like they are the only beautiful one on the planet. Do not dare acknowledge her friends as being hot. When you talk to her, do not say her friends are hot, that will just piss her off. I am a girl, so I know." Will nodded, a smile on his face.

"Thanks for the advice." He thanked gratefully.

"You gonna tell me her name?" I inquired curiously, smiling at him.

"Her name is Zoë Nightshade and she is just something else." Will whispered dreamily. "She is an astronomy student at my university and she just has a powerful love for the stars."

"How did you meet her?" I asked curiously.

"I help out a lot at the university cafeteria and she offered to help one day so that is how we met, serving students and we just got talking and she is something else." Will looked like he was in love.

"Tell me about her?" I was really interest in this girl now because I had never seen Will this love struck before.

He sighed, a distant look in his eyes as he spoke. "She really is something. She is this diverse and complicated person that just has me fascinated by her. She has this deep intellectual level that no one can rival and her eyes, gods those are a thing of beauty. They are just this perfect deep charcoal black colour and they have so much emotion behind them that I just want to get to know her so badly." He sounded so desperate and I had to force down my giggle.

Wow, he was just smitten with her. I mean seriously, this girl must be really amazing because he sounds exactly like me when I constantly talked to uncle Rich about Poseidon when I first realised I liked (loved) him.

"You really are a romantic sap you know that. Just as sweet as Poseidon, and really Will, if she doesn't give you a chance then there is something seriously wrong with her because as I said will, any girl would be lucky to have you as their boyfriend."

"Thanks Sally." He answered gratefully as he quickly embraced me and I smiled at him. "So how have you been doing since your ultrasound?"

"Alright. I can't stop picturing if my baby is going to be a boy or girl and I can't decide which one I want more but no matter what, if I have a baby girl or a baby boy I will love them no matter what." I answered, completely sure of my decision. "I still can't believe that I am pregnant, it just seems so surreal." I whispered dreamily.

That's when I heard a gasp. "You're pregnant?" A voice called out and my eyes widened as I quickly turned round and stared in disbelief at the person who now knows my secret.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _ha ha ha, mother cliffhanger. I am so evil right now but right now I am a little afraid that you will all kill me and throw daggers at me so ***hides behind a rock for protection*** just behind here to be safe so you don't kill me. ***Dodging daggers and running away from the mob chasing after me with**_

 _Oh by the way SURPRISE EVERYONE!_

 _AN EARLY UPDATE FOR HELPING ME ACCOMPLISH THIS AMAZING GOAL. IT'S OFFICIAL, YOUTHFUL TIMES IS OFFICIALLY THE TOP SALLY/POSEIDON FIC ON FANFICTION._

 _WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ***does a happy dance before going back to running for my life*** even if you guys are trying to kill me, you guys all still rock. Thank you everyone for all of your awesome reviews, the comments I received were just awesome so thank you so much._

 _Now, you all want to know your surprise I have for you. Every person gets to ask me three questions, any three questions about Youthful Times. Sadly I can only answer the non guest reviewers because I can't spoil anything so everyone who isn't a guest can either ask me their questions in their review and I answer them in PM or they just ask me through PM. You can ask anything._

 _Now, time to ask my question._

 ** _Who do you think is the person who knows Sally's secret now?_**

 _If anyone gets it right, then they get a special surprise so good luck guys. Good luck, see you on Thursday so good luck everyone._


	17. Chapter 16

Youthful Times

 _ **A/N:**_ _answering reviews at the bottom, explaining at the top. Sorry I didn't update on Thursday, I have just been having a really rough time lately. Don't worry, all will be explained on Sunday but as for now, I had no power, so I that meant no WiFi and I had finished the chapter and realised as I sat there with no power that the chapter was more replying reviews than chapter so I redid and made it longer to make up for the late update and the horrible cliffhanger and note, I still have no power so I have actually updated this on my phone. Cool right. So enjoy._

 _Chapter Sixteen_

...:: _Sally POV_ ::...

I couldn't stop looking into those horror filled blue eyes or ignore the jaw that seemed to have dropped right to the floor. I honestly couldn't stop looking into those horror filled eyes of Paul's. It seemed that when he overheard Sally he dropped everything he was carrying which was his literature textbook.

"Paul, I-" I started but I honestly couldn't continue, I was to shocked to continue because I could feel was my heart pounding, my palms sweating because I realised properly that someone knew my secret and it was none other than Paul Blofis.

"Sally, are you pregnant?" Paul asked loudly as I rushed forward and covered his mouth so that the word "pregnant" was muffled.

"Please do not talk so loudly. If you promise not to talk so loudly and just listen to me I will explain everything because whether I like it or not, you won't leave until you know." Paul gave a single nod, and slowly I moved my hand away from his face, a heavy sigh escaping my lips. "Will, I think you should go and get your girl. I will walk home." I answered and Will frowned at me.

"I don't like you walking around Sally but if it is what you want, alright. My father won't be too happy about this so I won't tell him for you sake." I nod at Will, sighing as he climbs into his father's car and drives off.

I go and sit down on the bench where my diary is, sighing as I pick up my diary and run my finger against the soft cover as Paul stands in complete silence for some time.

"Is that guy, Will or whatever his name the father?" Paul asked me as I met his gaze, his eyes flickering to my stomach. I shook my head. "So you are pregnant?" I nod, a heavy sigh escaping my lips as I stare at him. "Who is the father? Do You Know?"

"Yes." I internally broke down as I saw the curious, contemplating look in his eye so I just decided to continue. "It happened at the end of summer party at the Olympia's house. I went and go drunk and lost my virginity to my best friend and now boyfriend."

Paul's breath hitched. "Poseidon is the father?" It didn't sound like an observation but more of a question. I couldn't look at him anymore as I looked at the ground.

"I only found out about a month ago. It was once, and the baby is the reason that I was sick on our date. It wasn't your fault." I answer, my voice breaking as felt the tears beginning to form. "Poseidon doesn't know, no one else knows about the baby except Nurse Janice, her husband her is my doctor and their son, Will who is studying to be a fetal surgeon."

I know that Paul was now seated next to me, I felt the wood of the bench dip and bend slightly and I heard his breathing next to me. "How far along are you?" Paul asked curiously, out of the corner of my eye I could see him playing with his fingers as he remained silent, waiting for me to answer him so I sighed.

"Ten weeks today."

"What are you going to do about the baby?" He inquired curiously.

"I am going to keep the baby." I replied firmly as I finally looked at him with a pleading gaze. "Paul, I beg you, you can't tell anyone. Please, please, please, don't tell anyone. I am not ready, I am too afraid to so please don't tell anyone." I pleaded, all of my emotions going completely whack as I looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"Sally, this is a big secret to keep."

"I know but please Paul. You can't tell anyone."

He had a contemplating look in his eye, I could see the internal debate within his so clearly as if the debate were being held live and in front of me. I would do anything to make sure he kept my secret. I had to be the one to tell people not him because it is my secret, my choice, my child and I will do as I see fit.

With a heavy sigh Paul nodded at me once. "You have my word Sally. No one will know about the baby. I won't tell anyone." He promised and I literally felt the worry wash away from me. "How are you even going to raise this baby. You are sixteen, have no job and are still in school and no one but the school nurse and her family know about the baby." He asked worriedly.

"You don't think I know that Paul." I lashed out, my anger getting the better of me. "You aren't the one carrying a human being. If I was cruel like Amphitrite then I would be able to get an abortion but that's not who I am." I bit back, shocking Paul. "I am not like that so I have to go through this pregnancy but if I was strong enough I would give this baby up but I can't because this is my baby. Not anyone else's so who are you to tell me what to do about my child."

"Sally, be rational about this. Will your parents support you when they find out you are pregnant? Will Poseidon support you and help you raise the child? He hasn't even graduated yet and you want to dump a kid on him at this age and ruin his life." That's when I lashed out and swung my hand, which painfully collided with his rock hard cheek.

"How dare you!" I spat venomously, tears pouring from my eyes as I stated at him, and all I saw was red as he clutched his furious, angry red cheek that had brightened considerably before darkening. I never knew I had such strength until now. "This is my life. My mistake but I will not hold my mistake against my child but what gives you the god dam right to concoct such lies. You think I wanted to get pregnant and ruin all the lives around me."

The anger was gone and all that remained was the tears. I couldn't contain my torrent of emotions as I hid my face in my hands and sobbed, this was all just too much for me. It was so unfair and cruel, how could he say that about me.

"Do you honestly think I planned to sleep with my best friend and get pregnant?" I sobbed as my voice breaking as I looked at the busy road in front of me. "Do you honestly think I am like that Paul?" I whispered brokenly, slowly my heart was breaking as I looked back at him, not failing to notice the guilt in his eyes as his gaze met mine.

He shook his head, hanging it low, no longer looking at me.

"I am sorry Sally. I didn't mean that." Paul apologized sincerely. "it's just a lot to take in, considering you shot me down for him so I said that out of spite and hurt but I didn't mean it and I am so sorry I even said it." He apologized and I couldn't but feel a little smug, mainly because I tended to make a lot of people feel that way. "Have you gone for the funny scan, or whatever it is?" He inquired curiously and I smiled, nodding at him as I reached out and picked up my journal and opened it to the picture.

"This was the scan as you called it, it is also know as a sonogram or better know as an ultrasound that I had two weeks ago." I explained excitedly as I placed the book in his hands. "That is my little baby." I whispered proudly as I showed each of the little one's limbs and Paul looked completely in awe.

"I can't believe that this is what an embryo like in the womb." I couldn't believe how fascinated Paul sounded but I just had to correct him.

"At eight weeks, the baby is no longer called and embryo but a fetus." I answered with a smile on my face. I watched as Paul flipped over to the next page and looked over one of my favorite things to read. Nurse Janice and Doctor Apollo kindly put this together for me so I could keep track of things. It was a real eye opener to things.

 _Important details at eight weeks_

 **Date of Ultrasound:** _Friday the 27_ _th_ _of February 2015_ **  
Date of Conception:** _Friday the 2_ _nd_ _of January 2015  
_ **Estimated Due Date:** _Friday the 25_ _th_ _of September 2015  
_ **Mother:** _Sally Jackson, aged sixteen (turning seventeen), student at Goode High School  
_ **Father:** _Poseidon Olympia, aged eighteen, student at Goode High School, about to graduate.  
_ **Gestational Age:** _8_ _th_ _week (first trimester)  
_ **Classification:** _The embryo is now classified as the_ _Fetus_ _._ **  
Length of the Fetus at eight weeks:** _the fetus measures at 0.63 inches or 1.60 centimeters. The fetus is measured from the crown to the rump._ **  
Estimated Weight of the Fetus:** _At this stage, the Fetus is still very small and will weigh roughly 0.04 ounces or 1.133981 grams.  
_ **Fetal Heart Rate:** _Fetal hearts rate starts at 149bpm and ends at 172bpm.  
_ **Next Scheduled Ultrasound/Sonogram:** _At 12 weeks on Friday the 27_ _th_ _of March 2015._

"Wow, that is very detailed information." Paul gasped out, shock written all over his face. I smiled as I took the book from him and flipped it to the back where I had a detailed fetal growth chart starting from 8 weeks all the way to 42 weeks, and it was very detailed and neatly layered out. "Okay, this is very impressive. How is this so detailed and how did they know this stuff?"

"My doctor is Nurse Janice's husband. They are like a family of doctors. His name is Apollo Solace and he owns his own very successful practice. That was his Maserati that his son was driving." I filled him in as I closed me book. "His son Will is studying to be a fetal surgeon, only in his first year but he sure knows his stuff. He did that for me and nurse Janice has been checking up on me since the day I found out, which was that day I wasn't feeling so well."

"How did you feel when you first found out about being pregnant?"

"Nosy parker ain't ya." I said in amused tone as I smiled at Paul who grinned back at him. "I was scared and very confused. I didn't know what to do, I was lucky that Nurse Janice was there cause she helped me gain my bearings and she helped me with it and make up my mind about whether or not I am going to keep my baby." I confessed, cause I remember that day like it was yesterday.

"I can imagine how scared that must have been."

"Oh, you have absolutely no idea how terrifying it was but that doesn't mean that I am any less scared right now. The ultrasound only solidified the fact that I really am pregnant." I feel a vibration in my pocket and see that it is Nurse Janice phoning me. I sigh and answer. "Hello Nurse Janice." I answer politely.

" _Sally, where are you currently cause so help me gods, if you are walking home-"_

"I haven't left. I am still on school grounds. I may be pregnant but I ain't crippled. I can still walk, I am only ten weeks, not in labor." I spat but I really wasn't being rude, I was just annoyed. I was going to say more but Paul snatched my phone from me.

"Hello, Nurse Janice, this is Paul Blofis. I am with Sally right now outside school… Yes, she just finished telling me… No worries, I can give her a ride if she needs one… Okay, here she is." Paul finally handed me back my phone and I frowned at him as I placed it back against my ear.

" _Sally, I know you aren't that far long but I don't want you to stress yourself out because_ _it wouldn't be good for the baby. You know that."_ I sigh, defeat evident.

"I know but could you not be such a mother hen?" I pleaded and I could hear her shake her head through the line.

" _Not a chance in Hades, Sally Jackson. When you tell your mother and she becomes your mother hen, then I will stop but until then, it's a big fat no."_ I groan, knowing that she was one hundred percent serious and that I had no chance in Hades of convincing her otherwise.

"Alright. I will catch a lift home from Paul, just to make you happy." I relented, unable to figure out anyway to fight back and quite frankly, I wasn't really in the mood because no matter how hard I tried, I knew that she would not back down.

" _Good, now tell me about this girl that my son isn't telling me about?"_ She begged in a super girly, high pitched voice. _"I know this is about a girl because my son never goes to the beach dressed like a model with his shades, no sun hat like usual and in his father's Maserati so tell me about her!"_ She begged and I shook my head.

"It is about a girl but I am not telling you anything about her but you didn't hear this from me but the girl loves the stars." I hint, and I cringe as I hear her scream like a crazed fan girl, hear repetitive cheers, specifically the name "Zoë" being cheered over and over again and I can't help but shake my head. I hope Will doesn't kill me when he finds out. "I got to go Nurse Janice. Bye." I say quickly, putting my phone away and sighing.

"She seems to really care." Paul noted with a smile.

"More than she should. He son Will was from an accidental pregnancy to, her husband is the father and when he originally found out, he said either she gets an abortion or he leave." I recalled, hearing that story and rethinking it made me feel sad for Nurse Janice every time. "She at first agreed to the abortion but then she could so he left but by the time she gave birth, he came back."

"Are you worried that when Poseidon finds out that he might want an abortion?" Will asked hesitantly and quite frankly, I wish he hadn't asked that question because I really didn't want to think about it because I was very scared of how Poseidon might react and what he would do when I told him.

Would he hate me for not telling him? Would he want to keep the baby and raise him or her with me or would he give me an ultimatum like Apollo did, or would he just leave me to raise the baby on my own and never speak to me ever again?

"I honestly am very scared of Poseidon's reaction Paul because one way or another, I am keeping this baby, though admittedly it will be harder if he leaves or wants an abortion." I announced fearfully, instantly feeling the tears again but a hand that wasn't my own wiped them away before I even had a chance to do it. I looked at Paul who was smiling sadly at me as he took his hand in mine and gently rubbed his thumb against my hand.

"Sally, if you ever need anything, I am here for you. I will help you through this if he doesn't. I promise." Paul spoke firmly and I smiled back at him.

"Thank you Paul." I answered gratefully, as I quickly hugged him, his arms wrapping around me and giving in to my hug before he pulled away. He had a smile on his face.

"My dad's here so let's go and score you a lift." Paul announced as he handed me back my diary and I put it neatly in my bag, making sure it was all neatly tucked in and so it wouldn't fall out and I shouldered my satchel and headed to the car, following close behind Paul.

* * *

...:: _Poseidon POV_ ::...

Gods I can't believe how awesome that meet was. I had come first is all of our races and the team had chanted my name all the way to the bus as I carried out winning trophy with all of my medals around my neck. I was very very very happy, I honestly couldn't wait to tell Sally about my awesome victory today, that reminds me, I have to organise stuff for our next date tomorrow.

I had something wonderful planned that I knew she would so as we pulled into the school parking lot, I handed off the trophy to our coach and dashed off the bus heading straight to the parking lot when I heard a familiar voice and froze to my spot, staring in disbelief.

There sitting on the bench, was Sally with tears in her eyes and there was Paul with her. I was about to rush forward and shout him out but then he reached out and cupped Sally's cheek wiping her tears away. I stared in disbelief as I watched the scene unfold before me. I could only just hear what they were saying but some parts I missed.

"Sally, if you ever need anything, I am here for you." I missed the bit in between because my thoughts were flying everywhere. "I promise." Paul spoke firmly and then Sally smiled at him.

She smiled at him. What the Hades is going on?

"Thank you Paul." She answered back and then she did something that broke ever piece of my already breaking heart. She reached out and hugged and she looked comfy and cozy in his arms and he had a smile on his face like they belonged with each other and in their arms.

I just felt my heart break and before I could see anymore I ran, I just ran as the tears started forming but I didn't care as I threw myself into my car and gripped the strearing wheel so tight that my knuckles were starting to turn white as a way to try calm the crazy thoughts and possibilities that flowed through my mind but I couldn't stop the never ending waves of tears that fell from my eyes.

Sally is cheating on me with Paul. Was the only thing I could think.

 _Why would she do that Poseidon. She has been crazy about you for years so why would she do it?_ One side of my brain argued whilst the other side of me argued back. _**You saw it with your own eyes. She went out with him before you and you saw the way he caressed her cheek. She is a cheater dude.**_ The other side argued but I couldn't do it, I was hurting too much as I started the engine and drove straight home, my vision blurred by my tears.

I was hurting so much right now I couldn't even stop the horrific thoughts as they ran through my mind. It was just too much for me to handle.

* * *

Two Days later...

I hadn't even bothered to call Sally and cancel the date, cause quite honestly I didn't care. She was cheating on me so why should I even bother trying to make her happy when it's obvious I don't. I was seated on the veranda of my house, relaxing by the pool when I heard my name being called but I didn't bother moving.

"You are an asshole Poseidon Olympia." A familiar voice shouted angrily and I turned my head and saw a fuming Sally with red eyes, like she had been crying. "First you don't even bother to call me to tell you about your meet and then you leave me sitting on my porch for six fucking hours, hopelessly waiting for you to come and you don't even bother to call. What is the big idea?" She shouted frustratedly, her eyes filled with so much sadness but when I saw her cry, all I could see was Paul consoling her and cupping her cheek.

"It's not like I am important to you or anything." I mutter, turning back to my fishing magazine that I had in my lap. One second I was reading about how to catch bass and the next, it has been ripped from my hands and throw to the side to which I jumped to my feet and glared at Sally. "What is your problem Sally. It's true. You have Paul so you don't need me."

Her face fell. "What are you talking about Poseidon?" She asked, completely confused but that only made me even angrier.

"Don't lie to me Sally. You have been cheating on me with Paul this entire time. I always knew you were just like Amphitrite. Nothing but a cheating bitch!" I snapped and the next thing I knew, there was a thunderous clap and a painful sting emanating from my cheek and I stared at Sally with a shocked expression on my face as tears poured from her eyes.

"How dare you Poseidon. How dare you say that to me, after everything we have been through, after everything that has happened, you think I am cheating on you with Paul." Her voice was hoarse and broken, and the tears didn't stop. "You honestly think that after everything I would finally be happy, that I finally had my best friend back and he trusted me with his heart but according to you I am just another cheating bitch like Amphitrite. You think I am capable of cheating on you after all we have been through."

"That's what it looked like to me." I retaliated, having no filter on what I was saying. "You certainly seemed to be cosy in his arms and seemed to love it when he caressed your cheek and wiped away your tears so yeah. You are capable of cheating on me because it very well seemed like Paul is only person who matters to you. Look what you do behind my back, when my guard is down. You and I are done because you are a cheater so don't deny it." She shook her head, her lip trembling violently as a sob escaped her lips, my heart breaking, my anger never dying.

Sally shook her head before she shoved her hands forward and shoved me away. It was hard enough that I fell to the ground. "You promised never to hurt me and looked what you have done. You promised and you broke it. I love you so much it hurts but after this, I-I- hate you. I HATE YOU POSEIDON! I WISH I HAD NEVER FALLEN IN LOVE WITH YOU!" She shouted as she ripped the necklace I made for her all of those years ago off from around her neck and threw it at me before she turned on her heel and ran away, sobbing into her hands and shoving her way past my mother and Demeter who both had shocked expressions on their faces.

The only thing I could think of was the last thing she said to me. _"I WISH I HAD NEVER FALLEN IN LOVE WITH YOU!"_ She said love. She loved me, no, she didn't say loved, she said love. She loves me. That's when the realisation hit me.

Sally loves me.

Oh Hades what have I done.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _sorry guys for the long wait but I hope you enjoyed it. Update is on Sunday but I did warn you that the drama starts and officially it has begun. Congrats to_ SecretlyAddictedtoPJO, _well done. A few of you guys were so close but well done anyway. Time to answer the copious amounts of reviews I received after the last chapter._

 _ **CodeNameWiseGirl:**_ _ha ha ha my friend, I do love my cliff hangers a little, I can't help it. I am sorry but there will be more Will in the next chapter, I promise and yes, it is the very same Zoë Nightshade who was a hunter of Artemis. Thank you, I am glad you like my Will, so when he comes soon, I hope you like him even more._

 _ **xTheProphecyof Sevenx:**_ _Sadly no it wasn't Poseidon but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review._

 _ **SecretlyAddictedtoPJO:**_ _Congrats on guessing correctly my friend. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you on Sunday._

 _ **PrincessofAtlantis101:**_ _Update here, hope you enjoyed it._

 _ **Cooljoanna14:**_ _Sadly know, that would make the story less interesting and seem too rushed, hope you enjoyed this chapter._

 _ **sezaren:**_ ***dodges dagger*** _sorry, sorry sorry. Here's cookies for you, just don't kill me (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::). I know how stressful school can be. Sorry and don't kill me after this._

 _ **Guest I:**_ _Don't kill me_ _ ***runs away***_ _I am sorry but don't kill me. Hope the longer chapter makes up for the long wait. Thank you for not killing me_ ***boys at your mercifulness*** _Thank you._

 _ **HOLYWHATTHEHADES:**_ _thank you, I work hard on my cliff hangers._

 _ **defendrix:**_ _thank you my friend, the wait is over, hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you on Sunday. Thank you, I loved writing my cliff hanger, see you on Sunday._

 _ **sun star:**_ _Here is more, and thank you my friend. I love you and your awesome reviews. See you on Sunday._

 _ **KindaWishIAmGinny:**_ _Gosh thank you, you are so sweet here's a virtual blue cookie just for you (::). I honestly think it might go over thirty (almost positive) but I am not entirely sure but it will be long I know. My pleasure, I strive to make my readers, hope you enjoyed this chapter._

 _ **Bookloverforevah18:**_ _I had fun writing that bit and you are right about Will being an amazing guy cause he really is. Hope you enjoyed this chapter._

 _ **JohnnyNoFriends:**_ _oh you were so close, you were so close to getting it write but well don't for being so close. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. See u on Sunday._

 _ **livinlaughin:**_ _so sorry I am late, hope you enjoyed this chapter, see u on Sunday. Promise._

 _ **PJORULES:**_ _So sorry I am late, hope the length makes up for it. See you on Sunday._

 _ **Percabethlover:**_ _sorry for being so late, hope this chapter makes up for it. Love you, see you on Sunday._

 _ **RANDOMNESS:**_ _here I am, sorry it wasn't Poseidon, hope to see you on Sunday. Love you._

 _ **FluffinessAddict:**_ _I was close to choosing her uncle rich but sadly I wanted to really make more things interesting. Hope you enjoyed my twist, see you on Sunday._

 _ **SPQRandCHB Forever:**_ _I will always love you guys, I am sorry but I hope this chapter was just as good cause things are starting to fall into place now. See u on Sunday._

 _ **NickyLovesLife:**_ _hope this answered your question._

 _ **ChasersEpic:**_ _good guess, she was my first choice before I changed my mind and chose Paul. I hope you enjoyed this, see you on Sunday._

 _ **LEGOPJO:**_ _hope you are happy it isn't Amphitrite, it was too early for me, hope you enjoyed this chapter._

 _ **iluvboooks:**_ _I am sorry that I am so evil but sometimes I cant help it and u must really hate me right now after this chapter. Things are falling into place, cause soon soon soon, Poseidon will find out. I want you on the edge of your seats when it happens. I love you girl and I have my army protecting me right now so you don't kill me_ ***hides in a bush in the middle of my army*** _still love you but please don't kill me._

 _ **Guest II:**_ _don't worry my friend, I am writing more as we speak. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too. Have a cookie for being an awesome reviewer (::)._

 _ **(*That took a lot of time to do but a total of twenty six new reviews. You guys rock, and right now, I am in hiding so you can't hunt me down and kill me after this chapter. Love you all, see you on Sunday.*)**_


	18. Chapter 17

Youthful Times

 _ **A/N:**_ _I have decided I quite like the reviews being at the bottom cause then you guys can read the chapter quicker. I promised I would explain what happened on Thursday and Friday so that note is at the end, hope you enjoy this chapter. I made it as long as I could and the A/N at the bottom will tell you why. See you at the end._

 _Chapter Seventeen_

...:: _Sally POV_ ::...

Have you ever felt like your heart has been ripped out of chest and crushed into nothing? Well I have had that happen to me for the second time in my life and it doesn't hurt any less than the first time, in fact, the second time hurts more because I love him.

I just ran when I heard Demeter and Rhea calling my name, I just ran as fast as I could because I just had to get away from there before I lost every ounce of my soul along with my heart. I didn't know where I was running too; all I knew is that I had to get away from there before I died from my broken heart.

Finally things seemed to be going right for me and then I find out I am pregnant and that just screws everything up. My boyfriend, oh my ex-boyfriend now hates me and thinks I am nothing but a cheater and he still doesn't know about the baby.

Gods everything is just so screwed up.

I ran straight into my house but the second I saw my parents sitting in the lounge with my diary sitting on the table open. It was open to the exact page that had my information that Apollo wrote in my diary for me and they were staring at in disbelief.

"Sally, what is this?" My father asked coldly, his voice dark and angry.

"Daddy, I can explain?"

"The please kindly explain why you found it necessary to keep the fact that you are goddamn pregnant from us." He spat, standing up and glaring me down as I crumbled beneath his cold, disappointed gaze.

"How did you find out?" I whispered as my father towered over me as I hung my head in shame, the tears already pouring from my eyes even more.

"Well you were out to see Poseidon, the telephone rang and when I answered it, it was the assistant to a Doctor Apollo, confirming your twelve week sonogram in two weeks." He spat. "You little whore." He growled and before I knew it, I was on the floor, clutching my cheek and staring up at the man who I idolized and absolutely adored all my life seething and angry, with his hand raised to him me again.

"Please daddy, I am so sorry." I pleaded as I crawled away from him, him still towering over me like a vicious and crazed beast, ready to inflict more harm upon me as my mother tried to hold him back.

"Jim please calm down and let us talk about this without violence after we get her an abortion." That's when my eyes widened and I instantly shook my head.

"No." I answered defiantly, my mother staring at me in disbelief and my father was seething as they stared at me.

"Sally, you are too young to raise a baby. We are getting you an abortion." My mother spoke soothingly but I just shook my head, that was not happening.

"No, this is my decision. It's my baby, and I am not getting an abortion." I said sternly as I climbed to my feet, staring defiantly at them. "It's my baby and I am not giving him or her up so you have to deal with it." I crossed my arms, the tears still pouring from my eyes as the fear within me grew as I saw my father get angrier.

"You are getting that abortion willingly or so help me god's I will drag you there myself!" My father demanded and I shook my head but my dad shot forward and grabbing me by my wrists, painfully gripping them, forcing me to cry out in agony.

"Daddy, let me go!" I begged, feeling the bones in my wrists screaming in agony. "Mommy please help me!" I begged but she just stood there, helplessly watching as my own father manhandled me as he shoved me to floor, grabbing my hair and dragging me towards the door. "No no no, I won't do it!" I cried, no matter how much pain I was in as I dug my nails into my father's bare ankle as hard as I could, finally digging hard enough to make him release me.

I scampered away as I grabbed my bag and diary and hid under the table as a way to protect myself but my father threw it over and reached out, his hands clasping around my throat as he raised me off the ground, as I tried to claw them off.

"Daddy... dad...please...stop..." I begged as I fought to breathe, trying to claw his hands off my throat but he was too strong, I could see dark spots forming in front of my eyes as the tears fell. I could hear my mother screaming and begging for my father to release me. "P...Please...daddy." I pleased as a last ditch attempt before the darkness encased me.

His gaze seemed to soften as I gasped desperately for breath, but each second I struggled to find anymore fight but before the darkness claimed me, my lungs greedily accepted the air around me, the pressure on my throat had been released and my uncle Rich had my father against the wall and my mother by my side but I shoved her away. "Sally..." She whispered, reaching out for me but I scurried away. Sally, please wait. I-"

"I am sorry mom," I whispered as I turned away from her, effectively grabbing my diary and bag and climbing to my feet and running right out the open front door and never looking back.

I could still hear the shouting as I ran but I didn't turn back and watch as my house got further and further away from me, and I could still hear my mom calling out to me, and my uncle Rich calling out for me but I just ran. I tripped and fell hard onto the ground, crying out as landed funny on my ankle, causing me to cry out in pain as unimaginable pain shot through my ankle.

I was ready to give up, honestly I was ready to give up because what was the point of fighting. There was nothing left to live for but when I saw my diary open in front of me, somehow opened to the front page of my first sonogram and I smiled.

I was wrong.

I had my baby to fight for. My baby, my little boy or little girl was the one thing I still had to live for. I had lost everything else. Poseidon, my family, I had no home but I still had my baby growing within me. I had to fight and live for my baby, I couldn't lose my baby, and I didn't want to lose my baby.

I pushed forward through the pain and I got to my feet, picking up everything I had dropped and looking forward but I couldn't help but look back at to see if I could still see my house or my uncle's mustang but I was too far away. I had run so far, I couldn't even see my home or even remember which way I had gone, I just kept running as fast as I could, and never looked back.

It was painful at first to try and walk but I somehow managed to keep moving, I just kept moving away, not caring as the clouds above started pouring down on me, belting me painfully as I hugged my chest, instantly finding myself shivering but I just wrapped my arms around my torso not my chest.

I just limped through the rain, not caring about the rain but I had no idea where I was going, or what I was doing but I just kept going forward but that didn't make the reality any less painful. I had no idea where I was going because I had nowhere to go. I was homeless and pregnant and I have no job, and absolutely no cash and I have nothing.

It was a harsh reality for me but it was true. I have nowhere to go and I am walking aimlessly along the streets of Manhattan in the rain, tears streaming down my face, shivering to death. I honestly wasn't paying attention as I walked along the streets and I slipped and landed into a deep puddle of water.

I didn't get up, I just sat there, in the pouring rain crying my heart out as everything around me kept moving along, not knowing exactly how long I had been sitting for where I no longer felt any rain hitting me but I could still hear it. A hand touched my shoulder, causing me to jump and look up at a woman who stood above me with an umbrella above us.

She had a warm and friendly smile yet her flaming brick red eyes were filled with worry and concern, as she crouched down in front of me so that we were at eye level. I could only see now that she had brown hair, and looked oddly familiar. "My dear, are you alright?" She asked worriedly, her voice laced with worry.

I shook my head.

"Sweetheart, did you run away from home?" She inquired and I nodded, the tears forming again. "Do you want me to take you home?" my eyes widened.

"No, I can't go back. They will make me kill my baby and I cant do that. My dad almost killed me and my mom did nothing I cried." My voice breaking as I began to sob. "I can't go home." I sobbed as the woman pulled me forward so she was hugging me, somehow able to keep us sheltered from the rain.

"What about the baby's father? Can't he take you in?" she whispered and I shook my head regretfully as I started sobbing.

"He thought I was cheating on him and he broke up with me. He doesn't even know and I am not even that far along. I have no one, and nowhere to go." I sobbed brokenly as the woman embraced me tighter. "I have no cash, only my diary and my bag with nothing even usable to find shelter."

"I can take you to a shelter not far from here and provide some food for you. I am friends with the lady there so she can help you." She whispered in an assuring tone. She stood up and helped me to my feet and I cried out as I put too much weight on my throbbing ankle. "Oh dear, did you twist your ankle."

"When I was running I feel and hurt myself." I cried and the lady did something that surprised me. She handed me the umbrella and removed her blazer that she was wearing and wrapped it around my shoulders and went to my weaker side, throwing my now covered arm over her shoulders as I held the umbrella.

"Lean all of your weight on me. It's a short distance away from here so come on. We need to get you out of the rain." She whispered as slowly, step by step, we moved forward, and I found myself feeling much calmer than before as we arrived in front of this old and run looking building that looked like it was in the middle of being repaired.

I noticed small plaque on the wall right where we had stopped so I could catch a breather.

 _ **The Hope and Hearth Foundation**_ _  
_ _ **Owner:**_ _Artemis Solace  
Artemis has opened her home to the homeless and abandoned. All are welcome._

"Come on deary." The woman ushered, her brick red pupils motivating me forward, up the steps with all my weight on her shoulders as she helped me onto the covered porch where she took the umbrella from me and closed it, resting it on the corner of the porch before reaching out and knocking on the old, fading oak door.

The door opened in an instant, revealing an woman dressed in a knee length light blue dress with long sleeves and a brown wrap around her shoulders, her fiery auburn hair pulled back into a loose ponytail with her stricking eyes that looked as though they were silver and not blue because they seemed blue but were actually silver.

"Oh Miss Olympia, what can I do for you? Is there something wrong?" The woman asked concernedly as she met my gaze.

"There is nothing wrong my friend. I just found this girl on the streets and she is in desperate need of shelter. She ran away from home and cannot go back because her father almost killed her when he found out that she is pregnant." She explained calmly, her hand never leaving my back. "I wouldn't need to ask this of you personally if it wasn't serious Artemis. She has nowhere to turn. Look at her neck and wrists." The woman pleaded as I lifted my head and exposed my wrists to her.

I didn't even believe that the bruises had formed so quickly, cause they were incredibly dark.

"Your sign did say all are welcome." I asked, remembering the plaque on the wall. "I promise that I will leave in the morning because all I need is a place to stay for one night and then I will leave in the morning because all I need to do is rest my injured ankle and then I will go and try to find a job to earn money and sleep in another shelter. Just one night please."

The woman looked like she was deep in thought.

"Artemis, is everything alright?" A curious yet strong willed voice asked and in view appeared a girl with midnight black hair and rich and innocent blue eyes but you could tell that her eyes were blue but that wasn't what shocked me about her. It was the bruises littered all along her arms and her face.

"Everything is fine Diana. Could you go and prepare the bed next to yours. We have another guest staying with us for as long as she needs to. Ask May if she could kindly go and get some ice cause this girl seems to have sprained her ankle." Artemis asked and the girl nodded, heading back into the house before she turned to look at me with a soft gaze. "Diana has been with us for only a short while."

"Since her parents died and her brother assaulted her and left her for dead on the road." The woman answered as the two helped me into the building and into the warm house. "Come on darling, let's get you warm." She whispered as they led me down the corridor, and into a room where Diana had just finished preparing a bed for me.

The seated me on a chair and helped me remove my shoes and get out of my sopping wet clothes and into some clothes that Diana had loaned me. It was nothing fancy, just a pair of old sweats and a very old, no longer white shirt that was loose and baggy. Artemis helped me into the bed, positioning my pillow for me and putting a pillow under my foot and then a girl came in with blonde hair and oddly dull green eyes.

"Bring the ice over here May and gently place the pack on her elevated ankle please." Artemis asked, calmly tending helping me dry my hair so I don't get sick. "Do you two mind keeping her company with Hestia whilst I go and get her something to eat and drink." Artemis asked as she headed out the kitchen but I started at the woman who had brought me here, the pieces of the puzzle coming together.

Hestia, Miss Olympia. Hestia Olympia, Poseidon's eldest sister.

"I take it you finally figured out that I am Poseidon's older sister. My mother constantly talks about you Sally, and she told me about how you slept together." Hestia answered calmly as she sat down on the edge of the bed next to me. "He is the father I presume."

"Yes. I didn't know who you were until Artemis said your first name." I admitted. "Are you going to tell Poseidon?" I asked fearfully.

She shook her head to my relief. "My mother told me about what he said and after what you told me about what happened at your home because of this baby you are carrying, I am not going to add onto your emotional load. Don't want to stress the baby." Hestia admitted with a smile on her face. "Eventually I will have to tell him where you are when he finds out that you are missing because I am pretty sure that the second he steps onto your veranda; they will tell him what happened."

"I can't go back to school, but tomorrow, could you come and get a letter from me to give to Poseidon." I asked. "If you could just pop it in the mail box or in his locker at the school, I would be eternally grateful Hestia."

"Of course. I have to watch over my niece or nephew in you tummy." Hestia said with a smile as she placed her hands on my stomach. "I will make sure you have everything you need in order to get through this pregnancy." I smiled as I picked up my diary and handed it to Hestia so she could see and as she looked through it, she smiled.

"Apollo is Artemis's sister isn't she?" I asked curiously.

"They are twins. He comes here to check up on those who stay here in the shelter every two weeks. How do you know him?" She asked curiously.

"He is the one who did my ultrasound." I answered.

"Well I will have Artemis call him up and..." I raised my hand and she instantly stopped.

"I have contact with both Nurse Janice, her son and doctor Solace so tomorrow I will phone and inform them of my current situation. Nurse Janice is like a mother hen so she is like a mother to me so the second I tell her, she will be here like lightning with Will." I explained and Hestia smiled at me.

"Well then you will be safe and I will be able to feel more at ease." She whispered and I smiled. Artemis walked into the room carrying a plate with two sandwiches and a coffee mug.

"I figured that since you are pregnant and prone to terrible nausea, so I shredded some fresh ginger into the mayonnaise I put in your chicken and mayonnaise sandwiches with some peppermint in the tea. Chinese home remedies for morning sickness, thought it would help." Artemis whispered as she placed the sandwich in my lap. "May and Diana will stay with you tonight to make sure you are as comfortable as possible, if they don't mind."

"I don't mind Artemis." May announced as she climbed into her bed opposite mine that Artemis had put me in and Diana remained seated on the other side. I noticed that she had a protruding stomach. "Hi, I am May Castellan and I am nineteen years old and I am currently five months along. How far are you?" May asked curiously as she placed her hands on her stomach.

"I am sixteen turning seventeen years old and I am only ten week and two days along. My name is Sally Jackson by the way." May smiled comfortingly at me, seeming to understand my current predicament.

"Sally, you can stay here as long as you like and are free to leave when you please. I wouldn't let you go easily but you are welcome to stay here as long as you need to." Artemis assured me and I smiled, thanking her and giving Hestia a quick hug before she and Artemis left room and May instantly jumped onto my bed and took my hand in hers.

"I know how worried you must be considering your age." I nod, feeling a little more secure now, mainly because there was someone here who could help me through this.

"Your father was wrong to do what he did to you and your mother was a coward for not protecting you." Diana growled as she came onto the other side. "I admire your uncle who saved you from your father. It was brave of you to run, and certainly brave for you to want to keep a baby at your age." For the first time that night, I had seen Diana crack a week smile as I sipped my tea and ate a little.

I was about to answer when I heard my phone ringing.

May was kind enough to hand me my phone which had somehow survived the rain and I looked at the caller ID and sighed. It was my Uncle Rich. I sigh and breathe in as I hit the answer button and bring it to my ear.

" _Sally! Sally, where are you?! Tell me where you are so I can bring you back home!"_ Uncle Rich pleased and is sighed, the tears already starting to form.

"Uncle Rich. I am not coming home. I can't, not after what happened. All they will try and do is tell me that I am getting an abortion and that I don't have a say in decisions that concern my child." I whispered sorrowfully.

" _Sally please. They don't want you to ruin your life. You are sixteen; to them you are still a little girl. Please tell me where you are so I can come and get you and bring you home."_ He pleaded desperately. _"Your mother has been walking from house to house in the rain asking if anyone has seen you for hours and she has even tried to call the police to start looking for you. Just come home, please. We can-"_

He was cut off by something and I froze when a new voice came on. _"Sally, you have a choice right now. If you decide to keep that alien that has invaded your body, then you can never come back here again because if you step foot here in my house with the thing still in your belly, then you will no longer be welcome in my home."_

I froze. I could hear shouting coming from my Uncle Rich but I was just frozen. An ultimatum he had given me, just like Apollo gave Nurse Janice. Give up my baby and keep my family or keep my baby and give up my family. The tears didn't seem to stop as they flowed.

" _You have a choice. If you aren't here within the hour, then I will know your choice. If you chose that thing, then you are no longer my daughter. You will be disowned but this family and will receive nothing in order of payment for the thing at all. You will be on your own."_ He spat, his voice firm and strong which only made me hurt more because it meant that he was telling the truth. He wasn't sugar coating anything.

"Daddy, I am sorry I have disappointed you. I am sorry that I hadn't told you but please, don't make me choose. I can't so please, I beg you daddy, don't make me choose." I begged, May and Diana rubbing my back and gently gripping my calves for reassurance that everything would be alright when it wasn't. It never was.

" _That fact that you are even considering keeping it is answer enough Sally. You are never welcome back in my home ever again. If I catch you here ever again, I swear I will not hesitate to physically remove you from my property because as of now, Sally Jackson, you are no longer my daughter and no longer affiliated with me."_

And then the line went dead. I don't know how long I had been crying for but May and Diana never left my side as I cried, it was finally set in stone. I didn't have a family anymore. I was disowned and no longer wanted or welcome by my father in my own home.

I was thankful for my new friends because I don't know how I am going to get through this because in just one day, I lost everything I treasured most and I didn't know what I was going to do now. All I could do now was move forward because there was no going back now.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Time to answer a lot of reviews:**_

 _ **Cooljoanna14:**_ _I think it's two, even I have lost track. Sorry, wish I knew, hope this one is good too._

 _ **iluvboooks:**_ _well that is kinda what I was going for. My own heart broke as I wrote that chapter and this chapter, I hope this chapter was quick enough for you and that you enjoyed cause it took me hours to write this long chapter. I am proud of it, hope you don't want to hunt me down after this cliff I left you and what you will say when you read the A/N at the bottom. I am already in hiding so you will never find me._

 _ **CodeNameWiseGirl:**_ _then mission accomplished, hope this chapter did the same thing. Love you so much, hope this was good._

 _ **Sweet Cats:**_ _sorry if I seem a little confused, I don't know how I cut you off but if I did I apologize but can you explain. Thank you for the compliment, hope you liked this chapter._

 _ **Guest I:**_ _well there is my next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter._

 _ **Guest II:**_ _thanks for the review, hope this one has the same reaction._

 _ **bookloverforevah18:**_ _as am I because I have plans for Paul and even I don't enjoy Amphitrite, so glad you liked the last chapter, hope this one was just as good._

 _ **SPQRandCHB Forever:**_ _that's what I was aiming for because now everything has just spun out of control. Hope you enjoyed this chapter._

 _ **PrincessOfAtlantis:**_ _thanks, hope this one was too._

 _ **sezaren:**_ _it's alright honestly, I know how stressful school is. It's alright my friend, I don't mind, hope this one is good too. Sorry my reply is short, have a cookie (::) or two (::) (::) or five (::) (::)(::) (::)(::). Ha ha ha, love you, enjoy the cookies and the extra two to make ten (::) (::)._

 _ **SecretlyAddictedtoPJO:**_ _congrats my friend, you deserved the reward I gave you. Hope this chapter was good._

 _ **Guest III:**_ _thank you for the compliments, you rock too._

 _ **ChasersEpic:**_ _well there was more, hope you enjoyed it. Love you, and I am just a simple author, I don't know what I am doing to you._

 _ **LEGOPJO:**_ _there was more, hope it was good._

 _ **FluffinessAddict:**_ _gosh, thank you. I am sorry I killed the fluff, it will be back soon, I promise but can you hold out for me cause it will be soon._

 _ **NickyLovesLife:**_ _thank you, I really am glad. Hope this chapter was good too._

 _ **Percabethlover:**_ _well there was some more, hope you enjoyed it._

 _ **RANDOMNESS:**_ _thank you_ ***dramatic bow*** _ha ha ha, hope this chapter was good too._

 _ **Yourbiggestfan:**_ _gosh your review touched me. I wish you luck on your mission to become an author. Here is a cookie for being my biggest fan. (::) (::) (::) so three, not one. I had to, wish I could answer your questions but sadly, I can't. Hope you like this chapter._

 _ **livinlaughin:**_ _gosh second person to say they want to be a god writer like me, thank you and I wish u luck on your career my friend._

 _ **JohnnyNoFriends:**_ _hope that sufficed, and u enjoyed it. Love you too my friend and thank you for everything._

 _ **PJORULES:**_ _Sunday is here, hope it was good._

 _ **defendrix:**_ _hope that was enough for you my friend._

 _ **sun star:**_ _well there it is. Hope it was good, let me know and thanks._

 _ **HOLYWHATTHEHADES:**_ _I wish I could tell you more but I hope this chapter was good._

 _ **xThe Prophecy of Sevenx:**_ _hope this update was good, love you too._

 _ **Anniejackson1:**_ _no problem, here is my update. Hope you enjoyed. I just noticed your review so I thought I would answer. Have a cookie my friend (::)._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _wow, 27 reviews for the last chapter, that is awesome guys, I feel so honoured you guys. Now what I told you in my last update was true but I have something else I have to confess. On Thursday, I had a severe emotional melt down that left me completely indisposed for some time because my boyfriend and I had an argument and he walked out on me, saying we were over cause he suggested that we just be friends and take some space from each other and I said no because it would hurt me too badly because I love him._

 _Him walking out left me so broken I felt like her had taken my heart and very soul with him. He got angry with me because I decided to help the girl who_ _ **HE**_ _cheated on me with years ago (and I only recently found out) because she was in some bad stuff and he got angry at me for helping her and then he comes back, begging me to try and fix things and I am so confused. I don't know what to do so I have made a hard choice for me personally and I will be going on a temporary Hiatus, just to get a grip on things and when I come back (which shouldn't be too long, maybe just until next Sunday or after two weeks) I will be updating Youthful Times._

 _Please don't hate me, it's just something I need to do cause I am really breaking over this, I might see you next Sunday but when I come back I have to take it easier so I might only update every Sunday again and if I can manage I will update early. I am sorry for the inconvenience guys and leaving you at this point in the story but this is something I need; I hope you understand and don't hate me. I am updating my other story Lies of the Wandering Soul sometime later on in the week so please don't feel as if I am abandoning this story, cause I never could, even if I was considering it (which I am not) and I hope you guys understand._

 _Love you all, see you soon, bye._


	19. Chapter 18

Youthful Times

 _ **A/N:**_ _Hey guys, it's me. As you can all see, I am back and I am doing so much better, everything worked out fight and we are working through things because over the time I was away, I almost died. Discovering I was extremely allergic to bees was not fun because I got stung so many times and if not for my boyfriend, I would not be here. He saved my life and we are now working through everything. Don't worry, I am alright, just taking it slow as I recover but all in all, I couldn't stop reading all of your kind words so thank you everyone._

 _Review replies at the bottom because I know all of you have been waiting for this chapter. Enjoy everyone._

 _Chapter Eighteen_

...:: _Poseidon POV_ ::...

A day.

No, it was less than twelve hours since I fucked everything up because I am a dumb shmuck as Demeter called me, but truthfully I was dumber than any single shmuck on this planet. I had tried to phone her all night but she didn't pick up and I didn't sleep. Yeah, I may sound like a girl, saying I cried myself to sleep but who the Hades cares. If you felt as horrible as I did, them you wouldn't judge, no matter how much you want to.

I regretted everything that left my mouth, I wasn't thinking straight cause all I saw was them and I know it wasn't true but how could I be sure, I was so fucking confused that it isn't even funny. She loves me and I love her, but she never explained what I saw, she just ran, and quite frankly I couldn't blame her, I was the one at fault.

I didn't even train this morning, something that I have never not done before, all because I was hung up on a girl but I didn't care. I wasn't hung up on Sally, I was in love with her and I am desperate to fix this mess I had caused. Demeter was so pissed at me, the entire drive to Sally's house with nothing but pure an utter silence which is something I really could not stand.

I was just so confused, but I need answers. I need to talk to her so badly and fix this mess I made; I wasn't leaving without talking to her. No matter how badly she ignored me, no matter how much she hated me, I was not letting her go without giving up a fight cause I was determined to fix this.

I hesitantly walked up onto the porch of Sally's house, taking in a deep breath before I knocked on the door. It took a few moments before the door creaked open, revealing a distraught looking Mrs. Jackson with red puffy eyes. Her eyes widened when she saw me, her lip trembling. "Poseidon, what are you doing here?"

I looked at her with a confused expression. "I am here to pick up Sally for school." I announced as her eyes seemed to rim with tears.

"I had hoped she was with you." She whispered so softly I could barely hear it. Now I was the confused one as she ushered me forward and walked out the door, closing it silently behind her, like she was afraid someone would notice her speaking with me.

"Mrs. Jackson, what is going on?" I asked worriedly as I looked at her distraught, sorrowful eyes.

"Sally ran away Poseidon. My husband and I found out and Jim lost it and chased Sally out. I had hoped that she had gone to you so she would atleast have someone with her till she reaches the end of her 3rd trimester." She explained and I was down right confused.

"You found out that she and I accidently slept together. It was an accident I swear." I pleaded my case as Mrs Jackson's eyes widened.

"She didn't tell you yet?" She asked, a hint of concern and worry in her voice as she hugged her chest, trying not to let the cold morning air subdue her.

"Tell me what?" I begged. "Please tell me what is going on." I pleaded, desperate now because Sally was missing, she was gone and her mom hoped she had come to me.

"Poseidon, she-" before she could continue, the door swung open, revealing Mr. Jackson who was glaring at me viciously, you could practically see the smoke coming out his ears and nose.

"You had best get off my property boy before I kill you with my bare hands." He said in a deep threatening tone, one I did not recognise as he grabbed his wife's arms, and I saw her bit her bottom lip. He was holding her a little too tightly and as I was about to open my mouth she shook her head, her eyes pleading with me not to do anything. "Honey, I will see you inside, just make sure this filth is off my property before I am forced to get my shot gun." He spat before he stormed in, slamming the door behind him, Mrs Jackson jumping as the door slammed shut.

"Mrs Jackson, what is going on?" I pleaded yet again, desperate to know what was happening.

"Poseidon, I wish I could tell you now but I have to go before Jim loses it. Just please promise me something, promise me you will find my baby girl and look after her when you do. Jim has disowned her, he threatened to kill her if she came near this place so please, find her for me. Find my daughter." She whispered brokenly, his voice filled with despair and regret her eyes rimmed with tears. "Promise me you will find her and take care of her." She begged, looking so lost and broken I could barely recognise her.

"I promise you I will find her." I answered, her eyes filled with a sliver of hope as she gave me a weak smile.

"You will find your answers with your school nurse. Don't question it, just go speak with Nurse Janice because she holds the answer's you seek." She whispered before she quickly stepped back into the house, watching me through the window as I ran to my car and climbed in. For the first time since yesterday, Demeter looked at me, her eyes filled with concern when she noticed my distress.

"Poseidon, what is going on?" She whispered, having finally spoken to me for the first time today.

"I don't know exactly why, but Sally ran away and Mrs Jackson thought she was with us. I need to speak to nurse Janice cause she knows something that may or may not help me find her." I rapid whispered as I turned the engine on, going a full speedy Gonzalez to the school, much to Demeter's protests at how I was going to get the both of us killed with my reckless driving right now but I could care less. All that mattered right now, was getting the answers I needed.

I didn't even bother parking in a properly designated parking, I think I took up three parking spaces with my shitty parallel parking job as I left the engine running as I ran into the school ground, shoving anyone who got in my out as I ran straight for the nurse's office but the minute I saw the causer of my mistrust in Sally I froze and lost control as I shoved Paul against the locker.

"You, what did Sally confide in you?" I spat viciously, not caring about the crowd that gathered around me.

"I can't tell you Poseidon. I promised I wouldn't but if you think that she and I are together, you have got it wrong." Paul gasped out as I held him suspended off the ground by his shirt that I had bunched up in my hand, my fist at the ready. "Poseidon, please calm down. It's not what you think. She loves you, were aren't together but for the love of God, what has happened?"

"I figured Sally would have come to you the second she ran from my house. Tell me where she is Paul." I pleaded, dropping him to the floor but I still held him at fist point.

"I don't know Poseidon. I haven't seen her since Friday, I haven't heard from her or spoken to her since then." He answered, I could hear the honesty in his voice and yet I still found myself unable to believe him.

"Poseidon, let him go." Alison pleaded as she appeared next to me, her gaze cold and full of annoyance. "I know Paul better than anyone Poseidon. As my much as he wishes he could be the one with Sally, he respects your relationship because he sees how happy she was with you. He would rather win her heart honestly, and fairly, not behind a friend's back." She pressed, her eyes pleading but my gaze was keyed in on Paul who looked Fearfully at me.

"Everyone could see how strongly Sally felt for you." Paul whispered. "I did hope I may be able to get another chance with her after the horrific date but the second you came into the cafeteria with her, I saw it." I slowly released my grip, my hand releasion his shirt and going to my side.

"What did you see?" I whispered, somewhat curious as to what he had to say, my anger finally melting away as I stared at him, finally realising what I had already realised before I even came here. I was wrong and stupid and jealous and I let my previous heart ache get in the way of my happiness and the fact that I had the most incredible person in my life who cared for me.

Paul answered but I was so deep in thought I didn't hear and Paul reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Poseidon, did you hear me?" With a single shake, Paul sighed a small weak smile on his face. "Love. I saw the love in her eyes when she glanced at you. It was genuine and pure and then her smile. It said it all Poseidon. She was in love with you long before she knew it, long before she realised them."

I had been left speechless, in all honesty, I thought that I might die this very second because I had wished, longed, and wanted love so desperately and to know that she was already in love with me before we shared our first kiss made my guilt become a heavier burden, like the weight of the sky rested on my shoulders, it was all so overwhelming for me.

Jealousy ruined the best thing that had ever happened to me. My insecurities and confusing and stupid assumptions hurt Sally and I had never been more regretful in my life. I had never felt so broken and sorrowful in my life. "She ran away from her home. Her mother said they found out something that made her husband so angry he threw her out. She assumed I knew this secret and that Sally had come to me. I need to know what she told you, so please Paul. Tell me what she told you."

Paul's eyes were filled with concern, he was uncertain of whether or not I deserved to know. If I tell you, then you have to promise not to freak out, and not get upset with Sally. When she confided in me, she was afraid of your reaction and it looks like her parents reacted the way she expected them to."

"I promise." I whispered to Paul.

"Swear on the Styx." Paul said seriously. "I was sworn to secrecy by Sally but because she is missing I know I have to tell you because she has no one now. I need you to spear on the Styx that you will help her through this. If you don't, I will hunt you down and make sure you do myself." Paul said in a threatening tone, his gaze hard and directed at me.

"I swear on the Styx Paul." I said firmly, my heart agreeing with me. I promised to never hurt or abandon her again, and sadly that promise was broken but I wasn't about to be defeated. I intended to find her and make things right.

Paul looked around and saw that we were in a public place so he ushered me into the empty nearby classroom, Alison followed us in and Demeter had arrived and was about to cuss me out for leaving her in the car while it was still running but the tension that surrounded everyone in the room obviously made her shut up.

She closed the door behind her as she stood next to me as I watched Paul with a curious eye. "Alright Paul, out with it already. What was Sally hiding from me?"

Paul sighed heavily before closing his eyes and finally answering me and I didn't not expect what came out of his mouth. "Poseidon, Sally's pregnant."

I saw red again.

"You're the father aren't you." I spat out before I could even stop myself and Paul shook his head, groaning out as he rubbed his forehead with his thumb and middle finger.

"No Poseidon. I am not the father. I have never slept with Sally, there as only been one person to be with her intimately and that is you, you giant idiot." Paul spat and the anger went and the confusion set in. "Sally is almost nine weeks pregnant Poseidon and she is pregnant with your baby." Paul explained and that's when what he really said set in.

 _Pregnant._

Sally was pregnant, pregnant with my child.

After that thought, I was looking up at the ceiling, my vision blurred as black spots danced in my vision, mumbling voices surrounding me but I couldn't hear what was being said as my body swayed dangerously and as I fell to the ground, everything went black.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry guys, had to do it yet again. Don't kill me.**_

 _ **Time to answer some more reviews**_

 _ **Cooljoanna14:**_ _Well how was that, hope it was good my friend._

 _ **SecretlyAddictedtoPJO:**_ _Thank you for such kind words, I am honestly feeling so much better than I was two weeks ago so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope to see you again soon._

 _ **sezaren:**_ _ha ha ha, loved your opening line, I warned you that this was only just the beginning. Ha ha ha, I love Hestia too and she does play a vital role in this and I am sorry about that little mix up with the descriptions, I had a blank moment for a second but I corrected it. Well you didn't have to ask because I was going to give you cookies anyway cookiemaniac cause I KNOW YOU LOVE MY COOKIES! (::) (::) (::). (I am doing better thanks.)_

 _ **SPQRandCHB Forever:**_ _thank you for the wonderful words of encouragement, they really helped me out over this time so I thank you and I love you and all my reviewers too. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you again soon._

 _ **Larissa:**_ _gosh golly, yo are so sweet. (::) (::) (::) there's some cookies for you for being so amazing and. Hope you enjoy this next chapter my friend._

 _ **as13119:**_ _of course you can have a bunny and some cookies for taking the time to read my fic. (::) (::) (::) and then your bunny. Hope to see you again soon._

 _(\\_/)_ _ **  
**_ _(='.'=)_ _ **  
**_ _(")_(")_

 _ **HOLYWHATTHEHADES:**_ _thank you my friend and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :), see you soon._

 _ **PrincessOfAtlantis101:**_ _Well I certainly hope it was good my friend. See you again soon._

 _ **sun star:**_ _thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

 _ **defendrix:**_ _:S, gosh you make me blush. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this eventful chapter._

 _ **PJORULES:**_ _Well here is more, sorry it took so long, hope you enjoyed it thoroughly. See you soon._

 _ **JohnnyNoFriends:**_ _I missed you too and I am so glad to be back, see you very very very soon again._

 _ **livinilaughin:**_ _I promise you I want ever give up on writing ever, its my passion, its my life, its what makes me who I am so I wont be giving up anytime soon._

 _ **RANDOMNESS:**_ _trust me, it wasn't easy writing that either, and I hope this one was good too._

 _ **Percabethlover:**_ _ha ha ha, thank you, it was very hard but somehow I managed to do it so I hope you enjoy it._

 _ **NickyLovesLife:**_ _well there it was, so funny writing it, hope you enjoyed it._

 _ **FluffinessAddict:**_ _Well everything has and I am back with a big bang. Ha ha ha, enjoyed writing it very much, hope you enjoyed it._

 _ **LEGOPJO:**_ _gosh thank you, hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you very much for the support._

 _ **ChasersEpic:**_ _I wont ever give up and yes he was an ass wipe but thank god he came back to his senses._

 _ **Guest I:**_ _thank you my friend, yeah he was an ass but we are doing better so thank you, hope you enjoyed the chapter._

 _ **xThe Prophecy of Sevenx:**_ _No worries, I am doing better now, things have really been better so thank you, hope you enjoyed the chapter._

 _ **bookloverforevah18:**_ _thank you, hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much._

 _ **iluvboooks:**_ _thank you so much for all your support my friend, I promise I wont ever forget how you helped me through this when I needed a friend and I am doing much better now so thank you. We are getting there one day at a time and I thank you very much for your kind words. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you soon and don't worry about late reviews, don't mind really. I HATED HOMEWORK TOO, IT WAS A PAIN IN MY ASS IN SCHOOL, STILL IS so I hate it no matter what. Ha ha ha, (::) cookie to make you feel better._

 _ **Ninja Lordess:**_ _thanks for the concern, I am doing much better and I won't ever forget, hope you enjoyed this chapter._

 _ **Guest II:**_ _well there was more my friend. Hope you enjoyed it._

 _ **CodeNameWiseGirl:**_ _Gosh golly, thank you for the support, hope you enjoyed this last chapter. I have been good since my break and now I am back and better than ever. Hope you enjoyed this chapter._

 _ **A/N:**_ ***hides behind a rock*** _yeah, another cliffy, sorry, not sorry,_ _thank you so much everyone for all the support and concern, as I said at the top, I am doing better so thank you everyone and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review. Love you all my friends; see you when I see you._ ***runs away before I am dead meat***


	20. Chapter 19

Youthful Times

 _ **A/N:**_ _Hey guys, sorry this is late, I actually wanted to post this on Wednesday (My birthday) with Lies of the Wandering Soul cause it was my birthday but sadly I misinterpreted how busy my day was so I just decided to leave it to Sunday so here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it, I promise there isn't a cliff hanger in this one, but I can't guarantee that there won't be anymore cliffies because this is me and they are needed sometimes._

 _Enjoy the chapter, reviews at the bottom and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DONT FORGET TO READ THE IMPORTANT A/N AT THE BOTTOM!_

 _Chapter Nineteen_

...:: _Sally POV_ ::...

I had a momentary freak out when I woke up this morning. Being in a very unfamiliar place, with unfamiliar faces and the fact that I had woken up from a nightmare of my father kind of left me a bit jump this morning. It took some time for Artemis to explain to me that I was safe and that no one was going to hurt me.

I still couldn't believe what my dad tried to do to me, he looked like a monster and not my own father. Honestly, I don't know how long I would be having nightmares for but I knew that it would be for a while because the fact that I have nowhere to go and no one to help me, meant that I was homeless.

I barely had any money, I had no clothes, I injured myself, I was chased out of my own home, my father tried to kill me, it would've been easier if I wasn't pregnant cause I could handle not eating for a while but the fact that I was pregnant meant that I needed to eat in order to get my baby the nutrients it needed.

I was still in disbelief at the events that had transpired but I was grateful for Artemis taking me in off the streets and offering me a place to stay. I was walking with a limp as I hobbled along into the bathroom and that's when I saw it. I saw the large bright red bruise turning littered with blue and purple patches, and the hand prints that wrapped around the front of my neck, I could see each finger so clearly, I could even seen the impression of my father's wedding ring pressed into my skin.

That's how tight he gripped my throat. He was intent on suffocating the life out of me. As I touched the side of my neck I saw the bruises on my wrists, did they really look this bad last night? I didn't know as I forced the horrific memories down as I turned the tap on and cupped some water in my hands and splashed the cool water against my face to wake myself up.

I was only in the bathroom for about ten minutes, part of that time I spent puking my guts out yet again as I limped into the bedroom where may was seated on her bed reading Pride and Prejudice and Diana lay on her bed with a handful of darts and in her other hand she held a single dart, acting as if she were testing the weight of the dart before she aimed and threw it with an incredible amount of force, getting it in the dead centre of a photo of a man whose face was covered in black permanent marker with a goatee, side burns, devil horns, black teeth and crosses over his eyes.

I guessed that was her brother and I wasn't paying attention as I limped into the room and applied too much pressure to my ankle, pain ripping through my leg as I cried out, my knees giving in as I collapsed to the floor. May called out for Artemis as Diana appeared to my side and helped me to my feet and onto my bed as I forced down my sobs as pain ripped through my ankle.

Artemis was in the room in three seconds flat with a pack of ice and some bandaged and tight ankle strapping. "May, get Sally's phone and search for Will Solace's number." Artemis ordered as she applied ice on my ankle, the cold sting painful yet soothing and numbing.

May handed me the phone where I heard the distinct sound of ringing before a familiar voice answered. _"Sally, what are you doing phoning me at this time. You are supposed to be in class and so am I."_ Will whispered, and as Artemis shifted the ice I was hit with a little more pain causing me to wince. _"Sally, what's wrong. Are you okay?"_

"No." I answered brokenly. "I need you, I got hurt, my ankle hurts like a bitch, I don't know if it's fractured or is I sprained it badly."

" _Where are you? Tell me where you are? I am coming."_ Will shouted into his phone, the sound of people chattering in the background, the shuffling and crunching of paper.

"I am with your aunt Artemis at her shelter. My parents found out, my dad flipped, almost killed me and I ran. Everything is messed up Will." I whispered, my voice breaking the more I tried to fight the memories that tried to appear.

" _Calm down Sally. Stress isn't good for the baby. Don't panic, I am fetching my dad and mom right now, we will be right there okay. I am not going anywhere, just stay calm okay."_

"Okay Will. Your aunt wants to talk to you." I whispered as I handed the phone to May who pressed the phone to Artemis ear as he seemed to be giving his aunt clear instructions as she sent Diana off to go and get some deep heat to relieve muscle tension in my ankle before she wrapped it tightly, but not too tightly to constrict any blood flow as she stabilized my foot.

"Sally, do you want me to phone Hestia as well?" Artemis asked curiously as she ended the call with Will, her hand at the ready to phone Hestia if I said yes and I gave a simple nod and she dialled Hestia's number on my phone before she left the room whilst May positioned my foot back on top of the pillow.

"Is there anything I can get you Sally?" May asked as she dried my tears with a handkerchief and I thought for a moment, if Hestia was coming, she could give Poseidon the letter I am planning to write explaining everything.

"Can I get a large notepad and tray or something to lean on. I need to write a very important letter." I answered, May nodding in understanding as she reached under her bed and pulled out a suitcase and placed it on my lap, it was one of those leather suitcases, odd for a nineteen year old girl to have.

"That should suffice as a table for now. There is a notepad and envelops in there if you need Sally." I smile at May as she returns to her book and Diana returned to throwing darts at the picture that was littered with the permanent marker graffiti.

"Sally, Hestia will be here to see you in about two hours, she is just busy working on a case and will be here as soon as she is finished." Artemis called out and I smiled as I ran my hand over the smooth black brief case that looked fairly new as I opened the locks and lifted the lid up and pulled out the pad of paper, an envelope and a regular pen before I closed it and placed my paper down on top of it.

I had the pen in my hand, the tip pressed against the paper, ready to write this letter and suddenly, I didn't know what to write. I was frozen as I stared at the blank piece of paper, wandering exactly what to write.

 _Dear Poseidon_

 _I have something important to te-_

I cursed as I ripped the piece of paper off, scrunching it into a ball and dropping it on the floor and tried to write again but no matter how many times I tried, it didn't feel right and I kept ripping and rewriting repeatedly. I was getting very frustrated with this so I just put the pen down for a moment and picked up my bag and pulled out my diary and looked at my first sonogram photo.

My baby was and probably still is tiny but I know that he or she will grow up to be big and strong, and love the water just as much as his father. It suddenly occurred to me that I had no idea what I wanted. The big lingering question in my mind.

 _A boy of a girl?_ That is the question.

"Are you having a boy or a girl May?" I asked out of curiosity, May instantly looking up from her book and smiling at me.

"A boy. I want to name him Lucas James, Luke for short. When I found out, I knew it would be a boy. Any idea if you want a boy or a girl?" She inquired, her eyes filled with genuine curiosity.

"I haven't really thought much about if I want a boy or girl but I have a couple of names in mind. If I have a girl, I like the names Sophia, Desiree, and Dawn and if I had a son, I would give him a Greek name cause is father is named after the Greek God of the Sea, Poseidon. I just can't figure out which ones I like better." I answered, my thoughts lost on all the countless names in my mind. "There are so many to chose from."

"How about Perseus. The son of Zeus in Greek Mythology, in truth, his history was a much happier one than all the others. You could probably nickname him Percy for short, easy and simple to remember and close to the baby's father's name." Diana suggested out of nowhere, the smile on my face insanely bright. I really really liked that name.

"I love it. I think Poseidon would too." I answered, suddenly I found my inspiration. I flipped to the back of my book where I had a spare copy of the first sonogram and I placed it next to me as I finally got to writing this letter. It took me a while to find the right words, and not long after I folded the piece of paper and tucked it in the envelope, along with the ultrasound photo, Will arrived in the room with his who had a portable sonogram scanner and Nurse Janice behind them, looking like a frantic mess.

"Sally, are you alright? What happened?" She gasped as she rushed to my side and cupped my chin ever so gently turning my head to the side so she could get a better view of my bruised cheek.

It took forever for me to explain the events that transpired yesterday and yes, there were tears and a lot of gentle comforting to calm me down. Apollo gave me a scan for good measure, assuring me that the baby was fine, and there is no trauma to my abdomen which left me very much made me feel so much better.

Nurse Janice as I predicted was a supreme hoverer, constantly asking me if I was alright, which in truth, physically I was alright, but emotionally, I don't know if I would ever be alright but I knew I eventually had to be. Will was sitting with me while Doctor Apollo did a round, dragging Nurse Janice away from me for a while, so I could have some peace and quiet.

"Sally, I sincerely apologize about our assistant's mistake. I specifically told her to phone your cell and not your home address but she did it anyway. None of this would have happened if I-" I raised my hand, instantly silencing Will.

"None of this is your fault Will, or your father's, or your mother's or the assistance's fault. I didn't answer my phone because when she phoned I was fighting with Poseidon." I admitted the memory of our fight still stung painfully.

"Hey, it's okay Sally. Come here." Will whispered gently, his arms wide open as I leaned my forehead against his chest, the silent tears starting to stream down my face as his arms wrapped around me. "It will be okay Sally. I promise you, everything will be okay."

I really hoped everything would be okay. I really did.

* * *

...:: _Poseidon POV_ ::...

The minute I woke up on the floor of the classroom I jumped right into to action, desperation in my heart as I jumped to my feet and ran straight for the nurses office. If anyone knew about Sally being pregnant, it would be Nurse Janice, and maybe, just maybe, she might know where Sally was.

When I got there, there was a notice on the board saying that Nurse Janice was away for a few hours so sadly, I had very much lucked out, which pretty much sucked. I slumped against the wall and slid down to the floor, so many questions running through my mind. The main question was Why?

Why didn't she tell me?

Why didn't she tell me that she was pregnant with my child?

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up at Demeter who smiled sadly at me as she sat down next to me, taking my hand in hers. I looked up and saw Paul standing in front of me, an apologetic expression on his face. "Poseidon, I am sorry she didn't tell you, I walked in on her conversation with Nurse Janice's son about her pregnancy and she was forced to tell me."

I didn't meet his gaze as I looked at the floor.

"Don't worry Poseidon, we will find her." Demeter assured me as she squeezed my hand reassuringly as I smiled weakly. I was truly worried now about what had happened to Sally. What did her father do to chase her away? Why did she run? "Come on Poseidon, we should head to class before they decide to issue us detention slips. Okay." She asked as she shook me gently a sad smile appearing on my face.

The entire day dragged on, I couldn't focus at all today. Knowing Sally was out on the streets on her own, pregnant and alone had me worried so badly that I did something I hadn't done in years, I handed in a sick note to excuse myself from swimming.

I could see that Demeter had been worried about me all day, truth be told, so was Paul and Alison, because right now, I wasn't myself at all. The only time I didn't think about Sally was on the drive home from school, it was so quiet that it was very disturbing. Demeter was never one to be quiet and right now, I didn't know what to say or do because I was just as quiet as her.

I was thankful when we pulled into the driveway of our home, and I noticed that the mailbox was open, a few pieces of paper and envelopes hanging out a little bit of the mailbox. "You go inside, I am going to get the mail." I whispered and Demeter nodded, heading into the house whist I headed to the mailbox and pulled out a fairly decent pile of papers that I started sorting through.

Bills, bills and more bills. Is usually what it was, but there was an envelope, with my name written on it. I froze when I noticed the all too familiar handwriting on the envelope I had just pulled out from the mailbox and I instantly ripped open the top of the envelope and pulled the paper out, but before I read it, I noticed that something fell out when I pulled the paper out so I knelt down and picked up what I recognised as a sonogram picture.

I flipped it to the back and saw a date, this scan was taken on Friday 27th February 2015, and it appeared that the current growth of the baby was eight weeks. I knew whose scan it was before I even opened the latter as I plopped down on to the ground and hesitantly opened the letter.

* * *

 _Dear Poseidon_

 _There are so many ways to proceed with this letter and I honestly tried so many times to figure exactly how to tell you this. I wish it were under different circumstances but things have taken a dramatic turn and I presume you already know, you probably visited my house and learned that I had run away and I was nowhere to be found._

 _Poseidon, I am pregnant, and I was so afraid of telling you the truth, it terrified me how you would react, no one knew. Nurse Janice discovered that the reason I was sick wasn't because of the stomach flu but that that is was my morning sickness due to my pregnancy._

 _No one else is the father and I am pretty sure you know that considering that you were the first and only person I had ever been with, that by process of elimination that you are the father. I bet you are wondering what I am planning to do with the baby, well I am me after all so I figure you probably know what I am going to do but I will tell you any way._

 _I am going through the pregnancy, I don't know where I will stay or how I will get any money but no matter what I am not getting an abortion, and I... I am going to keep the baby Poseidon. This is not only my child but yours as well, but I don't expect you to do anything when it comes to funds and bills at the hospital._

 _I am a big girl, I can take care of myself. I don't blame you if you want nothing to do with me or the baby, I lied to you and I am sorry I dint tell you but what other choice did I have. I know I should have come to you but I just couldn't handle you leaving me, or telling me to get rid of the baby. I couldn't do that._

 _That's why I ran from home. My father tried to drag me to get an abortion, he nearly ended up killing me. I would have come to you but after what happened, I was hurt and I felt so alone. I don't know where I am gonna go or what I am going to do Poseidon, all I know is that this baby is what is going to keep me going._

 _I decided that if the baby is a girl I will name her either Desiree, Dawn or Sophia and if it's a boy, I am gonna name him Perseus, call him Percy for short. Poseidon, I know that you must feel hurt I didn't tell you and I am sorry for that, I really am._

 _I do love you, and I have for a long time, I just didn't know it at the time. I will always love you, the truth is Paul found out I was pregnant, and I was afraid and he was there to comfort me. I never cheated on you Poseidon, I couldn't do that, its not who I am, and because I love you._

 _I only ever wanted you. There was only ever you who captured my heart, I only went out with Paul cause I felt I had to get over you but I didn't want to because all I ever wanted was you and you alone. I hope you can find it somewhere in your heart to forgive me Poseidon._

 _I love you Poseidon Olympia, I always will._

 _With Love_

 _Sally Jackson_

* * *

I finally breathed when I read the end of the letter, she was okay, well for now she was okay. This letter solidified what I had been told, Sally was pregnant, but not with anyone's baby, she was pregnant with mine. Yes I was hurt that she didn't tell me and I had to find out the truth from Paul but I didn't hate her for it.

I wanted the baby, it wasn't her fault she got pregnant, it was mine. I am the one who kissed her that night, I should have used protection, I should have been more careful but I know that I was drunk out of my mind so it couldn't be helped, but I still blamed myself for it.

I am not going to let her raise our baby on her own, that's right. I am going to do whatever it takes to help her with the baby, and I know I still have to find her but I am not going to stop looking for her. No matter how long it takes, Sally Jackson, I swear on the river Styx that I will find you.

And that was a promise I intend to keep.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Time to answer some reviews:**

 _ **SecretlyAddictedtoPJO:**_ _honestly, I don't know when I am not evil. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you soon._

 _ **bookloverforevah18:**_ _As you can tell the first part was Sally yes, and I am doing much better thanks. Hope you enjoyed that chapter._

 _ **Bolle Accidentali:**_ _Oui, I love ze cliffies. Ha ha ha, hope you enjoyed this update, thanks for taking the time to read my fic and review, have some cookies (::) (::) (::). See you soon with the next chapter._

 _ **Cooljoanna14**_ **:** _I completely agree about the bees, I am being very careful, thanks for the concern. Ha ha ha, no problem, see you when I nest update, Hope you enjoyed the chapter._

 _ **sezaren:**_ _ha ha ha, do I need to soap your mouth, no need to get wound up, congrats on getting a girlfriend my friend, as for my updating schedule, that's in the bottom A/N and I hated my teachers too. I think that they personally hated me, and picked on me more than anyone else. Ha ha ha, not just about the assets dude, love you too still, here is your cookies (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)._

 _ **SPQRandCHB Forever:**_ _I love my clichés, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you soon._

 _ **As13119:**_ _my pleasure and don't worry, he will find her, and very soon. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, see you soon._

 _ **PrincessofAtlantis101:**_ _I know it got sappy but I like it sappy and cliché sometimes so I can't complain. Hope you enjoyed this chapter see you soon._

 _ **HOLYWHATTHEHADES:**_ _Ha ha ha, hope you enjoyed this chapter my friend, and see, no cliffy. Not one is sight, so you can't kill me._

 _ **PJORULES:**_ _Hope you enjoyed this chapter my friend, and I will see you soon._

 _ **RANDOMNESS:**_ _It's good to be back and I am happy to be writing again. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, see you all soon._

 _ **LEGOPJO:**_ _Thank u my friend and I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

 _ **sun star:**_ _I missed everyone too. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you soon._

 _ **JohnnyNoFriends:**_ _Well as you can see, Sally's POV was next, hope you enjoyed it. See you soon_

 _ **Percabethlover:**_ _Ha ha ha, thank you, I enjoyed writing that chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one too, see you soon._

 _ **ChasersEpic:**_ _Hope this was good my friend._

 _ **defendrix:**_ _hope this chapter was good too, and I will see you soon._

 _ **livinlaughin:**_ _I missed you so much. I know, I just had to do it, cause I love it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, will see you soon._

 _ **NickyLovesLife:**_ _Hope it was good._

 _ **Guest I:**_ _Gosh thanks, and I hope you are still alive to see this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it._

 _ **FluffinessAddict:**_ _Sorry for the lack of fluff, hopefully you like what I have planned in future. Thank you for the kind words, hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you soon._

 _ **xThe Prophecy of Sevenx:**_ _I missed you too my friend, I am glad and I hope you enjoyed this cliffy less chapter. See you soon._

 _ **Guest II:**_ _Well there was a cliffy less chapter, hope you enjoyed the update. See you soon my friends._

 _ **iluvboooks:**_ _Thanks my friend and I hope this chapter answered some of you questions but I can answer on. No, he ain't gonna run, not like most may think he would, no, he loves her and wants to correct his mistake of breaking up with her as you saw in this chapter. I had a wonderful birthday my friend, hope you enjoyed the chapter, see you soon._

 _ **CodeNameWiseGirl:**_ _As I said before, no worries. Gosh u succeeding in making me blush, thank you my friend and I am glad. Ha ha ha, thank you. I work hard on them but see, even I can sometimes back away from the cliff, Hope this chapter was good my friend, I will see you soon._

 _ **Ninja Lordess:**_ _Thank you, I haven't forgot to smile and I am glad to have your support, congrats my friend. Hope you liked this chapter._

 _ **A/N:**_ _Wow, so many and I did them all. Thanks guys for the support. Regarding my schedule, I will have to be updating weekly for now, but there will be updates if I can manage them on Thursday's and if I can update earlier, I will. Thanks everyone and I hope you enjoyed this Cliffy Less chapter from the Cliffy Queen as my good friend CodeNameWiseGirl bestowed upon me._

 _Now onto something very important. I was approached and told that I should submit Youthful Times into a fandom contest. Now, I have submitted it, and I need votes guys. You can go on the link to my profile and vote for me. The more votes the better, the competition ends on the 21_ _st_ _, so will you guys help me out by going to my profile and clicking on the link and voting for me. Thanks guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you soon._


	21. Chapter 20

Youthful Times

 **A/N:** _Hey guys, I know I am late, I would have post an A/N but I have been in a really dark place, I have just been going through my own personal version of hell and I just haven't dealt well with it, I am so hurt and confused it's almost surreal right now. I have never felt the pain I have felt these last few days up until now before. It is unlike anything I have ever felt before in my entire life. I am so sorry about the late update, I took the time to run through everything and noticed a few date mistakes in the chapters and went and corrected it to make sure that everything is going according to plan. I will definitely be updating this upcoming Sunday with results from the fandom competition. Hope you enjoy this chapter; see you at the bottom with the reviews._

 _Chapter Twenty_

...:: _Sally POV_ ::...

 _Time._

Something we have no control over, the definition of time is the indefinite continued progress of existence and events in the past, present, and future regarded as a whole. It is something I certainly had no control over like the titan Kronos, lord of time, I certainly wish I did.

You know how much time has passed since I last say Poseidon, or my family. Almost four months had flown by since I last saw my family and Poseidon and not a day had gone by since I had seen them and I was driven insane by it. Today was June 26th, the day of Poseidon's graduation, the graduation I had promised to be there was today and I was about to do something crazy.

I was going to go and see him graduate but from the shadows, I couldn't risk being seen by anyone but as long as I could just see him receive his diploma which is what I wanted to see. But what I was doing now was even crazier cause on my way there I was going to stop at my home an pick up a few things, this is the only chance I had to go because my father wouldn't be there and I was desperate to see my mother.

I just wanted her to know how I am doing and just see her, and tell her that I forgive her and I just want to see her. Artemis and Hestia said I shouldn't but I was blatantly disobeying them. I snuck out early just to do this, left a note saying I was going to the beach with Will and Zoë, his girlfriend of four months now which Will was more than happy to cover for me.

Walking through the city in the early hours, it was quite hard to believe how busy and alive it actually was a this hour, it was very hard to believe. I remember that day when Paul found out about my pregnancy, how Nurse Janice lectured me about walking home, right now, I wish I had listened to her.

Being ten weeks then and six months now, walking was way harder with a very large protruding belly, and having swollen ankles was not fun. I couldn't help but smile every time I thought of May, she had her son Luke just over three weeks earlier than she should have. Last night at about three am, did Artemis get the phone call that Lucas Castellan was born (May's original due date was the 19th of July).

May said he is very beautiful and has the most incredible sky blue eyes. She sent a picture to Artemis who showed it to me and Diana and he looked absolutely tiny and she was right about his eyes. They reminded me of the crystal clear water of Poseidon's swimming pool, never once had Poseidon's pool gone green or cloudy, you'd think that he had power of over the water or something.

I noticed a cab pulling up and a drive hopped out of the vehicle and came towards me. "Deary, you shouldn't be walking around." I turned and looked at the person and I instantly recognised the familiarity of the gentleman. I remember the picture that May showed me of her son's father, the curly head of black hair, those rich and deep blue eyes, identical to Luke's.

This was Luke's father and May's lover before she ran away.

"You're Hermes aren't you?" I asked curiously as the gentleman nodded. "I know May, May Castellan." I whispered and his eyes widened, his eyes seeming to fill with tears.

"Where is she? I have to talk to her. I made a mistake leaving her when she told me about the baby. I tried to find her but her roommate said she just left. Is she okay? Oh Gods, is the baby alright?" He ranted in a panic and I swatted him upside the head, shutting him up.

"Now that you are calm, May is alright. She is in the hospital; she had her son last night." Hermes face lit up like a Christmas tree, his eyes glassy from his tears as he smiled brightly.

"I have a son. I have a son." He spoke repetitively, joy plastered all over his face.

"Yeah, I can tell you where she is, if you do me a favour and take me to where I need to go." Hermes nodded, I thought he might get whiplash just from shaking his head so vigorously.

"Come, hop right in." He answered as he ushered me into the passenger seat of his cab which I felt was very thoughtful and I told him my address and off we were. "So how long have you known May for?" Hermes inquired curiously, his eyes trained in front of him.

"Four months. I was disowned and thrown out of my own home by my father, and I was found by my baby's father's older sister who took me down to The Hope and Hearth Foundation where May was staying." I began, "May was one of the first people I was introduced to, it was nice to have someone who could help me through my own pregnancy. I mean I am only sixteen going on seventeen and it was a great help having her."

"I am sorry about what happened. I take it you are going to visit your mother while your father is away at work?" I nod, finding the little bit of silence very comforting. "I regret making May think that I didn't want out son. I was terrified, I mean we eloped because our parents didn't approve of our relationship and when she told me about the baby, I freaked."

"You two were, I mean are married?" I asked, completely shocked.

"When May turned eighteen, her parents told her that they had betrothed her to the son of a wealthy business man and she ran from home and came to me." Hermes explained, "She was only there for a day before her parents came and took her from me and they locked her in the house like a princess in the tower. I broke her out and we ran away, and we eloped in Vegas before we settled down here."

"What happened between the two of you when you found out about the baby?" I asked curiously but I was hesitant to ask cause I didn't know if I should pry into a person's private life or not but May was my friend and I needed to know what happened between them.

"I had just been fired from my job when it happened, I didn't earn much but it was enough to pay the bills and rent and for food but the day I was fired was the day that she told me she was pregnant." Hermes gripped the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white. "We argued so badly, I slept in the car, we both said things, hurtful things. I left early to go look for a job, got one as a simple old cab driver and when I came back, she was gone."

I heard his voice break, his eyes rimmed with tears.

"She left without even leaving a note, I searched everywhere for her, but I never found her. I thought I had lost her, I lost hope that I would find her. I even called her parents to see if she had gone home, they said she phoned and told them about the baby. They said they were sorry for what they did, losing their daughter really gave them a wakeup call. They moved here to help me find her."

We had stopped at a robot when Hermes pulled down his sun visor which revealed a photo of Hermes and May in front of a Vegas wedding chapel, May dressed in a loose short sleeved, knee length white dress, her beautiful blonde hair done in a long plait hanging over her shoulder, a bouquet of white lilies in her hands, Hermes with his arms around her waist in a simple black tux, not tie or bowtie, his curly black hair dishevelled and natural and his blue eyes, identical to Luke's filled with so much love.

Next to that photo was a sonogram photo of what I believed to be Luke when he was eight weeks. "Every day I wake up to go to work and drive the city, I look at these photos and find the strength to keep driving this damn cab, whilst searching for her." When Hermes looked up at the picture, he smiled. "What did she name him?"

"Lucas, Lucas Castellan. She called him Luke for short." I answered and Hermes smiled.

"She loved that name, mainly because it is my second name." I smiled, "Looks like we are here." Hermes announced as he pulled onto the side of the road right in front of my house which still looked the same as it had when I was last there. "Don't worry about fees, you have already given me payment enough."

"Not all of it." I replied as I pulled out the photo that Artemis had given me and I flipped it over and wrote down all the information that he needed and handed it to him. "Everything you need is there, that's a picture taken of May with Luke right after he was cleaned up." I smiled at the bright smile on May's tired, flushed face, her hair in a loose plait that seemed to be sticking out everywhere, sweat running down her face.

Even if she looked like she had run a marathon, her bright smile was strong and alive, and hadn't faltered, and the little blue bundle in her arms with a small delicate face peaking out of the blue blanket with little arms sticking out was the reason why she was slightly teary eyed in the photo.

"She looks so happy." Hermes noted; a warm and happy smile on his face.

"She will be happy to see you again Hermes. Many nights she cried herself to sleep because she spoke about you so highly, no matter how hurt she was by what happened, she still loves you with all her heart." I assured him as he smiled at me and pulled a piece of sticky stuff off the visor and placed it on the back of the photo before sticking it right where he could see it.

"Thank you..." He froze because he didn't even know her name.

"Sally. Sally Jackson is my name." I answered with a gentle, amused smile on my face.

"Thank you Sally." He whispered as I opened the door and climbed out the cab, closing the door behind me as I stepped onto the curb and waved goodbye as Hermes drove away. I turned on my heel and walked up the familiar driveway, the painful memories of running from this place coming back the closer I got to the veranda.

I stood in front of the door, my breathing steady as I pulled my wrap I was wearing around my shoulders tighter before I reached out and knocked on the door three times and waited. The minute the door knob turned, my breathing hitched and the door creaked open and I saw her.

The minute my mom's brown eyes met mine and did a look over of me did her eyes fill with tears, mine mirroring hers as her bottom lip started trembling. "Sally..." She whispered, it was barely audible as I nodded as she reached out and wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug. "Oh my baby girl, I am so, so, so sorry I didn't protect you. I am so sorry I let you down." She sobbed as I hugged her tighter.

"It's okay mommy. It's okay." I whispered back, gripping her tighter as I finally let my tears fall as I hugged my mother, I had wanted to be in her arms for so long and the emotions were so overwhelming, stupid hormones.

A few hours later...

It was so nice being back at home again, I missed my home. I missed my mom, and she certainly missed me. We talked and apologized to one another and forgave each other for what happened four months ago before she dragged me into the house and demanded information.

For the past few hours, I had been telling her about everything that had happened during my pregnancy, and that (drum roll please) she was going to be the proud grandmother of a beautiful little boy.

You heard me.

I am excited now for the arrival of my darling little Perseus Achilles Jackson-Olympia. He deserved to have a part of his father with him, and I quite liked how the name rolled off the tongue.

My mom was so fascinated by how strong of a little kicker her grandson was as she pressed her hand against my bare belly and gasped when she felt my little Perseus kick against her hand, before she grinned and placed her hand back right where it originally was and grinned even brighter when he kicked again.

"Very active little thing ain't he?" She asked as he kicked again, the smile on either of our faces never faltering.

"Yeah, his kicks feel like popcorn constantly popping in my belly." I laughed, this day couldn't get any better. I was too busy giggling with my mom to notice the door open and close but I stopped when I heard a vicious, deep growl. I looked towards the kitchen and my eyes widened fearfully when I saw who was there.

I didn't even recognise my father, his usually loving filled baby blue eyes were dull empty rage filled pools of molten ice as his gaze fixated on me. His briefcase dropped from his hand as he rushed forward, his hand pointed at me, "YOU!" He bellowed as he quickly approached, my mother jumping up in front of him as I rushed behind the couch, fear coursing through my veins. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME HERE AGAIN!"

"I am sorry daddy but I had to see mommy. I miss home!" I cried ash my mom tried her best to hold him back and protect me, like she should have four months ago.

"THIS IS NO LONGER YOU HOME! WHEN YOU DECIDED TO KEEP THE THING, THIS STOPPED BEING YOUR HOME!" He bellowed, his rage reaching unimaginable levels as he pushed my mom to the side and shoved her to the ground before he rushed towards me, I was stuck in a corner as I reached for the landline when my mom got back up and held him back.

I dialled the first number I could think of; Poseidon. It rung and rung and then I heard my mom cry and saw her on the floor, clenching her cheek as my father made a bee-line for me, I heard Poseidon's voice as I dropped the phone and pleaded with my father not to do this. The last thing I did was plea before he struck me.

Not once, not twice, so many times that I saw spots as all I could do was shield my stomach and cried out, pleading for him not to harm my son. my vision was blinded by a small stream of blood pooling into my eye, blinding my vision so that all I saw was red as my stomach screamed in agony when my father landed as painful boot to my chest.

All I saw was the phone right in front of me, and I could hear Poseidon's voice. "Help me Poseidon. Help..." I croaked weakly as my last thought was protecting my baby as the blinding pain slowly started claiming me into the darkness but not before I heard Poseidon's strangled voice through the phone, calling out my name.

" _Sally!"_

Then nothing but darkness and emptiness came.

* * *

 **A/N: Time to a nice load of reviews:**

 _ **iluvboooks:**_ _I was aiming to have powerful feels and I have succeeded. Awesome, thanks so much friend, I had a wonderful birthday and thanks for the awesome comment, hope you enjoyed the chapter._

 _ **bookloverforevah18:**_ _thanks, hope you enjoyed the chapter._

 _ **Cooljoanna14:**_ _Thank you, ah, I am glad you asked that question cause it plays more into the story so you are gonna have to wait and see but more will be revealed in due time._

 _ **PrincessOfAtlantis101:**_ _I KNOW, PERCABETH FLUFF IS LIKE THE BEST EVER! I love Percabeth moments, they are the best. Thanks, hope you enjoyed this chapter._

 _ **Princess of Fandom:**_ _thanks for reviewing, have a cookie (::), or three (::)(::)(::), don't worry, I have a plan, you are just gonna have to read and find out. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

 _ **SPQRandCHB Forever:**_ _clever you picked up on that. Very very very clever my friend, ha ha ha, don't give up, there is going to be some interesting stuff happening, hope you enjoyed this chapter. TTYL my friend._

 _ **Bolle Accidentali:**_ _thank you, I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

 _ **Sezaren:**_ _Gods, you have been there since day one and I greatly appreciate that. Thank you, you actually brought a few tears to my eyes, thank you for all the wonderful comments, and I consider you one of my best friends too, and I always love reading your reviews so thank you and have some cookies. (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(:_ _, TTYL MY FRIEND!_

 _ **KindaWishIamGinny:**_ _thanks, hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you soon._

 _ **SecretlyAddictedtoPJO:**_ _well here is the next update, hope you enjoyed it, see you again soon._

 _ **Guest:**_ _Thanks, u r just gonna have to wait and see, hope you enjoyed this chapter._

 _ **xThe Prophecy of Sevenx:**_ _I promise you he will find her, I promise you that very soon, he will soon find her, u r just gonna have to wait and see._

 _ **FluffinessAddict:**_ _Hope that this update sufficed for now. See you again soon my friend._

 _ **NickeyLovesLife:**_ _Hope it was good._

 _ **defendrix:**_ _sorry I was late, hope you enjoyed it._

 _ **livinlaughin:**_ _hope it was good enough, see you very very very soon my friend._

 _ **Percabethlover:**_ _Sorry I made you wait, hope you enjoyed this chapter._

 _ **ChasersEpic:**_ _sorry I too so long, hope this chapter was very enjoyable._

 _ **sun star:**_ _sorry I made you wait, and I hope this chapter made up for it._

 _ **JohnnyNoFriends:**_ _hope this chapter was good my friend._

 _ **RANDOMNESS:**_ _hope it was good._

 _ **PJORULES:**_ _sorry I took so long, hope you enjoyed it._

 _ **LEGOPJO:**_ _SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT, I really am. Hope you enjoyed the chapter._

 _ **HOLYWHATTHEHADES:**_ _SO SORRY, HOPE THE CHAPTER WAS GOOD._

 _ **CodeNameWiseGirl:**_ _Thank you so much my friend, trust me, I have big plans but you are just gonna have to wait and see, cause I promise you that they will be very good, and thanks for the awesome support, see you again soon._

 **(-Again, sorry for the late update, hope you enjoyed the chapter, see you all again soon my friends, bye for now-)**


	22. Chapter 21

Youthful Times

 _ **A/N:**_ _Hey guys, I am back with the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy this update, took forever to write considering I didn't have a clue on how I wanted to write it without it looking like a load of crap._

 _Chapter Twenty-One_

...:: _Poseidon POV_ ::...

When I woke up today, I wished that the last four months without Sally were but a recurring nightmare that I had finally woke up from but sadly, it was not to be because I still wake up each morning hopeful that it was over but by the time I got to school, I found that she was still gone, and was nowhere to be found.

Today was supposed to be the greatest day of my life; I should be graduating from Goode High School with a smile on my face, being able to see the girl I love sitting right there, cheering me on as I accept my high school diploma but that wasn't going to happen. Yes I was graduating but I wasn't going to be smiling or seeing Sally in crowd cause she was gone.

I had maintained my focus throughout the terms to finish on a high and graduate, not wanting to get held back a year for slacking, no, Sally wouldn't want that so I continued on and now I am graduating from High School. My mom told me I looked quite spiffy in my graduation cloak, I mean I wasn't wearing anything that I normally wouldn't wear, well for a date more specifically.

I was in a pair of tuxedo pants, black of course and a royal blue short sleeved, buttoned up shirt and a black blazer along with a pair of sneakers, it took hours of arguing to convince my mother to get her to understand that she would have to kill me if she wanted to get me to wear a tie. As usual, my hair was naturally messy beneath my cap the tassel on the left, my cloak hanging open as I got into place for the graduation march.

The march didn't take long as we all walked through the aisle in a single file line, neatly inserting ourselves into our seats, absolute silence the faculty walked onto the makeshift stage that they had put up on the football field. I snuck a glance back and smiles when I saw my mother, my two sisters and my two brothers who had taken time to come to my graduation ceremony giving me thumbs ups and waving at me as I smiled, waving at them before I turned back to the stage.

Upon the stage, in front of the podium stood the demon king of the teacher faculty, Principal Hyperion Titan, I swear he had it out for me considering that his brother Oceanus was Amphitrite's father and he really hated Zeus when he was in school and apparently still does hate Zeus, he must be glad that I am leaving today.

"Good morning everyone. I would first like to give a round of applause to our graduating class, I commend you on achieving this goal unlike a small few are unfortunately being held back." He began, his flaming golden eyes of annoyance landing on me. "I am very proud of you all, its safe to say you did it and succeeded against the odds. I remember when I graduating from this fine school..." I groaned like many others as he broke into stories of a his high school days.

I literally had lost interest as his spoke more about how he worked his way up in society, come on dude, we are the ones graduating, not you so move this day along so I can follow up on my lead on Sally.

The day she ran away, someone reported that they saw an injured girl with black hair sitting on the curb in the pouring rain and were going to approach her but someone else did, a woman who looked professional helped her along, after that she never saw the girl again, until a few days ago where the woman saw the girl walking through the city with another girl, both protruding bellies.

She knows the other girl, May, I think her names was. The lady I spoke to said that May was still living in the Hearth and Hope building a couple of blocks away. I really had grown hopeful again since I showed the woman I spoke to a picture of Sally and she confirmed that was her.

I literally burst into tears cause I now knew that she was alright and that she still had our baby, she was still carrying our in her belly, it was a big relief, all the dread and worry and fear had all been washed off my shoulders and now I had a determined fire in my belly. I hope and prayed to god that she was staying at this Hearth and Hope place, I needed her to be there so badly it hurt.

For my own personal knowledge I did research which I never should have cause it brought me to tears how at how much I missed. I missed the baby kicking, seeing the sonogram scan that tells me the gender of mine and Sally's baby, I hadn't been there for her through these last six months, and I felt so guilty that it was unreal. I really wish I was there for her, I can only image how terrified and scared she is with carrying a baby at such a young age.

I was brought of my musings by clapping, I looked up and smiled when I saw that Mr. Brunner, my favourite history teacher stood next to Hyperion, a smile on his face, Hyperion ( I do not respect him enough to call him principal) had a scowl.

"Today, is sadly my last day as your beloved principal-" I scoff silently, rolling me eyes "-because sadly my time has come to an end and someone must take the reins from me so congratulations to Principal Chiron Brunner." People cheered as Principal Brunner stepped forward, Hyperion taking a seat.

"Thank you everyone." Chiron spoke warmly, his intense yet warm brown eyes filled with mirth and happiness, his loose thinning brown hair rested upon his head, bushy eyebrows and a smile on his face. "I am truly honoured to be selected for this position, and I look forward to the many years I will be hear, imparting knowledge on the next generation, maybe teaching some of your own children one day."

I smiled as everyone applauded, Chiron was always one of my favourite teachers, since I had come to this school, he had been like a father to me, since I never had a father since I was young.

"I would like to give out a small tidbit of parting knowledge. From here on out, you can only climb higher but to get there it takes hard work and copious amounts of discipline to get to the top and I am proud of each and every one of you for achieving this vital second step in your careers. Give yourself a round of applause." Everyone smiled and cheered, Chiron had always had a way with words.

"I am honoured to welcome our guest speakers, not speaker but speakers of the year 2012, Athena and Frederick Chase."I watched with a surprised expression as Randolph's eyes widened, I could see them from here, his older brother with a shit-eating smirk on his face. I had heard so much about Alison and Randolph's older brother, but I never knew he was married to my tutor for my first three years of school.

As the sandy blonde haired man stood upon the stage with his arm wrapped possessively around his wife's waist, he scanned the crowd with his intense brown eyes, staring down any hormonal male teenager who had probably gotten very uncomfortable inside their pants when they saw the drop dead gorgeous women next to him. **(awkward for me to write considering I am a girl)** He looked casual in his tuxedo pants, brown leather jacket and black tie, a pair of square framed glasses resting on the bridge of his nose.

Athena Fissure **(ha ha ha, reference to her birth in the original story, ha ha ha)** or Athena Chase now, still looked at beautiful as I remember. Her stormy gray eyes filled with slight amusement at her husband's possessiveness as she tucked a tress of her long curly ebony black hair behind her ear, dusting down the front of her sleeveless gray dress she was wearing, her hand resting on her flat stomach.

"Hello everyone." Athena spoke warmly, her voice strong yet warm. "I take it many of you remember the two of us and there are some who may not know us. It is an honour to be back here at the school that brought me and Frederick together. I still remember the day we first met. Walking into the library to find that perfect spot and there you were, sitting in it. The moment you looked up, was the moment we connected."

"High wasn't the best, we had our ups and lows here, I remember the time I got so jealous because whenever I went looking for you, I found you tutoring Poseidon Olympia." I instantly blushed as I landed on me and Athena's eyes met mine.

"I remember, you were so jealous I thought you were going to kill the pour kid." Athena laughed. "It's obvious that my teaching stuck with him considering he is this year's Salutatorian." Everyone stood up and clapped as I blushed a little and stood up from my seat and walked up to the stage, smiling as I shook Frederick's hand and Athena's as well as Chiron who gave me a pat on the back.

I got many strange stares, jus because I was a swimmer and trainer for hours and hours didn't mean I was like s stereotypical jock who didn't study, only focusing on his training, no, I took my studies very seriously and the knowledge Athena imparted on me since my third week at Goode High of my first year stuck. She taught me about balance and I worked hard to get the results I got.

"Yeah, I can imagine what most of you must be thinking, why the heck would me, a jock be up here. I will tell you why I am here. Yes swimming is my soul, my passion, my life, but that doesn't mean that it alone was my soul focus." I began, reading off the speech I had written before hand. "For me, school was just important cause I wanted to get the best of both world. I knew that my studies would get me far in life, and it would help me in the long run."

"It was six years ago I discovered my love for aquatic life, and my fascination for the underwater world only grew and expanded my horizons. Not only did I have to study hard in order to keep my place on the swim team, but I wanted to cause believe it or not, I love learning." And it was true, I had loved learning since I first went to school, than and learning with Sally for most of my life made it even more fun to learn.

"Life isn't always about how fast you run, or how far ahead you are of everyone else. Life is always about learning, you learn something knew everyday, I most certainly did recently and I am glad I know what I know now. I wouldn't be standing here if not for hard work, labour, never ending push and shoves by family and the drive of finally showing my brothers up..." everyone laughed, my brothers scowling, "...I have made it."

"As Chiron said, you can only climb higher but it takes hard work to succeed. I certainly won't forget the amazing friends I have made-" I look at Randolph, smiling brightly at him, "-The relationships I have had-" I look at Amphitrite, she looks away guiltily, "The teams I have been apart of and the family in have built with you all. In the end, you aren't just a bunch of people I went to high school with, you are my family, even if your are my rival or my enemy, you are apart of my family that I shall cherish forever."

I noticed a few tears in people's eyes as I spoke, the multiple smiles on peoples faces.

"We have grown together, succeeded in clenching victory together, stuck together in times of strife and loss. We are the Goode High Warriors and we stand together. Our motto conveys that, so if you would please stand with me and say it with me one last time" I ask, standing tall and straight, my fellow graduates standing in perfect lines like a plans of roman soldiers.

 _"Simul status vnitis sempiternum."_ We spoke as one.

"Together we stand, united as one, forevermore." I translate before muttering a thank you as I descend down the stage, my fellow classmates cheering me on as I walk back to my seat when I feel my phone buzzing in my pocket, I thought that I had switched that off. Chiron welcomed our valedictorian for this year, Frederick Chase's younger brother, Randolph.

I persisted in trying to listen to the beginning of Randy's speech but the incessant buzzing on my leg made me reach inside my pocket and pulled out my phone to look at the caller ID.

 _Jackson Residence_

Weird, why would Sally's mom or dad call me, Jim hated me and I was the one who called her if I had a possible lead on Sally. I answered the phone, "hello," I answer and that's when I heard it a thud and then a voice, a voice I hadn't heard in four months.

 _"Please, please don't do this."_ I heard sally beg through the line, her voice breaking when I heard a thunderous clap and a painful thud. _"Daddy please! Don't hurt my baby, don't hurt your grandchild, please stop!"_ She screamed through the line.

I must have gone pal cause a few people were watching me as I stared in front of me, in shock and horror and I listened to Sally begging for our child not to be hurt. "Stop hurting her!" I beg, tears filling in my eyes as everyone focused their attention on me.

The screaming didn't stop, it died down before I heard a silent, almost dying plea, _"Help me Poseidon. Help..."_ And I couldn't take it as I screamed her name through the line desperately rushing out of my seat, shoving everyone out of my way as I ran to my family. "Hades, keys now!" I demanded as my brother frowned at me.

"What-"

"NOW!" I growled and hades practicslly threw the keys at me as he jumped in fright and I ran to then car, Demeter hot on my tail. I practically leapt into then car, tossing my phone to the floor as Demeter through herself into the car as I sped off.

"Poseidon, is Sally alright?" Demeter asks, worry filling her voice as tears streamed down her face as I drove like a maniac.

"I just heard screaming as he beat her, it didn't stop, she begged for him to not hurt out baby but he didn't stop Demeter. He just kept hitting her." I croak out, tears pouring down my face. "Get your phone, call 911 and tell them that they need to send police officers and an ambulance to Sally's address now." I please, running another red light, swerving onto the left and passing the stream of cars.

I couldn't get Sally's voice out of my head, the agony of her pleading for our unborn child's life, not caring for herself but for the baby and the baby alone. The minute I saw the Jackson residence, I pulled a based left, parking half way in the curb, "Stay here Demeter," I ordered as I leapt out my mustang and run up the grass and slam my body into the door and rush forward when I hear pleas.

I stare for s moment at Mr. Jackson towering over his wife who has thrown her body on top of Sally's unconscious and almost lifeless form as he raised his fist. "Get away from them!" I bellow as I charge like a bull, my shoulder colliding with his body as I knock him into his television which crashes to the floor and breaks.

Mr. Jackson glares at me as I stand protectively in front of Sally and her mom. As Mr. Jackson zoned in on me, wiping away the small trail of blood running from the corner of his mouth from when his jaw hit the wall. "You shouldn't have done that boy." He threatened, his voice laced with poison, the vein on his neck popping out his neck.

"You shouldn't have tried to kill the mother of your grandchild!" I spat back and instantly Jim launched himself at me, throwing his fist right at me, hitting my jaw hard and knocking me to the floor, but the minute I saw him going towards his wife and Sally I instantly get mad.

"Leave them alone!" I growl as I launch myself at him and throw him away from them, his body falling over the couch. "Get her out of here now!" I yell at Mrs. Jackson who is still cradling Sally's head in her lap. I feel hands on my shoulder and I am thrown into the book shelf, nick knacks falling off the shelves with books on top of me as Mr. Jackson's arms wrap around my throat.

"I told you to stay away." He growled, his hands wrapping around my throat tighter, I look him dead in the eyes.

"And I told you to leave them the hell alone." I growl as I reach out, grabbing on top the heavy book off the shelf, war and peace and use all my strength and swing it, hitting his head with it, his head cocking to the side as he releases me and collapsed to the floor onto his knees.

I look at Sally and her mom and begin making my way towards them when something shatters against my head and I drop to the floor, looking up at Mr. Jackson who in his hand holding a broken wine bottle in his hand as he stared down at me. I felt behind my head, and I felt the wetness, I was bleeding.

"You should have left while you still could." He growled as he stalked closer to me.

"Jim please, leave him be." Laura Jackson cried, looking down at her unconscious and lifeless daughter. "They didn't mean for this to happen, they didn't choose to have a baby, so don't hurt the!" She begged, her husband turning his gaze of her as he kicked me in the chest, leaving me winded as I fell to the floor, Jim rolling me over as he pressed his boot against my chest.

I didn't prepare myself for what came next as wood splintered from behind him, the limbs of what looked to be a dining room chair flying everywhere as Jim lurched forward and fell to the floor, on all fours as I look up and see my saving grace. Demeter.

"No one hits my brother but me sir!" She spat as she swung her foot forward like she would do for a penalty shot in her soccer game and collided with Jim's face and he fell to the floor unconscious. Demeter rushed to my side and helped me to my feet when I heard the sirens.

I stumbled forward to Sally's unconscious form and I pick her up bridal style and carry her out the house as the paramedics arrive, "Please help her, she is pregnant." I plead as they guide me over to the ambulance, Demeter and Laura following. I carefully lay Sally on the gurney as they load her into the ambulance and climb in with Sally's mom. "Demeter, call mom, I will head with Sally to the hospital, please just do it." I plead.

She nods and rushes off as the ambulance doors close and we are off to the hospital, praying to God that Sally was going to be alright.

* * *

It had been four hours since Sally was brought back into the hospital and I had been forced to go and get stitched up. I had a split lip and a busted up head with minimal swelling and my arm was very sore so they put it in a sling and I sat outside, just waiting for news on Sally.

Her doctor, Apollo had rushed over to check on the baby, said that he would make sure that the baby was going to be okay, he promised he was going to make sure that they were both going to be okay. Sally's mom went to Sally's Uncle Rich's house to get some rest, and I promised to call as soon as I heard anything on Sally's condition.

My family had demanded an explanation as to what was going on, so I told them everything, from the beginning, up until now, it took a long time but I finally finished the story. My mother was disappointed in me for not telling her sooner but she was proud of me for wanting to stand by Sally and my brothers said that they were gonna help me through this is as much as possible and Hestia explained to me that she knew where Sally was from the beginning.

I was pissed at first but I understood why she did what she did. She just wanted to protect Sally and the baby. I found this mystery May Castellan and thanked her for taking care of my Sally and congratulating her and he husband Hermes that is with her, he apologized profusely for taking Sally there when I said it was alright. I understood that he was doing his job and promised to inform them as soon as I heard anything from Sally. All I have to do is wait now.

Its as if my silent prayer had been heard cause finally, Doctor Apollo Solace walked out the room, guiding the bed that Sally lay on into her private room and set her in her bed. The minute I saw him I rushed to him, wincing a little but I ignored it. "Doctor, please, tell how she is, is the baby alright?"

Apollo sighed, a smile on his face as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "My boy, Sally is going to be just fine. A couple of bruised ribs, minor swelling on her brain but other than that she is fine." He assured me, now it was time for the big question.

"And the baby?" I whispered fearfully. I could already imagine the heart break I would feel if he told me my child didn't make it.

"You son is fine. Sally is a tough cookie, protected him so well. No damage to the womb, none at all. You son is going to be perfectly fine, he is gonna spend the rest of the time he needs inside Sally's womb before he comes out into the world to meet you." I just froze in time, thinking and processing what he had just told me.

Son.

"A boy. We're having a boy." I whispered as I looked up at his eyes, tears forming on the lids of my eyes.

"Yes. A healthy bouncing baby boy. A sweet little bubbly terror that will just light up your life." Apollo spoke dreamily, recalling his son's growth. "I believe Sally had already chosen a name for him didn't she?"

"Perseus. Perseus Achilles Jackson-Olympia." I whisper, a smile on my face as the tears pour and Apollo gives me a comforting hug.

"Congratulations Poseidon." Apollo whispered as he opened the door for me. "I don't know when she will wake up but I think after being separated for four months, she will be happy to see you. She loves you, and I know you love her." His bright blue eyes filled with warmth and happiness, as he patted my back. "Go be with her. By the way, your son was feeling a little in the mood for playing football."

Apollo smiled as he left and I turned to face the entrance of Sally's room and I step in, closing the door behind me as I look at the peaceful sleeping form that lay in the bed. Sally's luscious tresses of ebony black hair lay beneath her head and the pillow cradled her head, a nose piece, an IV in her arm and a night gown covering her body, the blanket reaching her hips.

I walked forward and occupied the chair next to her bed and reached out and took her hand in mine. Oh how I longed to feel her hand in mine again, it still felt wonderfully warm in mine like it always did, and just as soft as it has always been. I smiled, I really had been living in my own personal brand of hell that the fates had tossed upon me. I had really missed her so much.

In my musings, I noticed a little almost unnoticeable protruding bump rise from her already protruding belly and I smiled. He really must be very active and looking for attention. I reach up with my other hand, blushing as I moved my hand in between the open side of her gown and placed my hand against her belly where I saw the bump and waited.

Then I felt it. A kick against my hand. I gasped when I felt it, tears welling up in my eyes as a bright smile appeared on my face as I felt him kick against my hand again, smiling. "Hi son. I'm your daddy." I whisper as I looked next to me and watched not only the steady beating of Sally's heart but the steady faced pace heart beat on the fetal heart monitor that belong to my son.

It was in that moment I knew that everything would be okay. Sally would be okay, my son was okay, we would be okay. We could finally be the happy family I dreamed of; wadding into the waters of Montauk Beach with my son on my shoulders, laughing as we watched the dolphins play together, my son's bright green eyes, almost identical to mine filled with happiness as we lay on the beach in the sun, drying his messy black hair.

We were going to be a happy family.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Time to answer some reviews:**_

 _ **bookloverforevah18**_ _ **:**_ _hope this nice long chapter puts a smile on your face for various reasons, hope you enjoyed this chapter._

 _ **Cooljoanna14:**_ _hope this chapter answered your question and I hope you enjoyed it my friend._

 _ **EllieDaughterofApollo:**_ _thanks girl._

 _ **PrincessofAtlantis101:**_ _sorry about the cliffie, there was no way of writing that without it, hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't hate me so much now._

 _ **SPQRandCHB Forever:**_ _oh my gosh, like seriously when I read your review it made my day (the comment about getting more excited for my story than Magnus Chase which was awesome right), I shipped them cause I usually ship Bianca and Will but I have plans for Bianca in the main story. Sorry about the betrayal (not really) and thanks for the review, hope this chapter was good, see you soon._

 _ **SecretlyAddictedtoPJO:**_ _sorry I am so evil, hope the chapter makes up for the wait. See you again soon._

 _ **Narctia:**_ _I figured about the cookies, here they are, my super ultra secret recipe (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::), enjoy. Congrats my friend, need any help, PM me, and I hope this chapter made up for the wait. See you soon._

 _ **Bolle Accidentali:**_ _Agreed, you will see what I have planned, it's gonna be something else, I promise you that. Hope you enjoyed the chapter._

 _ **HOLYWHATTHEHADES:**_ _I am sorry for the wait, hope the chapter was worth it._

 _ **LEGOPJO:**_ _hope this chapter made up for the wait._

 _ **PJORULES:**_ _sorry, sorry, sorry for the long wait, hope this chapter made up for it._

 _ **RANDOMNESS:**_ _hope this chapter made you feel better._

 _ **JohnnyNoFriends:**_ _hope this chapter answered your pleas, see you again soon._

 _ **sun star:**_ _sorry for the long wait, I am trying to keep my updates regular, hope this chapter satisfied the wait._

 _ **ChasersEpic:**_ _sorry, I hope you haven't died yet, and I hope this chapter sufficed and will keep you alive until my next update._

 _ **Percabethlover:**_ _sorry for the wait, hope you enjoyed this chapter._

 _ **Livinlaughin:**_ _I am glad, sorry for the feels attack and the long wait, hope the chapter made up for it, see you again soon._

 _ **Guest:**_ _hope you enjoyed this chapter._

 _ **defendrix:**_ _hope this chapter answered your questions, see you again soon._

 _ **NickyLovesLife:**_ _sorry for the wait, hope the chapter made up for it. Love you and see you soon._

 _ **FluffinessAddict:**_ _the fluff will come soon, I promise to gods it will, hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you again soon_

 _ **Guest:**_ _sorry for the wait, hope the chapter was good._

 _ **xThe Prophecy of Sevenx:**_ _thank you, thank you, thank you my friend, hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you soon._

 _ **Caskett100fan:**_ _welcome to the world that is Youthful Times. Have a virtual cookie (::) (::) (::) or three for being new. I know its cheesy and that but I am glad you love it anyway. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you again soon._

 _ **iluvboooks:**_ _dude, it's chilled, you have nothing to worry about okay. I am trying not to be a cliffie queen I swear, and I hope that this chapter was good, thank you and I hope to see you again next week._

 _ **Rowel. Reyna. 14:**_ _I am glad you enjoyed it, and I hope that this chapter answers one of your questions. I was very glad about you asking that question, she does have a role in this, but you will have to wait and see. For being a new reviewer, have some virtual cookies (::) (::) (::), hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you soon._

 _ **A/N:**_ _hey guys, so earlier update than I said which is something I was super excited about this cause it is a nice long chapter just for you guys. Thanks for the support and being so considerate of my feelings and personal life. I hope you guys enjoyed this long chapter. The next update will be next week Sunday, on time, I promise._

 _Guys, one of my close friends and awesome reviewer,_ _EllieDaughterofApollo_ _was shot on October 21_ _st_ _and she is in a coma. Her boyfriend PMed me and explained what happened and he is going through a lot, so if you could please, PM_ _EllieDaughterofApollo's_ _account and give him a little comfort. He lost his friend in the shooting and nearly lost Ellie, so if you could PM him or just leave a note in a review for him, it will be greatly appreciated._

 _Please guys, I would appreciate it and so would he, so please, give him some comfort cause she jumped in the way and protected him, so please, offer him a little comfort. In your prayers tonight, think of Ellie and pray for her, her boyfriend and her family. Love you guys, see you soon._


	23. Chapter 22

Youthful Times

 _ **A/N:**_ _Hey guys, I am back with the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy this update, I know its shortish and late but I promise the next chapter will be longer, just a lot of stress at home. Love you guys._

 _Chapter Twenty-Two_

...:: _Poseidon POV_ ::...

Have you ever lived in Hell?

I have, I have been living in it for the past three days since I brought Sally to the hospital and she still hadn't woken up yet. She was so close to me, just within reach from where I had lived for the past three days. In this chair. From the moment I sat down, I hadn't moved, only to go to the bathroom otherwise my but had been glued to this chair.

She looked so peaceful when she slept, her skin still looked so alive and youthful, it was so soft to touch, to caress her hand in mine, to plant a gentle loving kiss upon the back of her hand. I had never wished for anything so much than for her to open her eyes and stare into mine, and smile sweetly at me as I kiss her lips.

I never knew I could be so sappy in my life, I barely knew myself anymore and honest to god, I didn't want to change because I have never been more happy in my life than when I was with Sally. I love her, I love her so much I would risk my life for, one day; I plan to marry her and raise Percy with her and have more children with her and be one big happy family.

Percy, my son. I never got tired of saying that, it was still surreal for me. i always dreamed of having a son, I didn't plan for it to be so soon, but even so, I was going to be there for my little boy and Sally and we were going to be happy, I promise you that much.

I smiled as he kicked against my hand yet again. did this kid already start having ADHD or something cause he kicked nonstop, not that I got tired of feeling the little prod against my hand each time it rested on Sally's round belly.

"I know buddy, I'm here." I laugh as I gently rub Sally's belly when he kicked her softly again to let him know I was here. It all my years, I had never smiled so much in my entire life, well apart from when I am with Sally, feeling the mini me within Sally prodding against her to get my attention just made me smile so hard my cheeks were starting to hurt.

My little boy seemed to believe it was time to sleep cause the kicks hand all but come to a stop, only the tinniest of prods could be felt came after a few minutes at a time. I couldn't resist myself as I pulled my chair as close as it would go to the bed and open the gap in gown a little more and rest my ear to the side of her belly, smiling each time I felt his tired kick.

"You know why you can sleep so well my son." I whisper as I rubbed gentle soothing circles into her skin, "Because you know you are loved my little boy." I whisper as I press a kiss against Sally's belly for a long moment, when the bed shifts.

I jump back and look up and see Sally's eye starting to twitch, her body shifting in the bed as if she were trying to get comfortable, a light groan escaping her lips as she reached up and used her hand to deflect the light as her eyes fluttered open.

I had tears in my eyes as moved closer to the head of the bed so she could see me more clearly, "Sally, can you hear me?" I ask softly, smiling as my tears of joy fell.

Sally turned her head to face me, rubbing her temple for a moment as she was obviously trying to focus her vision.

"P-Poseidon, i-is th-at y-ou?" She whispered weakly, her hand taping around the bed, searching for mine as tears formed in her eyes. I instantly reached out and clasped my hand around hers and she gripped it tightly, a smile appearing on her face as she turned her head and her eyes met mine.

Gods they looked just like I remembered, perfect crystal blue that reminded me of the clear waters of my swimming pool. "I am right here Sally." I whispered as I reached up with my other hand and caressed her cheek, her free hand reaching up and covering mine as she sobbed.

"I never thought I would see you again." She whispered tearfully as I leaned forward and pressed my forehead to hers, my own tears falling down as I smiled.

"We're together now. That's all that matters." I whispered back, rubbing my thumb against her smooth cheek in a comforting, reassuring manor to let her know that I was right here. "You're okay, our baby is okay-"

"The baby." She whispered as she pulled her hands away and upon instinct, covered her stomach, my hands covering her own.

"Percy is going to be fine." I whispered as I stood up and sat on the edge of the bed, running my one hand through her long silky back curls as I took Sally's hand in my other. "I have been through hell since I found out about the baby; I never stopped looking for you." I whisper softly as I reach up and brush my knuckle softly against her warm cheek.

" I am so sorry that I ran away." A lone tear falling from the end of her eye and onto my hand, "I didn't know what to do or where to go after my parents found out, I was just so afraid and you had broken up with and thought I was cheating and I-I-I" She started to sob and I instantly pulled her up onto my lap, but being carefully so I did hurt her.

The doctor had said that due to shielded her tummy, to protect our son, her ribs took the brunt force of her father's attack so she had multiple bruises ribs but the doctor was surprised that none of them were fractured or broken so I had to be careful with her when I lifted her onto my lap, rubbing soft soothing circles into her back.

Her face was pressed into the crook of my neck, her tears pouring down onto my bare skin, her body shaking as she silently sobbed. I just held her, running my knuckles gently down her arm as I just held her. "It's alright Sally. You didn't have anywhere to go because I was a complete asshole and a gigantic idiot. I was so stupid and I ended up hurting you and making you cry."

Sally raised her head and looked into my eyes, her blue eyes searching for something in mine.

"Sally, I am so sorry about what I said, you are Amphitrite's polar opposites, you are nothing like her." I closed my eyes, breathing in deep breaths, I had been waiting months to tell her this and I was struggling to do what needed to be done. "Sally I really screwed up, I broke my promise to never hurt you and you will never know how sorry I am." I whispered brokenly as I opened my eyes as I stared into Sally's eyes. "I understand that you hate me but I just want you to know Sally that I am in love with you."

Her eyes widened as I reached up and caressed her cheek, wiping away the tears that were falling from her eyes as she smiled. "I never meant what I said when I said that I hated you. What you said hurt me badly," I look away guiltily, my hand falling down from her cheek and into my lap but I instantly looked up when Sally's forehead pressed against mine and her hands caressing my cheeks, "I said those things because I was hurt and I regret saying them because the part about me hating you was a lie."

I smiled, my eyes instantly filling with hope as I smile at Sally, "I really hadn't gone a single day without blaming myself for not being there for you and Percy," I whisper softly as I press my hands against her belly, smiling brightly, "Sally, I love you so much and if you will have me and allow me, I want to be there for you and our son, I want to help you through the rest of the pregnancy and raise him with you."

In all honesty, I didn't know if she would give me a chance to be with her romantically again, I can't blame her if she doesn't want to be with me that way anymore, but as long as I can be near her and help her raise our son, I would be happy. Sally started giggling and shaking her head, "You and your speeches do crazy things to my poor little heart Kelp Head." She smiled as looked deeply into my eyes. "You don't even need to ask Poseidon, I wouldn't have kept him from you, I want us to be a family."

"So do I Sally. So do I." I whisper as I reach up and take her hands in mine. "You are so beautiful, kind and loving and any guy would be incredibly lucky to have you." It felt like poison to my soul as those words left my lips and Sally frowned at me, her hand instantly smacking the back of my head.

"Sometimes I think you are just playing stupid to be cute but sometimes it gets really annoying you idiot. Hades Underpants Poseidon Olympia, I love you and I don't want to spend another moment apart from you." I smiled as I reached up and cupped her face in my hands and lean in closer, breathing in shakily as I smile, tears forming in both of our eyes.

"I love you too Sally." I whisper as Sally smiles at me, tears pouring from her, my own vision slightly blurred by the tears in my eyes.

"Shut up you big doofus and kiss me already." I was more than happy to oblige as I lean in fully, caressing her face tenderly in my hands as I press my lips to hers softly, instantly feeling the powerful electrical course through my veins as the fireworks exploded in my heart. It was by far, the best kiss we had shared because with our feelings out in the open, everything seemed so much brighter, so much more alive and beautiful.

I had finally found my girl and I was going to make sure that I would never lose her ever again. I am determined more than ever to make sure that I never lose my girl and my son; I am going to protect them with every ounce of my being. I swear it on the river Styx I will protect them with my life.

The moment we pulled apart, I couldn't help but smile. "Well look who's finally awake." A cheery voice asked as Sally and I turned our hears and saw the familiar blue eyes I had grown accustom to, with the young adult stature that belonged to my newly befriended friend Will Solace. Dressed in a pair of board shorts and an unbuttoned white shirt with a light blue vest underneath with sandals and tussled blonde hair.

The thing was, he was not alone. Will was accompanied by tall, graceful and gorgeously beautiful woman who was only a couple of centimetres shorter than will with copper coloured skin with long, dark, straight black hair that hung loosely around her face and deep, emotion filled black eyes. She was dressed in a pair of black jeans that wrapped around her long legs and a black sleeveless blouse.

I smiled deviously as I looked at Will whose fingers were intertwined with hers, remembered exactly who this was. Will had showed me a picture of the mysterious Zoë Nightshade, he actually has a specific name for her when he talked about her. "Hey Will, good to see you. I take it that this is the Persian Princess you were telling me about yesterday." I smirk as Will blushes brighter than a girl who just received their first kiss.

Zoë raises an eyebrow and amused smirk appears on her face as she shakes her head at her boyfriend's misfortune. "I take it you are Poseidon Olympia." She asks softly, taking a few steps towards the bed as I gently set Sally back down in her bed and I hop off, going round to greet Zoë who approaches me and offers her hand out to me. I smile as I take it. "It's a pleasure to meet you Poseidon."

"Same can be said for me." I reply softly and go to pull my hand away but Zoë grips it tightly, I can literally feel my bones creaking as she grips my hand tightly, an innocent smile on her face but her eyes were filled a fiery anger, like the charcoal had be lit and crackled into burning embers. I had to suppress a whimper as I felt my bones scream under the pressure of her impressively painful and tight grip.

"I don't take kindly to people who leave their partners in the dust when faced with a difficult choice caused by a mistake you made together." She said calmly, "You are a special case considering you didn't know and saved her from her father but you ever leave her to raise the baby on her own, I will personally hunt you down and castrate you and take great pleasure in doing it. Understood?" She asked calmly, cocking her head to the side.

I nod and she releases my hand to which I instantly cradle it, rubbing it so I can get the feeling back in them. "I wouldn't even dream of leaving her and my son behind. I love them both, the minute I found out about Percy which was a twelve hours after her father first attacked her, I never stopped looking for her, I am never leaving them." I promised confidently, Zoë's dark charcoal eyes watching me, calculating and searching mine.

With a single nod she turned her attention to Will who was conversing with Sally and I couldn't help but smile as I watch Sally laughing and smiling. Sure I thought Zoë was pretty, no she is gorgeous but my heart belongs to Sally, it took me a short while to fall in love with her, mainly the jelousy of her being with paul when I first kissed her really kicked my ass into gear.

I never regretted the kiss when it first happened, and I never will cause it brought me the thing I lacked in my relationship with Amphitrite. Love, it was the key to the Pandora's box that was my empty and lonely heart and gave me hope that I would eventually find happiness and I most certainly did.

I know we are both still young but I plan to marry her, I plan to sweep her off her feet and carry her through the doorway into our beautiful home where Percy would run around and where we would make memories, a house by the beach is the perfect place, because as most people already know, I love water and nothing is more perfect than waking up to the view of the ocean.

I could honestly see myself growing old with Sally, one day, she would be Sally Olympia, and in truth, I couldn't wait for it to happen.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Time to answer some reviews:**

 _ **Narctia:**_ _hey, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and this chapter too. Love you dude, have some cookies (::) (::) (::). See you next week._

 _ **Bolle Accidentali:**_ _thank you, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you Sunday._

 _ **Cooljoanna14:**_ _yep, it's a prequel, I hope you enjoy this chapter._

 _ **Bookloverforevah18:**_ _he will get his just rewards and I hope you enjoy this chapter my friend._

 _ **DesireeEverdee-Jackson-Cullen:**_ _welcome to the world of Youthful Times, have a cookie (::) or two (::) (::) or three (::) (::) (::). Hope you enjoy this update, see you again on Sunday._

 _ **CodeNameWiseGirl:**_ _thanks dude for all your wonderful comments, I worked really hard on that chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter too._

 _ **Horse1lover3:**_ _if you check your pm, I explained it to you and thanks for reviewing._

 _ **SPQRandCHB Forever:**_ _ha ha ha, thank you and I am glad, I worked very hard on that so I am very very pleased. I hope you enjoy this chapter, see you Sunday._

 _ **Kathy22334:**_ _yes she was, and she is doing a little better but still hasn't woken up from her coma._

 _ **casketfan100:**_ _ha ha ha, you welcome, hope you enjoy this chapter._

 _ **xThe Prophecy of Sevenx:**_ _hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the review. Its greatly appreciated._

 _ **SecretlyAddictedtoPJO:**_ _hope you enjoyed it my friend, glad to have your support. Thanks see you soon._

 _ **Guest:**_ _sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy the chapter._

 _ **FluffinessAddict:**_ _sorry for the wait, very busy hope you enjoyed it._

 _ **NickyLovesLife:**_ _guess we are even cause I am late with my update, ha ha ha, its alright, thanks hope you enjoyed this chapter._

 _ **Defendrix:**_ _wow, I cant believe it impacted you that much, thanks hope you like this chapter._

 _ **Livinglaughin:**_ _correct my friend, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Love yah._

 _ **Percabethlover:**_ _hope this chapter was good._

 _ **ChasersEpic:**_ _hope you like the next chapter, I hope you do._

 _ **sun star:**_ _so sorry about being late, hope you don't mind. Enjoy._

 _ **JohnnyNoFriends:**_ _here is more, hope it was decent._

 _ **RANDOMNESS:**_ _back again, hope it was good, glad you are happy, hope this chapter is good._

 _ **PJORULES:**_ _so sorry I missed Sunday, hope Monday is okay. Love you and hope you like this chapter._

 _ **LEGOPJO:**_ _hope you like it, see you soon._

 _ **HOLYWHATTHEHADES:**_ _here is more, sorry for the wait, hope you enjoyed it._

 _ **iluvboooks:**_ _its quite alright my friend about being MIA, I honestly don't mind, if you ever need to talk, I am here for you if you ever need a friend, hope you enjoyed this chapter my friend, see you soon._

 **A/N:** _hey guys yeah, I know, sue me, I am late, I know that, I am so so so sorry for being late but for me the chapter felt so short, and incomplete and I just had to delay it for one more day because I wanted to make sure it was perfect. (lets not forget how long it takes to answer 26 reviews but I do it anyway cause I love you all)_

 _Go ahead and sue me if you want but I pride myself in my work and this chapter I was not happy with when I finished it Sunday night, so forgive me. I hope you enjoy it considering I pulled an all nighter and was forced to walk at night to the closest internet source to post this._

 _If that ain't dedication I don't know what it is. Love you all, see you on Sunday._


	24. Chapter 23

Youthful Times

 _ **A/N:**_ _Greetings everyone. You will never guess where I am. The Hospital ( note the sarcasm) yep. I am here cause I have severe food poisoning so I am updating off my phoe. So much fun, but not even that can stop me from this momentous occasion. WOOHOOO, I AM SO EXCITED RIGHT NOW._

 _Wanna know why, of course you do so here is why I am excited. On average we get 25 reviews per chapter and right now, we are sitting at 476 reviews! So we are 24 reviews from 500 REVIEWS! So listen up. The 500_ _th_ _reviewer will win a very special prize from me and you all, my faithful reviewers will also get a special gift from me. I ain't gonna tell you yet so you are gonna have to wait and see. Anyway, on with the chapter._

 _Chapter Twenty-Three_

...:: _Sally POV_ ::...

I couldn't help but smile as Zoë intimidated and threatened Poseidon. She had always been protective of those she cared about and that protective nature stemmed and grew from one incident in particular. Her friend Phoebe was in a committed relationship and slept with the guy and ended up pregnant.

As you can guess, the guy abandoned her and left her to go through the tough choice of choosing to finish the pregnancy. She was only five weeks in when she found out and all the pressure on her being a single parent got to her and when she was seven months, she went and committed suicide.

They got there too late, she was already dead. They rushed to get the baby out and managed to resuscitate her back to life. The baby is now four years old and is named Jean Marie Wayland and Zoë had shown me a picture of the cutie with her adorably addictive and cute smile, with short brown hair and charcoal black eyes that reminded me of Zoë's eyes.

Little Jeanie stays with her grandparents and Zoë visits to babysit the little girl, I find that so sweet and so kind of Zoë. I can tell when she speaks of Phoebe (on rare occasions) that she misses her a tonne cause those two were best friends. I know how she feels when it comes to missing your best friend but not at the level she does.

"So that is little Percy's daddy?" Zoë asks in a calm voice as she sits next to my bed side and smiles brightly at me.

"Yep, that's him." I answer as I take one last look at Poseidon before I turn my head to face Zoë. "Looks like you had tons of fun intimidating him like you were about to kill him." I ask with a laugh and Zoë joins me, smiling like a fool as she nodded her head at me. "What do you think of him?"

"Olympia is alright. I know he is gonna stick by you and the baby, I saw the love in his eyes. He really does love you and he is gonna take care of you and your little one." Zoë whispered as she looked at Poseidon and then at Will. "In my books, I would classify him in the Will Solace category. Kind, caring, honest, protective, brave, and he loves you. The bright sparkle that appears in his eyes every time he looks at you or hears your name says it all."

"You mean the bright sparkle that Will gets in his eyes every time your name is mentioned." I counter playfully, as I watch Zoë's eyes start to sparkle, the bright glitter like sparkles dancing in her charcoal orbs so perfectly that it reminded me of the night sky. "oh my gosh, you are in love with him aren't you." I whisper in disbelief as Zoë's eyes widen.

"What... No, pft, you are seeing things, ha ha ha." Zoë laughs unconvincingly and I smirk, knowing I have got her right where I want her. She notices the look in my eyes and slumps and her eyes meet mine. "How did you figure it out? I thought I hid it very well."

"You get the same sparkle you see in Poseidon's eyes when he looks at me or mentions me, when you mention or look at Will." I say softly, as Zoë nervously plays with her fingers. "Holy shit, buff and head strong Zoë Nightshade is acting like a nervous wreck. Someone call 911 because the world is ending." I laugh as Zoë blushes heavily and by then my jaw is in my lap. "You are so love struck I don't know even know who you are."

"I just can't explain it. I mean when I first met him when I started university, we were partners and he was this shy guy who was sweet and sensitive with this cute pair of geeky glasses." Zoë said with a bright smile, "He was unlike any other guy I had met, he didn't make advances on me, he was shy and flustered every time I brushed my hand against his accidentally."

I smiled as I saw the love flowing in her eyes.

"Then when I changed my major, I didn't see as much of him, and the thing was I found myself missing him and before I knew it, months had passed and one day I was on the beach with my friends and then it happened." She paused for a moment and that dreamy eyed look appeared in her eyes again. "Up pulls this bright red Maserati and then this sort of like god come out the car, and it was like the sun made him glow. When he pulled off those sun glasses and I saw those familiar blue eyes as he put on his normal glasses, and I felt like my insides were melting."

"Fuck me when I saw him he really looked so hot but even if he looked different, those old feelings for that cute little geek behind those glasses came back and he was still the same person I fell for almost a year and a half ago." I smile and offer out my hand to Zoë who happily takes mine in hers. "I realised I was in love with him the moment I felt those same feelings I had all that time ago."

"Gosh Zoë, I am so happy you found love because I promise you, the moment Will told me about you all that time ago, I saw the love in his eyes, he just didn't know it yet but I believe he does now." I whispered so Will didn't hear anything. He deserved to hear _'I love you'_ from the girl he loves and not me. "I am so happy for you guys, I hope you tell him soon."

"I wanna tell him, I guess I am just nervous about whether or not he will reciprocate my feelings because he is the first person I have ever felt this way about before." Zoë whispers softly as I grip her hand.

"Be yourself, don't be afraid and tell him Zoë. Shy does not suit you, you know that." Instantly Zoë bursts out laughing and punches me playfully in the shoulder as I smile at her. "Trust me when I say this. Will loves you, and he has for a long time. The first time he mentioned you, his face lit up like a Christmas tree."

"Whose face lit up like a Christmas tree?" Poseidon asked as he appeared on the other side of my bed, taking his hand in mine as he smiled.

"Yours when I said yes to you when you asked me out on our first date in front of everyone at school." I answer quickly, Zoë smiling at me knowingly as Poseidon smiles and nods in agreement as his arm wraps itself around my shoulders and pulls me into his warm chest. There we sat, talking and having a good laugh, smiling and enjoying the company when a face appeared in my door way.

Poseidon's muscles tensed as his grip around me tightened protectively as the familiar face of the girl who ruined almost five years of my life, nervously stepped into the room, which was odd for her, her dark mocha eyes that usually looked at me with hatred were filled with regret and something I had never seen in the eyes of Amphitrite Titan.

Tears.

No one moved, no one said a word so obviously, I was going to have to be the bigger person. "Amphitrite why are you crying." I ask softly as I meet her gaze and actually look at her face properly. She looked like a mess, her layers and layers of make-up had run all along her face due to her tears, her black hair was cut in an uneven mess, she was gripping her stomach, bruises all along her arms, she had a split lip and a black eye. "Amphitrite, what happened to you?" I asked in disbelief as I looked at my broken enemy.

She gulp and opened her mouth to speak but no words came out as she gripped her stomach, crying in pain. Zoë rushed forward and caught the girl before she fell to the floor, and I saw the blood that was running down the inner side of her leg. "Will, get your dad now!" Zoë demanded as she carried Amphitrite to the chair by my side and set her in it carefully, Amphitrite gripping her stomach as she cried. "Tell me what happened?" Zoë asked softly, kneeling in front of the girl, Poseidon going to her side as I moved closer.

"Walking home, just wanted to get home..." She sobbed, shaking her head, "... they grabbed me and I screamed and screamed but no one came, no one came." Amphitrite whimpered, "They took it, they took it from me, they killed it." Amphitrite cried as she gripped her stomach again, sobbing again.

"What did they kill Amphitrite?" Poseidon asked softly as he looked at me, as I reached out and took her hand in mine and answered the question because I knew.

"Her baby." I whispered, as a memory formed in my mind and I was instantly drawn into it like a moth to the flame.

* * *

 _"So ladies, welcome to PAW. We have a new guest with us today."_ _Artemis announced softly. Today was yet another Pregnant and Anonymous Women meeting. I really enjoyed being in the group, it was comforting to find comfort and ask for tips from many of the women present today. "Now usually, we don't say our main names but today our new guest wishes to introduce herself. Come forward deary."_

 _I looked up and my eyes widened as I saw the familiar face but I wasn't even sure if it was her or not. She wasn't wearing any designer clothes, she was wearing a loose bag t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants with her hair in a loose messy ponytail, her face was without make-up._

" _Hi everyone. My name is Amphitrite Titan. Some of you may remember me from the year before last, when I was six months pregnant with my son, Triton whom I love to death." She announced with a smile. "I am announcing myself because I am here to sponsor and help every women present in any way I can, whether it be financially, emotionally, or physically, you can come to-" her eyes locked with mine as she froze._

 _I gave her a pleading look, telling her not here as she gave a nod and continued._

" _You can come to me, and I will be more than happy to assist, considering I am still in the early stages of my second pregnancy."_

"Amphitrite, I am so sorry." I whisper as I gripped her hand tightly in mine, right in that moment, Apollo rushed in with the nurse and knelt in front of Amphitrite and cupped calmly talked to her before he and Will lifted Amphitrite onto the table and wheeled her out of the room and straight to a private room. Poseidon looked into my eyes, and I looked at my lap.

"I saw her at a pregnancy group May Castellan introduced me into, she didn't threaten me, she didn't scream at me, she spoke softly and gave me comfort when I told her about what my father did." I whisper softly, twiddling my thumbs in my lap. "I asked her not to tell you, she knew you were looking for me, and promised me she wouldn't tell and I promised I wouldn't tell her secret to anyone either. It had only been two weeks since I last saw her."

Poseidon was silent as I looked at my lap.

"Please don't hate me, or hate her. She was just trying to protect me, I swear." I whisper brokenly as tears gather in my eyes and instantly, Poseidon sits on the bed and gathers me in his arms and he held me, so tenderly, rocking me gently like my mom did every time I had a nightmare and just hummed softly to me. "Please don't leave me Poseidon, not now, not ever." I plea, my voice breaking with each moment.

"Sally, it's alright. It will always be alright. I don't hate you, I never have and I never will." He whispered softly as I bunched up his shirt in my fists and just sat there with him, enjoying the warmth that surrounded me as he held me. "I am never leaving you or Percy ever, I promise." He whispered softly and I smiled as I looked into his eyes and leaned forward and kissed him softly, the euphoric bliss of pure love and happiness erupted all around me as he kissed me back.

I promise you, I will never get tired of him kissing me and showing me love like this.

* * *

A/N: Time to answer some reviews:

 _ **iluvboooks:**_ _ha ha ha, I love your crazy fan girling nature. I told you I would get you back for the thing. I loved your update you know that dude, and dude, you are my friend, and thank you so much girlfriend. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget the A/N announcement._

 _ **GuardianGirl24:**_ _Thank you for all the reviews, hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you soon._

 _ **bookloverforevah18:**_ _ha ha ha ha ha dude, sleeping beauty. I had fun writing fierce Zoë, hope you enjoyed this side of her too. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too._

 _ **Guest I:**_ _i know its you my silly friend (SPQRandCHB Forever) and I do love death threats, I enjoyed writing that one because it links to her nature from the series hope you liked this other side and I already explained why I did enjoy that last chapter and it was all a misunderstanding._

 _ **AlexMorgan101:**_ _hope you enjoyed this chapter and have some cookies as my welcome gift into the world of Youthful Times. (::) (::) (::), thank you my friend and hope you enjoyed this chapter._

 _ **Narctia:**_ _thanks for everything my friend, hope you enjoyed this chapter my friend and hope you enjoy these cookies (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) my friend. Love you dude and enjoy._

 _ **caskett100fan:**_ _I love writing him, hope you enjoyed this chapter my friend._

 ** _Guest II:_** _I am glad, hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much, see you soon._

 ** _LEGOPJO:_** _ha ha ha, thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter too._

 ** _RANDOMNESS:_** _thanks my friend. Hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much my friend._

 ** _ChasersEpic:_** _thanks and hope you loved this chapter too dude._

 ** _sun star:_** _thank you for the support. I love intimidating Zoë too, hope you enjoyed this chapter too._

 ** _JohnnyNoFriends:_** _gosh thank you. Hope this was good._

 ** _PJORULES:_** _thank you for all the words and support. Hope the wait was worth it._

 ** _HOLYWHATTHEHADES:_** _ha ha ha, well 2 days are up. Hope you enjoy this chapter my friend._

 ** _Percabethlover:_** _thanks,_ _hope this chapter was good._

 ** _Defendrix:_** _I appreciate it my friend. Hope you enjoyed this chapter my friend and hope to see you again soon._

 ** _FluffinessAddict:_** _I told you it would be back soon and I hope you enjoyed the cuteness in this chapter._

 ** _NickyLovesLife:_** _thanks and hope you enjoyed this chapter too._

 ** _Livinlaughin:_** _thanks,_ _hope you enjoyed the chapter. Love yah._

 _ **secret adorer:**_ _thanks my friend and welcome to the story, hope you enjoyed it. Have a cookie (::) or two (::) (::) or three (::) (::) (::)._

 _ **SecretlyAddictedtoPJO:**_ _i don't mind my friend, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much dude._

 _ **xThe Prophecy of Sevenx:**_ _congrats again my friend for being reviewer 475. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too._

 _ **CodeNameWiseGirl:**_ _ha ha ha, hope you enjoyed the chapter my friend and I don't mind at all, I am so glad you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one just as well. Thank you so much for all the wonderful compliments, they are all appreciated and I hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	25. Chapter 24

Youthful Times

 _ **A/N:**_ _Hello everyone, I am back, still in the hospital. At least I know what kind of food poisoning I got and why I have been in here for quite a few says. Salmonella food poisoning, so much fun. Doc says I should be able to go home soon thankfully, and I really cant wait. Don't worry, I ain't stressing myself out cause I made my boyfriend type my replies to your reviews ( I already had the chapter written so don't worry). Anyway, thank you everyone for all the awesome reviews and its absolutely awesome cause we have 501 reviews! Enjoy this chappie and read the bottom A/N._

 _Chapter Twenty-Four_

...:: _Sally POV_ ::...

It had been a day since Amphitrite walked into the hospital and I still hadn't heard anything yet. After she was rushed out, visiting hours had closed so everyone had to leave so I was given my dinner and went to sleep. I had woken up about ten minutes ago and I seriously uncomfortable in this god damn hospital bed.

I squeeze my legs together, knowing what that means as I grit my teeth. _Sweet mother of god Percy honey, do you have to sit on my bladder!_ I need to pee, I like seriously need to pee. I pull the blanket off of my legs when I notice the tub. Oh there is in no way in fuck I am peeing into a catheter.

I reach for my buzzer and press the button multiple times, not stopping because I want the damn nurse to hurry up and remove this thing cause I just wanna go to the bathroom and get out of this bed. I cant feel my legs, I need to move now.

The door to my room and in walks just the person I wanted to see. It was Nurse Janice and she was shaking her head at me as she closed the door. "Someone wants to go to the bathroom and get out of bed." I groan as I nod, biting my bottom lip as Percy decided to swim butterfly on my bladder some more.

"It feel like he is doing the quickstep on my bladder right now and I do not wanna pee through a tub so please can you take it out so I can get out of this bed." I beg, shit Percy is so activate right now, I don't know what I am gonna do. I would much rather wet the bed than pee through a tube. Its disgusting.

"Alright Sally." I smile as Nurse Janice walks to my bed side and I lie back down, hiding my face under the pillow as the most embarrassing thing in my opinion happens.

It took ten minutes to remove the catheter and I had never been more grateful to see a porcelain pony that would be my saving grace. Like seriously, I had never been more thankful to see a toilet in all my life. My legs were still weak, they were only slightly numb but it was good to get out of that bed.

"How are you feeling now Sally?" Nurse Janice asked softly, leaning against the door frame before she moved forward and wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me to my feet and helped me into the room and back on my bed but I didn't get in, I just sat on the edge as Will's mom sat down next to me.

"Much better now." I say breathlessly, Nurse Janice grinning up at me. "What are you hiding from me?"

"Oh just that May is in here with Diana, Artemis and Hestia, and none of them know you are awake yet so I thought if you wanted, I could take you to go visit them and see little baby Lucas." That had me beaming brighter than shortly after I kissed Poseidon the first in my house. I nod so fast I thought I might give myself whiplash as Nurse Janice opened the door and pulled in a wheelchair and locked it in place.

She walked over to me and helped me off of the bed and right into it with a blanket on my legs cause no one needed to see my underwear under this gown. They would show so easily because my protruding belly wouldn't allow the fabric to hand loosely around my frame. "Have you heard anything about Amphitrite?" I ask nervously as Nurse Janice pushes me out the room and into the bustling yet quiet hallway of the hospital.

"Yes I have. Sadly there was no hope of saving her baby girl she was pregnant with. It was already too late. She had a couple of broken ribs but there was a lot of internal bleeding." She answered softly as I cringed. "She was beaten and taken brutally against her will. The police were here this morning, she gave them descriptions of the four men who assaulted her. They are going to get the punishment they deserve." Nurse Janice spat, her voice venomous and laced with spin chilling poison that made me freeze right to the bone.

"At least she didn't have her son with her. I think she would have stayed there to die if they had hurt him if she had him with her." I sigh, I cant help but think of how terrified I was that I was going to lose my baby boy, I can only image the emotional pain Amphitrite must be going through. Once upon a time, I was her most hated target, once upon a time it was her life mission to ruin my life and take everything from me, but the day I saw her at the meeting, I saw the real her.

I was horrified when I learned that she had a one year old son, and when she saw me, I was down right terrified she would set out to blackmail me and tuin my already screwed up life at that time but she didn't. She sat with me and explained her story to me, and then I told her what happened and she hugged me when I started to cry. I guess in a way, we are becoming friends, I mean she is teaching me all the basics of how and what to do when raising a new born, telling me about all the best baby shops to go to, to buy everything I needed.

She promised to keep my secret and I promised to keep hers as long as she informed me of everything that happened with Poseidon. She was like a big sister you could say but it was hard to let go of the past but I learned soon enough that it was all just a facade to hide her depression and her pregnancies.

The wheelchair came to a silent halt as I looked in through the door and May Castellan sitting in her hospital bed with a blue bundle in her arms, her eyes bright and filled with happiness as a familiar face to me, Hermes, pressed a kiss on her forehead, a giggling Diane was seated between Hestia and Artemis, chatting animatedly as I reached up and cleared my throat instantly catching their attention as all their heads shot up and their gazed fixed directly on me.

"Hey guys. Miss me much." I grinned as Hestia shot up from her seat and instantly wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly as I ignored the sting in my ribs.

"Gods of Olympus, why did no one tell me that you woke up?" She demanded as she knelt on the floor, and cupped my face in her hands and looked at me with tear filled eyes. "I was so scared that you weren't going to wake up."

"I woke up yesterday when Poseidon was around. He must have forgotten to tell you." I whisper softly as her hands move down and caress the sides of my belly, a bright smile on her face. She didn't even have to ask cause she knew. "He woke me up by dancing like junkie on my bladder." Hestia smiled and shook her head at me.

"When I see that little brother of mine, tell me to kill him cause I had told him to let me know when you had woken up. I told him everything, how I found you, visited you and left the letter in the mailbox. He wasn't too happy but he understood, he was just so terrified that he was going to lose both you and Percy." She rattled on and I smiled. Hestia had this comforting aura around her that just made everything better.

"Sally I am so sorry, I feel like its my fault you were there..." Hermes began as I raised my hand.

"Hermes, its alright. I am alright and so is my son so stop apologizing and move me beside your wife so I can meet my god son." yeah, you heard me. Before May went into labour, she asked me if I would be Luke's god mother and of course I said yes, and right now I was just dying to see this little baby. Hermes smiled and May carefully laid Luke in her husband's arms as Nurse Janice pushed my wheelchair forward so I was near May so she could see her son as we came to a halt.

Hermes walked forward, gently cooing and smiling down at the bundle in his arms with such love and tenderness as I positioned my arms the way I had been show countless time in group as Hermes grinned and placed the baby in my arms. With a little adjusting and a whole lot of fussing and hovering, Luke was in my arms looking up into my eyes with his beautiful curious baby blue eyes.

"He's so beautiful." I whisper in a soft adoring tone, smiling at the baby who looked up at me with pure fascination, he was so small but so adorable that it would cause a grown man to go aww like a little girl. I lifted my finger and placed it in his little hand, his tiny fingers that were shorter than a matchstick in length wrapped around my my finger and I feel such overwhelming emotions attacking my heart, the motherly feelings surfacing quickly as I whisper softly, "Hello little one. I'm your God mother Sally."

The baby's little mouth opened as he looked around, his eyes filled with such innocence and curiosity that had me grinning like a love struck fool. Gosh I can't wait to hold Percy in my arms like this.

* * *

...:: _Poseidon POV_ ::...

When I arrived at the hospital to check up on Sally her room was empty so I assumed that she had gone for tests or something so I thought I would wander the halls and look for doctor Apollo. A nurse told me that he was in room 367 so I headed over to the room and when I knocked on the door, the closed door opened and Apollo stood there in his coat but behind him in the bed was Amphitrite and she had a one year old in her arms.

"It's alright doctor. He can come in." Amphitrite answered softly, Apollo standing off to the side and let me come in.

"I was actually looking for you to see if you knew where Sally was but since I found you Amphitrite, I was wondering if I could speak to you about something." I asked softly, my hands being tucked into my pockets as I roll on my heels.

"I will give you a moment, I will need to organise your medication." Apollo answered as he exited the room, making sure to close the door behind him as I walked towards the bed and took a seat next to Amphitrite's bed, my hands in my lap as I look at this baby in her arms who has a messy head of black hair with blue green eyes similar to Amphitrite. "Who is this?" I ask curiously as the shy little boy hides his face in Amphitrite's chest.

"This is Triton. He's my son." Amphitrite answered without hesitation, a bright smile on her face as she caressed her son's head, playing with his beautiful short black hair. "Delphin's his father but we split because he didn't want to raise a child and I didn't want to abort my son."

"That's very admiral. Remind me to kill him if I see him for being a coward." I growled, unimpressed with that assholes nature. Yeah, screw your best friends girlfriend and then abandon her and leave her to raise their baby. "What about the other one? The one you lost, who was its father?"

Amphitrite looked to the side and then down at her son as she hugged him tighter. "Delphin. I hadn't told him yet, I was on my way to tell him when I got jumped..." She froze. Not wanting to finish the sentence, who could blame her. "I am sorry I hid Sally from you. She made me promise and you hated me so much, its not like you would have believe me anyway."

I nod in agreement.

"It's alright Amphitrite. I got my girlfriend whom I love dearly and will never stop, and my son. Thank you for looking out for them." I whisper gratefully.

"I am sorry for hurting you like I did. Can you ever forgive me?"

I smile and nod. "There's no need in holding the past against a person who was just trying to protect her baby and herself." I whispered softly. "We can be friends considering you and Sally are friends for now." Amphitrite smiled and mouths a thank you. "I should go and find Sally and maybe I could bring her to see you."

"I would like that, and don't worry. I can see that I was once loved by you but after all my mistakes, I know that there will be nothing between us ever again. I was once that girl bit not anymore." I smile as I stand up and give her a hug.

Apollo walked back in and chased Poseidon out the room and let him wonder towards May Castellan's room where she lay in bed watching Sally interact with baby Like who looked so adorable and instantly, I started thinking about when Sally holds out little aon.

Only time will tell but if there is one thing I know, I ain't ever leaving Sally, not now, not ever. And that was a promise be was intending to keep.

* * *

 _ **N: Time to answer some reviews:**_

 _ **SPQRandCHB Forever:**_ _ha ha ha, I had fun writing the Will/Zoë. Ha ha ha, I told you it would get serious and it just did, and with this chapter, I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. See you soon._

 _ **secret adorer:**_ _glad you enjoyed it, hope this chapter was just as good._

 _ **JeynaxPercabeth:**_ _ha ha ha, welcome to the world of Youthful Times, have some cookies (::) (::) (::). Glad you enjoyed the last chapter, hope you enjoyed this one too._

 _ **Guest I:**_ _thank you my friend, I am so glad you enjoyed it, hope you enjoyed this chapter too._

 _ **Livinlaughin:**_ _surprise, hope you enjoyed this early chapter my friend and thank you for the support._

 _ **NickyLovesLife:**_ _thats what I was aiming for, hope you enjoyed this chapter too._

 _ **FluffinessAddict:**_ _hope this chapter answered your question and I hope you enjoyed this chapter too._

 _ **Defendrix:**_ _I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Glad you enjoyed the last one._

 _ **Percabethlover:**_ _thank you my friend and I am glad you enjoyed the last one, hope to see you again soon._

 _ **iluvboooks:**_ _don't worry dude I am perfectly alright. You fan girl all you want, hope that this chapter was just as good. Congrats on being number 500 girl. See you soon._

 _ **.Lighting:**_ _welcome to the world of Youthful Times. Have some cookies (::)(::)(::). Gosh thank you for the wonderful, kind words. Thank you Willow, and don't worry, I am doing much better thanks. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too._

 _ **DesireeJackson-Cullan:**_ _Thank you, hope you enjoyed this chapter too._

 _ **HOLYWHATTHEHADES:**_ _thanks my friend, I am doing alright and I hope you enjoyed this chapter too._

 _ **JohnnyNoFriends:**_ _thanks, hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you again soon._

 _ **PJORULES:**_ _gosh golly you are making me blush, thanks for all the wonderful support, see you again soon,_

 _ **sun star:**_ _ha ha ha, hope you enjoyed this chapter too._

 _ **ChasersEpic:**_ _ha ha ha, I have been getting the super woman bit a lot lately, hope this one was good too. See you soon._

 _ **RANDOMNESS:**_ _I am glad I made your day and I am so honoured that I am at the top. Thanks for the wonderful words, ttyl._

 _ **LEGOPJO:**_ _ha ha ha thats what I was aiming for. Hope you enjoyed this one too._

 _ **Guest II:**_ _ha ha ha ha ha, hope you enjoyed my surprise chapter._

 _ **SecretlyAddictedtoPJO:**_ _gosh you never fail to make me smile. Thank you for all the wonderful words, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much. See you again soon._

 _ **xthe Prophecy of Sevenx:**_ _I wont ever stop writing, I promise. Hope you enjoyed this, see you against soon._

 _ **caskett100fan:**_ _sorry but don't be disheartened. Make sure you read the A/N at the bottom and you will see why. Thanks for the review._

 _ **Narctia:**_ _ha ha ha I know, and thank you. As you can see from this chapter, the exact reasons as too why I did what I did. The writing thing, it varies. It happened to me too, its just a matter of motivating yourself. Thanks for the review, love you and here are your cookies (::) (::) (::)._

* * *

 _ **Special Author's Note**_

 _ **( I'm back again and I have some news)**_

 _Woohoo guys, we made it. 502 reviews dudes, you are awesome so as you can see my special prize is that I updated just over a day later. Ain't that awesome and considering I made my BF write the replies and A/N for you guys._

 _So congrats to my bestie_ _ **iluvboooks**_ _for being number 500, and she was the special opportunity of getting to ask me ten questions but don't think I am leaving you guys all out. As a special gift to helping me get of 500, you get to each ask me 2 questions, so have fun picking them out and you can put them in the reviews and I will PM you the answers otherwise just PM them to me. love you all and have fun. See you again soon._

 _TTYL EVERYONE!_


	26. Chapter 25

Youthful Times

 _ **A/N:**_ _hey guys, I know I have been away for a bit, I needed it. Hope you are all well and I hope you enjoy this long chapter I posted to make up for it. Don't forget to read my bottom A/N._

 _Chapter Twenty-Five_

...:: _Poseidon POV_ ::...

Two days.

I had two days to pull this off. To be honest, I spent most of my time searching for Sally that I was barely able to finish this up and since I had found Sally and she had woken up, I had found myself more compelled to finish my very special project. Since I had graduated, and since I was taking a gap year, I had gotten a part time at the local aquarium to earn some money.

I had moved out of my mom's house, yes, you heard me. I left home and found myself a nice apartment in the Upper East Side of Manhattan, not far from my mother's house and Sally's house too but the thing was, I am not renting this apartment. I own this apartment, and it isn't for just me.

I had spent months doing up this place, I may or may not have borrowed Sally's special designs that she would want for her home and I have been doing it all up exactly how she would have wanted because when she graduated, I wanted her to move in with me. I meant what I said when I said I could see myself growing old with her, I love her, and I intend to raise our son with her.

I had finally finished painting Percy's room and sat down on the floor when I reached my backpack I had brought with me and pulled out my bottle of water and took a nice long sip when I noted my small blue box fall out of my bag. I smiled and reached out and picked it up and went to pack it back into my bag when I decided I wanted to look at the contents again.

I smile as I flip open the lid and stare down at the ring, remembering exactly what the lady said when I asked what she recommended for someone who loved simple things, the colour blue and of course, silver.

* * *

" _My dear boy, may I help you?" a woman with bright blue eyes, a bright and friendly smile with curly red hair that framed her face asked as she stood in front of me, tilting her head to the side._

" _Yes, um, I'm looking for a promise ring for my g-girlfriend." I stuttered, completely embarrassed at the thought of what I was doing._

" _Any specific aspects you are looking for your promise ring." She asked as she turned round and pulled out a large file from under the counter she was behind. "We have a wide variety, so I am gonna need some details. Does she like simple or extravagant, a silver or gold band, and what is her favourite colour, maybe that can narrow down our search."_

 _I nodded, "Um she likes simple things, she likes the simple things cause she thinks they hold more value that the extravagant things. I think silver would suit her and she loves blue, in fact, I have a picture of her here." I answered as I pulled out my wallet and pulled out the photo I always carried of her. The one taken of us on our first date by the lady. She looked so beautiful that day. "Here."_

 _The lady smiled and took the photo from me and she smiled. "She is very beautiful. Her eyes have such life in them, so much love and happiness. What's her name might I ask?" She inquired curiously as she placed the photo down and looked at me._

" _Sally." I answered without hesitation, it was the name of the person I had fallen in love with in such a short amount of time because she was the one for me, I know it deep in my soul._

" _Well, Poseidon is it," I nod having shown her my ID and smile, "I believe I might have the perfect one for you." She smiled as she flipped through the file, occasionally skimming her finger down the page before she smiled and turned the file round to me and pointed at one of the rings. "This one I think would be perfect._ _This ring is fashioned in sleek sterling silver, this elegant style features a brilliant 3.5mm round-shaped lab-created blue sapphire central stone, flanked by smaller lab-created white sapphires. Adding extra sparkle to the shank, diamond accents shimmer brightly."_

" _Is that explanation all to say it's very much perfect!" I asked with a laugh and she smiled and nodded._

* * *

In all honesty, the minute I saw this ring, I knew it was perfect. So simple, so her, yeah I sound like a girl but I really don't care cause I absolutely positively love Sally with every ounce of my being.

"Poseidon, we're here with the stuff!" Demeter called out as I heard the door open and a number of footsteps entering the apartment.

"I'm in Percy's room!" I called back as I tucked the ring back in my satchel and close my bag and climb to my feet and not a moment sooner because in walks my sisters and my mother carrying bags whilst my brothers walk in carrying boxes of stuff including the grib, the pram, and they head out and bring in the dresser. "Wow, did you guys by the entire shop."

"No, we just got what your list said with a few extra things." Hestia explained as she head to the cupboard I had brought in here yesterday and started packing clothes into the cupboard.

"And I brought my friend Rachel to come in and paint those sea themed images you wanted to get painted. She said she would do it for free." Demeter answered as a frizzy red haired girl with emerald green eyes walked in with a large tool box which to my amazement was filled with a neatly filled system of paints, brushes and anything you could imagine.

"Don't worry Poseidon, I have the imagines imprinted on my brain according to your designs and specifications. I should have them done in no less than five hours." I nod and go and help my mother start neatly organising all the bottles, nappies, binkies and everything else in the chest of draws that had Percy's change table.

"This really is a wonderful thing you are doing Poseidon, I am so proud of you my boy." My mom whispered, smiling as I handed her a pack of nappies to pack. "Your father and I were nowhere near this calm and prepared for you or Demeter. You father always said that three was more enough and then I got pregnant with you. Both you and Demeter were unprepared but you two made our family perfect. I am so proud of you for stepping up instead of running away and denying your unborn son."

"I could never do that. I made the mistake of letting Sally go along time ago, I cant help but think of how we would have been if I hadn't gotten with Amphitrite. It took one accident to make me realise just how much I needed her in my life and then I kissed her, and the fear of not being able to be with her terrified the crap out of me." I admitted as I neatly stocked the bottles of baby cleaning products on top of the table. "I just needed her, and then after I got her, it took no time for me to fall in love with her."

"I always knew you two would get together, I just didn't expect to be a grandma so soon. I thought that you two would have atleast been married for a few months before your made me a grandma." I smile silently to myself.

"She would be a wonderful addition to the family." Hestia noted and I turned round and saw she was holding the ring box. "I think its a very pretty ring brother, its so perfect for her." Instantly my mom rushed forward and examined the ring, and smiled and nodded. "When you going to give her the promise ring?" She asked curiously as she handed Demeter the ring who squealed when she saw it.

"The day she gets out of the hospital, I plan to bring her and her mom here and show the room to her. I kinda already asked Sally's mom for permission to give her the promise. When I show her Percy's room I am gonna give it to her." I grinned as I took the ring and placed it on the changing table. "I am not going to lose her again, it took me no time to fall in love with her but if I were to lose her, there would be no recovery for me because I can't live without her."

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and saw Zeus smiling at me. "You won't lose her Poseidon. She loves you and you love her. I may tease you a lot about being a total romancer and a love struck fool but your heart is in the right place and you will make an amazing father to your son."

"Yeah, unlike you Air Head." Hades added with an eye roll before he raised his eyebrow in thought. "Don't you have to take your daughter home?" Zeus' eyes widened as he hit is forehead.

"Damn I forgot she was in the car with us." I smiled and shook my head at my brother. "Let me bring her up so you guys can say hello. She has been dying to see her uncle Poseidon and Aunty Demeter." Zeus muttered as he rushed out the room with all of us laughing our heads off. Zeus is really an Air Head sometimes.

In no less than two minutes, Zeus walked back in the room with little two, nearly three year old Thalia Olympia; who was perched on Zeus' hip with her arms crossed. She had a head of pitch black hair that seemed to grow out in a messy, short pixie cut with electric blue eyes just like her father, except hers were filled with annoyance. She was dressed in a pair of black shorts and a black t-shirt that had death to Barbie on it.

Yeah, Thalia isn't your typical little princess. She doesn't like playing with Barbie dolls, she hates pink, ( who can really blame her) and refuses to wear a skirt or dress, trust me, her tantrums when you tried to get her to wear are dress are extraordinary. Picture a thunder storm, tornado and an earthquake, and multiply that by a hundred. This little girl was a very violent thing and right now, she was very upset with her father because her eyes looked like they were literally crackling with electricity.

"Hey, Lightning Bug!" I grinned cheerfully and the minute Thalia saw me, she grinned and giggled.

"UNKA SIDON!" She cheered loudly and she vigorously wriggled right out of her dad's arms and toddled/ran her way to me as I squatted down and lifted her up into the air the moment she was in reach and I set her on my hip. "Gess wat unka!" She asked with her absolutely adorable grin.

"What Thalia?" I asked genuine voice, I always loved listening to my niece.

"I ken count!" She cheered with a grin as she showed me holding up her fingers as she counted them. "One, two, thwee four, Sven, ate, ten!" She shouted with a grin and I smiled. The way she pronounced eight as ate was just so cute or how she said Sven instead of seven. Really, this little girl was so cute so I couldn't wait to watch Percy learn how to count or how to sing sings or having bets on whether he would say mama, dada, or unka first. In this case, I won quite a bit of money cause she said anka, for uncle and it was so cute.

Everyone cheered as she grinned and did a cute little, playful bow and shouted, "thank you, thank you, thank you."

God I can't wait to watch Percy grow up, hell I can't wait to meet my son when he is born.

* * *

...:: _Sally POV_ ::...

Thank the gods I was finally able to get out of this god damn hospital. It felt so nice to be back in some comfortable clothes. Rhea was kind enough to bring me some of her old maternity clothes and they all fit perfectly. She gave me a ¾ length sleeved blue shirt that was loose and hung comfortably over my belly and a pair of maternity jeans that still had room to spare along with a comfortable pair of flats.

The nurse was going to take me to the reception shortly as I packed up the few things I had, the most important being my journal. There was a knock on the door and I turned round to see that it was Amphitrite. She looked much better than a few days ago and she was being taken home today as well.

"Hi Sally." She greeted as she walked up to me, wearing a regular pair of sweats and a tank top with unzipped hoodie. So un-queen-bee like, well she hadn't been Queeny in a long time. "I just wanted to come and see you before you left to tell you thank you for calling Delphin and telling him what happened."

Yeah, I knew that Delphin believed that he thought that Amphitrite was a personal fling but in truth, I knew Delphin cared about her so I asked Poseidon for Delphins number and phoned him. I told him that Amphitrite was pregnant with their second child and that she had been attacked and lost the baby and that she and Triton needed him more than ever and he came running and apologized to Amphitrite for what he had done and that he would be apart of Triton's life and would help in every way he can.

"I figured he needed to know. You would have done the same thing for me." Amphitrite smiled and nodded. She really had changed from the girl I knew her to be, she was a lot more than what I thought. Sure she was promiscuous, a downright bitch and a bit of a diva but she has a heart, her son was her heart and she changed her ways because of him. She was bitter and angry with Delphin, because she had been in love with him and he dumped her and she met Poseidon and used him and other guys to try make Delphin jealous.

It worked, cause then Triton wouldn't have been made and neither would her second child if he didn't feel something towards her. "Thank you Sally. If you need anything, just give me a call." I smiled and nodded as I walked forward and hugged her. "Thank you for everything Sally."

"Thank you for everything you have done for me Amphitrite." I whisper back as we pull apart and smile when I see Delphin standing in the entrance, his tousled black curls reaching his shoulders, his green eyes bright as he smiled at Amphitrite. He held Triton in his arms, and Triton's hands were reaching out to Amphitrite who smiled and happily took her son who proceeded to start playing with her hair and babbling happily as he touched her face. Amphitrite smiled; her warm brown eyes were filled with so much love and happiness as she gazed at her son.

I smiled when I saw Poseidon in the doorway and Delphin turned to Poseidon and the two locked gazes, their faces void of emotion before Poseidon reached out and hugged his friend and Delphin hugged him back. They said a few words to each other before Poseidon walked up to me and kissed my forehead, his arms automatically encircling my waist as my back pressed into his chest, his hands resting on my belly.

"See you around my friend." Poseidon said and Delphin nodded as he took Triton and set him on his hip before he wrapped his arm around Amphitrite's waist and then, just like that, they walked out the room with smiles on their faces. "You ready to get out of here?" Poseidon asked as I craned my neck to look back at him and I smiled and nodded. "Well I have something special to show you so come on, everyone's waiting." Poseidon said softly as he grabbed my bag and kept and arm around my waist as we walked out the room, with me happily leaning into his side.

* * *

When Poseidon pulled up in front of a modern looking block of apartments, I was instantly captivated and intrigued by this place. I had a moment to look at the area and saw that it was very homey, welcoming and it was definitely a friendly neighbourhood. There was a playground just across the road, it was filled with laughing children and happy families and as we drove into the area, I noticed the beautiful nursery school a few blocks away.

The area would be wonderful to raise a family in, and a big bonus was that it was a few minutes outside of the main area of town. This would honesty be a nice place to stay, I wonder why Poseidon has brought me here. Poseidon hoped out of the driver's side of the car after he parked the car perfectly in the parking block just in front of this apartment block.

Poseidon came and opened the door for me and helped me out the car, my mother following us close behind considering she came with us and Poseidon led us towards the door where a doorman dressed in a casual dark blue suit, a carrier boy cap on top of his messy red hair and silver epaulettes smiled at us as he greeted us. "Mr. Olympia. Its good to see you sir, I assume this is the lovely lady you were telling me about." He remarked as his hazel eyes gazed at my hand in Poseidon's.

"Indeed Henry. This is Sally." I smiled and raised my hand and gave a shy wave and he smiled and nodded. "Do you still have my key for me?" Poseidon asked and Henry smiled and handed Poseidon a key and gave a nod as Poseidon led me towards the elevator and pressed the open button and instantly the elevator opened and we entered it and Poseidon pressed the floor one button.

It was a short ride up to the first floor and when the doors opened, Poseidon led me down the hallway a short distance before he turned to face a door with the number 14 on it. Poseidon inserted the key and with a quick turn on the handle, the door opened and Poseidon allowed his mother to go in, and I followed shortly and instantly when I stepped in, I gasped.

"This place, it looks, it looks exactly how I wanted my first apartment to look like." I gasped in shock. The walls were a beautifully simple white with black and white pictures of Poseidon and I, most of our pictures from the park on our first date with a three seat couch, a two seat couch and a comfortable singlet, with a beautiful small table.

I looked over and saw a beautiful kitchen filled every piece of equipment needed for baking and that are used in everyday life, all the shelves stocked up, and don't even get me started on the dining room. Oak wood table with eight chairs all the way round, a beautiful table setting and lets not even forget the warmth and welcome this place had.

"Poseidon, what is this?" I asked in disbelief.

"I had moved out of my mom's house-" Poseidon began as he held my hand and led me towards through the rooms and down the hallway where we stopped in front of the room that had a blue tag with Percy written on it, "-and when I got this place, I liked the neighbourhood and then I started thinking about Percy and it hit me." He opened the door and when I walked in, my eyes widened.

This was for Percy.

The walls were blue, my favourite tone of blue, with beautiful images of a dolphin, sea turtle, a clown fish that instantly made me think of Nemo and of course there had to be the matching image of a real life Dory. The crib, holly hell the crib looked perfect. The mobile, when I looked at it, it brought tears to my eyes cause this was my mobile and Poseidon's combined.

"I had to think of the family I would be having and the life I would have with you Sally." Poseidon whispered as I turned round and saw him standing there with a ring box open and the most exquisite ring I had ever seen in my life. "In those four months you were gone, I got a big reality check Sally Jackson. I didn't just want you in my life, I needed you in it cause you are my heart and soul and I love you and I don't, no, I can't live without you."

Poseidon got down on one knee and held the box out to me as I covered my mouth.

"Sally Jackson, I make a promise to you. A promise to never leave or abandon you or our son. this is a promise I make to you; that I will never leave your side, that I will stand by you always. Its a promise that one day, I will marry you Sally Jackson so will you do me the honour of accepting my promise ring." I was in tears, they were streaming down my face so fast I didn't even try wipe them away as gave my answer without a single ounce of hesitance or deliberation.

"Yes." I whisper as I moved my hand forward and instantly Poseidon pulled the ring out of the box and threw it over his shoulder and placed the ring right on my engagement finger before he stood up and cupped my face in his hands and leaned forward, his forehead pressed against mine, his warm breath leaving chills down my spine.

"I love you so much Sally." He whispered shakily, a blinding, bright smile on his face as his lips hovered just above mine, my heart racing as I stared deeply into his eyes.

"I love you too Poseidon." I whisper back as his lips brushed against mine, my hand pressed against his heart.

"I already asked your mother but Sally, will you come and live here with me, and raise our son here with me." He asked softly as he pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "Your mom is near and she plans on renting out your house and getting a place nearer here so she can always be near and make sure you are okay but if you are ready, will you live with me."

"But what about University Poseidon." I whisper back as I placed his hands on my tummy. "You start University soon, how will we raise him."

"I already thought of that Sally. I have already asked for a gap year and received it so I can raise our baby with you and be with you. I already got a well paying job, and I even have a baby sitter on call for when you go back to school and need someone to look after Percy while we are at work and school." I smiled and shook my head, laughing a little.

"You planned out everything." He nodded.

"I did Sally. This is how serious I am about us. When you turn eighteen, I will be proposing to you and will be getting married to you because I don't want anyone else. I only need you and our son. If I lost you, I might as well be dead." He whispered calmly. "I want you, you and only you Sally. If you aren't ready, I can wait, as long as I have you in my life, then that's all I ever need."

I thought long and hard about this, well not really cause it was the easiest decision I had ever made. "Poseidon Olympia, you had better take me home-" I saw his face drop, his eyes fill with sadness but I finished my statement, "-and make sure you help me pack up all my things because yes, yes, yes. Poseidon Olympia, I will move in with you."

He smiled as he leaned in and kissed me, fully this time, this one was filled with so much love and passion it almost brought tears to my eyes as my arms wrapped around his neck as I kissed him. I love this man, and I intend to spend every waking moment with him, every day of my life with him because he is the one. The one for me, the only person I have ever wanted and now, he is all mine and I don't intend to lose him. Not now, not ever.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Hey Guys, I know its been a while but I got some news to tell you. EllieDaughterofApollo, now known as Greekly Chic Chick woke up on November 18_ _th_ _and she was released from hospital today to go home and finally be with her family. Happy applause there. Anyway, I am sorry but I barely had any airtime to get this one so I had to skip answering the reviews this time but I will be answering you questions in order of how they appeared in the reviews._

 _So far, I haven't been up to much, just happy to have passed my driving test and I am doing better than I was when I posted the previous chapter. I have seen better days but I am doing alright. My favourite colour is, hmmm, its a toss up between purple and black, the dark colours because of the Hades in me. My favourite song is Stolen by Dashboard Confessional, such a beautiful song. I love it. My favourite couple is of course Percabeth and the reunion is one of my favs along with them getting together. Honestly dudes, it feels insane being at 500 reviews, I cant believe I have over five hundred._

 _Now this is tricky, fav chapter so far, gonna have to be this chapter cause its the fluffiest so far and I just had so much fun writing it. The question of who hurt Amphitrite, a group of drunk ass punks who just did that for fun. Don't worry, they will pay for what they did. And to my friend iluvboooks, when I do publish a book you will get a personal signed copy when I visit. And I hope you are alive after this chapter._

 _Sorry for the wait guys, I will see you next Sunday cause I am so busy. Thank you for all the support and I hope this long chapter made up for the wait. Bye for now guys._


	27. Chapter 26

Youthful Times

 _ **A/N:**_ _hey guys, great to see you all again my awesome reviewers. I had so much fun reading all of your reviews, I am so glad you all enjoyed that chapter because it was one of my favs to write. Anyway, don't forget to read the A/N at the bottom. Love you all, enjoy._

 _Chapter Twenty-Six_

...:: _Sally POV_ ::...

"So Sally, where do you want me to pack your photos." Poseidon asked as I taped the lid of another box down, and writing the label, **School Stuff** , on it in permanent marker.

"You can put them on the bed and put this box in the truck." I answered with a smile as I patted the box I had just packed up. Poseidon smiled as he carefully placed my picture frames on my now bare bed near the neatly folded sheets and pillow cases and grabbed the box and carried it down to the truck.

I smiled as I sat down on my bed and picked up the first frame, smiling down at the photo of me and my mom at my junior school graduation. I looked so cute in my little cloak and hat, holding my certificate with a giant toothy grin on my face. I smile as I place it in between a pillow case and put it in the already half full box filled with photos.

I continue packing but stop on the sixth photo and stare at it. It was a picture of me on my sixth birthday and I was sitting on my dad's shoulders with a party hat on, a blue icing covered face with a bright grin, my handsreaching for the sky as my dad held my ankles.

I couldn't help but shed a tear as I ran my thumb against the glass where his face was, what had happened to the relationship we once had. I know I made a mistake by not telling them but I was terrified, and now my dad hated me for what I did and he even hated his grandson. I just hoped that one day, I will be able to tell him how sorry I am for ruining us because I still love him no matter what he did to me.

By not telling him, which i did because I was terrified, and now my dad hated me for what I did and he even hated his grandson. I just hoped that one day, I will be able to tell him how sorry I am for ruining us because I still love him no matter what he did to me. He will always be my father, but I know for now that things have to be the way they are.

I sigh as pack the rest of the photos and seal the lid down. I take a moment to look around my now empty room. It looked so empty, so unlived in. To think I grew up in this room and now, I was leaving it behind. One day I would be back in this house, one day I would move here with Percy and watch him grow up here as I did.

The endless possibilities of getting him a pet, throwing wonderful birthday parties for friends and family, setting out a plate of cookies and milk for Santa every year, hanging stockings on the fireplace, watching movies together as a family. I couldn't help but caress my belly before I prodded the one spot committed to memory and instantly Percy kicked against my tummy saying hello to me.

"Hi baby." I coo in a loving tone as I lay my hand flat against my stomach where he kicks again against my hand. "I love you too my baby boy. I love you too." I whisper with a bright grin on my face as he kicks my hand.

"Mind if I feel." The voice of the man I love spoke out, and I smiled as I looked up and met Poseidon's gaze. He smiled as I extended his hand out and I took it and placed it on the exact spot mine was and grinned when Percy kicked. "He is definitely going to have a strong kick when it comes to swimming. I can tell he is going to be confident and kind and caring like you."

I smile as I wrap my arms around Poseidon's neck and press a feather kiss against his lips and stare into his beautiful eyes filled with so much love and adoration. "I love you so much Poseidon. You are kind, caring, confident, passionate, loyal, wonderful, amazing and just so, so perfect I can't even describe how lucky I am to have you in my life." I say and instantly because of the pregnancy hormones I start I start to tear up. "Sorry, stupid hormones." I answer with a laugh as Poseidon wipes my tears away.

"It's alright Sally, and if it's any consolation, you are the perfect one and I am lucky to have you in my life, and I couldn't have chosen a better person to fall in love with and have my son." I smile and hug him, laughing joyously as tears pour from my eyes, tears of joy. I certainly wont miss these out of whack emotions when I have Percy.

"Come on kids, is the last box packed?" Zeus called as he ascended the stairs, Poseidon and I breaking away from each other as Poseidon jumped to his feet and quickly closed the box and picked it up just as Zeus walked in. "Good, we should get going, Beryl will be pissed if I am late for this family dinner." Zeus grumbled as he grabbed the box from Poseidon and hurried down the stairs, telling us to hurry up.

"As much as I love you older brother, I don't know how I will handle him being my brother in law." I answered and Poseidon burst out laughing, his face bright and cheery as I giggle with him as Poseidon wraps around my waist and upon instinct, I lean into his side as I take one final look at my room and give a silent good bye to my home as we drive away and to my new apartment with my boyfriend, going to be the father of my child, going to be my fiance, and soon to be husband.

* * *

I thought Poseidon had been very thoughtful. He had left so much space for me to put my things and even left the cupboard completely empty for me in our bedroom and said he would pack his stuff in there once I had put mine in. Gods of Olympus can he be anymore perfect.

Poseidon had gone off to work whilst with the help of Paul and Randolph who came here straight after church to bring me all my work helped me carry boxes round the house so I could pack stuff whilst Alison who had recently broken up with her boyfriend Gabe, told me all about how Paul asked her out and how he went simple and just took her to the movies, which was better than any date Gabe had taken her on.

I guess Paul listened to my advice after all. Simple is always better and more appreciated. It's the little things that count, like buying the girl her own pack of candy or letting the girl chose the movie and bringing the girl's favorite flower (Alison's being a white lily which Paul would not have known if not for me) and always opening her door for her.

He must have been a real gentleman considering with Alison, if you got a kiss on the cheek on a first date according to Demeter, it means that she really likes you. I am glad that Paul has moved on from me, he was sweet and kind but my heart always belong to Poseidon.

By the time I was done, it was only lunch so Demeter and the gang stayed and helped me with work, it was a tonne, and I really hate doing homework and it is going to take me forever to do it but I will do it and the gang is more than happy to help me out and tutor me on the stuff they learned.

By five, I had managed to finish about a week's worth of homework thanks to the help of my friends, I go and get in a nice hot bubble bath. Have I told you how much I love bubbles, like seriously, I love them just as much as I love baths. I wonder if Percy will love baths as much as I do and love water as much as his father.

* * *

An hour later...

"Sally, you in the bath?" Poseidon's voice asks from the other side of the door as i lay in the still nice and hot bath due to the fact that I added more hot water because I just didn't want to get out of this wonderful tub.

"Yeah, I am almost done, I have been lazing in here for quite a while since I discovered why I remembered hating homework and high school cause its gonna take me forever to catch up that work plus the stuff I have to do now." I groan, and I can hear Poseidon snickering on the other side of the door.

"Well how about I get us some pizza from that favorite Italian restaurant of yours and we eat pizza whilst snuggling and watching a movie and just having some us time tonight." Poseidon suggested and I instantly liked that idea.

"You know what I like and don't forget to make my tea for me please." I call out, Poseidon saying a calm okay as I hear him walk away and I go back to relaxing in my scented bath before after some creative maneuvering, I get out of the bath and manage to wrap the soft sky blue towel around my body and open the door and head into the room, looking for something comfortable to wear but I don't feel like wearing any of my stuff.

I just grab a pair of under wear and proceed to grab one of Poseidon's baggy t-shirts and put it on, instantly feeling giddy and love struck as I inhaled his salt sea breeze scent that clung to his clothes and I grab a pair of shorts that in retrospect were so short they could be mistook as a pair of underwear.

I turned round and was instantly met by Poseidon sea green eyes as he stood there, in a pair of boxers that were blue and decorated with images of Nemo on them and which socks on his feet and that was it.

Now, you must be wondering, yeah Poseidon is standing there shirtless, its cool because he's my boyfriend and I can ogle at him if I want, well I was practically drooling at the sight considering I am a pregnant, hormonal sixteen going on seventeen year old girl who has only had intercourse once in my entire life with the very person before me who I will be sharing a bed with for the rest of my life.

Holy mother of fuck he is more like a Greek god than Apollo because I can see his body right now and boy do I wish I spent more time admiring the body than just the face for all these years. Gods of Olympus, I wish the god of thunder would strike me down before I melt into a puddle of fan girling mush in front of him.

Sweet baby Jesus can he not pull those boxers up because the way they hand low on his hips, showing the Speedo lines that go at perfect diagonal lines that lean to where his not so little friend lives if I remember the night I lost my virginity. Oh my god stop it Sally, but how can I when i=I look further up and see those washboard abs of his and he is very fit cause he has an eight pack and they are very easy to see when he wears a tight shirt that hugs his body just the right way but I think I prefer him shirtless...

"Sally, are you wearing my shirt?" Poseidon asks as his gaze travels up and down my body, doing a double take before he meets my gaze, "I think I realize just why guys think their girlfriends look good in their shirts cause Hades Underpants you look so hot in my shirt."

Yeah, now I am blushing so bright I could give Rudolph the red nosed reindeer and his shiny nose a run for his money as I tuck a curl behind my ear and bite my lip so hard I actually think my teeth with pierce through my lip. But if he was going to tease me then so was I. "I just realized why girls prefer guys shirtless." Poseidon smirks and my eyes widen, shit that is not what I wanted to say, sweet mother of god kill me now!

"The pizza's here so I thought we could get into bed cause it's pretty late and watch a movie in bed, that way if we fall asleep, we won't have to move." I agreed with Poseidon's logic and I went to my side of the bed that I had claimed by putting my things on the side table and pulled back the covers and climbed in the same time Poseidon did and as Poseidon lies back I take a chance and shift over until I am snuggled into his side, his hand wrapped around me with his hand resting on my belly as he opens the pizza box.

Gods I think that pizza is the food of the gods because I moan when I take my first bite of pizza (Pizza Ai Quattro Formagi – basically its a four cheese pizza consisting of mozzarella, gorgonzola, ricotta and parmigiano-reggiano). I love pizza, and I believe that it is the food of the gods. "Did you bring my tea for me?" I ask and Poseidon smiles and hands me the cup of delicious warm herbal tea that does wonders to my soul. "Thank you Poseidon, I needed this."

"Glad I could help, so it's your pick. Notting Hill, Titanic or Dirty Dancing." I pout, and Poseidon smiles knowing exactly why as I realize he was playing me and turns on the moving I was wanting and when it gets to my favorite part, Poseidon and I can't help but sing along, as dory sings "just keep swimming, just keep swimming," much to Poseidon and my delight because Finding Nemo, is by far the best movie in the world.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _he he he, I had fun writing that. Hope you guys enjoyed it cause it's now time to answer some reviews:_

 _ **Cooljoanna14:**_ _I am glad and happy late thanksgiving to you to. Hope you enjoyed this chapter._

 _ **Nartcia:**_ _hope my advice has been somewhat helpful and as I said, Microsoft Office Word is the program I use. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you again soon. And have some cookies for working so hard (::) (::) (::)_

 _ **bookloverforevah18**_ _: ha ha ha, firstly, thanks for the ship name, I have been trying to find one for them. I loved writing baby Thalia, and of course I will visit you with a signed book of course. It's was my favourite part too, hope you enjoyed this chapter._

 _ **Tattoos racing up my arms:**_ _ha ha ha, hope you enjoyed this chapter, welcome to the world of Poseidon and Sally, hope you enjoyed this chapter too and have a cookie to welcome you to the world of Polly (::)._

 _ **SPQRandCHB Forever:**_ _I meant that they will be doing time in the slammer. And yes, I actually had that idea but for future cause I have plans, big plans. Hope you enjoyed the update, see you next week._

 _ **Mi5hao:**_ _wow, thank you, I really appreciate the support. Have a cookie (::) and I hope you enjoyed this update._

 _ **Sophie:**_ _hi sophie, Ash and I do apologize about the delay, in the middle of a busy schedule, the next chapter should be up soon its just ash is very sick and I am super busy but it should be up soon, I promise. Thanks for the review._

 _ **Percabethlover:**_ _ha ha ha, love you, hope this chapter was good and that you are still alive._

 _ **Owls . And . Lightning:**_ _thanks, sorry about the previous chapter where when I answered your review the site cut off part your name. Hope you enjoyed this update._

 _ **NickyLovesLife:**_ _the wait is over as you can see, hope you enjoyed this update._

 _ **Percy's sister:**_ _she is doing well, thanks for the review, see you again soon._

 _ **sun star:**_ _here's more, hope you enjoy._

 _ **Defendrix:**_ _ha ha ha, thanks, hope you enjoyed this chapter too._

 _ **FluffinessAddict:**_ _hope that this was good too, love you see you again soon._

 _ **ChasersEpic:**_ _thanks so much, hope this chapter was good._

 _ **JohnnyNoFriends:**_ _hope you enjoyed this chapter, will see you again soon._

 _ **LEGOPJO:**_ _ha hah a, hope this chapter was good and I will see you all again soon._

 _ **PJORULES:**_ _Thanks, hope you enjoyed this one to._

 _ **livinlaughin:**_ _hope you enjoyed this one, see you soon._

 _ **RANDOMNESS:**_ _HA HA HA, hope you enjoyed this chapter too._

 _ **HOLYWHATTHEHADES:**_ _thats what I was aiming for, hope you enjoyed this update, see you soon._

 _ **SecretlyAddictedtoPJO:**_ _ha ha ha, thanks for the comments, hope you enjoyed this chapter too._

 _ **xThe Prophecy of Sevenx:**_ _ha ha ha, hope this one was just as good as the last._

 _ **Guest I:**_ _yep, thanks for the review, hope you enjoyed this chapter too._

 _ **Guest II:**_ _its alright, hope you enjoyed the update._

 _ **secret adorer:**_ _ha ha ha, its alright thanks for the review. Hope the update was good._

 _ **A/N:**_ _wow, that was a lot to write but I do it for you guys. So_ _hey guys, hope you are all well. So, I hate to have to say but Youthful Times is slowly nearing the end. Bellow I have a list of dates that updates will come on because these chapters are ones I have all planned out to the end. Take careful note of them._

 _Chapter 27 – Sunday 13_ _th_ _, December 2015  
Chapter 28 – Sunday 20_ _th_ _, December 2015  
Chapter 29 – Friday 25_ _th_ _, December 2015  
Chapter 30 – Friday 1_ _st_ _, January 2016  
Chapter 31 – Sunday 10_ _th_ _, January 2016  
Chapter 32 – Sunday 17_ _th_ _, January 2016_

 _I have chosen these days because on Monday the 18_ _th_ _of January 2016, I will be posting the big project I have been working on so lots of work to do everyone. Hope you enjoyed the update, love you all, see you on the 13_ _th_ _._


	28. Chapter 27

Youthful Times

 _ **A/N:** hey everyone, nice to see you soon. Do forgive me but this is a really short chapter, my reason is in the A/N at the bottom, but I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway._

 _Chapter Twenty-Seven_

...:: _Poseidon POV_ ::...

I can't believe it had been two weeks since Sally had moved in with me. It was by far the most exciting thing to have ever happened to me in my life. Like seriously, its so unbelievable. It felt so natural waking up every morning next to her, it felt so perfect, so surreal.

Today is the 19th of July and Sally's birthday is on the 24th of July, so next Friday and if you haven't guessed already, Demeter is planning a surprise party for her because Demeter loves parties. Sally is visiting with her mother this fine Sunday and I had to go to the aquarium this morning.

It was just after lunch when I headed over to visit my mother with the main objective of seeing them both because my mother was working in conjunction with Sally's mom to plan a baby shower for us and I only said yes because they insisted and I couldn't resist because I know that they would never forgive me if I didn't give them that much.

The second I pulled into the parkway, I recognized Hestia little fiery red parked next to my mom's car. Good, then I could get their opinion on what I had gotten Sally for her birthday. I quickly parked my car and jumped out, heading straight to the door dressed in my fitted company jeans with the logo on the back packets and the bright teal toned shirt with _**Aqua Marina Bay Aquarium**_ and the logo of two dolphins leaping out the water stitched on my the pocket on my heart.

I knocked on the door because I had given my house keys to my mom the day I moved into Sally and my apartment so I felt like an outsider and an idiot cause I had the audacity to check for my keys before I remembered I had given them back. With a ring of the bell the door opened and there stood Demeter dressed in a baggy grey shirt, her hair a little on the frizzy side and a pair of shorts but she was grinning when she say you.

"Finally, you are here. Now we can get started on planning," She squeaked as she grabbed me by my shirt and literally pulled me into the house before slamming the door behind me as she literally shoved me into the kitchen where my mother and Hestia were waiting with Alison, Paul, Randolph, Will, Zoë and Amphitrite with baby Triton who seemed to be absolutely in love with Thalia who was visiting my mother.

"Seriously, Demeter, you know Sally. She likes simple, so we can't go extravagant." I said as she shoved me onto the kitchen stool she had reserved for me.

"I know Poseidon, trust me I know." Demeter said with an eye role as she laid down what looked to be a detailed diagram of designs, and placement charts for the backyard along with a detailed list of items required and a guest list too. "This is simple. Simple pool party in the back yard, not skipping on the decorations too much."

"So what do you need us for?" Randolph asked, you could tell he cared about Sally but he would much rather be studying for school tomorrow considering he started University straight after he graduated from school.

"I have detailed things you need to do and get in the envelop labelled with your name on it. I know we all have busy lives but this is Sally we are talking about. She is all something special to us so we have to do it right, she deserves the best after everything that has happened." I smiled at my sister, ever since she had met Sally she had grown so fond of her, they were best friends and Demeter cared greatly about Sally. She was the only one who understood Demeter fully.

"Well I am ready and willing to help and I believe my lovely girlfriend is more than willing." Will said with a bright grin on his face as his arm wrapped around Zoë's waist, her eyes conveyed complete and utter agreement with Will's statement. Will picked up the envelops with both his and Zoë's names on it. "When will we have to come for set-up?" Zoë asked in a calm voice.

"We come and set everything up on Thursday for the party which will be on Friday, and the party starts at noon considering its mostly holiday break for most of us." Demeter said calmly, Will smiling and nodding.

Alison reached out and picked up her and Paul's envelops. "We will be there considering we got a briefing for the birthday party already." Alison said with a grin, snuggling into Paul's side.

"I will be there, I have lessons in the early morning so from eleven I am done." He opened his envelop and smiled. "I can see you are very detailed in your planning because you picked the perfect job for me to by sending me to pick up the cake cause the bakery is actually on my route I take to get here so no problem there for me."

"Well I am all clear, you wont mind if I bring Tri with me and Delphin. I know I was a horrible person to all of you, but Sally made me see the error of my ways." Amphitrite whispered calmly, looking at Triton who was fast asleep next to Thalia who had been out for a while. "The day Sally went missing, I heard Paul tell Poseidon about what happened to Sally and heard she was pregnant. I thought that it was my fault because I had left a letter in Poseidon's locker with a picture of Paul and Sally hugging on the Friday we came back from the swim meet."

"Amphitrite-" I began but she raised her hand.

"Let me finish. When I heard that you had broken up with Sally because you saw her and Paul, I thought it was because you saw the picture. Sally is younger than me, and I knew what she would be going through but she would be alone and it snapped something in me, it brought me back to reality." She said softly as she looked at Triton and smiled softly, a smile I remembered when I first met her. "When I saw her at the meeting, I begged for forgiveness and she gave it to me, even if I didn't deserve it."

"Amphitrite-" I whispered as I stepped forward and rested a hand on her shoulder, being careful because of the bruise on her shoulder that still lingered, although it was barely noticeable I did. The distinct sign of fingers gripping her shoulders like the person stood behind her as they forced themselves on her, "-we all forgave what happened a long time ago, especially me. You helped her when I couldn't, without you, I am scared of what would have happened to her so don't blame yourself anymore, okay."

Amphitrite smiled and nodded.

"And yes, bring them, the more the merrier. Sally can never say no to friends and babies as cute as Thalia, Luke and Triton." My mom said as she walked in, smiling as she looked at the plan. "Don't forget that the baby shower is here on Saturday at ten alright."

Everyone nodded, smiling brightly and then I remembered. "Guys, I need your opinion on the gift I got Sally." I say as I head out to my car and pull out the large gift bag and carried it in and placed it in the middle of the kitchen counter and reach inside and pull out the carefully wrapped gift which had layers of layers of newspaper around it to protect it as I place it on the table and open it.

Inside the newspaper was a photo frame, a large one with a collage of photos. Every single photo taken of the two of us that existed, including the ones from us as kids were all placed in a moving pattern all leading to the middle where there was an empty space. "Poseidon, what will go in the middle of this collage cause it looks incomplete to me." Demeter pointed out the obvious.

"There will go the first photo of me, Sally and Percy that I plan to have taken at the hospital with the other part of her gift." I say with a big grin as I pull out the box at the bottom and open it, revealing a professional photographer's camera, the one the lady took photos of Sally and I when we were on our first date in the park. "Sally loves making memories, she loves taking photos so I thought what would be a better gift than this." I say as Demeter pulls out the camera and smiles.

"It's the perfect gift and goes perfectly with the large box of photo albums I bought for her." She said with a bright grin.

"And it will go perfectly with the wonderful journals and notebooks I got her so she can write down ideas and information down for the books she will write and publish one day because she will absolutely be awesome as an author." Paul said with a knowing smile, Alison grinning too and I couldn't help but smile.

"That will go perfect with the laptop that both me and Laura combined our money to get for Sally so she can write her books." My mom announced, surprising me. "Your brothers and Hestia joined together with Apollo and Nurse Janice and bought her a beautiful work desk that they will move in the day of the party. It will be set up with the box of journals and notebooks from Paul, the laptop from me and Laura and the book shelf that the shelter had worked to make for Sally along with all the writers guides books that the Solace's could get their hands on."

"Its gonna be perfect." I say with a smile as I reach out and pick up my envelop and tuck it in my pocket as I place it in the gift back along with the box and the camera and the frame. "I am gonna leave these here so she doesn't find them."

"That's fine son." My mom said with a smile as she took the bag and put it away in the cupboard. I smiled when I saw Hestia sitting in the lounge, cooing at the now woken up Thalia who was pouting at her saying she was a big girl and not a baby.

Man, I cant wait to be able to do that with my son. the being that is made up of parts of both Sally and I. He was going to be perfect just like I know Sally's birthday party is going to be.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _hey everyone, so, this isn't really my best work. I had written this chapter and finished it the other day, but I wrote it on my phone and hadn't saved it onto my computer when my phone got stolen. So I had to re-write this short, boring, really uneventful filler chapter which wasn't my intention but there is nothing I can do about it now._

 _Hope you enjoyed it, I am very ill and have been having a really rough time which I really don't want to announce to the world cause it involves my depression and anxiety and my out of whack, messed up head. I just want to say something though, I probably wouldn't be here right now if not for_ _ **theartnerd333**_ _and_ _ **iluvboooks**_ _helping me through my problems._

 _Stuff has really been spiraling out of control for me and they have really been helping me through it, taking time out of their busy lives to comfort me and talk me out of the dark thoughts so thank you guys. I love you both and I am sorry you have to put up with my emotional swings but I am grateful to you guys sticking around so thanks._

 _Thanks to my faithful readers and reviewers, love you all, sorry I wont be answer reviews tonight cause I am feeling very drained right now. Thanks for sticking with the story though and now we have five more chapters to go. Congrats go to_ _ **Rowel. Reyna. 14**_ _for being the fiftieth person to favourite Youthful Times. *claps and dances around* thank you to everyone who follows and favourites my story._

 _See you all again soon everyone, bye for now._


	29. Chapter 28

Youthful Times

 _ **A/N:**_ _Hey everyone, I'm back, sorry I am late, read the bottom A/N to find out why. Anyway, if you are a fan of the big bang theory and you haven't watched episode 10 or 11, do not read this chapter cause there are spoilers for the ongoing series. Anyway everyone, hope you enjoy the chapter. (P.S, I love the big bang theory, hope you like this chapter)_

 _Chapter Twenty-Eight_

...:: _Sally POV_ ::...

Friday 24th July 2015.

Today was a special day, a special day indeed. Today I turned 17 years of age, yep, today is my birthday and I woke up super excited this morning. Poseidon had taken today off work and cooked me a wonderful breakfast. He made me a beautiful omelette filled with cheese, wonderful bacon ( I love bacon so much ) tomato and onion with some French toast, regular toast and bacon with fresh squeezed orange juice and my tea this morning.

Gods it was like heaven on my taste buds. And you'd think after that I wouldn't be hungry but hell I was still hungry and he surprised me by bringing a bowl of guacamole he made himself and a couple of bags of chips and we curled up on the couch and watched the funniest show I had ever seen which was one of my favorites too.

The Big Bang Theory

I had seriously balled my eyes out when in the middle of the scene where Sheldon revealed that he wanted to marry Amy and had the ring in the final episode of season eight, bloody stupid pregnancy hormones, and then in episode ten of the latest season I cried yet again. Do not let it deceive you, I did not cry because of anyone breaking up, I cried because at long fucking last, Sheldon and Amy got back together and then episode eleven, bam, Sheldon and Amy did it ( if you know what I mean, you know like me and Poseidon, wink wink).

Talk about finally.

I had so much fun watching it with Poseidon, I really enjoyed it and then Poseidon poured me a nice bubble bath and helped me wash my hair and my feet cause its not like I can really reach anymore with my basketball tummy. Poseidon and I were on our way to his mother's house, I couldn't wait to see Rhea, she was basically my second mother and of course, I was bringing them cookies. I baked them yesterday so they were still very fresh.

I couldn't help but giggle as I prodded the spot on my tummy where I knew I could catch my son's attention as he kicked no less than two seconds after I prodded that spot. Every time I got the kick I giggled like a love struck fool. I had to admit I was looking forward to having a nice swim as I was dressed for the first time ever in a bikini cause none of my bathing suits fit me anymore and I wanted to show off my tummy when I swam.

I was wearing a loose pair of baggy shorts that Rhea gave me that fit me perfectly and a white blouse that I had left undone, revealing my royal blue bikini top that wrapped round my neck, I didn't have to tie it, it was just a slip on, almost like a sports bra in a way. Most women when they are pregnant feel self conscious of their bodies and have cry fests when their clothes don't fit anymore, with me I didn't have that. I was happy with my body.

But really my raging teenage and pregnancy hormones combined were giving me a headache cause I couldn't think straight when I saw Poseidon shirtless. It's worse when he walks out the bathroom with a towel around his waist, just a towel and is at that particular second in time is using a hand towel to dry his hair which means seeing the muscles flex and tense as he dried his hair. Today however, I blushed brighter than a baboons butt and Rudolph's red nose combined.

Wanna know what happened? Poseidon was changing and I just so happened to walk in right in the second he dropped his boxers and saw his cheeks. I squealed, he jumped, and grabbed my favorite pillow from my side of the bed and covered up his front with it, Gods of Olympus it was so embarrassing I just got the heck out of there. Every time I look at him I can't keep the memory at bay so I look away and blush brighter every time I think about it.

Hey, he may be my boyfriend but I have only ever seen his perky butt and not so little friend, holy mother of GAH! Bad sally, bad Sally, stop those dirty thoughts. Personally, I blame it on these pregnancy hormones and these dang blasted teenage hormones. I was thankful when we pulled into the driveway of Poseidon's old house and I thought Poseidon was very sweet, coming round and opening my door for me. I guess chivalry hasn't died.

I really found it amusing when Poseidon had to know on his own door and grinned when I saw Hestia standing in the door way dressed in bathing suit with a white sarong around her waist and brown sandals. She smiled and inserted her fiery red aviator shades into her warm brown hair that was tied in a loose, messy ponytail and greeted her brother with a warm hug, "Looking good little brother she said with a smile."

"Nice to see you too Hestia." He answered as he pulled away and did a double take as he looked at her, "I see you are taking advantage of the sun and this heat and going for a tan and a swim too." He said knowingly, I saw that her hair was stringy, clumping and slightly wet. She turned her head and smiled when she saw me and reached out and embraced me.

"It's so wonderful to see you again Sally," Hestia said with a bright smile as she pulled away and pressed her hands to my stomach smiling when Percy kicked her hand, "Yes its lovely to see you too little buddy." She cooed as she poked the spot like I did and burst out giggling when Percy kicked where she pressed against my tummy. "Come on inside you two, we are parked out by the pool cause it's too hot for being inside."

I grinned and pushed the tin of cookies forward to her and she grinned, "Sweet Hades, I absolutely have been dying for some of your cookies. Its been forever since I had them." She cheered as she opened the lid and grabbed a cookie and started horsing it down, wow, these Olympia's love my cookies. She ran in cheering, "They're here ma, and Sally baked her cookies!"

I giggle as Poseidon's arm goes around my waist and he leads me into the house, closing the door behind us as we walked through the house and into the backyard where I got the biggest surprise of my life, literally.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY 17TH BIRTHDAY SALLY!"

I jumped back in surprise as everyone leapt out of their hiding spots, clapping and smiling and all dressed in their costumes. I look at Poseidon who is grinning like a fool and it clicks. "You planned this all along didn't you?" I say with a grin that keeps growing as Poseidon smiled sheepishly.

"Surprise?" He squeaked as I smiled and leaned forward and pressed my lips to his in a soft sweet kiss that actually left him flushed and surprised.

"It's such a wonderful surprise." I say softly as I wrap my arms around his neck grinning like a fool. "Thank you so much for this surprise. I love it so much." He smiled and his hands gripped my hips softly as he smiled down at me.

"I am glad I didn't give anything away, Demeter planned this thing so intricately and gave us such a detailed plan to set this party up for you. I had to make sure she didn't go overboard with the decorating and the theme." I smiled and shook my head and walked over to Demeter who stood there dressed in a two piece lime green bikini and for the first time, her blonde hair was tied into an elegant plait with a beige sarong round her waist.

"I couldn't resist surprising you. After all that has happened this year, I felt like you deserved a you day, what better day than you birthday." She said with a grin as she hugged me. I was so close to bursting into tears at how sweet she was for doing thid for me. I love this girl like my own sister, and she really is such an amazing person, I really love her so much.

"Thank you so much Demeter, this looks incredible." I say with a smile as I start looking around at the decorations seeing the simplicity and the perfection of this simplicity because it meant that they knew me, they knew me and it almost brought me to tears. "Thank you so much everyone, this is so wonderful." I say as I go and hug each and every one of my friends.

It was so perfect, I love the decorations and the love here and I was finally getting to have a fun time with family and friends. I smiled when I saw adorable little Thalia in a cute little black bathing suit, with a cute little skull on it. Zeus had her resting on his hip with his wife, Beryl next to his side. It had been a long time since I saw Beryl, she looked as beautiful as ever.

Her blonde hair was down and flared out with beautiful blue eyes, filled with so much love and adoration as she stepped forward and greeted me with a hug. "its wonderful to see you Sally, I know the last time I saw you, it was a very awkward situation." She said with a blush. If you haven't already guessed, the last time I saw Beryl Grace was when she and Zeus were doing it on the kitchen counter and the day when the phrase, "Hades Underpants," was invented.

I bit my lip and snickered, she grinned. "Your daughter is absolutely beautiful. Poseidon absolutely adores Thalia." I say as Zeus walked forward with Thalia who stretched her arms out to me and I was more than happy to take her as I rested her on my hip. "Hello beautiful. How are you doing today Lightning Bug?" I asked sweetly as she rested her head on my shoulder, gingerly sucking her thumb.

"Ood unty Ally." She said as she sucked her thumb, before she lifted her head up and smiled at me, "Appy Birwfday." She said in that absolutely adorable voice that just had you cooing and awing all over her cause she was too cute for words.

"Thank you Thalia." I say as I kissed the tip of her nose, making her giggle. "So tell me, does the little Lightning Bug want one of Aunty Sally's famous cookies." Her eyes widened as she nodded her head so fast you thought he would have given herself whiplash as Hestia came up to me, still hugging the tin of cookies like it was a baby that she didn't want to ever let go cause she was very possessive of it as I grabbed cookie and handed it to Thalia.

"Tank ou!" She squealed as she started eating the cookie like an adorable little chipmunk which she totally was. She grinned with a mouthful of cookie as we all burst out laughing as Demeter walked over to the sound system that had been set up on a table and smiled.

"Come on, lets party everyone." She said as they switched on the music and everyone cheered as the party kicked into high gear. Alison and Paul grinned and ran hand in hand and jumped straight into the pool as Amphitrite and Delphin went straight to some of the sun chairs that had been put out under umbrella's and lay there with little Triton who was sitting splashing water from the shallow kiddie pool that had been set up.

"Do you want to swim princess?" Zeus asked as he stretched his arms out for his daughter who was more than happy to go to him as she giggled.

"Sim, wanna sim!" She cheered loudly causing me to giggle as she bounced up and down on Zeus' hip, he actually looked like he was in pain as she did that cause he was biting his lip rather hard. For a girl, when she gets overly excited, who can blame him for being a little sore.

"Okay baby, let mama help you put on your arm bands so you can come and swim with me in the big pool," Beryl spoke in soft loving tones as she took Thalia from Zeus who was nodding as the two walked towards the snack table and my eyes widened when I saw the snacks. Sweet mother of Gah, I am starving.

I go straight to the table and grin when I see the round cut pieces of pizza that were covered in wonderful goodness that was bacon and cheese and pineapple so basically Hawaiian which I quite enjoyed to and I grabbed one and took a bit, smiling. I knew my future mother in law had made this because I knew how she made them and these were perfect. "Do you like them?" Rhea asked as she appeared in front of me, dressed in a pair of white shorts and a blouse that had a knot tied in front, a classic style that left her belly exposed.

"Yes, I love them." I groaned as I finished it. "This is so wonderful, I really appreciate what you did for me. Thank you for welcoming me and treating me like family." I whisper as I hug her, finally the tears gather in my eyes and pour, god these hormones are really screwing my brain.

"You are family and not just because you are carrying my grandson," She answered as she pulled back and placed her hands on my belly, smiling softly, "You have been a daughter to me from the first day Poseidon brought you home for a play date where you were kids. The minute I saw you two together, I knew you were meant to be." She whispered as the tears poured. "You make my son happy, he makes you happy, you are family, even if you two break up, you are always going to be a part of this family."

"Thank you, it means the world to me." I say as I wipe my tears away, smiling at her.

Someone tapped on my shoulder and I turned round to see an unfamiliar face. It was a woman dressed professionally in a long skirt with a white blouse and buttoned up blazer with a briefcase in hand. "You are Sally Jackson, correct?" She asked as she blew a strand of curly blonde hair, her hazel eyes filled with curiosity and sorrow.

"Yes she is and who are you?" Poseidon asked as he came and wrapped an arm around my waist protectively as he watched this woman with a cautious gaze.

"Names aren't important, you older sister Hestia let me in because I have something for Sally Jackson, from her father." I froze and stared at her. "I am your father's attorney, he asked a favor of me and asked me to deliver this letter to his daughter on her birthday which is today." She said calmly, her jaw tense as she opened her briefcase and offered out the letter to me. "I know you have nothing to say to him or really want anything to do with him but he wanted you to have this."

I hesitantly reach out and take the letter, staring down at the writing on the envelop, nothing but my name written in my father's handwriting.

"Did something happen to him?" I ask softly, finally realizing why she must be here. Had something happened to my father? "Please, tell me what happened?"

She sighed, "Nothing has happened to him." She answered. "He just wanted you to have this letter." She said before she turned on her heel and walked out the garden leaving me staring at this envelop.

Without hesitation I walked over to a beach chair and sat down on one of the beach chairs and opened the envelop and pulled out a card but this was unlike any other card, the cover was a picture of my dad in the hospital on the day I was born, holding me in the pink blanket I had been wrapped in with a bright smile on his face. I opened the card and looked at the writing inside.

* * *

 _Dear Sally_

 _I know you probably wont read this but if you are, I want you to know how sorry I am for what I did to you. I really messed things up, I am sorry I caused you so much pain. I am glad that you and the baby are alright, I was too stupid to realize how messed up I was in the head and I hope someday you will forgive me. Happy birthday sweetie, I hope you have a wonderful birthday and remember that you are the best thing that ever came into my life. I love you sally, and I hope you and Poseidon are happy and I hope he takes care of you and your son._

 _I love you baby girl_

 _From Daddy_

* * *

I smiled, at least he remembered my birthday, which I thought was really sweet. I know what he did was wrong but I love my father no matter what he did to me, he is still my father and I love him with all my heart. I wiped away the tear that fell from my eye and put the card back in the envelop and put it down before I stood up and walked to Poseidon and smiled as he embraced me. "I love you so much Poseidon."

"I love you too Sally, now come and enjoy your party, we got some swimming to do before you can open all of your gifts." I grin and shriek as Poseidon picks me up bridal style and carried me over to the pool.

"Poseidon if you dare-"

"I think you need to cool off." He interrupted as he swung me and made me scream as he mock threw me, he wanted me to think he was going to throw me in, boy was I wrong when he swung me and let go as I screamed and broke through the water, shrieking as I glared up at Poseidon, oh he was going to get it. "Poseidon Olympia I swear if I weren't nearly seven months pregnant right now I would be out there chasing your ass." I growled playfully, "You are so dead when I get my hands on you."

He had the audacity to laugh so I glared at him, smiling evilly as I swum closer to him and reached up and grabbed his shirt and yanked forward. The look on his face when I pulled him forward was priceless because he actually flipped before he landed in the water. He came up spluttering as I giggled uncontrollably at the funny look on his face.

He glared and swiped his hand through the water, dousing me in water as I shrieked and threw water back at him giggling as a full blown water fight started. Gods I love this man, he was not a boy, no Poseidon Olympia was a man, a kind hearted, playful man who had the heart of a lion, and greater kindness than Florence Nightingale.

He had gone through so much effort to make my birthday as wonderful as possible, and I absolutely loved him for it. I was not going to let go of him anytime soon because Poseidon Olympia is mine and I will not lose him. Not now, not ever.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _hey everyone, I would like to apologize sincerely for being so late with this update. Unfortunately it is due to the fact that I had a very rough weekend, lots of stress, hurt, discomfort, loneliness. Yeah, you don't need to be bothered with my life story, you all have lives to deal with._

 _I have a validated reason for the update being late. I have completely lost my voice, not even a whisper, or a croak, nothing but a stem of never ending silence every time I try to talk, gah its driving me insane. On top of that, I feel like ripping my throat open and ripping out my tonsils because they are so damn sore, I feel like my ear drums are going to burst and my tonsils are going to crawl out from my ears like they are worms._

 _My nose is so damn blocked, I got hit with a sickness overload this week. I apologize for being so late, I didn't intend for it to be so late, I just have been having so many problems at home and now being sick on top of it isn't helping either. I am just glad that now I have time to write and finish other updates._

 _Anyway because its like the early hours of the morning here where I live, and I am updating off of my phablet ( phone/tablet – which thankfully wasn't stolen ) I won't be able to answer reviews today, I feel so bad for not being able to do them like I always did, I really feel guilty about it. I really am so sorry guys but I can do some things that I can do and that's this._

 _I want to welcome_ _theartnerd333_ _,_ _Rebecca Frost_ _,_ _fandomsareforever15_ _and_ _PtrckStr_ _into the world of Youthful Times. It's wonderful to have you onboard with the story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You all get cookies (::) (::) (::) as a welcome gift, I hope you have all enjoyed this update. I wanna thank you all for being so patient with me, I am sorry for being late so as a consolation prize you all get free cookies (::) (::) (::) for being so patient._

 _Also in other news we reached 600 reviews, so awesome, so since the sixth hundredth reviewer was a guest, reviewer 601 will get a prize, and in other important news with this update we are almost at 100K words, which is so awesome. Thank you everyone for sticking with me, I will see you all on Christmas day my friends, thank you and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter my friends. See you soon, bye for now everyone._


	30. Chapter 29

Youthful Times

 _ **A/N:** hey everyone so I am late with this update. I apologize, I have been on a war path for days, I still am voiceless, my throat hurts like no tomorrow, and I have be rendered to using one arm and one arm alone. I injured my left shoulder a few says ago and have been rendered to using one hand and one hand alone which makes writing a total of five posts hard to do. So anyway, I apologize for the mistakes, I hope you like the chapter even if it is messy and short too._

 _Chapter Twenty-Nine_

...:: _Poseidon POV_ ::...

The party had been so much fun, man it really was. Demeter had done such an amazing job with the party, and when Sally started opening her presents, she was literally brought to tears at how perfect the gifts were, she even said it herself. Well most of the gifts she didn't see until we got home.

When she saw the little home office that had been created for her, she was balling her eyes out from happiness. Who could blame her? She couldn't even describe how happy she was and how excited she was. And she surprised me by telling me she had sent in her application to NYU so that next year, she and I could go together. How perfect is that.

It felt like it was my birthday when she told me that. Now today was the day of the baby shower, and my mother had decided to move it to my apartment to make it a sort of apartment warming party for us. Sally was a real wiz in the kitchen; she was making snacks galore with my mother and her mother whilst everyone got settled in.

The others were seated all over the lounge area; in the centre of the seating arrangement was the table where all the gifts that had been brought were deposited as the guests entered. They guys and I had occupied ourselves by watching the tv whilst the girls mingled and cooed and obsessed over the babies.

Triton of course had taken a very strange liking to Thalia, for a one year old dressed in a pair of black shorts, and black shirt to obviously attract Thalia's attention, he sure liked to babble to Thalia who actually grinned and smiled and was more than happy to oblige as she played with the baby. She was dressed for the first time ever in a short black dress with no frills or pleats, but short sleeves and a silver hoodie.

That was Sally asking her nicely and I hate to admit it but Thalia loves Sally more than she loves me, and everyone knows that she loves me much more than her own father at times, well almost all the time.

But who can forget about baby Lucas or Luke for short, dressed in the most adorable little baby onesie I think anyone had seen in their life. It was this cute little tuxedo printed onesie that made him look so bloody cute you couldn't help but fall in love with those pudgy little cheeks and those innocent baby blue eyes...

What, I know I sound like a girl but it really doesn't bother me because I like having a softer feminine side and that's that.

"Poseidon, stop cooing over the babies and chat with us!" Delphin complained as he leaned back into the seat and continued to watch the baseball game I had been kind enough to put on for the guys.

I sighed and turned to the guys, sipping my soda I had in my hand. "Delphin, shut up. You were watching Triton too you numb nut." I growled as he scowled at me.

"Guys, can we all just admit that even if we are guys, we all have a softer side when it comes to kids." Hermes said and I couldn't help but smile as Dr. Apollo nodded and gave Hermes a fist bump.

"Dudes, trust me, nothing is more wonderful than being a father and I would know after all, I am the oldest out of all of you younglings excluding Zeus and Hades considering that they are in their twenties." Apollo said in a calm tone as most of the others grumbled, Hades included. "But boys, try and save it for marriage, at least try and keep it in your pants until you are married."

I shook my head as Paul blushed and nodded, it was obvious he was still holding onto his v card. The same can be said about Randolph too and of course, Apollo looked right at his son who blushed and nodded in understanding.

"Guys, if you are gonna do it, do it with the right one and not just because a girl throws herself on you." I said with a knowing glance as I looked at Delphin.

"Hey, it happened to you too." Delphin complained as I raised an eyebrow at him but I shrugged and sipped my soda.

"At least I realised my feelings afterwards because with me and Sally, it wasn't just sex." I said calmly, believing in my statement because it was true. "Dude, I get you were a player and I know you love Amphitrite but you seriously hurt her with denying her and if you are only with her because of Triton and because she got pregnant with your kid again and out of pity cause she lost the baby, I will personally kick you in the balls."

I do have to admit that I didn't have any romantic feelings for Amphitrite anymore, but that doesn't mean I don't care about her. I had forgiven her for cheating on me, it happened for a reason, we weren't destined to be together, it was fate, it was fate that brought me and Sally together and Amphitrite was a trial in our path but Amphitrite, she was someone I had cared about dearly and I do, but I don't love her.

Delphin leaned forward and looked down at the floor, "Poseidon, let me be honest with you," He began in a calm tone, seeming that he needed to process what he was going to say and how he was going to say it before he finally spoke, "I am in love with Amphitrite. I know I had this playboy attitude, and I know I hurt her every time I denied Triton because I knew her reputation because I was afraid of the truth. I was afraid that I would lose my best friend because I fell in love with his girl."

I sighed.

"Poseidon, I promise you I won't ever hurt her. I love her and I plan to marry her one day and I hope when that day comes you will be my best man." I thought it was very funny how nervous Delphin sounded right now but I felt honoured that he wished me to be his best man.

"I would be honoured." I say with a smile as Sally strides into the room and sits down on my lap, she was dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt, my work one of course but I have to admit that yet again she looks absolutely hot in my shirt. Even with her protruding belly, my shirt still hung loosely around her frame.

You know Sally has always been light, even with a little human being growing inside her, she still felt so light and literally radiated with this warm glow of happiness and love. "Hey beautiful." I whisper as I lean up and press my lips softly against hers before pulling away. "Everything alright, Sally? Is Percy stirring up trouble?" I ask curiously as I press my hand against her stomach and smile when Percy kicks against my hand.

"Nope, he seems to be behaving today." She said with a smile as her arms went around my neck as she smiled. "No, the girls are ready to come and give us our gifts for Percy." I grin and wrap my arms around her waist as all of the girls gather around, going to their respective partners.

"So little brother, Beryl and I decided as a family that we would give our little nephew something special and personal to us." Thalia climbed off of Zeus' lab and toddled over to me and Sally and handed us this bag. "That was Thalia's baby bag and I remembered from the day shop we did that we never got you a travel baby bag so there you go." I smiled as I looked at the bag, and grinned when I saw the PJ embroidered neatly onto the side of the bag.

"Thank you guys, it's lovely." Sally says with a smile as she places the bag next to us.

"Well I guess that Maria and I are next." Hades said as he and the beautiful woman next to him stood up. Maria Di Angelo was a beautiful woman with dark brown hair and deep warm brown eyes filled with so much calmness it calmed the raging beast that was Hades temper. Hades vanished for a moment before he brought out an adorable blow up pool. "I figures since Barnacle Beard over here-" still don't have a beard "- loves water, that your kid would love water too so we got you this little pool for him."

"Wow Hades, I didn't know you could be so generous." I mock playfully as Hades growls at me as he tried to make his way towards me, his face conveying sheer rage and anger. I knew I was a dead man but Maria di Angelo is my saving grace because she stops him by stepping in front of him and placing her hands on his chest and looking up at his face..

"Il mio amore," she spoke in a calm fluent tone, did I forget to mention she was Italian, "please, let us not argue. You know your brother is un idiota complete e totale." She said in perfect transition from English to Italian. I couldn't help but be impressed even though she insulted me. I understood certain words like idiota and complete, so she was obviously calling me a complete idiot or something like that which caused me to frown and my brother to smile brightly.

"In effetti il mio angelo." Hades whispers back in a perfect accent as he pressed a kiss to her lips before smiling. As you can see, Hades is also a hopeless romantic just like me, except he learned a language for a woman and a beautiful one indeed. When they pulled away, Maria smiled a bright smile.

"Cercate di ignorarlo mio amore." Maria pressed as Hades sighed and nodded as Maria smiled. "Good. Ti amo, Hades."

"Ti amo, Maria." I thought the moment was sweet and then it had to be interrupted but my ass hat of an older brother.

"Are you two done with the lovey dovey fest so we can get this show on the road." Zeus muttered as a complaint earning him a slap on the back of the head from Beryl who started lecturing him on his behaviour.

"Well I have gift from your father Sally that both your father and I wanted you to have when you were married and pregnant but I guess now is as good a time as any." Sally's mom said as she pulled out this small quilt and placed it in Sally's arms and I got a good look at it and smiled. It was a beautiful hand stitched image. "I had to re-stitch it because it was breaking, and I may have added a few things but this was your grandmother's baby quilt for me and it was yours and now it's for Percy too."

I smiled as I looked at the quilt, at all the beautiful images of a beach scene with a family, and the skilfully stitched image of a woman sitting on the sand, staring at the sunset as a man with black hair and a little boy on his shoulders, it was almost exactly like the dream sequence I have, it was so beautiful and the logo on the front, it said, "Family Forever."

"It's beautiful mommy, I love it." Sally whispered as she embraced her mother and smiled. It was incredibly wonderful to have such a nice big and beautiful family, even if most of us aren't related by blood, we were always going to be family and we would be family forever.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** hey guys, sorry for the late chapter, as I said in the beginning, I haven't been the best at the moment so I apologize for that. Hopefully I might be able to get the next chapter up on Friday for new years, otherwise expect it on Sunday but the other dates have not changed. Thanks for sticking with me, love you all, hope you like this chapter._

 _BTW, here is the translations of what Hades and Maria said in order of appearance:_

 _"Il mio amore," – My love_

 _"un idiota complete e totale." – A complete and utter idiot_

 _"In effetti il mio angelo." – Indeed my angel_

 _"Cercate di ignorarlo mio amore." – Try and ignore him my love_

 _"Ti amo," – I love you_

 _Bye for now guys, see you again soon._


	31. Chapter 30

Youthful Times

 _ **A/N:**_ _hello everyone, happy New Year from Zimbabwe. It is currently 3.15 am and I got this chapter done for everyone. Now a little heads up, I shall be hiding in the middle of my army behind a rock so you cannot kill me after you read this chapter because I promise you, every single one of you are going to kill me, even those who know what is about to happen and a little heads up, make sure you have tissues._

 _ ***hides behind a rock***_

 _I am not going to say "I hope you enjoy the chapter," cause that would just be mean so, onward with the chapter._

 _Chapter Thirty_

...:: _Sally POV_ ::...

I smiled as I looked in my journal, today, August 18th, is the day that I get my final ultrasound before my due date and I am so excited by this. Sadly Poseidon couldn't get out of work today which was alright, I had Rhea taking me today to my appointment but I was still waiting for her to arrive so I was taking time to write in my journal.

 _Dear journal_

 _Today is it, my final ultrasound and I am seriously excited. Today is going to be an exciting day because I can't wait to see my little angel move again and hear his little heart beat. It is so exciting and I was excited to share the experience with Rhea, or as most say, my future mother in law who I absolutely love unlike most._

 _I am a little sad that Poseidon won't be there today to see our baby but I understand that in order for me to bring little Percy into the world, he has to work and I promised I would video call him during the ultrasound so he could be there in some way at least._

 _I cant wait to add my new sonogram photo into you my friend cause ten everyday when I open this page, I can see his beautiful little body in her so I can remember what it was like being pregnant with my little angel._

I sighed happily as I put my pen down and lift my shirt up and press my hand against my tummy and feel a radiated warmth of love and affection when Percy kicks against my hand. "That's right my little angel, I am thinking of you Percy." I whisper soothingly as I rub my tummy, instantly getting yet another craving. "You are just a hungry little fella ain't ya?" I say to my tummy as I close my book and use all of my strength to push myself up and off the couch.

I waddle, yes, waddle towards the kitchen and open the fridge and examine the things inside, searching for my goal. I grin when I see the jar of green gherkins and pull the jar our the fridge and set it on the counter, smiling as I easily untwist the lid and lift the lid off and grin at my success.

The prized treasure and its all mine.

I reach in and pull out one and take a bite of the gherkin, already feeling satisfied as the sourness erupts in my mouth like fireworks but I really don't mind the taste as I eat the whole thing and am in the process of eating a second when there is a knock on the door.

"Sally, it's me." My future mother in law says Demeter and all the others which I know will eventually happen, coos from the other side of the door and I find myself intrigued even though I know who it there as I head to the door and unlock it, and pull it open. There stands Rhea, looking as beautiful as ever with her black hair tied into a lose ponytail in a cool and loose emerald blue dress with her green eyes filled with so much mirth and excitement within them as she looked up and down my body. "You look so fit and healthy my dear." She says as she embraces me.

"Thank you Rhea. You look good too." I say as we pull apart and I move out the way and allow her in and she smiles and comes in, instantly noticing my jar of gherkins on the counter.

"Gherkins was my occasional craving too when I was pregnant with Poseidon. Its only logical for you to crave the same thing as you are pregnant with Poseidon's baby." I burst out laughing as the corner of her mouth perks up as she shakes her head at me at my randomness. "Are you ready to go Sally?" She asked calmly and I shook my head.

"Not quite, I was just writing in my journal but I need to just change my shirt and I am all set to go." I say as I look at my shirt that is stained and wrinkled. Yeah, I did a lot of cleaning today cause the apartment was dusty and a mess and I had slept in this shirt for the past three days. "I think I will change my sweats too."

"No problem dear. Take all the time you need." I mutter a quick thank you and head to the bedroom and dig through my cupboard and pull out a comfortable baggy shirt that belongs to Poseidon of course, you'd think I would be tired of wearing my boyfriends shirts but that wont ever happen cause they are the most comfortable things I have ever worn in my life, that and they smell like Poseidon.

Like salt water and the ocean.

To me, that was home. That was security for me.

I grin and quickly put on the shirt, along with a bra of course, and quickly change into a pair of black sweats and I put on a pair of slippers cause I am too lazy to dig at the bottom of my cupboard for my slops. Happy with that, I grabbed my phone and pulled it off charge and put it in my bag and I headed back to the lounge where Rhea was waiting, a gentle loving smile on her face as she looked down at my journal.

"I remember that I used to write in a journal all the time when I was pregnant with each one of my kids. I still have them and I actually showed each one of them their journals when I was sixteen." Rhea recalled dreamily as she closed my journal and handed it to me.

"I plan on showing it to Percy when he is older, he's my little baby and even though he was unplanned, I love him so much and he isn't even born yet." Rhea smiled.

"A mother's love is stronger than anything and a bond with our child is one that we will always cherish. All of my kids are my babies, even if they are getting older, they are my babies and always will be." I smile, feeling content at the newly added bonding moment between Rhea and I as we walk out the house and into the elevator.

* * *

It was a quite drive really, well it still was but I was enjoying listening to Rhea tell me all of the baby stories she had in her arsenal about Poseidon, well the ones she hadn't already told me over the years. "Man, I cant believe Poseidon did that. It must have been so cute."

"It was, that very dance he did is exactly like that funny dance kids were doing, the Gangnam style or whatever it is." I smile and giggle with Rhea as we come to a robot and come to a calm halt as our side is red. Apollo's practice was but a few houses past the robot so I was already getting excited.

"I really thought Poseidon was trying to tell me something when he did that dance," The robot changed green and we started creeping forward, "and then I discovered that it was his little happy dance to get my attention." I looked to my side and saw red before I heard screaming and metal being crushed.

I remember so much spinning before the car came to a halt. My head hurt, not like a headache but like it was being beaten with sledge hammers as I saw nothing but large black splodges. I was leaning against the seat, my neck hurting so badly as I tried to move.

I heard voices, I feel so much pain, the distinctive feel of blood soaking into my hair and a distinct wetness between my thighs. The voices were like an echo, like someone was calling my name, _"Sally can you hear me?"_ The voice spoke as I could feel the world vanishing around me.

The only think that escaped my lips was but three words, "Save my baby." And the world vanished into a painful oblivion of emptiness.

* * *

...:: _Poseidon POV_ ::...

I truly wished that I could be with Sally at the ultrasound today but one of the guys called in sick so I had to come. They promised me overtime pay as I was working on my day off but I really didn't want to be here. As much as I loved the aquarium, I loved Sally and my child more and I really wanted to be there today.

I was busy taking a girl by the name of Diana (who I remembered Sally telling me about, that she was one of the girls who helped her in the Hope and Hearth Foundation) for a swim with the dolphins we have at the aquarium. It was always so much fun being in the dolphin tank and Diana looked like she was having a load of fun with the dolphins.

"Yo Poseidon, you got a phone call." Nereus called from where he stood which was right next to Artemis. He was in his late sixties with a big bushy beard and a mop of stringy grey hair on his head. He had been running this aquarium for a very long time, some of the other works referred to him as the "Old Man of the Sea" because he knew so much about all the species of animal here in the aquarium and in the ocean. "The person says its urgent. It's about a Sally or something boy."

Sally.

I drift to the edge of the pool, drying my hands and I grab my phone from Nereus who is frowning at me but he urges me to answer so I do. "Hello, this is Poseidon Olympia, who is speaking."

"Poseidon, it's me." my brain instantly recognizes my mother's voice but it is shaky and filled with worry and concern.

"Mom, what's wrong? Is everything alright? Is Sally okay? Nereus said it's urgent and it concerns Sally. What's going on?" I ask rapidly, Artemis being within earshot comes closer and so does Diana.

"Poseidon, there was an accident on the way to Dr. Solace's office." My mom says as she bursts into tears. "It all happened so quickly I barely had time to react. I didn't see the car coming on the left when I crossed the road. The ran the light and Sally saw the car and screamed, i barely turned my head when the car hit. Oh gods there was so much screaming before the care finally stopped flipping." She sobbed as my heart clenched tightly as the fear set in. Flipping, oh god no!

"Mom, is Sally alright? Are you okay? What about Percy?" I asked as tears gathered in my eyes, the fear growing like a creeper through my soul.

"I'm okay, but Sally, it hit her side Poseidon. She's been in surgery since we got here, I honestly d-don't know if she and Percy are okay." My mother sobbed as I held the bar of the fence above the wall so I wouldn't fall over as my body swayed. My limbs were numb, but y heart could feel every stab of worry. "You need to come Poseidon. We're at the hospital a few blocks from Apollo's office."

"I'm on my way mom." I say as I put my phone down on the wall and pull myself out the water, ignoring Nereus' glare. "I don't care if you fire me sir but right now, my mother and girlfriend who is pregnant with my son have been in a car accident and I don't know if they are okay, so if you want to fire me go ahead cause whether you like it or not, I am leaving."

All he did was shake his head, "Get changed boy and go. I will hold the fort down here." I thanked Nereus and rushed straight to the change room, speed changed into my clothes and rushed straight to the hospital.

* * *

I ran straight to reception when I got there and asked the lady what room my mother was in, and she pointed at the room right next to me. I rushed right in and saw my mom sitting on the bed with her arm in a cast, already strung up neatly in a sling with an ice pack to her head as the nurse seemed to be stitching a cut on her forehead.

Instantly her eyes met mine and I rushed forward and embraced her, careful of her arms and breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank god you are okay mom." I whispered as I pulled away and looked at her. "Have you heard anything about Sally?" I ask hopefully.

"I believe I can answer that question Poseidon." I turn round and see Apollo but he looks like a mess, his eyes were filled with sorrow. "Sally suffered severe internal and brain trauma, for now she is okay but the trauma has left her in a coma." He said in a broken tone and I have to lean against the bed so I don't fall over.

"And Percy? What about the baby?" I ask in a fear filled tone, hoping the words that come out of his mouth aren't the ones I fear will come out.

He looks at the floor, a single tear falling from his eyes as he whispers, "I'm sorry Poseidon. He didn't make it." Apollo looks up, his eyes red and tear filled as I shake my head in disbelief.

"No, not my little boy, no please god not my little boy." I beg as my lip quivers, tears gathering in my eyes and falling from my eyes by the bucket load as I stagger towards him and bunch his shirt in my hands, "Please no, he cant be gone, he can't."

"The trauma to the womb was too much, they got him out but he was gone before they could do anything to help him." He looked me in the eyes, he eyes filled with unshed tears, "I'm, I'm sorry for your loss."

The flood gates opened as tears poured from my eyes as I released Apollo and fell to my knees, the tears seeming to never want to stop as I looked at the floor, biting my lip to suppress my sobs as I stared at the ground.

"Poseidon, what's happened?" Hestia asked as she entered the room and I looked up at her, my lip trembling violently.

"He's gone Hestia. My baby boy is gone." I say before I just break down into tears, gut wrenching sobs escaping my lips as I feel my sisters arms around me, I can feel her tears dropping onto my skin as I hear sobs from behind me and in front of me, I feel the warm hand of my brother resting on my shoulder as I look up and see Zeus there with tear filled eyes.

The world is just so empty, my son is gone, my baby boy is gone. I would never get to hold him, never get to see his eyes or watching him smile for the first time or watch him grow up into a fine young man.

No, I couldn't do any of that ever because my son was dead, my son had been stripped away from me.

Oh Percy, my son, why did you have to die...

* * *

 _ ***looks out from the rock I am hiding behind***_

 _Yep, I cant really say much except, please don't kill me_

 _ ***runs away screaming***_

 _See you on Sunday the 10_ _th_ _, bye_


	32. Chapter 31

Youthful Times

 _ **A/N:**_ _Sorry guys about this being late but I just needed a moment, a day just to myself because I received some news. It was bad news of course and it just added on big time to what I am going through right now. For those who know, thank you for supporting me and being there for me. I know I am not alone thanks to the kind words you have sent me and thank you to the friends I have here. I may not be able to give you a real hug but thank you. With all your support I know I can get through this so thank you. Thanks to Kathy22334 for pointing out some mistakes on the previous chapter. I appreciate the point outs you gave me so thank you. And wow, 32 reviews excluding the flamer, that's awesome. Lets get to seven hundred reviews guys._

 _Anyway, here is the next chapter._

 _Chapter Thirty-One_

...:: _Poseidon POV_ ::...

In reality I still didn't want to believe that my son was gone. I didn't want to believe it, I didn't want to face the reality of having to go into the apartment and walking into Percy's room and see it so empty, so unused, so un-lived in.

All the dreams and visions I have had of our family going to the beach, of me and Sally watching our son grow up into a fine young man, all the things I wanted to teach him, how to swim, how to shave, giving him advice when it comes to him wanting to try and impress his girlfriend.

The dream of holding him in my arms and staring down at his innocent peaceful face as he slept in my arms or the dreams of hearing him call me dada for the first time, none of that was ever coming true. I didn't want to believe he was gone but my family had forced me to go to counselling whilst Sally lays in her comatose state in this hospital.

"So Poseidon, want to tell me how you are doing today?" The woman with a mop of long salt and pepper curls pulled back into a ponytail, a pen in her hand and a notebook resting on top of the arm rest. She shifted in her seat and crossed her legs and raised her glasses to the bridge of her nose, her blue eyes meeting mine.

"Well it's been forty two day since my son died and the woman I love was put in a coma." I recollect as I stare at her with a hard gaze. "Did you know that today is the day that my son was supposed to be born. Did you know that today was the day I was supposed to hold an innocent little baby in my arms and watch grow up into a fine young man, so tell me, how do you think I am doing?" I say in a cold icy tone, my voice was basically dripping venom mixed with deep sorrow and anger.

"I am very sorry Poseidon." She said calmly as I retreated my gaze and focused on the floor in front of me as I twiddled my thumbs as I breathe in deeply trying to calm down.

"Sorry, that's all you ever say. Sorry. Sorry won't bring my son back so stop say sorry, please." I begged desperately, hoping to have avoided what is coming but the tears were already gathering as I scrunch my eyes shut, painfully crushing my teeth together to prevent the sob that escaped through. "Nothing will ever bring him back."

"Poseidon-"

"I should have been with her." I say, my voice breaking, "I should have been there. I should have been the one driving. I could of saved him, he could still be alive and sally could be awake bonding without son but I failed to protect them because I wasn't there and now I might lose not just one." And the flood gates open as I run my fingers through my hair, tugging and pulling on it like my life depended on it as the tears streamed down my face.

"Poseidon, there was nothing you could have done. It was all a part of fates plan." She says and I look up and laugh and shake my head.

"Fate brought me my son, explain to me why fate took him away." I ask as I lean back in the seat, my hands resting on my lap as I stare at her, the tears still falling. "What do the fates tell you about my life plan they have constructed for me, Leto."

She sighed and removed the glasses from her nose and set them on her notepad with her pen and stood up and came and knelt in front of me, seeming to not care as she removed her heels she was wearing and rested her hands on my shoulders. She looked me right in the eyes as she spoke, "I don't hold the answers you seek Poseidon. I wish I knew so I could give the peace of mind you need but the only thing I can do is ask this question. Were you and Sally ready to have Percy?"

"What kind of a question is that?" I growl, anger bubbling inside me but I kept my cool, "Of course we were ready for Percy to come."

"Do you know how much hard work it is to raise a child Poseidon? Yes Percy was a gift but it is one of the hardest things to do. You may say you were ready but emotionally, were you really ready for a child." She pressed as I listened.

"I was terrified as hell about him coming. The closer Sally's due date came, the more terrified I got. I had missed so many months of her pregnancy, I wasn't even sure if I was prepared." I answer honestly because what I am saying is true. Of course I was happy about Percy coming.

"You are young Poseidon and so is Sally. This may sound harsh but having this baby would have completely changed your lives because as a parent myself, I gave up all my dreams for my son. The stress of the late night and the constant crying and the struggles to get him to sleep made my husband leave me." She whispered as I met her eyes. "I don't regret having my son but I was married and had basically a secure career. You haven't even gone to university yet and Sally is still in school."

"Are you saying that it wasn't our time to have a baby?" I say tearfully.

"I don't know Poseidon, but I don't think you or Sally were entirely ready yet. You two have to grow. I know it's a hard loss to have lost a child, I don't know what it feels like to have lost a baby and you have my sympathy and I know how alone you must feel Poseidon." I sigh and nod in agreement as I wipe any visible tears from under my red eyes.

"I have my family but they don't understand what it's like. They try to make me feel better but I just feel alone because the one person I can share this sorrow with is lying in a bed in this hospital in a coma and she may never wake up." I say, it barely sounding like an audible whisper as I clench my fists. "I wouldn't wish this situation on my worst enemy."

"I know it's hard Poseidon and I know you may think of me as a stranger, as someone who understands nothing but the only thing I can tell you is to remember to hope and have faith." She cups my face in her hands when I hunch forward and makes me look her dead in the eyes, "You have to hope Poseidon and have faith. In due time, Sally will wake up, I have faith that she will. It's only just a matter of time."

"Hope? How do I have hope when everything around me has gone to Tartarus?" I ask in a broken tone. "How can I hope when all this fear surrounds me, when all this heart ache and sorrow destroys every piece and shred of the hope I have left."

"Remember the love you and Sally share. That love is the greatest power that there is. How much did you love Sally?"

"With all my heart." I say as a sad smile graces my face as I remember all the wonderful memories we shared, all the sweet tender kisses that left us both breathless even if it was just a peck on the cheek or the lips. "She is like my bright star that guides me every day when I feel so lost."

"Keep thinking about those wonderful times and you will never lose faith because that love is what makes us stronger." For the first time I actually feel hope, it's strange that I didn't understand it sooner. I have been mourning over Percy's death for so long that I forgot about the love that created him, the love I didn't realise I had for Sally at the time. We were brought together by fate and we created something beautiful and we will get the chance one day again to have a child.

"Thank you Leto." I whisper.

She frowns, "I told you, call me Lee mister." She says sternly and I can't help but smile and she smiles back at me. She was about to say something when there was a knock on the door and Lee frowned as she stood up, quickly putting her shoes on before she went to the door and pulled it open.

It was my mother.

"Mrs Olympia. Is something wrong? Your son and I are still in the middle of a session." She asked in a concerned tone as she stepped aside and I finally got to see my mom. She had tears streaming down her face and a bright smile on her face as she moved passed Leto and came and grabbed my hands.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I ask when she tries to pull me out the room but I remain firm where I am standing.

"She's awake Poseidon." My mother says tearfully as she turns to me and cups my face in her hands. "Sally's awake, Poseidon."

My eyes widen as I rush out the room heading straight towards the elevator, nearly ploughing into a nurse who looked vaguely familiar carrying a blue bundle which was obviously a baby. I yelled an apology as I rushed to the elevator but from a distance I saw it was full so I headed to the stairwell and climbed a flight or two of stairs before I came to Sally's floor and headed straight to her room.

The minute I opened the door, tears gathered in my eyes when I saw Sally, her eyes half open and the bed slightly raised so she was half sitting up but still lying down. "Sally..." I whisper in disbelief as she turns her head slowly, her eyes opening a little more as she smiles and recognizes me.

* * *

"Poseidon..."

 _...::Sally POV_ ::...

It had been a few hours since I had woken up and since I had come back to the land of the living. My throat was so dry it was very hard to talk but I more or less fully awake now and my brain was no picking out details.

I noticed instantly how flat my tummy was which only meant one thing, my accident had forced me into an early labor and they had to perform an emergency C section to take my baby out.

I wondered what my little boy looked like. I was excited to meet Percy although I noticed how Poseidon hadn't once mention Percy when he first came into the room. I know I gave him quite a scare having been in a coma but I am pretty sure he would have wanted me to meet our son the minute I woke up.

He hadn't been in for a while since the doctor had asked him to leave so he could do a full check up on me but he too was being strange. I asked both him and the nurse how my little Percy was doing and they completely diverted the conversation onto me.

They made me recall events in my life to see if I had any short term memory loss or not which I didn't, and I remembered the accident very clearly and I was able to answer their questions perfectly but they still didn't answer me.

When Poseidon walked in, he had a sad smile on his face as he sat next to my bedside and reached out and took my hand in his. I opened my mouth to speak but he raised his hand and silenced me.

"I was fearful that you would never wake up and that I would be completely alone." He whispered, his gaze focused on the ground and not on me.

"Poseidon, why won't you look at me?" I croaked softly it was still hard to talk and my voice was hoarse and quiet so it was almost a barely audible whisper.

"I have to tell you something Sally, something that I wish I didn't have to tell you because it hurts talking about it." I just remained silent so I could listen to him, "Sally, when you and my mother were in that car accident, it caused severe trauma to your womb and when they got Percy out, it was already too late."

"What do you mean too late?" I whisper fearfully, tears gathering in my eyes. He can't be saying what I think he is saying, no, he just can't be saying it. It can't be true, it just can't.

"I'm sorry Sally but Percy didn't make it." Poseidon's voice cracked as he pressed his fist against his lips and choked on a sob that escaped as tears poured from his eyes. "Our baby boy died before they could save him."

I broke down in tears, silently sobbing because of my lack of voice as I turned my head and cried. I felt a pressure on the bed but barely took any notice of it as I felt arms wrap around me and my face was now pressed against Poseidon's chest as I gripped his shirt in my hands as his hands rubbing my back.

"Why, why was our son?" I whisper so softly I don't even know if Poseidon but right now, all I feel is pain. I have never felt so much pain before in all my life. My baby, my little angel, I would never get to hold him in my arms or see his sleeping face.

Why did fate take away Percy from us?

"Shhhh, Sally. It's okay. We're gonna be okay. We'll be okay." Poseidon whispered but I could feel his tears falling onto my shoulder as he mourned with me. Our baby was gone, and everything would be different now.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _hey guys, thanks for all your kind words, and thanks for being supportive of me and being patient with me. Hope this chapter was alright, see you again on Sunday with the final chapter, yep, youthful is couldn't to a close now. See you all on Sunday. Bye for now everyone._


	33. Chapter 32

Youthful Times

 _ **A/N:**_ _Hello everyone. I am back with the final chapter of Youthful Times. Its been a roller coaster ride. You guys are awesome for having stuck with me until the very end. All those faithful reviewers who have followed and favorite and have been reading my stories, thank you everyone. I decided to wait one more day so I can say happy birthday to my awesome pal bookloverforevah18. Happy birthday girl, hope you have a fantastic day, anyway, on with the final chapter._

 _Chapter Thirty-Two_

...:: _Sally POV_ ::...

Christmas time. Its supposed to be the most wonderful time of the year. A time of joy, song, happiness, love... family.

I don't feel any of that. Today is Christmas Eve and I am in the apartment, all alone because Poseidon as he said couldn't deal with me being mopey and sorry for myself. How can I not hate myself when I couldn't protect my baby boy. I failed my angel. I couldn't save him. It's my fault Percy died.

Nothing sucks more than being alone on Christmas eve and I know the feeling because Poseidon has been distancing himself from me by working everyday and night so he doesn't have to see me. He doesn't even stay in the same bed with me anymore. How do I know this? Every time I wake up his side of the bed isn't even opened and when I go into the lounge, I always find a blanket half hanging on the couch and the pillows from his side of the bed on the couch.

He really must hate me since I lost Percy. I still can't get over what he said a month ago when he first started sleeping on the couch...

* * *

 _Its five o'clock when Poseidon comes home and I am in my usual spot. In Percy's room, I am sitting in the rocking chair hugging one of the toys Poseidon had bought for Percy against my chest. It was a soft black horse that just absorbed the tears streaming down my face yet again as I rock back and forth in the chair._

 _"Sally..." Poseidon whispers. I don't even look up as I hear his footsteps and then I see his face in front of me, his hands resting on my knees. "Sally, I know it hurts but we have to move on. You have to stop blaming yourself." He pressed as I shook my head._

 _"I can't Poseidon. It's my fault he is dead. I lost our baby Poseidon, not you, me." I sob into my knees as i hug them against my chest._

 _"Sally, you need to stop hating yourself or else you will never get over him." I Looked up and frowned at him._

 _"I don't ever want to get over him. He was my child. You have no idea how much it fucking hurts to lose a child Poseidon." With that Poseidon's face is no longer soft. His eyes are filled with anger and hatred as he stood up._

 _"He was my child too Sally!" He yelled, his eyes filled with so much hurt as he pointed at me, "I know how much it hurts Sally!"_

 _i instantly felt angry. I had never felt so angry in my life. I stood up and glared at Poseidon with tears streaming down my face. "You know how much it hurts?" I asked in a shocked tone, shaking my head at him and laughed humorously at him. "You didn't carry him for almost eight months. You didn't carry a baby inside you. You don't feel the hollowness I feel inside me, the emptiness I feel. You don't know how much it hurts to not feel a living soul inside me anymore." I bit back. "I suffered for my child. I suffered through you thinking I was cheating. I suffered through my father throwing me out on the street. I suffered for four months on my own without you there."_

 _"You were the one that ran away instead of coming to me!" He yelled back, tears gathering in his eyes. "You were the one that never included me in my own child's life. You were the one that wrote me a letter but never told me where you were!" He shouted at me as i backed down, realizing exactly what he had just said. "You never had the intention of including me in Percy's life. The day you visited your mother, if your father hadn't come that day, you would have gone back and you never would have come to find me and tell me yourself about the baby!"_

 _I remain silent as I stare in disbelief at him. He was right, Poseidon was right._

 _"That's what I thought." Poseidon said coldly as he turned on he grabbed his jacket he dropped on the floor and stood up. "I am going to spend the night at my mother's tonight. I need some space tonight." He didn't even look at m before he turned on his heel and walked out the room and I fell to the floor and cried out my eyes for the rest of the night..._

* * *

Yeah, I really hurt him, and I will never forgive myself for doing that to him. I really messed up a lot of things. I lost Percy, I've lost Poseidon's trust and his love, I've lost it all. I really am alone. I failed to save my baby and I failed to save my relationship with Poseidon when I had the chance. I stood up and headed to the lounge, staring at the empty couch and I go and grab a pen and a piece of paper and sit down and start writing.

By the time i finish, I am in tears as I lay on the couch, hugging one of Poseidon's pillows in hopes that I could still smell his oceanic scent and feel close to him even though I know I will never get him back ever again and I slowly cry myself to sleep in hopes that I can still dream of all our happy times together.

...:: _Poseidon POV_ ::...

"Poseidon Olympia, I swear to god if you do not go home to Sally right now I will drag you there myself." Hestia yelled as I sat on the porch at my mother's house. I felt guilty, severely guilty about leaving Sally alone in the apartment but I am so damn hurt and I feel so betrayed that I just want her to hurt the way she hurt me.

"Brother what you are doing isn't fair to her. She is all alone. She thinks you don't love her anymore." Demeter said and I looked up at her. "Yes Poseidon, that is what she said to me. Are you fucking mental Poseidon?" Demeter screamed at me.

"I am not mental Demeter. I am hurt and broken. I lost my child-" I started saying as I stood up but Demeter just lost it as she interrupted me.

"SO DID SALLY!" She screamed back as she shoved me back into my chair. For a girl she is strong. I stared back up at her in disbelief. "You are really stupid Poseidon if you think she isn't hurt and broken because that was her child to Poseidon!"

"But Demeter-"

"Shut the fuck up and listen to someone for once Poseidon!" My mother ordered firmly and I shut up and stared up at them in disbelief.

"Poseidon, you haven't spoken to her in over a month. You haven't shared the same bed with her in that same amount of time. You haven't heard her cry and scream for you. You haven't heard her speak about her hurting herself because she blames herself for everything!" My eyes widen when I hear that.

"Hurt herself?" I ask in a shocked tone.

"Yes Poseidon. She can't help how she feels because she is severely depressed. She carried and protected Percy inside her. She feels like a failure because her body's trauma caused Percy trauma. She feels that she basically killed her own son. And you just had to add onto the guilt and burden by basically abandoning her like you promised you wouldn't." At that point, I didn't know what to feel. "She blames herself for losing Percy and now she believes you hate her because not only did you move on from Percy but you basically blamed her for everything. You were basically blaming her for losing the baby."

"But I don't." I whispered with tear filled eyes.

"You didn't whatsoever mourn with her. You moved on and expected her to forgive herself instantly. You basically expected her to move on, on her own and try learn to forgive herself when you didn't even show her that you don't hate or blame her." Hestia said in a disappointed tone. "You haven't held her hand, hugged her, kissed her or showed any form of love or interest in her since your fight. Have you fallen out of love for Sally, Poseidon?"

"No, I haven't. I love her with all of my heart." I whisper guiltily as I hunch over, my elbows resting on my knees as I grab some of my hair in my hands and pull on it hard as tears start streaming down my face. "I love her so fucking much it hurts and all I have done is hurt her and I don't know how to make her forgive me." I sob as I grip my hair and bite my lip and I am pretty sure that I am biting my bottom lip so hard that I might have drawn blood.

I looked up and saw my mom was kneeling in front of me and she cupped my face in her hands and makes me look her directly in the eyes. "Poseidon, do not think she hates you. The only way you can fix this is to go and be with her and love her and tell her how you feel. That's what she needs to know. It's Christmas Eve, go and be with her. Don't let her be alone on Christmas morning."

Half an hour later...

I carefully push the apartment door open, being quiet as I tip toe into the apartment and the minute I look in the lounge, my heart dies. I see laying on the couch is Sally. When I said I hadn't seen her, I was being completely honest. In the month and a bit that we had been apart, I hadn't once ventured into the bedroom because i was so angry and hurt, I never saw her, not until now.

My heart hurt as I knelt in front of her and i reached out and moved her hair out of her face and instantly felt how greasy and matted her hair was and then I saw the tear streaks. They weren't dry, they were fresh, still wet and warm. I looked at my watch and saw that it was almost midnight. I know as a kid it was tradition to try and stay awake so we could see Santa Claus but ever since the pregnancy, she had the habit of going to bed at by eight but the fact that she was crying until now broke my heart.

I could tell she was asleep because I could hear her softly snoring as she hugged the pillow tighter against her chest, I could hear how stuttered her breath was, it was like she was crying in her sleep almost. I had to fight the urge to not burst into tears at the sight. Before I knew what I was doing, my gaze went to her stomach and the sadness only grew when i saw that my shirt that she was wearing, had ridden up and I saw the fading line of the scar where they cut her open to try and save Percy.

I looked at the table and saw a letter addressed to me and i instantly recognized Sally's handwriting, so I picked it up and opened the page and started reading the letter that had drying tear stains on it.

* * *

 _Dear Poseidon_

 _I know that many things have happened between us and I know that I have been the route cause of much of your heartache and I am sorry. I am sorry that I lost our son. I know that I have said and done so many things that have hurt you and I didn't even realize how much you have been hurting. I am so sorry Poseidon for making you feel broken and obsolete and feel like I didn't want you in Percy's life._

 _When we fought that day and you told me that, I was unsure of what I would have done that day but in my heart I knew I wanted you apart of Percy's life. I know that eventually I would have come to see you but I don't think I would have come that day. I wouldn't have wanted to invade your life, I wouldn't have wanted you to give up everything to take care of me._

 _I know what you would be saying right now but I know you would have dropped everything like you already have for me. I would have always blamed myself though if you gave up everything for me but now I realize just how badly I hurt you with my choices Poseidon. I love you with all my heart and I never mean't to hurt you. I am so sorry i failed to save our baby. I am so sorry I let you down and broke your trust and lost you._

 _You are my everything, I love you and I am sorry I made you hate me and I am sorry I broke us. I know you won't want me here anymore and I am hurting badly. I haven't seen you in over a month and I miss you so much. It hurts being in the same place with you and not being able to see your face, feel your hand in mine and feel my lips against yours. I miss falling asleep in your arms and listening to your heart beat, I miss falling asleep to your beating heart cause it is music to my ears._

 _I miss every part of you Poseidon and I feel like I have failed everyone around me and I just feel so unwanted and feel so alone, so don't worry Poseidon. I will be out of here by the new year so you won't have to be in the same place with someone your hate but I don't hate or blame you for hating me._

 _I love you Poseidon, forever and always_

 _Sally_

* * *

By the end of this letter, I am in tears and I have to force down my sobs as I look up and see Sally looking at me with tear filled eyes. "Sally, I am so so sorry." I whisper back, my voice breaking as I climb to my knees as she sits up and I cup her face in my hands and I lean my forehead against hers. "I love you so so much. I don't hate you. I never could hate you. I don't blame you for Percy dying, I never meant to hurt you. Please, please, please forgive me." I beg as she cries too.

"Please Poseidon, don't leave me." She begs as I wipe away her tears and I start kissing away the tears as I look her dead in the eyes.

"I am never leaving you Sally. I swear on my own life that I am never ever going to leave you." She smiled as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine and I didn't stop her. Her arms found their way around my neck as she kissed me with a little more passion, her lips caressing my own as I lifted her up, her legs wrapping round my waist. "A-are you sure you want to do this?" I said breathlessly as our lips separated as I had carried her to our bedroom and laid her down on our bed as I stared down at her beautiful face.

She reached up and cupped my face in her hands. "I love you Poseidon and I want you." She whispered as i leaned down and kissed her softly and I made love to her and showed her with every ounce of my being how much I loved her and cherished her the way I should have been doing all this time, the two of whispering sweet I love you's to each other and we fell asleep in a pure bliss filled happiness with Sally in my arms, right where she belonged.

The End... for now.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _well there we go. That was very emotional to write because I couldn't believe that this would be the last chapter for Youthful Times I would ever write. I didn't want it to end but sadly it had to. ***sniffles*** Gods of Olympus I am already crying. Damn. Like seriously guys. Thank you to everyone who has stuck by me right through to the end. Thank you for all your incredible reviews and for sticking with my story. In about two weeks I will be posting an A/N telling you about when I plan to post the Sequel but i will also have a very important question for you in the A/N. Anyway, for now, this is good bye. Don't forget to review everyone. Love you all. See you soon._


	34. Final Author's Note

Youthful Times

 **Author's Note**

 _Hey guys, yes it's me._

 _I'm back with the final A/N of Youthful Times. ***sniffles*** gosh i still cant believe its over. When I posted the first chapter almost seven months ago, I never imagined myself posting a second chapter, let alone a final A/N. When I got reviews and favourites and follows, it warmed my heart and each review i got from you guys just drove me on to write more and more, and actually finish this story._

 _In all honesty, I had never thought I would ever write chapters so fast in all my life, even if they were shortish but it was a challenge I set myself that I thoroughly enjoyed and I am in awe at the fanbase i build and all the support I got from you guys. When I was down, you were always there, telling me its okay and never pressurizing me to update faster considering i was already updating as fast as I could._

 _anyway, I decided to do a little fun facts list for you guys that I had fun thinking through and looking over all the fantastic reviews i got and I do have a few special winners I wanna announce. Here is my fun facts list:_

 **The most reviewed chapter:** Chapter 30 with 33 reviews  
 **The least reviewed chapter:** Chapter 1 ( Poseidon's first POV i wrote) with 12 reviews  
 **Favourite chapter to write:** Chapter 8 ( The chapter where they get together), god i loved writing this chapter.  
 **Not so favourite chapter to write:** ( this one was tougher, not really) Chapter 30 ( where percy dies, i hated writing that but it had to be done)  
 **Favourite moment in the entire story:** ( so many to pick from but i chose one) I loved writing this moment because it shows my favourite things, love, romance, happiness and that is why my favourite moment has to be where sally and poseidon had their date in the park and poseidon gave her the locket and they ended their date with a romantic and fun dance.  
 **Favourite Main character to write:** (obvious isnt it) Sally of course. ( it was so much fun developing her character and i loved writing her when she saw apollo for the first time and the teenage and pregnancy hormones made themself known  
 **Favourite Side character to write:** (tougher but i made a choice) WILL SOLACE, i had so much fun writing him and Zoe.  
 **Least liked character overall:** (thats easy) Sally's dad.  
 **Longest chapter written:** Chapter 21 with 5388 words  
 **Shortest chapter written:** The prologue with exactly 1000 words

 _Anyway, before i move on to the awards, i wanna ask you guys. What was your favourite chapter, to read, your least favourite to read, your favourite main character, your favourite side character and your least liked character overall. And if you so answer that question, what was your favourite moment in the entire story. Anyway, on with the prizes. Now there was no favouritism when chosing the winners and boy there were some tough choices i had to make.  
_  
 **My favorite review throughout the entire story:** There were many possible options to chose as winner for this prize but there can only be one. Congratulations to **iluvbooks for her review on chapter 9.** in reality her reviews for the next chapter were awesome too but i loved this reaction and it was by far my favourite review. _  
_

 **My favourite reviewer throughout the entire story: iluvbooks,** by far, you were my favourite reviewer, followed up closely by **Narctia** and **CodeNameWiseGirl** but jean bean, your reviews just made me laugh like a maniac each time i read them.

 _Just because those names were mentioned, doesnt mean i didn't love your guys reviews because i loved every single on and i loved all of them._

 _Now onto what you have been waiting for. The sequel, yes, there is a sequel. I have come to a consensus that I will be posting the first chapter on either the 21st of May or on the 6th of July. Now before you get worked up, there is a lot i need to research and find out in order to pull this sequel off, that I have inlisted the help of a beta, yes a beta for the sequel. Now, does this sequel have a name. Yes after much thought i have finally chosen a sequel name. I am going to call it..._

 _...sorry, not gonna tell you yet. You are gonna have to wait and see cause i could very well change my mind but anyway, thank you all for reading and reviewing my story. I cant believe i got over seven hundred reviewing. Thank you all. Thank you all again for reviewing and reading my story and supporting me when i was down so you all get cookies from me (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) love you guys and i will see you against soon._


	35. Author's Note: SEQUEL IS UP!

Youthful Times

 **Author's Note: SEQUEL IS UP!**

 _Hello everyone. It's me, KDOH and I am back all of my faithful followers of my amazing story, Youthful Times to tell you all that I have posted up the introduction for the sequel of Youthful Times. Now I will only be posting the first official chapter on July 6th. I know it is still a long way away but i thought I'd give you a preview into the story itself because you have all been so patient with waiting for the sequel now onto the next part. The title._

 _Here is the info for the Youthful Times Sequel you have been waiting a long time for:_

* * *

Everything Has Changed

 **Summary:** _It had been almost five years since the accident and Sally has moved on with her life. She is just a few weeks from graduating with Poseidon from NYU when they learn a shocking truth that changes everything they believed was true and now the pair have to learn what they should have learned years ago as they welcome someone they loved back home. (Sequel: Youthful Times. Mortal AU)._

* * *

 _I hope you are all excited because I have been working on the sequel for a long time and I am super excited about it. See you all in Everything Has Changed!_


End file.
